


A Sky Within The Night

by Berryberryblitz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All27 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Twins, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Blood, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crazy, Creepy, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gross, I know I've forgotten some tags..., Multi, Plot Twists, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), R27 - Freeform, Rage, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Shamal is freaked out, Sick Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truce, Tsuna has a twin!, Tsuna isn't normal, Twins, mean twin, mysterious!Tsuna, reborn is amused, reborn is in denial, respect, so many questions..., the author likes to confuse people, the reader will have many questions, tsuna get revenge in his own ways, tsuna is creepy, tsuna is sneaky, tsuna loves his twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 94,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: When Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, came all the way to Namimori from Italy, he was expecting a model student with a silent older twin...Unfortunately, that isn't what he got; instead the so called model student is an selfish and manipulative brat while the other twin is indeed silent, however there is more to the older twin than what meets the eyes.Tsunayoshi, the older twin seems far older than physically possible and tends to avoid people, not because he is shy, but for reasons unknown to the hitman. He also tends to disappear in the blanket of night before returning early in the morning, actually, he tends to disappear a lot through the day as well.The Sawada family is indeed strange, Nana seems to be hiding a few things as well."Damn you Iemitsu... You've been away from your family too much... The reports are useless!"Updated at least once every 2 weeksIt's more ahead on Wattpad~Pairing:(Main) R27all27
Relationships: Fon & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon & Sawada Tsunayoshi's brother, Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya & Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 87
Kudos: 787





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 11 2016  
> Edited Augus 22 2019 (Fixing auto-corrects)

_ October XX _

"Congratulations Sawada-San, you've given birth to a healthy boy"

The doctor said as he handed a small bundle to Nana, said mother carefully took the bundle into her arms and smiled at the child softly.

"I think that I'm going to name you —yoshi"

Nana giggled as innocent eyes gazed up at her.

"I think that —yoshi is a wonderful name, it's a shame that your husband isn't here to see such a cute child"

The doctor commented lightly, Nana's brown eyes darkened for a slight second before a bright smile lit up her face.

"If he wants to know that we have a beautiful child then he can come for a visit"

The mother replied softly as she cradled her newborn child.

*

_ Two years later... _

"Ah who are you?"

Nana asked softly as she crouched down to the height of a brown haired boy who looked to be about two years old. She had been passing the park on her way home with groceries.

"My name is —yoshi"

The boy replied softly, Nana smiled warmly

"Ah nice to meet you—yoshi"

Nana looked around the park and frowned when she saw no parent around.

"Where's your parents?"

A small pout crossed over the boy's face as he looked longingly into the distance.

"They died a long time ago"

The boy whispered, only to squeak in surprise as Nana placed her groceries down and capture him within a hug.

"Such a cute boy... Would you like to join my family?"

Nana asked, the boy's eyes lit up as he gave a hesitant nod.

"Then welcome to the family —yoshi! How old are you and when is your birthday?"

"I'm two and my birthday is October —"

A small giggle escaped from Nana's lips at the boy's response.

"Ah, that's the same as my kid, you guys can be twins then! You look like each other and your birthdays are so similar!"

The boy's eyes narrowed in confusion before nodding once more.

"Okay...... Kaa-San...."

Nana squealed at the boy's cuteness.

"You're so cute —yoshi!"

* 

_ 3 years later (— yoshi and —yoshi are now 5 _

"Tsu-kun, Ie-kun! Come down! Papa has come home with a friend!"

Nana called from atop the stairs, the two five year olds then came running down the stairs, the one with brown eyes pushed the honey eyed one resulting in him falling.

"Hieeeeee!"

The honey eyed one called in surprise as he tumbled down, Nana not having seen the push for she had looked back towards the living room let out a small smile.

"Dame-Tsuna is so clumsy!"

Ie laughed as he stepped over the fallen boy and hugged his mom, looking up at her innocently.

"Yep, but Tsu-kun is still adorable!"

Ie pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm cuter than him!"

He called, both not noticing the orange glint in Tsuna's eyes as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Now now, come along you two, come and meet your papa and his friend"

Nana sighed happily as she took Ie's hand with her right hand and Tsuna's with her left and led the two boys towards the living room.

"Uwaaa my darling gave birth to two adorable twins!"

A blond with stubble called as he ran over and hugged Ie and Tsuna, almost suffocating the two.

Nana kept silent about the truth, for she loved them both the same and considered them both her children.

"Yep Tsu-Kun is the oldest, and Ie-kun is the youngest"

"Ah Nono..... These are my sons, Tsunayoshi and Ieyoshi!"

An old man wearing a tacky tourist flower patterned shirt and a sun hat smiled softly at the two brunettes.

Tsuna froze before running away to hide in his room.

"Tsu-kun is so shy....."

Nana laughed.

"Nono do you sense anything in Ieyoshi?"

The blond questioned once Nana had left to follow Tsuna. The old man nodded.

"Yes I feel traces of sky flames.... I should seal them...."

"And Tsunayoshi?"

Nono shook his head.

"I couldn't sense anything from him"

The blond deflated slightly before nodding.

"I see...."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 11 2016  
> Edited August 22 2019

(Tsuna and Ie are now 14)

An infant stood in front of the Sawada house, gazing at it with his onyx eyes, he was wearing an expensive black suit with an orange silk shirt underneath. Atop his head was a black fedora with an orange band wrapped around it, the fedora covered his spiky black hair, a yellow pacifier was hung around his neck.

The infant pulled out a few files from his suit and gazed at them.

Sawada Ieyoshi (Younger twin)

Age: 14

Flames: Sky

Occupation: Vongola Decimo candidate 

Notes: Very social and loved by everyone, his athletic skills are top notch, however his grades vary between C and B- but this can be easily overlooked by his involvement with sports.

There were a few other pages about Ieyoshi but the infant decided that they weren't worth noting, they were just a bunch of flowery praises. He changed his attention towards the notes on the older twin, the one that seemed more interesting.

Sawada Tsunayoshi (Older twin)

Age: 14

Flames: none known

Occupation: civilian

Notes: Socially inept, avoids people unless necessary, as a result people are creeped out by him and bully him, he usually keeps to himself and tends to disappear often. This isn't a concern because he eventually turns up later. His athletic ability is unknown because he flat out refuses to do anything athletic (Though he once jumped over a park bench in order to escape a dog). His grades are just bordering above failing. It's recommended that he is told about his brother's situation to make training the candidate more efficient.

"Sawada Ieyoshi...... I can't wait to tutor you..."

The infant smirked as he tilted his fedora to shade his eyes.

' _ And I might as well see what's up with the older twin as well..." _

The hitman looked at the rising sun to see that it was 5:30am, he placed a flyer into the mailbox and hid in a nearby tree to await the Twins' appearance.

He perked up when he saw one of the lights in the house turn on, it was too early for it to be Nana according to the daily schedules of the house's occupants that he had read.

A few minutes later a brunette exited from the house, he was a little on the short side, his features soft like that of a woman's, his honey eyes seemed to compliment this naturally. He noted that it was the older twin, Tsunayoshi.

' _ What's he doing up so early? Normal teens tend to sleep in, his school starts around 8:20, he has a little less than three hours until his school starts' _

The hitman wondered, only to almost jump when honey orbs were gazing fiercely in his direction. The hitman suppressed a shiver, the boy, no Tsunayoshi, he gave the hitman an odd feeling.

' _ Can he see me? No it's probably signs of his intuition, I'm pretty sure that I had made sure to hide properly..... Interesting.... If the twin that wasn't chosen has intuition this strong, I wonder how strong the chosen one's intuition is...." _

The hitman snapped out of his own musings when he noticed that the brunette had disappeared.

' _ What the?! I only looked away for a second..... Sawada Tsunayoshi... It seems like the reports were right...' _

The infant growled to himself, a little irked that the boy had gotten past him, the worlds greatest hitman. He shook his head and continued to wait outside.

At 7, the front door opened to reveal Tsunayoshi, causing the hitman to do a double take to make sure that he hadn't mistaken Ieyoshi as Tsunayoshi.

However, his doubts were proven unnecessary when another brunette exited the house, this one had identical hair as the other, however his hair was a few shades darker and his eyes were a deep brown instead of honey.

' _ I didn't even notice him re-enter the house....." _

The hitman realized, he began to wonder just what Sawada Tsunayoshi was.

"Dame-Tsuna move out of the way!"

Ie scowled as he shoved the lighter brunette into the door frame, the older doing nothing to stop him, honey eyes just gazed blankly at the younger. This just seemed to irk Ie even further so that he punched Tsuna in the gut before leaving for school.

The hitman's gaze followed the younger twin with disgust as he tilted his fedora down. This however caused him to miss the sharp orange that sparked within honey eyes for a split second.

' _ It seems like the reports were a bit off on Ieyoshi... I've got to beat in the importance of family into the brat...." _

The hitman sighed before turning his gaze back towards the older who seemed to have already recovered, the blank expression on his face didn't fool the hitman. He could tell that the boy was deep in thought, when most people would just think that he was spacing out.

' _ I've been here for less than 12 hours and things already seem interesting...' _

The infant thought as he followed the two twins to school, he eventually lost Tsuna somehow, much to the hitman's distaste, only to have the honey eyed teen to somehow make it to class before either Ie or the hitman.

The hitman couldn't wait until the mother of the twins found his flyer and called him in to tutor the younger. At least then he could actually approach them and then learn more about them.

As school went by, the hitman noted how Ieyoshi's attitude did a one eighty when around anyone besides Tsuna, only when the two twins were alone together would the younger show how rude he was. He also observed that the other students kept on taunting the older, however Tsuna just responded with a bored look and walked by ignoring everyone. He even went so far as to sleep through all of his classes.

The hitman shook his head, it was no wonder that the older twin's grades were so low.

There was one other observation that the hitman made; even when called on by the teacher, the brunette wouldn't speak.

' _ Is there something wrong with his voice? Or does he really not care enough to speak?....' _

The hitman wondered.


	3. Chapter 2

By the time school had ended, the hitman had lost sight of Tsuna about 5 times.

Thankfully he managed to follow Tsuna and Ie home without losing sight of either of them, though he noticed how Tsuna kept on looking in his direction.

"Dame-Tsuna, you were a lousy disgrace again!"

Ieyoshi hissed, the honey eyed teen just blinked in response, not caring about his brother's words.

"Speak! Or are you too afraid of me that your tongue goes numb?"

Ie replied with a proud smile, again, Tsuna brushed his younger twin off, this time however with a shrug. Ie grit his teeth and clenched his fists before smacking Tsuna in the side of his head before storming off.

The honey eyed teen stumbled slightly before bringing a hand up to the side of his head. He blinked when he spotted traces of red on it.

The hitman was silently fuming at the younger twin's actions, family was supposed to be valued.

The hitman raised a brow when Tsuna licked up the blood on his hand without even grimacing.

' _ He must be used to the taste of blood then, most likely due to Ieyoshi picking on him, damn you Iemitsu, the files you gave me on him were useless!' _

The hitman decided to go ahead and follow Ieyoshi, he had come here to tutor the brat, not follow the older twin, even if he wanted to.

*

"I'm home!"

Ieyoshi called as he ran into the house, only to be stopped by Nana.

"Ah Ie-kun! I've got a surprise for you!"

The brown haired mother chirped as she put down the dish towel.

"Did you get me some more video games?"

Ie asked, Nana shook her head and a bright smile crossed her face.

"Even better I got you—"

"Manga?"

"– a tutor!"

Ieyoshi's good mood dissipated instantly, and annoyance was now rolling off of the teen in waves.

"I don't need a damn tutor! Dame-Tsuna needs one way more than I do!"

Ie hissed, Nana's gaze narrowed for a second before her smile returned.

"I already called him, he should be here soon"

Ie rolled his eyes in disdain before shaking his head.

"I don't need a — ack!"

"Ciaossu!"

The hitman called as he suddenly landed on Ie's head from seemingly out of nowhere, effectively cutting off the teen's complaints.

"Ah who might you be?"

Nana asked as she observed the tiny infant, not at all fazed by how that same infant had managed to enter her house and knock down her youngest son with a single kick.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor!"

The hitman now known as reborn replied, Nana clasped her hands together in understanding.

"Ah I see! You must be one of those protege children!"

Ie got up from the floor, Reborn jumped onto the floor as the teen rubbed his head in pain before shooting a glare towards the hitman.

Reborn inwardly chuckled.

' _ What a pathetic glare... Couldn't even faze the youngest of mafioso.....' _

"I don't need a baby as a tutor! There is absolutely nothing that a mere **child** can teach me! Maybe he could teach dame-Tsuna but not me! Actually..... Dame-Tsuna could learn a lot from him...."

Ie hissed, causing the hitman to lower his fedora to hide his frown.

' _ Tsunayoshi isn't even here yet he's still insulting his twin.... And his mother isn't even calling him out on it' _

The hitman kicked Ie in the head, succeeding in making the brat pass out, just as Tsuna walked through the front door.

Onyx eyes narrowed as he took in the newly arrived brunette's appearance, his clothes were disheveled and torn in various places, blood also splotched his clothes as well.

' _ I guess the reports about him being bullied were true, though he doesn't seem to be in any pain' _

_ " _ Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, Baka-Ie's new stay at home tutor! Carry him up to his room!"

Reborn greeted, honey eyes gazed at the hitman for a few moments before the teen nodded and grabbed the younger twin by the ankle and began to drag him up the stairs. Reborn felt oddly proud with every thump that meant that Ie's head had made contact with the stairs.

' _ He doesn't fight back but I guess doing things like that are his way of replying to the treatment that his brother gives him....' _

Once Tsuna had left, Reborn turned towards Nana.

"Why do you let Baka-Ie treat Tsuna like that?"

The hitman questioned, all of the reports that he had read labelled Nana as a kind and caring housewife.

A knowing smile crossed over Nana's lips.

"Tsu-Kun is fine, he doesn't care at all about what others are saying about him, and correcting Ie-Kun just makes him explode and become violent"

Reborn frowned at the new information.

' _ Surely even the most resilient of teens would eventually crack....' _

"But what about his injuries?"

Nana smiled mischievously before shrugging.

"Tsu-kun heals quickly! He'll be fine by tomorrow, he also told me that it makes him stronger. Oh and call me Mama!"

The hitman lowered his fedora to cover his eyes, once again cursing Iemitsu for being incompetent, an oblivious housewife wouldn't be able to smile mischievously like Nana— no Mama had.

"I see.... I'm going to check on them Mama"

Reborn replied as he headed up the stairs, he stopped in front of a door that had a blue tuna hanging on it, he smirked and guessed that the room behind the door belonged to Tsuna.

He opened the door only to blink in surprise, he seemed to be doing that a lot ever since he had come to Namimori.

Tsuna was sitting on the floor facing the door, honey eyes gazing at him intently. But that wasn't what caught his attention, what caught his attention was the almost empty room, all that was in it was a bed with white and black checkered sheets and a mahogany bookshelf filled with books, besides that, there was nothing else inside the room that he could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah these old writings are ick XD


	4. Chapter 3

"Ciaossu!"

Reborn greeted once he finished examining the brunette's room.

"Ciao Reborn, what are you doing here?"

Tsuna replied, his voice was light and soft, with a small smile, surprising the hitman for he hadn't expected the brunette to speak.

"I was looking for Baka-Ie's room"

The hitman lied, honey eyes flickered orange for a few seconds before returning to their natural colour, surprising the other.

"I see...Well his room is next door"

The hitman nodded his thanks and went to leave, however he paused at the door.

"Why aren't you treating your injures?"

He asked curiously, Tsuna shrugged and smiled bitterly.

"They're no big deal, I've had worse and they'll heal soon anyway"

' _ I don't sense any lies... But there is definitely something off about him, interesting... _

"Okay, then why don't you speak often?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

Tsuna laughed, it was light heartedly yet some traces of smugness laced it.

Reborn frowned and pulled out a green gun and shot the wall beside the teen's head.

"Answer my question Tsuna"

The hitman warned, the brunette blinked at the gun and walked towards the hitman before crouching down and poking it.

"Is it actually real?"

He asked, curiosity lacing his voice to tell the hitman that he wasn't intentionally mocking him. Reborn lowered his fedora as the gun turned into a green chameleon that crawled up his arm to settle on his hat.

"Yes, this is Leon, my partner. He's a shape shifting chameleon"

Reborn replied with a sigh, wondering why Leon had transformed back without him telling him to.

"I see, well in return for answering my question I'll answer yours. I just don't see the need to speak when it doesn't matter"

The hitman raised a brow at the brunette's response.

' _ Usually for a teen being taunted is a good enough reason to speak up and defend oneself....' _

"But you spoke to me with no problem"

Tsuna shrugged as a wistful look entered his honey eyes.

"I have my reasons–"

He paused for a second as once again a Leon gun was aimed at him, he continued speaking as he nudged the gun aside, turning the gun back into a chameleon.

"–but I'm not saying anything right now, maybe not ever...."

He sighed, Reborn shot Leon a betrayed look but the chameleon just flicked his tongue in a friendly manor.

' _ Leon has gotten attached to him so fast.... He doesn't usually do that' _

_ " _ Come with me, I need to tell you and your twin something important"

Tsuna nodded at the hitman as he got up and followed him to his brother's room. The hitman inwardly snickered when he saw that the twin was sprawled halfway off the bed.

"Nice job"

The infant stated as Leon transformed into a mallet, the brunette shrugged.

"I get back at him in more fun ways than yelling or getting emotional"

The hitman nodded in response.

' _ Despite his oddness, me and Tsuna might just get along... When he isn't busy unintentionally annoying me that is' _

The honey eyed teen didn't do so much as bat a lash when the hitman struck his brother on the head with the mallet.

_ " _ Ack!!"

Ie cried out at the impact and sat up in a not so graceful manor, brown orbs flashing in a mixture of pain and surprise. When they caught sight of Tsuna however they switched to hate.

_ " _ Dame-Tsuna get out of my room!"

Tsuna shook his head and pointed towards the hitman still holding the mallet.

"You! You're the one who hit me weren't you?!?"

Ie's gaze flashed towards Tsuna as he pointed accusingly at the other.

"And you! Why didn't you stop him dame-Tsuna?!"

Ie hissed, the hitman sighed inwardly at the younger twin's actions.

' _ If I wasn't the world's greatest hitman I would probably have my work cut out for me... I can't believe the reports were so wrong...' _

"I told him not to stop me"

Reborn replied as he pointed a Leon gun at Ie, he was glad that Leon agreed with him and didn't turn back like before.

Ie let out an annoyed sigh before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So why are you here and why did you bring dame-Tsuna here as well?"

The hitman hid his annoyed gaze under his fedora.

"I've come to train you into the tenth boss of the world's strongest mafia; Vongolia"

The hitman observed the expressions of the two twins, Ie's expression of complete shock didn't surprise him, however he didn't like how the shock morphed into some form of twisted excitement.

Tsuna's reaction was a carefully blank face, from observing the teen before, he could tell that the brunette was keeping his face blank on purpose.

"No way! You're not serious are you?!"

Ie asked hesitantly, the hitman nodded slowly, not liking his reaction at all. Dark excitement flashed through brown orbs as the teen puffed out his chest.

"I always knew that I was destined for greatness! Hear that dame-Tsuna? Even though you're older, you're too useless to be even considered!"

Ie gloated, warning him a shallow gash on the side of his left cheek, courtesy of a Leon gun.

"Baka-Ie....."

The hitman growled, already beginning to hate the boy and regretting accepting his assignment.

"Ahh! Shoot dame-Tsuna not me! He's useless!"

Ie whimpered as he scurried over to hide behind his older twin, holding his shoulders to stop the other from escaping, though Tsuna just had a blank gaze as if he didn't care that his brother was attempting to use him as a meat shield.

' _ How the hell could the spy's be utterly useless?! There should be a limit to how useless they could be _ .....'

"Baka-Ie, rule number one of a mafia boss"

The hitman leaped and kicked the younger twin in the face, sending him flying into the wall before he landed on the older teen's shoulder.

"Always respect your family"

Reborn finished darkly as he cocked his Leon gun.


	5. Chapter 4

"Why should I respect dame-Tsuna?!"

Ie growled as he sat up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Because a mafia boss must always be respectful"

The hitman replied as he shot Ie in the chest with a rubber bullet, he secretly wanted to use a real one but he doubted that Nono would approve of his decisions. More importantly, it would put a blemish on his perfect record.

A groan escaped from the younger twin at the impact.

"So why was I chosen to be the next boss? I know that I'm perfect, but I'm a civilian"

The hitman lowered his fedora in distaste at how nonchalantly Ie had said that sentence. It utterly disgusted him.

' _ Perfect? I'm currently able to point out at least a thousand things that are wrong with him....' _

"Thought like that will get you killed Baka-Ie, anyway the both of you are the last descendants of the Founder of Vongola, thus it is your right to take the position"

Reborn replied as he showed a family tree to the two teens, Ie gave it a quick glance before losing interest, while Tsuna examined it, the hitman noticed that the boy's brow furrowed slightly.

' _ Why would he be upset with the family tree?..... I seem to be gaining more questions than answers lately....' _

_ " _ That means that dame-Tsuna is also a heir..... But since I'm chosen he can just be killed once I become the boss!"

Ie cheered, reborn froze for half of a millisecond at Ie's words, not believing that the teen could be so heartless.

' _ Nono... Iemitsu.... The two of you have chosen the wrong twin... Even I doubt that I could make him into the perfect mafia boss.... Vongola is in for another generation of bloodshed and hate.... And what has caused Baka-Ie to harbour so much malice against Tsuna?...' _

The hitman looked at Tsuna, whom hadn't spoken since they entered Ie's room. The teen just had a slight frown on his face, one of disappointment, however the hitman doubted that the honey eyed teen was disappointed that his brother wanted him to be dead.

"Baka-Ie don't disrespect family!"

Reborn scolded as Leon turned into a stick and he began whacking the brat with the transformed Leon.

"Ow ow ow ow ow stop!"

Ie cried as he curled up into a ball, further disappointing the hitman. Reborn turned towards Tsuna.

"I'm sleeping in your room"

' _ I might accidentally kill him if I sleep in the same room as Baka-Ie..... He's got to get rid of his attitude or I won't be the only hitman wanting to kill him in the future....' _

A small smile played on Tsuna's lips as he nodded in response and walked out of the room with Reborn still on his shoulder.

"I'm amazed that Baka-Ie keeps his temper in check when other people are around."

The hitman commented, hoping to start a conversation with the honey eyed brunette, he wanted to learn more about the circumstances concerning the twins.

Tsuna didn't respond until he re-entered his own room, Reborn hopped off of his shoulder as Tsuna sat on his bed.

"Ie-San is a good actor.... It will help him in the future....."

Tsuna trailed off as he furrowed his brow as if deep in thought before shaking his head.

"No he'll be fine..... You'll somehow get rid of his temper, maybe.... But— ah never mind...."

The hitman raised a brow at how Tsuna seemed to cut off his own thoughts.

"Never mind what?"

A glint of mischief flickered within honey eyes for a second as Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely.

"It'll be more fun for you to find out for yourself!"

Reborn was about to reply but he was cut off by Nana calling everyone for supper.

The two headed down stairs, Tsuna walking while Reborn hitching a ride on the brunette's head.

Everyone sat down at the table, Nana at the head with Tsuna beside her, then Ieyoshi and lastly Reborn.

"Don't take my food!"

Ie yelled as the hitman swiped a few nuggets off of his plate, onyx eyes glinted with amusement at the teen's distress.

"Baka-Ie, a mafia boss must be prepared to protect his own food"

Reborn replied innocently as he swiped a few more nuggets, Ie's gaze narrowed at the infant before he turned towards Tsuna who was slowly munching on a bread stick.

"Dame-Tsuna, give me your food"

Honey eyes blinked at Ie before he picked up his plate and handed it towards him. However Tsuna's hand slipped slightly so Ie ended up getting a face full of food instead.

Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his smirk, he could easily tell that Tsuna hadn't merely been clumsy.

"Gah dame-Tsuna! You're going to pay for that!"

Ie snarled as he stood up from his spot and shoved his older brother out of his chair.

Reborn turned to Nana, who seemed to be smiling away despite the violence going on.

' _ Nana doesn't seem to hate Tsuna... So why? Even if he heals quickly like she said.... A mother wouldn't just sit back and watch her children fight, well one fight while the other ignores...' _

Tsuna stood up from his spot on the floor and headed upstairs, the hitman frowned at this and proceeded to eat all of his own and Ie's meal before following the brunette. However when he entered Tsuna's room, the teen was nowhere to be found, the window was open, allowing a cool breeze to come through.

Reborn hopped up onto the window sill and looked outside for and signs of the honey eyed brunette, it was quite dark outside but the hitman's eyes were trained for the dark.

_ 'Tch..... He went missing again.... One day I'm going to find out where he goes...' _

Reborn sighed before setting up his hammock in the room, he then say in it to await the honey eyed brunette's return.

A few hours passed and it was already three in the morning, and Tsuna had still not returned


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 14 2016  
> Edited December 24 2019

At three thirty, the hitman perked up when a shadow slid through the open window. He held his breath when fierce honey eyes gazed at him, they seemed almost like those of a wild animal, ready to strike.

Within seconds Reborn pulled out his Leon gun and aimed it at the intruder, only to curse when Leon suddenly shifted back into a chameleon.

The creature stepped closer towards the hitman so that the moon illuminated it. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw familiar spiky brown hair and honey eyes that now seemed harmless.

' _ I didn't recognize him at all.... I didn't even sense him until he came through the window _ ....'

"Where have you been Tsuna?"

The hitman questioned, slightly irked that the brunette had startled him, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

"..........."

Tsuna suddenly crumpled onto his bed and fell asleep, leaving the hitman to stare at the teen in confusion.

' _ Did he pass out from not eating supper and not having enough rest _ ?....'

The hitman shook is head and sighed, once again wishing that he had refused Nono's request. He took a quick glance at the boy to see that he had some blood speckled across his shirt.

' _ His injuries didn't open _ ......'

Reborn cleared away his thoughts and decided to fall asleep in his hammock, figuring that it was better to think while fully rested instead of confused and tired.

*

The hitman was awakened by the sound of the brunette's bed creaking, he looked over to see the honey eyed teen sitting up on the bed, staring blankly into space.

Reborn noted that the boy's injures were completely healed without any mark left upon his skin as proof that he had been picked on.

However despite the lack of injuries, the boy's completion was a sickly shade of white.

"Oi Tsuna"

Reborn tilted his fedora up when he received no response from the teen, and it didn't seem as if he was just simply ignored either.

Concerned, the hitman hopped out of his hammock and stood in front of the honey eyed teen, he was staring into space, as if in some kind of trance.

"Oi Tsuna, listen to me when I'm speaking"

Again, he received no response from the teen who seemed to be within his own little world.

' _ This isn't normal..... Did he get attacked last night by a mist flame user _ ?....'

The hitman snapped out of his thoughts only to realize that the brunette was no longer on the bed.

' _ What the?.... Where did he go? ..... I only looked away for a second.... There is more to Tsuna than meets the eyes.... I'm the world's greatest hitman, yet he keeps on escaping my sight _ ...'

Reborn tilted his fedora down and walked out of the room and headed towards Ie's room, hoping to take out some of his frustrations on the brat.

He couldn't suppress the smirk on his face as he poised a Leon mallet above the sleeping brat's head.

He swiftly smashed the mallet onto Ie's head, relishing in the pained shriek that escaped from the teen's mouth as he toppled to the floor.

Brown eyes blinked in confusion before settling on the hitman.

"Reborn! Why did you hit me with that freakish lizard?!?"

Ie yelped, the hitman narrowed his gaze and hit the teen once more with the Leon mallet, allowing the chameleon to have his revenge.

"Leon is  _ not  _ freakish, he is my valued partner. And I woke you up because I felt like it"

The hitman replied, feigning innocence. Ie clenched his fists and grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to squash the infant under his foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! It's–"

He looked over towards his clock that rested on his bedside and pointed at it dramatically.

"It's only a little bit passed five thirty! I have plenty of time to sleep yet you woke me up! Infants should sleep in, self appointed world's greatest hitman or not!"

Leon shifted into a gun and his fingers twitched in anticipation to pull the trigger, however he relented his anger knowing that it would be unprofessional of him to allow his emotions to cloud his actions.

"It's time to start your training"

The hitman replied smoothly, smothering his frustration with his thoughts of his  _ special _ training plan that he had just made up especially for the little brat.

*

Ie panted as he collapsed onto the ground, he had been forced to run around Namimori for two hours and thirty minutes straight, the hitman firing bullets for motivation whenever he seemed like he was about to stop or take a small break.

"Baka-Ie, you're pathetic only managing to run around Namimori four times...... You should have at least managed to run around Namimori ten times!"

Reborn scolded, Ie just openly gawked at the infant as if he had grown two heads.

"Are you crazy?!? No normal person could do that right from the beginning!"

The hitman shrugged and cocked his Leon gun.

"You're to be Vongola Decimo"

' _ Even though you don't deserve it at all _ ....'

"There is no need for you to be normal, just being average will result in you being dead in a ditch somewhere in the future"

' _ Though that would prevent Vongola from another generation of bloodshed _ ....'

"Tch...... I'm going to sleep.... I don't want to argue with you..."

Ie growled, reborn tilted his fedora and smirked.

"It's almost time for you to go to school Baka-Ie, you have no time to sleep"

An annoyed groan was the response from the brunette who made no attempt to get up and heed the hitman's warning.

_ 'I guess I will have to use the dying will bullet on him, though..... I can't wait to see his reaction to it _ ...'

Reborn had a sadistic smirk as he loaded a red bullet into his Leon gun and aimed it at the brunette. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, sending the bullet straight into his skull.

Suddenly a pale orange flame sprouted atop of Ie's forehead as he jumped up, his clothes being stripped from him except for his pink kitten boxers.

"REBORN! I WILL KILL DAME-TSUNA LIKE THE MONSTER HE IS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The brunette shouted before running off, leaving a shocked hitman behind.

' _ What the hell?.... Tsuna _ !'


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 14 2016  
> Edited December 24 2019

Reborn rushed after the flaming teen, however when the teen turned into an alleyway, there was a huge crash.

Reborn turned into the ally to see Ie laying on a pile of trash, the pale orange flame on his forehead flickering out.

Onyx eyes looked over to see Tsuna crouched down on top of an overhang, honey eyes glaring with distaste at the brat. He was covered in blood, it was splattered all over his shirt and a few trail of blood were dripping from his mouth.

"Tsuna!"

Reborn called in slightly worried tone, honey eyes turned towards the hitman and all the negotiate emotions that were in them slowly dissipated.

' _ He's covered in blood, just how did Baka-Ie harm him so quickly?....' _

The hitman hopped up onto the overhang to join the teen, using the brat's body as a boost.

"Reborn......"

Tsuna trailed off as honey eyes flickered towards his younger twin.

"I'll heal you so you won't have to worry"

The hitman stated as his yellow pacifier began to glow a bright yellow, while flames covered his hands.

Tsuna shook his head and smiled gratefully, scooting a little away from the hitman in the process.

"I'll be fine...."

The hitman lowered his fedora at the teen's response.

"Tsuna you're covered in  _ blood  _ there is no way that you'll be fine"

Reborn replied, Tsuna muttered something inaudible under his breath before shaking his head.

"I've got to get ready for school now, take care of Ie-San"

The honey eyed teen replied as he got up from his crouching position before jumping down from the overhang and walking away. Reborn let out a tired sigh as his gaze flittered towards the unconscious form of his student.

' _ Baka-Ie has got some explaining to do _ ,....'

The hitman then jumped down from the overhang and grabbed the teen by the foot and began to drag him towards the school, despite the fact that the teen was still in only his pink kitten clad boxers. He dropped him off in front of the school gates.

For some reason, the hitman wasn't surprised to see Tsuna sitting in his seat, all clear of any traces of blood, he also looked less pale than he had when he had woken up.

"Sawada you're late!"

The teacher called as a blushing and bruised Ie walked into the classroom.

"I'm sorry Nezu! My mom needed help with some cleaning and I fell while saving a kitten from a tree!"

' _ What a pathetic lie....... Any mafioso would be able to see through it in an instant....' _

Ie replied softly with an almost genuine guilty look, Nezu shook his head and sighed.

"I guess kitten heroes can have some slack, you're not usually late"

The teacher replied, Ie nodded gratefully before taking a seat in his desk. Inwardly grinning as he listened to his classmates gossip about how amazing he was to risk his health for a kitten.

The class carried on until Nezu sharpened a pencil and threw it at Tsuna, the teen blinked awake and lifted his head from the desk.

"Dame-Tsuna, answer the question on the board"

Nezu called as he pointed towards a BEDMAS question, the honey eyed teen blinked at the teacher before returning his head back to its previous position on the desk.

"Dame-Tsuna is so stupid! Not even knowing the answer to such an easy question"

"What do you expect? It's dame-Tsuna!"

"I wonder why he even shows up for class"

"Maybe his mom hates him and forces him to come even though he's completely useless at everything!"

The hitman inwardly scowled at the class' degrading of Tsuna, for some unknown reason the hitman felt as if he needed to protect the teen.

_ 'I haven't felt anything like this since Luce, maybe I'm just curious about his secrets _ ...'

"Now now, I'm sure Tsuna is just tired!"

The school's male idol stated with a grin, he was tall with short spiky black hair and brown eyes.

' _ Yamamoto Takeshi, natural born hitman, perfect candidate for Baka-Ie's rain guardian _ '

Reborn mentally noted a way to get the male idol to follow his bratty student.

The class went silent at the male idol's words and went back to working on math, honey eyes flickered towards the idol curiously before narrowing somewhat. This was unseen by everyone except for a certain hitman.

Math eventually ended and gym class came up next, they were playing soccer.

Much to Reborn's pleasure Ie did seemingly well, he was thankful that at least the teen had at least one good thing going for him.

Tsuna on the other hand just stood still in the middle of the field, not bothering to dodge or even hit any ball that came near him, instead he let it hit him.

Tsuna's team lost easily and the honey eyed boy was forced to clean the gym alone.

"That was pathetic Tsuna"

The hitman stated as he appeared in front of the teen once everyone else had left.

"How can I be pathetic if I didn't even do anything?"

Tsuna questioned as he half heartedly began to sweep the field.

"Your motivation sucks"

Tsuna nodded in response, Reborn lowered his fedora to hide a smirk.

_ 'At least the lazy teen admits his faults, unlike his brat of a brother' _

"Lazy-Tsuna, you've got to get better, I can't have you dragging down Baka-Ie when he becomes a mafia boss"

Tsuna tilted his head at his new nickname.

"Calling you dame doesn't seem to fit... Lazy seems to fit you though"

The hitman explained, Tsuna's lips quirked upwards slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't drag Vongola down, my brother is more likely to do that once everything is found out..."

Reborn didn't bother to point a Leon gun at the boy, for he had already learned that his green companion had somewhat of a soft spot for the teen.

"Would you mind telling me what?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Nope, it's more fun this way. I'm not going to go through a tedious amount of effort to prevent you from learning anything. You'll just have to find out for yourself"

Reborn lowered his fedora and smirked.

"Challenge accepted lazy-Tsuna"


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to look at the timestamp before editing...  
> Edited December 25 2019

The hitman raised a brow when the teen suddenly let go of the broom and allowed it to clatter towards the ground.

Tsuna noticed this and shrugged.

"I've been dubbed lazy-Tsuna, I should strive to live up to my name"

The brunette replied before walking away from the gym, waving backwards lazily.

Reborn let out a sigh and shook his head as he followed the teen down the halls and up the stairs that lead to the roof.

The cool air was soothing as he stepped onto the roof, the brunette was already leaned against the rusty fence that prevented people from falling. He was gazing at the sky lazily.

"Reborn....."

The honey eyed teen's voice was soft, the hitman suddenly noticed how tired the teen seemed.

"What is it lazy-Tsuna?"

The infant asked as he hopped onto the fence and sat next to the brunette.

"Why do you keep following me? Shouldn't you be with Ie-San?"

The brunette asked softly as he turned away from the sky to look at the hitman.

"Because I want to find out your secrets"

The hitman replied as he tilted his fedora downwards to hide his face from view, he was only speaking a half truth. It was true that he wanted to know the teen's secrets, but he also felt drawn towards the boy for some reason.

A bitter smile played the brunette's lips as honey orbs looked towards the hitman gratefully.

"It would be much easier for the both of us if you just ignore my existence...."

Tsuna trailed off as he turned back towards the sky.

"It would be much more simple for the both of us if you were to stop saying words that could have multiple meanings"

Reborn replied with a smirk.

"True..... But the truth isn't always the best answer, it always leads to pain...."

Tsuna's voice was little more than a whisper, Reborn felt his flame call out to the boy.

The hitman was about to respond until he noticed honey eyes narrow, he followed the teen's gaze to see that Ie was talking to Yamamoto at the baseball field.

"That idiot......"

Tsuna hissed uncharacteristically, somewhat startling the hitman in the process for he hadn't expected the teen to be capable of such a tone, especially with his normally soft voice.

 _'So he can openly show his distaste instead of always being subtle, but then what happened to make him like this?._..'

"What's wrong?"

Honey orbs met onyx as the teen let out a tired sigh.

"Ie-San isn't the right person for Yamamoto to be talking to in his current state....."

Reborn was silent as he looked back towards the baseball field.

"So you've noticed too, Yamamoto's distress"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course, I don't do my school work so I end up having lots of time, of course I would notice how Yamamoto never truly smiles.... Ie is careless...he could easily say the wrong thing to set Yamamoto off...."

' _At least he does something useful instead of just slacking off all the time'_

The brunette went silent as he contemplated something.

"Why would you care? He's not your friend"

Honey eyes softened at the hitman's words.

"He is one of the few people that don't ridicule me or go out of their way to try and make me miserable, he also defends me"

' _So he has compassion, though it doesn't surprise me. Despite his silent demeanour, he isn't usually violent when insulted. Also.... His aura_....'

"I thought that your classmates and brother didn't get under your skin"

Reborn replied.

"They don't, but... It feels nice to have somebody care about me... Even if it's him being polite"

The hitman nodded in understanding, after all, Tsuna was just a kid, of course he would crave affection when he's always being picked on.

"Understandable, you're still young"

Tsuna raised a questioning brow at the hitman.

"Says the infant"

Tsuna laughed, despite being mocked, the infant didn't feel offended, he couldn't help but feel as if the teen didn't actually mean to insult him.

"I'm older than I look lazy-Tsuna"

Honey eyes flashed with understanding.

"I know"

' _How can he know about the acrobaleno?! He's just a civilian!'_

"How do you know?"

The hitman asked sternly, leaking off a slight amount of killing intent.

Tsuna tilted his head and blinked in surprise at the sudden threatening aura.

"What normal infant can talk and wear a suit, also, you've got a cute little _shape shifting_ chameleon. You're obviously one of those little people you see on tv"

' _One of those little people seen on tv?..... That's an interesting deduction_...'

The hitman was silent for a few moments before smirking, a sadistic glint in his onyx eyes as he kicked the brunette in the head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Nope, I'm just a really awesome infant"

Reborn replied, Tsuna laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head, wincing slightly.

"Hey my guess wasn't that bad!"

Tsuna whined playfully, causing the hitman to blink in surprise.

' _He's sturdy despite his small frame, more so than his brother_ '

"You would be more popular if you actually talked and were yourself around others"

Tsuna shrugged as he stood up and walked back over towards the hitman, once again leaning on the fence.

"True, but I don't want to get in Ie's way....."

Reborn scoffed inwardly.

' _That selfish brat needs to be put in his place by lazy-Tsuna_ '

"Why not? He's a brat"

Tsuna shook his head, regret visible within honey orbs for a few seconds before dissipating.

"No.... He really is a sad person..... I feel sorry for him....."

"Why?"

"I don't want to answer.... Maybe if you stick around long enough you'll find out.... Actually since you've arrived... It's bound to come out in the end....."

Tsuna sighed before coughing lightly.

"Catching a cold?"

"No, I'm just not used to talking so much, but I'm fine...... There's not— never mind...."

"...... Lazy-Tsuna, it's improper to keep on starting a sentence only to always cut yourself off"

The hitman scolded, wanting to use his Leon hammer but knowing that it wouldn't work.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 15 2016  
> Updated December 25 2019

"Sorry.... It's just been so long since it's been worth the trouble of having a conversation..... I'm accidentally speaking my thoughts out loud"

Tsuna apologized with a sheepish smile, the hitman observed the teen for any lies, when he found none, he nodded in acceptance.

' _ Maybe he talks to himself when he's alone _ ....'

"For someone who hasn't talked much, your voice isn't very hoarse"

Reborn stated, honey orbs blinked.

"Hmmm I drink a lot of water—"

He was cut off by the rumbling of his stomach, the brunette blushed darkly and avoided eye contact with the hitman. Reborn lowered his fedora and frowned.

"You didn't eat anything today have you?"

"........"

The guilty look from the brunette was more than enough for the hitman to figure it out.

"You also didn't eat supper last night.... Did you eat anything yesterday?....."

' _ I'm surprised that he hasn't complained about being hungry yet....' _

Tsuna shook his head silently and the hitman frowned.

"I'm used to it.... Ie-San.... He doesn't like me in the same room as him so I try to avoid him.... Which sometimes causes me to forget to eat after him. That, or he steals my food"

Tsuna replied with a shrug, as if the fact that he was being deprived of food didn't matter to him.

' _ He shouldn't be so accepting of this..... I think I need to teach Baka-Ie a lesson in respect _ '

"Lazy-Tsuna, it isn't right that he's taking your food, you need food to live and function properly"

Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed softly before responding.

"I'm fine.... Used to it, some kids in poor countries go days without food so I'm fine, at least I've got a warm house"

"That doesn't mean that you should let Baka-Ie take your food, whether you'll survive without it or not"

"Ie-San needs a lot of food, Kaa-San doesn't notice that, so I let him take my food"

The hitman raised a brow as he remembered the other night.

"Then why did you 'drop' your food on him"

Honey eyes flashed orange for a few seconds.

"I was actually hungry and looking forward to eating... If I refused, Ie-San would have kicked up a big fuss and upset Kaa-San"

' _ Putting others before himself, a good trait for a leader...... Maybe I could talk to Nono about this' _

"How would you like to be Vongola Decimo?"

Honey eyes widened in shock at the infant's question.

"Impossible, I can't be Decimo..... I've already got enough problems to deal with"

Tsuna deadpanned, the infant smirked.

' _ Not at all power hungry, I really should notify Nono _ ....'

"Anyone related to Iemitsu by blood can be Decimo, meaning you. Also you're the oldest so it's your right"

Tsuna shook his head and let out a tired sigh.

"I can't be Decimo, I've got other things planned for the future..... Just let Vongola fall.... The next strongest mafia will probably take its place and everything will be fine"

The infant smirked.

"So you don't believe that Baka-Ie can become a good Decimo?"

Tsuna scoffed at the infant's good mood.

"Sounds like you don't believe so either, anyway it's been barely a day, wait until you train him before doing anything drastic"

_ 'I don't want to train him.... I'd rather stick with Tsuna.... Though it's strange that I feel like this _ '

"Whatever, make sure you get home soon, school has been over for a while"

The hitman remarked as he went off on his own somewhere. Tsuna shook his head and smiled at the infant's antics.

*

When the hitman arrived back at the Sawada household he was greeted by Nana who was currently cooking.

"Reborn where were you?!"

Ie called once he spotted the hitman, Reborn pulled out his Leon gun and aimed it at his student.

"I was sitting on a roof"

The teen looked at the infant as if he was crazy.

"Aren't you my tutor? Shouldn't you tutor me or something?"

A sadistic glint speared within the hitman's eyes.

"So you want to be tutored? I thought that an infant couldn't teach you anything"

Brown eyes narrowed at the hitman for a second.

"True, but you've probably got connections and people telling you what to tell me in order to look smart"

' _ I guess he needs to run a few more laps around Namimori.... I'm not going to use the dying will bullet on him though, it's too dangerous. Though I wonder... How would Tsuna react if I hit him with it _ ？ _ ' _

"Baka-Ie, get ready to see hell"

The hitman smirked sadistically as he shot a rubber bullet at the teen.

*

When Reborn finished training Ie, he was very disappointed, the teen had kept on trying to find ways to escape or take a break, he also wasn't fully listening to the hitman.

He sighed as he walked towards Tsuna's room, the brunette's presence was relaxing at times when the teen wasn't frustrating him.

He frowned when there was no sight of the brunette in the room.

' _ Maybe he disappeared again...' _

He was about to go down stairs when he heard coughing coming from the bathroom.

The hitman knocked and when he received no response he opened the door to see Tsuna crouched down on the floor with a hand covering his mouth.

"Reborn....."

The teen whispered softly once he noticed the hitman, Reborn noted how pale the teen was. He ignored the twinge of worry that fluttered within his chest.

"So you are sick lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman stated, the brunette smiled weakly at the infant and nodded.

"Yeah, I get sick often.... It's normal"

The hitman frowned, wondering how this new bit of information would affect his plans on switching Tsuna to be the new candidate.

"What are you sick with"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Low immune system, the doctors have tried to fix it but they couldn't"

The infant nodded, absorbing the information as he tilted down his fedora.

"Get well soon then lazy-Tsuna, you wouldn't want your mother to worry"


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 17 2016  
> Edited December 27 2019

"Thanks, but don't worry, this happens once in a while"

The brunette replied softly as he wiped his mouth before standing up and exiting the washroom, stumbling slightly in the process.

The hitman frowned, not liking the brunette's health problem.

' _ Maybe I should call Shamal over sooner than I initially thought....' _

The hitman left the brunette and exited the house, he then hopped onto the roof and had Leon transform into a phone, he dialled the doctor's number.

" Hello~ which little sweet ar—"

A males voice cooed from the other side of the Leon phone, causing a twinge of annoyance to manifest within the hitman.

"I'm pretty sure neither of us wants to sleep with the other Shamal"

The hitman remarked, grinning evilly when he heard the person on the other end of the phone splutter in surprise.

" R-reborn..... Yes you're absolutely right, I dislike men, and I'm not into infants "

Shamal replied.

"You're lucky that you're currently needed, or I would hunt you down and shoot you"

The hitman warned, earning himself a nervous laugh from the other.

" S-so why did you call?"

"I need you to do a check up on the health of an acquaintance.

"Is it a lovely girl? "

"No it's the Vongola Decimo's brother"

The hitman replied easily, ignoring the snort from the other.

" Reborn, you know very well that I only treat beautiful ladies"

"Become the nurse at Namimori middle school, there of plenty of young girls there"

" Fine... But I'm not treating any boys"

The hitman hung up and Leon transformed back into his original form.

' _ Once that idiot arrives I'll force him to treat lazy-Tsuna, then I could start trying to make him Decimo instead of the brat _ '

The hitman planned, he walked over towards Tsuna's room and frowned when he saw the teen huddled up in his bed.

"I'd have thought that you'd go and disappear all night like yesterday".

The hitman stated, the honey eyed teen laughed lightly at his comment as he shook his head.

"No I had an appointment of sorts, today I'm tired..... So I'm going to go sleep...."

Tsuna trailed off before covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Appointment?"

"Yeah, with a skylark"

The hitman thought for a few moments before replying.

"Hibari Kyoya? Why would the rumoured demon perfect want anything to do with the famous 'Dame-Tsuna' besides 'biting' you to death"

The hitman asked, he didn't see any connections that could link the two besides the brunette's horrendous grades.

"Seems the little hitman has done his research"

Tsuna laughed as he sat up, his white blanket wrapped around him and honey eyes were half lidded.

"Answer my question lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman threatened, though for some reason he doubted that he would actually harm the boy.

"I'm one of the few people that he can tolerate due to how little I talk, he forces his paperwork onto me as payment"

"Payment for what?"

A tired smile graced the brunette's lips.

"Protecting mom and Ie-San since I can't do a very good job whenever I'm sick"

The hitman shaded his eyes with his fedora.

"Protect them from what?"

' _ Namimori had been reported as safe, there's not many things that could be considered dangerous here' _

Honey eyes looked towards the ground sadly.

"Men and women dressed in black wielding firearms...."

"Mafia....."

' _ Damn you Iemitsu! You've been away from home for too long for you to not know about your family's lives being targeted!' _

The brunette nodded slowly.

"I'm glad that you're here, Kyoya is a great defender but he's only human and a teen like myself..."

The brunette whispered softly, causing the hitman to suddenly want to comfort the boy. However, he didn't because he didn't want to lose face.

"That's right feel grateful that I'm here. Go to sleep now if you're tired, you look like the dead"

The hitman replied, he wished that he was joking but it was true. The pale boy in front of him suddenly looked so frail and small, almost as if at the tiniest push could cause him to break. He didn't want to involve the boy with the mafia, but he knew he needed to if he was to prevent another generation of bloodshed.

"Okay night..."

The brunette whispered as he turned away and laid down on his bed, the hitman nodded and laid in his hammock, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his brat of a student so he decided that he might as well sleep.

*

The hitman cracked an eye open when he heard the bedroom door open, staying silent until he observed the situation.

He raised a brow when he saw his idiotic student perk his head through the doorway cautiously.

He stiffened when he saw Ie creep into the room, for some reason the atmosphere around the teen sent chills down the hitman's spine.

He waited, curious as to what the teen was going to do, ignoring the feeling to kick the brunette out of the room, for he doubted that the teen could do much harm.

The infant almost jumped when Ie leaped at Tsuna, a pained shirk escaped from the honey eyed teen's lips as he struggled under his brother.

Reborn acted as soon as he saw a flash of red, he all but kicked Ie in the side, sending him flying out the door. He then flicked on the lights, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the trembling honey eyed teen panting. His one arm looked as if it had been shredded and his neck was caked with blood.

"Oi Tsuna!"

The hitman called as the brunette shifted away from the hitman as soon as his hands flared with sun flames.

"N-no..... I'll be f-fine...."

The brunette whispered softly as he curled up into a ball, causing blood to weep out of his wounds at a faster rate.

"No you won't idiota! Let me heal you"

The hitman snapped back as he moved closer towards the brunette.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 19 2016  
> Edited December 27 2019

The brunette shook his head as he moved further away from the hitman, fear flashing within his honey eyes.

"I'll be fine.... Get that flame away from me"

Tsuna whispered, his voice laced with pain as he motioned towards the hitman's yellow flame.

"It's a sun flame! It's properties are perfect for healing!"

_ 'I need to heal him before his body goes into shock from blood loss or worse _ ....'

Reborn grit his teeth in frustration as his gaze flickered towards the amount of blood that the teen had lost.

"It won't work!"

Tsuna whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

Reborn asked impatiently as he moved closer to the brunette, he couldn't heal a person if they kept moving away.

"N-nothing ever works when I'm hurt..... Just give up"

Tsuna replied, his form was beginning to relax somewhat, causing worry to flutter even stronger within the hitman's chest.

"My flame isn't like medicine or doctors"

Reborn sighed as he moved closer, the brunette didn't move away and just gazed blankly at the hitman. This both relieved him and worried him.

Since the brunette had stopped struggling, the hitman immediately began applying his flames to the brunette's arm. Curiosity peaking as he observed the injuries mend themselves quicker than normal.

' _ Did Baka-Ie use a knife?... He caused so much damage within a few seconds _ ....'

When the wounds were healed the hitman frowned, he looked over the teen to see that he was still conscious.

"Most people would have passed out long ago...."

The hitman stated, the brunette looked at the hitman and silently shook his head, Reborn guessed that Tsuna wasn't in any mood to speak.

"Rest..."

The hitman said as he lowered his fedora to shadow his eyes before exiting the honey eyed teen's room.

' _ Baka-Ie has some explaining to do _ ....'

He walked over towards his idiotic student's room and opened the door to reveal a blood covered idiot sleeping on the floor peacefully.

' _ He won't seem so peaceful for long' _

A sadistic glint glimmered within onyx eyes as he had Leon shift into a hammer, he nodded in approval when he noticed that Leon shifted bigger than normal.

' _ Leon seems to be angry with Baka-Ie as well' _

He poised the Leon hammer above Ie's head before striking the boy, relishing in the pained yelp he got from the teen.

"Reborn! Why the hell did you hit me awake?!"

Ie yelled angrily, onyx eyes narrowed at this.

"Why did you attack Tsuna in his sleep?"

Reborn's voice was void of emotion as he flicked up his fedora to show his glare.

Brown eyes blinked in confusion at the hitman.

"What do you even mean?! I didn't attack that creep! If anything he's more likely to attack me in my sleep!"

Ie yelled, the hitman cocked his Leon gun before pointing it at the idiot.

"I  _ know  _ what I saw Baka-Ie, you snuck into Tsuna's room and attacked him in his sleep. The proof is the blood that is covering you"

_ 'Even the most simple of mafioso, no even people could tell that he's obviously guilty, with the evidence covering him like a second skin _ ...'

Brown eyes blinked before Ie looked at his hand and went pale in fear.

"I-I didn't d-o it! Th-at  _ monster _ must have done something again! I didn't do anything to that creep......"

The brunette's vice was shaky as he examined all the blood that he was covered in. Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora.

' _ He's acting all innocent as if he's the victim even though he was the one who had hurt his own brother..... He really is good at acting, put aside that he's covered in evidence, some people might actually believe him _ ...  _ What is up with this odd family?!?' _

Reborn shot at the trembling teen, creating a shallow gash in the boy's cheek. Brown eyes flashed at him fearfully as the teen slowly brought up a hand to his new cut.

"You've mentioned this before, but why do you call Tsuna a monster Baka-Ie, as far as I've seen, he's done nothing to you that you didn't deserve"

The hitman stated, Ie narrowed his gaze as he let his fear subside due to the hatred that blossomed within him.

"It doesn't matter! That  _ thing  _ is a monster! He will kill everyone if given the chance!"

Ie snarled, reborn shook his head and sighed.

"Why would he do that and how?"

"How should I know?! He's a dangerous creep! He's not normal and everyone hates him, it's only normal that he would kill everyone!"

Ie yelled, his voice laced thickly with venom.

' _ So he has no evidence besides his overactive imagination' _

_"_ That's not a reason Baka-Ie, there is no proof for that. But there is proof of you attacking your brother"

The hitman growled, he was still angry about Tsuna's injuries for some reason. Ie shrugged carelessly as if he had no care in the world.

_ " _ I don't remember attacking anyone before besides kicking dame-Tsuna, and even if I did attack him like you said, I wouldn't regret it..... That monster deserves to be put down...."

Ie trailed off as a dangerous glint entered his gaze.

' _ My new student is messed up.... I might have Shamal conduct a psychology test on him.... No teenage boy should be that hell bent on harming his brother who is innocent _ ...'

Reborn landed a kick on Ie's face, sending him crashing into the wall with a painful groan.

"Respect your family Baka-Ie, family is one of the most important things"

Brown eyes flashed towards the hitman with a heated glare.

"I do not consider that thing as my family Reborn, nothing you could ever say can change that fact so give up"

Ie growled as he stalked out of his room towards the bathroom, probably to clean up the blood.

_ 'Nono.... I really hope that you agree with me once I send in my report.... It hasn't even been more than five days and I've already seen so much evil within your chosen heir....' _


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 20 2016  
> Edited December 27 2019

Reborn decided to head back towards Tsuna's room to check up on the boy, he was worried about how the boy seemed to just accept whatever people inflicted on him.

' _ Tsuna needs a lot of work to be done on him if he is to be the true heir, at least he's manageable unlike the brat _ '

Reborn mused with his thoughts as he entered the room, Tsuna was still sitting on the bed with a blank expression on his face.

"Oi lazy-Tsuna"

Reborn frowned when he got no response from the brunette, he hopped over so that he was standing on the boy's knee.

"Oi Tsuna, snap out of it"

He let out a sigh when his effort proved to be futile, he pointed Leon at him, the green creature was still in his normal form.

The chameleon crawled off of the hitman's hand and hopped onto the brunette's shoulder, flicking his tongue at the boy's cheek affectionately.

' _ I've still got to figure out why Leon seems to like him so much _ '

A small smile appeared upon the boy's face as honey eyes softened and looked towards the green chameleon.

"Thanks you for caring Leon"

Tsuna laughed lightly as he pet him on the head.

"Oi lazy-Tsuna, how do you feel?"

The hitman asked now that the brunette has returned to his senses, he was slightly concerned about the effects of blood loss.

Honey eyes flickered towards the hitman with gratitude.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, but thank you for stopping Ie-San, it doesn't turn out well whenever I'm sick and not able to escape"

Tsuna replied softly, still petting Leon.

' _ Does he not care about himself? Or am I missing something else....?' _

_ " _ So this happens a lot?"

Tsuna shrugged halfheartedly at the question, wincing slightly as a result.

"It's random, don't worry I haven't died yet, so it's no danger whenever that happens, it just hurts, that's all"

Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"I thought that you didn't care about pain since you usually don't try to escape or fight back"

Honey eyes flashed with sadness for a split second before returning to normal, Reborn noticed this.

"It doesn't matter..... Except when Ie-San is like that, then it's best if I let him attack me for a few moments before running away..."

Reborn raised a brow at this new information, not making sense of it in the least.

"Why let him attack you for a few moments? Why not just run away from the start?"

Honey eyes flickered towards the window.

"Who knows?....."

Reborn lowered his fedora in annoyance, he didn't like not knowing things yet he somehow knew that using force wouldn't work on the boy in front of him, the boy who didn't seem to value himself that much.

"I'm pretty sure that you do know lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman stated.

"Maybe.... But you may find out eventually...."

Reborn sighed and shook his head.

"Don't go to school tomorrow, you need to recover from your blood loss"

Tsuna shook his head sadly.

"I need to, I can't let mistakes stay without being fixed"

He sighed as he stifled a yawn.

"Mistakes? You haven't made any besides being lazy"

"I never said my own Reborn.... Anyway, I'm sleepy so goodnight Reborn"

The brunette yawned as he placed Leon back onto the hitman's fedora before huddling into his bloodstained blanket.

' _ Mistakes........ Ah maybe Baka-Ie had done something stupid while I was busy' _

The hitman exited the room and jumped onto the roof, having Leon shift into a green phone and dialled in a number despite the time.

" Hello?"

"Oi where are you?"

The hitman asked.

" I've already arrived in Namimori Reborn-San, I'll complete my job tomorrow"

The voice replied, he frowned slightly as he thought.

"Oi, wait and observe both brothers"

The hitman replied smoothly, wanting the person to choose the right one to follow instead of being forced.

" Both? What do you mean Reborn-San?"

The voice asked politely.

"Vongola has twin heirs"

" I see...... How is everything going to work?"

"Just wait and see, I'm hanging up now"

Reborn sighed as he hung up the Leon phone, the chameleon shifted back to his original form. He knew that he was lying somewhat, it was true that Vongola had twin heirs, however one had already been chosen. He smirked to himself as he hopped onto Tsuna's room via the window.

*

When the hitman awoke, he wasn't surprised that he didn't see Tsuna in his bed, however he was curious about the clean blankets on the boy's bed.

' _ I guess he has spares...' _

He didn't like the thought that the brunette got hurt in his bed often enough to warrant the need for spare blankets.

He shook his head oh his thoughts and had Leon morph into a tazer, a sadistic glint present within onyx eyes as he made his way towards Ie's room.

The teen was sleeping peacefully in his bed, almost as if he hadn't tried to kill his brother a few hours ago.

However, all of that changed as soon as the hitman hit Ie with the tazer, the teen screeched in shock.

"Reborn! Why do you keep waking me up like a psychopath?! Normal people don't shock others to wake them up!"

Ie growled in annoyance.

Reborn shrugged as Leon shifted into a green gun.

"You're very lucky that you woke up, most people usually don't wake up when I do that"

The hitman replied darkly, Ie openly gawked at the hitman.

"That's because they all die when you shock them!"

Ie cried out as he dodged a bullet from the Leon gun.

"Not my fault"

"It is! It's definitely your fault you psychotic baby!"

The brunette replied in annoyance as he pointed at the hitman dramatically.

' _ Seems like Baka-Ie has forgotten who I really am, I guess that I'll have to remind him _ ....'

"Baka-Ie, I guess that you're in dire need of my special training, it's going to be even more special than last time"

The hitman stated with a dark glint in his eyes, Ie paled quickly as he began to remember the last training session


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 1 2016  
> Edited December 28 2019

Reborn smirked as he observed the collapsed brunette on the ground. Ie was soaked in sweat and looked as if he could pass out any second, overall, he felt content with his idiotic student's misery.

"Oi Baka-Ie, you need to go to school now, you're going to be late"

The hitman stated as he kicked the brunette in the side of the head.

"..... Too tired....."

Ie panted, Reborn lowered his fedora, contemplating whether or not he should try the dying will bullet again. He knew that there was a chance of a repeat but he figured that Ie would just get hurt again, which was perfectly fine in the hitman's opinion.

"Get to school with your dying will, your reputation will go down if you're late"

Reborn replied as Leon shifted into a green gun, which he used to shoot the brunette with the dying will bullet. He figured that his words would be a safety net to direct the boy's dying will to less offensive actions towards Tsuna.

"Reborn! Protect my reputation with my dying will!"

Ie yelled as his clothes tore off of his body, except for his black boxers with pink hearts. A pale orange flame flickered upon the brunette's forehead as he began running towards the school.

' _ His flame is weak _ .....'

The hitman followed the brunette, enjoying the looks of horror that crossed everyone's faces as they watched the half naked teen run by screaming and all of the cries of him being a disgusting pervert.

When Ie arrived at the school gates, the flame upon his forehead went out, leaving him standing there awkwardly. He blushed at the stares of his classmates.

"Ewwww"

"Pervert"

"Creep"

"I never took Ie to be the perverted type.... I guess I was wrong..."

"Maybe if we don't look, he will go away...."

Reborn smirked as he handed the brunette a new uniform, he couldn't have his idiotic student hiding at home after all.

"I hate you...."

The brunette growled as he took the clothes, put them on and stalked into the school, trying his best to ignore the stares.

Reborn sat in a tree outside of the classroom, he sighed when he saw that Tsuna was already sleeping in his desk.

' _ Lazy-Tsuna is lazy-Tsuna _ ....'

Onyx eyes narrowed when the infant noticed the brunette's breathing, it wasn't the breathing pattern of a sleeping person.

' _ So he's actually awake today _ '

He watched the class go on until a student burst into the classroom.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off of the roof!"

The student yelled in fear.

"What?!"

"You're joking!"

The whole class swarmed out of the room, Ie followed though at a more relaxed pace. Tsuna however just sat up in his chair and yawned once everyone was gone.

Reborn made his way towards the roof to see the school's make idol standing at the ledge, his arm was in a sling, his classmates calling useless encouragement in an attempt to make him stop.

He frowned when he saw that his idiotic student was just standing there doing nothing to stop the suicidal boy.

' _ It's most likely Baka-Ie's fault, I should have monitored him instead of talking with Tsuna.....' _

The hitman lowered his fedora at his miscalculation, thinking of ways to punish his idiotic student once more.

' _ The perfect rain guardian wasted _ .....'

"Don't jump Yamamoto!"

A girl cried.

"C'mon man, it's not funny, we need you for the baseball team..."

A boy called nervously.

Hazel eyes belonging to the suicidal boy dulled slightly at the boy's words.

"I'm useless..... My arm is injured and the baseball gods have thrown me away......"

Yamamoto whispered as he readied himself to jump, becoming more upset when nobody made a move to stop him.

He closed his eyes and lifted his left foot to take a step forward.

"Stop"

He froze instinctively at the commanding tone, hazel eyes opened as he looked back to see a honey eyed brunette standing in front of the crowd frowning with his arms crossed.

"Dame-Tsuna spoke...."

"I was starting to think that he was mute...."

"Shush, maybe Dame-Tsuna can buy us some time"

Tsuna ignored the whispering and took a few steps towards the idol, who seemed to be frozen in shock.

"So I've fallen so far that even you pity me....."

Yamamoto whispered once his shock receded.

"You're right I do pity you, you're so pathetic that you're going to kill yourself because of something so trivial as baseball"

Tsuna hissed darkly, just loud enough that only the two of them plus a certain trigger happy hitman could hear.

Hazel eyes narrowed in defence at the harsh words.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your way soon  _ Dame-Tsuna _ "

Yamamoto replied, turning away from the brunette.

"So you're going to leave your dad  _ all alone _ ? He has nobody but you. Do you know how much  _ it hurts to be alone _ ?

Tsuna replied as he stood in front of the rusted fence.

Yamamoto tensed and looked down at the ground and gulped.

"It's a long way down, yes, it could kill you, but then your dad might kill himself when he finds out"

Horror seeped into Yamamoto as he leaned against the fence,  _ away _ from the edge.

"Pops...... I.... I almost....."

A soft smile graced the brunette's lips as the male idol looked towards him.

"You're important, people would miss you if you died.... Some people aren't lucky enough that they'll be missed"

Yamamoto nodded silently at the brunette's soft words, not believing that he hadn't realized before.

"Thank you...."

Tsuna nodded in response as the idol began to climb back over the fence towards safety. 

However the rusted metal of the fence creaked and gave out, Yamamoto felt himself falling, he grabbed the brunette's arm on instinct to stop his fall, causing the smaller teen to yelp in surprise.

His body outweighed the brunette, causing them both to fall. Yamamoto closed his eyes in fear.

_ 'I finally found a reason to live .... And I'm bringing the person who helped me find it to his death with me...' _

Yamamoto couldn't help but regret grabbing Tsuna.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 1 2016  
> Edited December 28 2019

The falling motion suddenly stopped as the idol felt a sharp pain in his arm, hazel eyes opened in astonishment at the sight of the brunette. Tsuna's hand was clutching the edge of the roof, his knuckles turning white as a pained expression surfaced.

' _ Tsuna...... I'm too heavy, at this rate we'll both die....' _

"Let me fall Tsuna, I don't want you to die as well!"

Yamamoto called, wincing slightly as the brunette's nails dug into his skin due to the strain.

The brunette shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't like seeing other people die.... If I can, I'll stop it....."

The brunette breathed through clenched teeth. Tsuna let out a pained hiss as he felt his grip slipping, however he ignored how the edge scraped off the skin off of his hand.

"But you'll die with me!"

The male idol called, panic sinking into him as he noticed the brunette's energy was wavering.

' _ Why isn't anyone helping?!? We're both about to fall! All we need is someone to help Tsuna pull me up _ !'

A sad smile played upon the brunette's lips.

"My life has no meaning, but yours does.... I won't let you die"

Yamamoto felt awed at the deep look within honey eyes, it was filled with loneliness and pain.

"Tsuna....."

"Today isn't a very good day for me..... I don't have much energy so listen.... I'm going to let go.... Then grab onto window sill, then I'm going to swing you down and into a window below that"

The idol opened his mouth to object but the brunette's honey gaze silenced him, he nodded in response.

Tsuna took a deep breath and let go, numerous screams came from the roof, Yamamoto's included.

He felt himself and the older teen falling, the air sharp as they descended. Until he reached out his hand and grasped one of the many ledges, it broke under their combined weight but slowed them down. This happened twice before he finally got a good hold.

"Yama-moto..... Get ready....."

The brunette hissed as he began to swing the older teen, inwardly cringing with the extra strain being put on his now bloodied hand.

The taller nodded and focused on the window that was below them before allowing himself to fall through the window that was thankfully already open.

"Okay it's you—"

The male idol's words died in his throat as he watched the small brunette fall before he could get ready to catch him.

Pained honey eyes looked up to see brown ones gleaming in anticipation from atop the roof.

Reborn, whom had been watching the whole incident clicked his tongue and had Leon shift into a green gun.

_ 'You've done well Tsuna' _

However his actions deemed unnecessary for just before the brunette's fall reached the first floor, a black blur scooped up the teen from the air and landed gracefully on the ground.

The hitman raised a brow as he examined the new arrival. His hair was short and black with bangs that made his face into an M shape. Steel eyes were looking over the brunette before the teen walked away. The red band on his arms and the black coat hung over his shoulders pointed the teen as Hibari Kyoya; the schools demonic perfect.

' _ So Tsuna really does have ties to the demonic perfect of Namimori _ ......'

The hitman mused as he headed towards the infirmary.

He was inwardly pleased when he saw the male idol rushing there as well.

' _ The rain is acquired.... And maybe the cloud as well... I need more observations _ ....'

*

Honey eyes blinked open and the smell of disinfectant assaulted the brunette.

"Ah Tsuna!"

The brunette stiffened at the unfamiliar call of his name, he sat up and looked around. He found that he was sitting on one of the beds in the school's infirmary.

Honey eyes blinked in surprise when they rested upon Yamamoto.

"........"

"I was so worried when you suddenly fell before I could have caught you!"

The taller teen laughed, a bright smile plastered upon his face, Tsuna liked this smile, for it seemed less strained than usual.

"I would have been fine....."

The brunette murmured as his gaze tore away from the taller teen, only to feel a sharp pain in the side of his head, courtesy of Reborn.

"Lazy-Tsuna you could have died"

Reborn replied darkly, shadowing his expression with his fedora. He couldn't wait to get the boy to stop disregarding himself.

"Then I would have died, nothing special...."

The brunette whispered, honey eyes gazing at the room's occupants blankly.

However the blank look didn't last for long on the young teen's face, instead it was replaced with surprise as a sharp pain hit his cheek.

Honey eyes widened at the sight of Yamamoto in a striking position, the taller teen's features were distraught.

"Tsuna I know that I shouldn't be slapping the person who saved me, but you're wrong!"

Tsuna couldn't help but gawk at the uncharacteristically angry Yamamoto.

"Wha?"

Tsuna flinched slightly when Yamamoto placed his good hand upon his right shoulder.

"You're important Tsuna! You're important to me!"

The brunette raised a curious brow at the other's statement.

"We barely know each other"

"But you still saved me anyways! Plus you're talking when you usually don't speak to anyone!"

Yamamoto replied.

"I only talk to those willing to listen.... You're willing to listen so it's fine"

The taller teen froze for a moment before his dismay was replaced with happiness.

"I'll always be willing to listen to you, so we can be friends!"

The hitman's interest was piqued when he noticed the emotions that rolled within honey eyes, first there was shock, then happiness, however that happiness was quickly snuffed out and replaced with remorse.

Tsuna shook his head slowly.

"Nothing good will come out of a friendship with me, just leave and pretend that I don't exist....."

"Nope! I won't let you get rid of me that easy!"

Yamamoto laughed, causing the brunette to sigh tiredly


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 3 2016  
> Edited December 28 2019

Reborn couldn't help but feel concerned about the honey eyed brunette's attitude towards his own safely. Yes he was glad that the teen didn't like seeing other people hurt, however that didn't matter if the teen ended up in an early grave.

"How do you feel lazy-Tsuna?"

The hitman inquired as he observed the teen, the boy was quite pale and seemed overly tired.

"It doesn't matter, I'm alive so there's no need to go into details"

Tsuna replied, Yamamoto grinned albeit a little uneasily.

"Now now Tsuna, the kid is just worried"

Yamamoto laughed, honey eyes flashed with disbelief as the brunette huffed.

"It's fine Yamamoto, don't butt in"

Tsuna replied as he looked away.

"Call me Takeshi!"

"Yamamoto"

"Takeshi"

"Yamamoto-kun"

"Takeshi!"

"Yamamoto-San"

"Takeshi"

"Yamamoto-sama"

The male idol froze before bursting out in laughter.

"Now now Tsuna, you're becoming even more formal!"

A wry smile graced the brunette's lips at the taller teen's outburst.

"Maybe because I don't want to be your friend Yamamoto- _ sama _ "

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto laughed at the emphasis of his name.

"What is it Yamamoto-sama?"

"I won't stop bugging you until you call me Takeshi"

A small glimmer of amusement flashed within honey eyes before the brunette lowered his head in acceptance.

"Fine Takeshi it is....."

Tsuna sighed, already getting sick of the conversation.

"Great! So how do you feel?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the straight to point attitude of the taller teen.

"I'm tired.... It would be nice if you were to leave me alone to rest"

The brunette replied, stifling a yawn as if to prove his point.

"Okay! I'll leave, but I'll check up on you later"

Takeshi replied with a cheeky grin before leaving the infirmary.

"You seem to accept my presence fine, so what's wrong with Takeshi?"

The hitman asked, honey eyes dulled slightly.

"You're strong so you'll be okay if you get hurt......"

Reborn lowered his fedora to shade his eyes from view.

"Idiota you can never hurt me"

The hitman smirked.

"Si, but not all injuries are physical...."

The brunette replied with a hollow laugh.

"So you're going to try to emotionally scar me?"

The hitman huffed in disbelief and amusement, Tsuna shook his head and smiled sadly as he examined his bandaged hand.

"I'd never dream of it.... It's just anyone who gets close to me is eventually going to get hurt, so I might as well cut any ties while I can....."

The hitman was silent as he observed the pain and loneliness within those honey eyes, his flame stirred in pain at this.

' _ He's a strong sky to be able to affect my flame, maybe his reasons are because he knows this _ ....'

"Do you know about the mafia?"

Honey eyes blinked in surprise before the brunette nodded.

"Yeah"

The answer surprised the hitman and he felt uneasy.

"How much do you know?"

"Everything that you have told me"

"......."

"And more"

Reborn pointed a Leon gun at the brunette, knowing full well that his green companion wouldn't shoot the boy.

"How much?"

"Now that's a question"

Tsuna laughed, the hitman clicked his tongue in annoyance as Leon shifted into a chameleon before hopping onto the brunette's unruly hair and nesting in.

"Sometimes I'm really tempted to shoot you...."

The hitman replied darkly, a bitter smile crossed the teen's lips.

"I wouldn't mind......"

Onyx eyes snapped towards the teen in shock.

' _ The reports haven't said anything about suicidal thoughts.... But the reports have been relatively useless anyways.... However.... It doesn't seem as if he's actually suicidal so there must be a reason for his words _ ...'

"That's not a good thing to say"

Reborn replied darkly with a smirk, Tsuna shrugged.

"I know but then it would cause less pain for others in the long run...."

Tsuna replied softly.

A small frown creased the hitman's lips.

"Killing yourself isn't good"

A small laugh came from Tsuna's mouth before he stifled it.

"I don't  _ want _ to die, but I know that I will so I won't fight to protect myself"

The hitman inwardly winced when he felt his inner flame violently lash around due to the brunette's words.

"You're not going to die, not on my watch. I'm going to make you into Vongola Decimo"

Honey eyes widened before softening.

"Impossible.... Isn't my  _ brother _ going to be Decimo and destroy Vongola?"

"And that is why I will make you into the Decimo"

Tsuna shook his head.

"I can't become Decimo, Vongola is destined to be destroyed because Ie-San can't be Decimo either"

"Can't or won't?"

A sly smile played upon the brunette's lips.

"Find out the answer for yourself"

' _ Cheeky brat...' _

Tsuna replied as he rotated himself so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

"You should continue to rest lazy-Tsuna"

"Nope, I don't feel like living up to my name right now. I've got to leave before  _ he _ comes"

The brunette replied softly as he gingerly stepped onto the floor, wincing slightly in the process.

The infirmary door opened and the hitman turned towards it to see his idiotic student enter the room with a dark look in his eyes. His gaze narrowed when he noticed that the newly arrived brunette was holding a knife most likely from the cooking class.

"Baka-Ie, why are you here?"

The hitman questioned darkly, on edge due to the knife.

Brown eyes blinked innocent as they looked around the room.

"I wanted to see if the thing survived, I guess not because I don't see it....."

The brunette replied with a bright smile, Reborn noted that Tsuna had disappeared, most likely through the window, despite them being on the second floor.

' _ Thing?..... He better not be talking about his brother _ ....'

"You're  _ brother _ is alive Baka-Ie, you just missed him"

The hitman didn't miss the dark glimmer in the teen's eyes.

' _ The Sawada family is seriously messed up _ .....'

"Okay, I'll see you later then..."

Ie replied as he exited the infirmary.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 4 2016  
> Edited December 28 2019

The rest of the day went on as usual, except for a missing honey eyed brunette whom a certain hitman couldn't find, yet he wasn't worried for he knew that he'd see the teen again some time or later.

School had just let out and the hitman spotted his idiotic student hiding behind a corner, eyeing the school's female idol who was currently talking to one of her upperclassmen.

' _ Hmm seems like the idiot has a crush......' _

The hitman had his trusty partner shift into a green gun and hopped over towards the teen.

"You seem to like her"

Brown eyes flashed towards the infant before narrowing.

"Who wouldn't? I just need to find a way to approach her...."

Ie replied, missing the dark glint within the infant's onyx eyes.

"I have an idea, go die"

Reborn stated as he shot his idiotic student in the forehead , a pale orange flame flickered to life as the teen's uniform ripped to shreds until he was left wearing only his black boxers with pink heart prints.

"Reborn! Make Sasagawa Kyoko mine to make me even more popular!"

Reborn watched with distaste as his student ran off towards the school's female idol.

' _ His attitude is really disgusting.... Only asking her out to become more popular is really low....' _

"Kyoko go out with me! I love you!"

Ie called as he bowed in front of the orange haired girl.

"Oi I was asking first! You ruined my confession you idiot! I challenge you to a kendo match and the winner gets Sasagawa Kyoko!"

A black haired teen whom the orange haired girl had been speaking to yelled, his name was Mochida Kensuke, the captain of the kendo club.

The pale flame flickered out as Ie gaped in shock at his current position.

"Wha?"

"You, me, kendo arena, ten minutes"

The upperclassman huffed as he stalked away, Kyoko's gaze flickered towards the half naked teen before turning away.

"Why do idiot monkeys get to decide for you Kyoko?!?"

A scary girl with long wavy black hair growled, her name was Kurokawa Hana, she was Kyoko's best friend.

Ie just stood there in shock as the two girls walked away, Reborn smirked as he appeared beside the teen.

"Don't miss your match, get ready for it"

The infant took pleasure in the way the brunette's eye twitched at his comment.

"It's your fault! I can't beat the kendo captain!..... Where's dame-Tsuna?...."

"I don't know where your brother is, now you better head towards the gym before I add one hundred extra laps to your jog tomorrow"

Brown eyes widened in dismay before the teen ran off towards the gym, the hitman clicked his tongue in distaste as he headed towards the gym as well, however this time to find a good seat to watch his student get beaten to a pulp.

* * *

Reborn was not pleased when a honey eyed teen walked into the arena, it was so obvious that it was Tsuna due to the bandages on the teen's arms.

' _ What is lazy-Tsuna doing there?!? It's supposed to be Baka-Ie fighting Mochida _ .....'

The honey eyed teen looked around blankly towards the large crowd that had gathered within the gym.

"Oi, the first person to get three points wins!"

Mochida called as he offered Tsuna both armour and a wooden stick, both of which the brunette denied.

' _ Good..... They were both weighted to make the match unfair, lazy-Tsuna is at least smarter than Baka-Ie _ '

Reborn noticed the knowing look pass between the referee and Mochida, he lowered his fedora as he brought out his Leon gun, aiming the dying will bullet loaded barrel towards the brunette.

"Start!"

He readied himself to fire at the slightest hint of regret, however Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance when no such emotion passed through honey eyes.

Tsuna just stood still as Mochida began beating him with his sword repeatedly, the referee doing nothing to stop nor call any points, essentially it was an excuse to beat the loser to a pulp for Reborn doubted that the ref would even raise the flag for the brunette.

The hitman clenched the rim of his fedora as the brunette was knocked to the ground and the black haired upperclassman began swinging his sword down repeatedly as if he was whacking a dusty rug with a bat.

It irked the hitman how the brunette wasn't even trying to fight.

_ 'Lazy-Tsuna needs to fight back! He could actually die if his opponent hits him in the wrong spot!......... Does he have no self preservation instincts _ ?!'

After a few minutes of the beating somebody grabbed the sword tightly mid swing before it could hit the brunette.

"Wha?!?"

Mochida turned around in a mixture of confusion and annoyance before freezing at Takeshi's expression, hazel eyes were glimmering dangerously.

"I think that my friend has had enough, you have no spirit, you have obviously already won Mochida"

Takeshi replied darkly as he yanked the sword out of Mochida's grasp and flung it away.

Defiance flashed within Mochida before he shrugged and smirked.

"Whatever, Kyoko is mine since I won and I got to teach the brat a lesson"

"No....."

"Tsuna!"

Takeshi's called with concern at the weak voice of the brunette.

"Eh dame-Tsuna?!?"

Mochida gaped in shock.

"The challenge was for Ie-San..... This battle is then voided because of that..... Plus Kyoko isn't an item that can be won......"

The brunette whispered before passing out, Mochida clenched his fists in anger and readied his foot to kick the fallen teen, however he was pushed away by Takeshi as the teen attempted to hoist the brunette into his back.

"Tsuna needs rest"

Takeshi stated darkly, Reborn smirked.

' _ A natural born hitman _ ....'

"Those who are crowding will be bitten to death!"

Everyone in the crowd froze at the all too familiar threat as a certain demonic perfect seemingly came from nowhere, raising his silver tonfas threateningly.

"Ah Hibari-San..... Tsuna has already been..... bitten...."

The male idol laughed nervously as he moved away from the dangerous teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah editing is so boring! But I have so much to do still...


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 5 2016  
> Edited December 28 2019

Steel eyes narrowed at the brunette in the idol's grasp, causing Takeshi to unconsciously shiver in fear at the demonic perfect's leering gaze.

"Put the baby carnivore on the ground and go away"

The demonic perfect stated, Takeshi froze in dismay for he was torn between listening and somehow dragging the brunette to safety.

"I won't let you hurt him..."

Takeshi replied as he swallowed his fear, a dark smirk marred the perfect's face as he flashed his tonfas.

"The baby carnivore needs a carnivore to deal with its injuries"

Takeshi was silent before realization dawned upon him, Takeshi grinned before placing Tsuna onto the ground gently.

"Thank you Hibari-San!"

The male idol called as he ran away before the dangerous teen could change his mind.

Steel grey eyes flashed towards the rest of the crowd that had frozen in shock.

"I'll bite you to death!"

The teen lunged with his trusted weapons. A certain hitman smirked in amusement as he watched the bloody beating that the school's perfect laid out for everyone.

' _ Hibari Kyoya, a perfect candidate for a cloud..... His connections towards lazy-Tsuna are interesting.... My files told me that he called everyone herbivore, but he called lazy-Tsuna a baby carnivore....' _

* * *

After everyone had been cleared out of the gym, the hitman watched as the demonic perfect flicked blood off of his tonfas before hiding them on his person.

Hibari then looked down towards the injured brunette before crouching down, the hitman raised a brow when the teen traced the brunette's jawline gently.

"Infant, if you harm one of my pack, I will bite you to death"

The school perfect stated calmly as his grey gaze rested in the hitman's general direction.

_ 'His senses are heightened greatly...' _

_ " _ Hibari Kyoya..... I have a proposition for you"

Reborn replied as he hopped over towards the demonic perfect.

"State you're offer"

"Become part of Tsuna's family and help him to become a great mafia–"

The hitman cut himself off as he leapt away from the gleaming Tonfa that had been swung towards his head.

"Wao.........The baby carnivore will  _ not  _ enter the mafia, leave now, or I will bite you to death infant"

Hibari bristled as he stood in front of the brunette so that he was blocking the hitman, it almost seemed as if the teen was protecting Tsuna.

Reborn lowered his fedora and smirked.

"What if I fight you? If I win you join"

Reborn noted how the demonic perfect froze as if contemplating before the glare returned tenfold.

"Temptation won't buy me, it's my responsibility to care for my pack"

Hibari replied coolly, though reborn could see some traces of regret for not being able to take on the challenge.

"Tsuna will become stronger under my care, and you'll be able to bite anyone that comes after him"

Steel eyes glinted excitedly as the demonic perfect lowered his tonfas.

"I will permit you to strengthen the baby carnivore but he will not become part of the mafia"

The hitman shrugged.

"We'll see"

' _ Hibari seems to really care about Tsuna for some reason.... Maybe he impressed him somehow.. But Tsuna is too lazy to do so.... Interesting...' _

With that, the hitman disappeared from the perfect's view and masked his presence.

A dark smirk marred the perfect's lips as bloodlust began to roll off of the teen in waves.

Steel eyes looked towards the brunette and the bloodlust suddenly dissipated. The hitman watched as the demonic perfect gently lifted up the brunette onto his shoulders and carried him towards the infirmary.

* * *

He followed and watched as the demonic perfect gently laid the brunette onto the infirmary's bed before carefully removing the teen's shirt.

The hitman raised a brow at how the shirt was then balled up strangely and placed carefully onto the floor, however his attention was quickly stolen when his eyes caught sight of the brunette's chest once the blood had been cleared by the perfect.

There were countless small scars that marred the boy's chest, some clean while others were jagged and twisted.

_ 'A civilian shouldn't have received so many scars.... But a civilian with Baka-Ie as a brother.... Maybe it's a given.....' _

_ " _ Infant, use your powers to heal the little carnivore of his pain, his physical injuries heal quickly but the pain doesn't fade until the injuries would have healed normally"

_ 'That's something that I should look into...' _

The hitman jumped in surprise at being noticed before smirking and hopping into view.

_"_ How do you know about my abilities?"

The demonic perfect glared at Reborn before turning his gaze towards the brunette.

_ " _ The baby carnivore spoke of you, he said that your yellow flames don't hurt him like other yellow flames"

The perfect replied before leaping out the window and disappearing.

' _ Other yellow flames? So he's come across sun flames before... Probably a novice who pumped in flames too quickly and caused him pain _ ....'

Reborn frowned as he summoned his flames, they looked eagerly in the direction of the brunette as if they wanted to be with him.

"........"

He was silent as he gently pumped his flames into the unconscious boy, careful to not harm him yet quick enough to heal him. He felt a knot that he hadn't noticed before in his stomach loosen when the brunette's pained expression morphed into one of peaceful sleep.

A few minutes later, honey orbs blinked open tiredly.

"So you're awake"

Honey eyes blinked towards the hitman before a grateful smile graced the brunette's lips.

"Thanks for healing me, I don't think that I would have been able to walk home like that..."

The hitman growled silently at this as he lowered his fedora in concern.

"Then don't let yourself get beat up, Baka-Ie was supposed to get hurt, not you"

The hitman replied darkly. A bitter laugh escaped the brunette's lips.

"I know but I've got to protect him"

"No you don't lazy-Tsuna! Live up to your name at times like that"

The brunette shook his head.

"I can't, I'm the only one who can protect him......"

Tsuna replied softly, a distant look present within his eyes.

"Protect him from what?...."

"Who knows.... Only time will tell...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berry discovered the line break option... Hopefully she doesn't forget about it


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 8 2016  
> Edited December 28 2019

The brunette looked down towards the ground and spotted his shirt, he gingerly picked it up and carefully put it on. Reborn wondered why the brunette was being so careful with the shirt.

"Lazy-Tsuna if you tell me what's going on between you and your brother, I could probably help you"

The hitman stated, Tsuna flashed a grateful smile towards the hitman.

"I appreciate the sentiment but some things are too messed up for even the world's greatest hitman to understand. It's best if you find out for yourself"

Tsuna muttered softly as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up, grimacing at his ruined uniform in the process.

"Tch.... You're a troublesome student...."

Honey eyes blinked in surprise as the brunette raised a brow.

"I'm not you're student, Ie-San is...."

Tsuna replied with a faint blush, touched that the hitman actually called him his student, he wasn't used to a lot of kindness from anyone besides his mother.

Reborn scoffed before kicking the brunette in the head, just hard enough to slightly daze the boy instead of sending him flying.

"I've decided that I'll make you into the best Decimo"

"Nono isn't going to be too happy with your choice....."

The hitman shrugged and settled on top of the brunette's soft hair.

"I'm doing Nono a favour, I'm not being paid so it's fine"

A wry smile played upon the brunette's lips.

"I don't want to be Decimo....."

"Too bad lazy-Tsuna, I'll make you Decimo anyways"

"I should have known......"

Tsuna sighed half halfheartedly.

"Of course lazy-Tsuna"

"You're going to fail......"

Onyx eyes glinted darkly under the hitman's fedora at the underlying tone within the brunette's seemingly innocent statement.

"I'm the world's greatest hitman, I can't fail"

Reborn had to hold onto the brunette's hair as the teen slowly shook his head.

"Even the best can make mistakes, but you won't fail due to a mistake Reborn"

The brunette coughed before his posture slouched ever so slightly.

"I still won't make a mistake"

A weary look swirled within honey eyes.

"True, some things are out of one's control.... You will fail but it won't be because of a mistake........"

The brunette mused, resulting in the infant to inwardly curse.

' _ This boy...... Always avoiding the essential details _ .....'

"Explain"

"......."

"Oi lazy-Tsuna!"

"......"

"Tsuna!"

The hitman hopped off of the brunette's head and gazed into honey eyes, they were all distant, as if the brunette was there yet not there at the same time.

After a few minutes with no signs of the brunette moving the hitman began to worry, he wasn't a doctor but he at least knew that there was something wrong with the brunette.

After a few more moments a soft and tired sigh that doubled as a whimper escaped from the brunette's mouth as he slumped to the floor so that he was sitting on his knees.

The hitman's flame jerked when tears welled up in the brunette's honey eyes as the teen covered his mouth, fear and pain was obvious within those expressive orbs.

"Tsuna?....."

The hitman asked softly, knowing that now was no time for joking nicknames.

"R-reborn........."

The brunette's voice cracked in response, the hitman was a little relieved that the brunette actually answered this time.

"Yes it's me, what just happened to you, you wouldn't respond to me whenever I called..."

The hitman asked softly, feeling as if he should be cautious around the teen at the moment.

"Mmmmm some bad things popped into my head......"

The brunette replied before coughing lightly.

"Bad thoughts?"

Tsuna tensed before nodding.

"Y-yeah...... Don't worry I'm used to it, I just thought about what'll happen when you realize that you failed in making me Decimo"

The lie was obvious but the hitman took the hint, he lowered his fedora and smirked.

"Then I guess that I'll have to start training you tomorrow!"

The brunette grimaced as he thought about how his brother had ended up.

"I can't do physical activities"

The hitman raised a brow before scowling when he remembered that the teen had a weak body.

"I'd rather not.... But I guess that we'll have to start off real easy for you"

The brunette opened his mouth as if he was about to object before hanging his head in resignation.

"I'm too tired to argue with you......."

The brunette sighed wearily, the hitman frowned as he recalled how the brunette had been hurt twice today and was still recovering from the other night.

' _ He says that he has a weak body but it seems to be able to take hits pretty well.... Though that may be the only good thing about it. Though..... When Baka-Ie went to go kill him somehow baka-Ie was knocked out..... Hmmm interesting.. _ .'

"I'll call your friend to carry you home"

Honey eyes lit up.

"Kyoya?"

The hitman inwardly snickered.

"I  _ was  _ talking about Takeshi but I think that the demonic perfect of Namimori is a wonderful choice lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman replied, taking pleasure in the brunette's shocked expression.

"Y-you tricked me!"

The hitman shrugged.

"Says the one who speaks in riddles"

The brunette looked away in embarrassment, the hitman was inwardly ecstatic with the turn of events. Despite the injuries and the brunette's off actions, the teen now seemed to be acting his age, which makes it much more easy for him to manipulate him.

The brunette coughed a few more times as the hitman broke a window, he had read the reports about the demonic perfect.

Within seconds a dark aura enveloped the room as Hibari Kyoya flew through the broken window.

"Those who defile the school will be bitten to death!"

The skylark growled as he drew his tonfas.

"Hibari Kyoya, my student is weak and needs to get home, I'll replace the window and give a  _ generous _ donation to the school if you carry him home"

Steel eyes flashed with interest before looking towards the brunette, both carnivores felt concern when they noticed that the brunette was trembling slightly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 12 2016  
> Edited December 28 2019

The brunette blushed faintly as the demonic perfect scooped him up into his arms so that he was being carried like a princess.

"Kyoya put me down, you know that I don't like to be carried"

The brunette squeaked, not used to physical contact outside of being harmed by others.

The demonic perfect inwardly frowned when the brunette's faint trembling didn't stop.

"It's more easy to carry you this way"

The skylark replied as he jumped through the broken window with the brunette in his arms.

The hitman smirked and followed them at a distance, he was intrigued at how the demonic perfect seemed to glide effortlessly across the rooftops.

' _ It seems like the data collected on Namimori's demonic perfect was correct, except for the odd kindness that he shows around my  _ chosen _ student' _

The hitman listened in on the two teen's conversation and learned that the brunette wasn't attracted to the perfect, the teen had only blushed because he was so unused to being touched by others in a friendly manor.

' _ He also blushed when I complimented him.... Tsuna needs a different type of teaching style than my usual one.... I will need to be more gentle. Though, not too gentle so as to not have any fun' _

_ " _ Kyoya, you really don't need to carry me...."

The honey eyed brunette sighed as the perfect leapt onto another rooftop.

"Baby-carnivore, you're shaking due to  _ memories _ that you have seen"

The perfect replied, the hitman's interest was piqued as he wondered what kind of memory that the teen had remembered to cause him to tremble.

' _ Tsuna can take a beating quite well so I doubt that a memory of him getting hurt would cause him to be like that...' _

"It's just a memory.... I'm fine, I won't let anything happen to make even more of those kind..."

Tsuna sighed as he squirmed slightly to get more comfortable in the skylark's hold.

"Hn....... Infant it's impolite to eavesdrop from a distance"

Reborn stated hidden as the brunette allowed a small smile to crease his lips.

"Don't worry Kyoya, Reborn won't do anything too harmful... Well, I think he won't"

Tsuna replied as they arrived at the brunette's house, the skylark allowed the small teen to get out of his arms and stand.

"Hn..... Baby-carnivore watch yourself, you bleed too much for a carnivore"

The demonic perfect stated before taking off, his black jacket waving dramatically as he did so.

Reborn hopped onto the brunette's head, secretly enjoying the softness of his hair.

"Lazy-Tsuna head upstairs and rest"

Reborn ordered, though without his usual lingering threat. Tsuna nodded carefully in response so that he didn't knock the little hitman off of his head. Though he seriously doubted that the hitman would ever accidentally fall.

"I've already recovered fine...."

The brunette sighed as he entered the house and headed up the stairs to his room.

"You're lying, you're body is tense and stiff"

The hitman retorted.

"......... Reborn, you said that I have no choice in becoming your student right?"

The hitman raised a brow at the softness of the brunette's voice, it made the boy seem so vulnerable, as if he could shatter with the smallest of pushes.

"Yes, you don't have a choice"

The hitman replied as he hopped onto the brunette's bed so as to look the teen in the eye. He noticed the fear that was present within honey eyes.

' _ For someone so mysterious, his eyes are really expressive _ ...'

"That bullet that you shot Ie-San with.... Can you, never shoot me with it?"

The hitman lowered his fedora at the pleading tone that laced the teen's words.

"I'll need to use it to bring out your flames"

The brunette paled at that and shook his head.

"There has to be a way besides that...."

"Surely you're just saying that because you don't want to run around half naked"

The hitman teased playfully despite the seriousness of the teen.

"Please Reborn, promise me?..... I won't disappear unless necessary during the times that you want to attempt to train me"

Tsuna whispered as he unconsciously brought his hand up to his chest.

Reborn was silent for a few moments as he contemplated the teen's proposition.

' _ It's a pain when he just goes and disappears.... It would take more effort but I could try teaching him without the bullet _ ...'

The infant flicked up his fedora and smirked.

"Okay I won't shoot you with the dying will bullet unless there is no other way"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Never shoot it at me"

"What if you're about to die? No matter what you say I won't let a proper student of mine die"

An indecipherable emotion flickered within honey eyes for a few seconds before receding.

"You have no orders from Nono so you're technically able to save me and interfere with fights that I'm not ready for"

The hitman nodded in understanding.

"I'll save you, but then I'll also beat you to a pulp for being so weak afterwards"

The hitman replied, resulting in a wry smile from the brunette.

"That's fair.... I'm pretty sure it would look bad if the world's greatest hitman had a weak student"

Tsuna replied softly as he coughed lightly.

"Yes it would, so I've got to strengthen your body, I'll have an acquaintance come over to check your health"

Tsuna's gaze narrowed slightly before he nodded.

"Sure but I doubt that any doctor could help me, so many have already failed...."

The hitman pointed a Leon gun at the teen and actually managed to fire at the teen without Leon making a fuss, however, Leon had made the bullet soft so that it only felt like the teen had been flicked on the forehead.

"........"

"......"

' _ At least he actually allowed me to fire at him....' _

"Leon really seems to like me"

"I haven't noticed"

The hitman sighed sarcastically.

"Thank you Leon"

Tsuna beamed as he patted the green chameleon on the head.

"My acquaintance is one of the best doctors, you'll be healed of whatever health problem you have"

The hitman stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats enough chappys for today... Ick, hate editing so much


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 16 2016  
> Edited December 29 2019

"Even so Reborn, I won't get my hopes up...."

The honey eyed brunette sighed, the hitman tipped his fedora to shade his eyes at the brunette's words.

' _ He's used to being let down... A good trait because being too optimistic isn't good but... He should at least hope a little...' _

_ " _ Don't worry lazy-Tsuna, you'll be healthy before you know it"

The hitman stated smugly as he hopped onto the brunette's shoulder to tug on his ear.

"Mmmmm anyway, thanks for distracting me, it really helped me calm down"

The hitman nodded as he realized that the brunette was no longer shaking.

"Of course, I'm the world's greatest hitman, I can't have my  _ proper _ student looking weak"

' _ Even though I wasn't aiming to distract him, well it's fine anyways _ '

Leon flicked the brunette's ear with his tongue, bringing out a soft giggle from the teen.

"The world's coolest chameleon partnered with the world's self elected greatest hitman–ow!"

Tsuna pouted as he rubbed his cheek, the hitman landed in the ground from kicking the teen in the face.

"Lazy-Tsuna, I am not self elected, I  _ AM _ the world's greatest hitman"

Tsuna nodded and flickered his gaze towards the window.

"Reborn can I disappear for a little bit?"

The hitman raised a brow at the odd question.

"You're actually asking?"

The brunette nervously bit his lip as he nodded silently, his honey gaze once again flickered over towards the window.

Reborn noticed how the teen seemed to be really eager to leave and let out a sigh.

"Only if I come along"

Honey eyes widened in shock before the teen lowered his gaze and shook his head.

' _ Why did he suddenly revert back to not speaking?' _

_ " _ Lazy-Tsuna, speak"

The honey eyed brunette stayed silent as his full attention was snagged by his bedroom window.

' _ It must be a habit for him to leave randomly or something.... I don't know if I'll get answers from Tsuna with the way he is...' _

Reborn let out a soft sigh, noting how troublesome his  _ real _ student was, except in a whole different way than his idiotic student.

"Fine you may leave, but be back by dinner"

A few seconds after the words left the hitman's mouth the teen seemed to disappear out the window without a trace.

"........"

' _ His stealth is even better than mine.... Just who is Sawada Tsunayoshi exactly?...' _

* * *

Ie growled inwardly as he sat in his desk, on the outside he appeared to be happily and diligently listening to the teacher's lesson.

However on the inside his flame was lashing out in anger at the thought that he had failed to eliminate his brother.

He clenched his fists around his pencil and he heard a faint crack.

' _ Dame-Tsuna....You don't deserve Yamamoto being your friend, you don't deserve to be treated better than that phoney hitman.... I'll show you, that you have no right to exist _ .....'

"Ah Ie-San, are you okay?"

Brown eyes blinked as a small smile painted itself across the brunette's face as he looked towards his female classmate.

"Of course, I'm fine, just a little worried about my useless brother, he's always getting hurt, I'm worried that he might  _ drop dead _ one day due to his clumsiness"

The brunette sighed with false worry etching itself upon his face, his classmate gave him a look of sympathy as she nodded.

"It must be so hard having Dame-Tsuna as a brother"

Ie nodded.

"It is"

' _ That thing keeps on taking up space _ ...'

With that the teen carried on pretending to listen to the teacher's lecture.

* * *

"Reborn-San"

The hitman smirked as he hopped onto the school's fence that outlined the perimeter.

"You've arrived sooner than expected"

The silver haired teen whom Reborn was speaking to smirked as he pulled out a few sticks of unlit dynamite.

"I've come prepared to test the Vongola Decimo"

Reborn smirked darkly as he lowered his fedora.

"As I said before, both twins are candidates, watch them closely and challenge them one at a time when you deem fit"

The silver haired teen nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll do my best, but.... Isn't it dangerous to have twin heirs?"

"It is, only one can be chosen....."

"And what will happen to the other?..."

"..... That's classified information"

The teen lowered his head in submission.

"I'm sorry Reborn-San, I won't ask again"

"Make sure you sign up for school and start tomorrow"

The hitman replied as he took off.

' _ I want to find the all accepting sky _ .....'

* * *

When school ended, Reborn all but kidnapped his idiotic student and dragged him home, he actually dragged him by his leg.

"Owe what the hell you stupid baby!?"

The brunette yelled, his temper hadn't yet been mended from earlier.

"Baka-Ie, I've decided to up your training"

The brunette's jaw dropped at the infant's remark.

"Isn't my training already too rough as it is?!"

A dark glint glimmered within onyx eyes as the hitman lowered his fedora to hide his dark smirk.

"No, you're pathetic, your pain tolerance is horrid, so I've decided to take it upon myself to increase it"

' _ It's a good excuse to use Baka-Ie for target practice, after all, lazy-Tsuna has a high tolerance for pain. Which was probably caused by his oh so superior brother, so I might as well do the same to him, that and I can't find my real student' _

_ " _ Y-you're a monster!"

The teen cried out as he imagined all the pain that the infant was planning to put him through.

Reborn stopped dragging Ie and looked at the teen with a neutral face, hiding his growing distaste for the teen.

"Oh really? I'm a monster? Just like lazy-Tsuna eh?"

The hitman prompted, hoping for some information on the honey eyed teen.

Brown orbs narrowed dangerously.

"No, dame-Tsuna is  _ MUCH _ worse than a psychotic baby pretending to be a hitman"

Ie spat in distaste, a dark aura emitted from the hitman, engulfing the two of them.

"Then I guess that I'll have to make myself even more of a  _ monster _ to you Baka-Ie"

Reborn replied, allowing his killing intent to choke the teen.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 18 2016  
> Edited December 29 2019

Ie regretted rebelling against Reborn as he slowly entered his house, wincing slightly with every step that he took.

' _ One day I'll show that psychotic baby his place..... He seems to care about Dame-Tsuna for who knows why, maybe I could dispose of him to get back at Reborn....' _

The brunette smirked as he headed up the stairs, only to cringe when a certain hitman yanked his ear roughly so that it stung.

"Baka-Ie your face is disgusting, get rid of it"

The hitman called in an innocent voice, not at all fooling the teen.

"How the hell can I get rid of my face?! Stupid!"

The teen growled, clenching his fists in annoyance, amusement glimmered within the hitman's onyx eyes.

"Don't you mean stupid face?"

' _ You little _ ......'

The teen clenched his fists and chose to ignore the trigger happy hitman.

* * *

Reborn sighed as he ditched his failure of a student in favour of checking out the honey eyed brunette's room.

The hitman decided to scope it out due to the lack of Tsuna in the room.

' _ He must be hiding a few things, maybe he's secretly a closet pervert _ '

The hitman mused as he checked the closet, despite the fact that he severely doubted that was the case for some reason.

The infant frowned when all he found was some clothes.

_ 'He really doesn't have many personal belongings..... Yet Baka-Ie has too many _ ....'

The hitman shook his head and looked towards the bed.

' _ Beds usually have important items hidden beneath them, that or trash depending on the person, but Tsuna doesn't seem the type to keep trash like Baka-Ie' _

Reborn thanked his small size as he went underneath the bed and found a plain wooden box, he pulled it out carefully in case something breakable was inside.

' _ Hmmm seems like Tsuna does have some things _ ....'

The hitman carefully removed the lid and batted away the dust, once the dust was clear the hitman took out a photo from the box and frowned.

' _ What the?....' _

The photo was of two small brunettes, one with honey eyes while the other with brown. They were both grinning brightly as if they had no care in the world as they were hugging outside.

' _ With the way Baka-Ie is right now.... I never would have guessed that he and Tsuna used to be so close _ .....'

"Reborn...."

The hitman's head snapped up in genuine surprise to see Tsuna standing near the window, the teen's voice was laced with sadness.

Onyx eyes flickered towards the photo then at the brunette before he gently placed the photo back into the box before closing it. The hitman knew that snooping was one thing, but destroying important items was horrid.

"I never would have guessed that Baka-Ie and you were like that once...."

The hitman stated softly, not wanting to provoke the teen unintentionally. Honey eyes flashed with many emotions, one of which stood out greatly to the hitman for he was quite familiar with it; regret.

"Things change.... You know that you could have asked....."

The brunette's voice was soft, far too soft, as if the teen was scared for some reason.

The hitman was silent for a few moments before looking up into honey eyes.

"You really would have shown me?"

The teen bit his lip as he nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with the hitman, Reborn surprisingly didn't feel offended by the lack of respect being shown.

"Yes, even if I didn't want to...."

Reborn flicked his fedora up to get a better look at the teen.

" _ Why? _ "

The infant was curious, the picture had obviously caused the teen a lot of discomfort yet he was saying that he would have brought it out for him nonetheless.

A wry yet sad smile crossed over the brunette's lips as his eyes took on a far off expression.

"Because I trust you"

' _ But you barely know me.... How could you trust me so much?...' _

The teen replied softly.

"Why?...."

The hitman stated once more, his curiosity was piqued.

The teen shrugged before leaning against the frame of the open window.

"I feel as if you're on my side.... I can tell that you won't harm me without reason"

A mischievous glimmer resided within onyx eyes.

"Oh so you don't doubt that I'll hurt you?"

The teen nodded with a small grin, causing the infant's flame to flux.

"That's just the kind of person that you are, I'd be concerned if you actually didn't hurt me at one point"

' _ Interesting _ ....'

The honey eyed teen replied as he coughed slightly.

"Most people are afraid of being hurt"

' _ Like your wimpy brother _ '

"I'm not most people, plus, I know that I'll always heal from whatever pain you give me"

The hitman kicked the teen to the side as he lowered his fedora with a smirk.

"Don't get too cocky with me lazy-Tsuna"

The brunette smiled softly as he sat up with one eye closed, rubbing his head in pain.

"I'm not getting ahead of myself, I just have this  _ feeling" _

' _ His hyper intuition?...... If so that's really impressive, much more advanced than Baka-Ie's though that may be because of how often he gets hurt _ '

"Feeling"

The hitman asked, hoping that the teen would elaborate more so as to confirm his suspicions, Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, I just get this warm feeling inside of me, it's only happened with you so far...."

The teen replied, deliberately trailing off so as to not explain himself further.

' _ That isn't what Nono or Baka-Iemitsu had explained it _ ...'

"Why only with me?"

The teen shrugged once more.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out on your own Reborn"

The hitman's fingers twitched to take out his Leon gun, but he resisted the urge.

"You always say that you won't hide things yet you still hide things...."

Honey eyes flashed in amusement at the hitman's annoyance.

"I won't lie to hide the truth, but I also won't tell the truth, and I tell what I can if asked, but never the full story"

' _ What a cheeky little brat.... I can't wait to find all of his secrets _ ...'


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 22 2016  
> Edited December 30 2019
> 
> By editing, I mean just pasting it into a google doc and fixing whatever has a squiggle under it... This work is old and my current writing style differs a lot from this

Tsuna grabbed the box and shoved it back under the dresser, letting out a relieved sigh once he had done so.

"Tsuna, why were you so eager to leave before?"

' _ I wasn't even threatening him or anything yet he still seemed desperate to leave _ ...'

Honey eyes blinked before trailing towards the window as the teen pursed his lips.

"It's a habit.... I  _ can't  _ stand being cooped up for too long, it makes me feel on edge and sick..... Don't worry, you had nothing to do with it"

The brunette soothed once he noted the slight guilt that seemed to have been manifesting within the hitman.

"Is there a reason for this?...."

Reborn questioned, a little startled that the teen could read him so easily, for it was usually the other way around.

"Mmmmm got kidnapped once"

Reborn's eyes snapped towards the teen's face in shock.

_ 'This was never mentioned in the reports at all, how could something so important not be recorded _ ....'

"This is the first time that I've heard of it..."

The hitman sighed, inwardly cursing the brunette's idiotic father.

"Mom doesn't know..... And Ie-San barely remembers even though he was kidnapped with me"

A forlorn expression crossed the honey eyed brunette's face for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Who kidnapped you?"

"...... Italians in suits wielding guns"

' _ How did he get free _ ?'

"Mafia......."

' _ Damn you Iemitsu! You leave your family alone to protect them but you only ended up making them easy targets _ !'

The brunette nodded before coughing lightly.

"Probably....."

Onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion at the teen's lack of reaction.

"You're leaving something out aren't you?"

A sly smirk crossed Tsuna's lips.

"Don't I always?"

The hitman opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nana calling for supper.

Both Reborn and his claimed student headed down the stairs, the smaller of the two sitting on the bigger's head.

Ie scowled at Tsuna as soon as he sat down at the table.

"Here you go, strawberry juice for Tsu-kun, Ie-Kun, and myself and coffee for Reborn!"

Nana chirped as she placed the glasses in front of their respective drinkers.

Reborn slapped Ie's hand away from Tsuna when the idiot attempted to knock over his juice onto him .

' _ The only thing that seems to motivate Baka-Ie is Tsuna, and that's only in the bad motivation kind of way. _

When Mac and cheese was placed in front of everyone, they all began to eat, the hitman noted how honey eyes kept darting towards Baka-Ie uneasily as if the teen was afraid that his brother would steal his food.

_ 'I won't let Baka-Ie take lazy Tsuna's food anymore, lazy-Tsuna is thin enough as it is, it's surprising that he can even function properly after eating so little for so long _ ...'

The hitman flicked a noodle at his idiotic student's face with enough force to cause the boy to recoil.

"Reborn what the hell?!"

The brunette yelled angrily, the hitman smirked darkly.

"My fork slipped, and a mafia boss should always be prepared!"

' _ Not that you'll ever become one if I have a say in anything _ '

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the hitman before all anger suspiciously seeped dissipated and a broad smile crossed the teen's face.

"Whatever, I've decided to not let your psychotic ways to bug me, eh Tsuna?"

Ie chirped, Tsuna stiffened and honey eyes went wide in shock as Ie put an arm over Tsuna's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Reborn suddenly felt the urge to rip his idiotic student into a million pieces and set the remains on fire.

' _ Why is Baka-Ie acting nice?! Sure they  _ used _ to be close but they are anything but close at the moment _ !'

Tsuna gulped almost audibly as he nodded slowly in response, confusion evident within honey eyes as he nodded in response.

" _ I'm sorry for all that I've done to you recently Tsuna..... Truce _ ?....."

Honey eyes narrowed suspiciously as the teen nodded once more in response.

' _ Tsuna seems to sense that something isn't right either _ ....'

"Here finish my food, I'm full and you need it more than me"

Ie replied as he shoved his plate towards Tsuna and left the table.

Nana who had been watching the whole time clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Isn't this great Tsu-Kun! Ie-Kun has started to see the error of his ways!"

Tsuna smiled weakly in response before he stared at the food offering blankly.

"You going to eat it Tsuna?"

Reborn questioned, he doubted that it was poisoned because the idiot had been eating the food before offering it.

"......"

Tsuna was silent as his stomach rumbled in response, though a small blush tinted his cheeks as he rested a hand over his stomach.

The hitman snickered, despite the unease he felt about the idiot's sudden change of tune.

Nana left the table and headed upstairs.

"I wonder what Ie-San is planning Reborn...."

Tsuna sighed softly before taking a bite of his food, immediately perking up at the taste.

' _ Does lazy-Tsuna have a weakness for food?' _

"I'll look into it, but why do you suddenly look happy with Baka-Ie's food? It's no different than your own"

The brunette shook his head, bliss present within the teen.

"His food tastes  _ different _ , I don't know how but it's  _ really _ good!"

Tsuna replied dreamily as he continued to eat, the hitman froze and covered his gaze with the brim of his fedora.

"How does it taste different?"

He grated out, feeling the intense urge to slaughter his idiotic student.

"It's sweet!"

Reborn suddenly kicked the brunette's hand, knocking the fork out of the teen's hands.

"Dame-Tsuna go upstairs and sleep"

The hitman growled, Tsuna blinked in surprise at the sudden anger of the hitman and change of address but nodded in acceptance.

"Okay....."

Tsuna yawned as he stood up and headed towards the room.

Reborn frowned as he took a sample of the food and tested it.

' _ Why did Baka-Ie drug Tsuna with sleeping medication and how did he do it under my watch?....... Just what is he planning?....' _


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 1 2016  
> Edited December 30 2019
> 
> This was originally written using my IPod Touch (Which has long since met it's death via my cat)

The hitman headed up to his real student's room, pausing in the doorway when he saw the brunette passed out on the ground.

' _ Potent sleeping medication _ ...'

Reborn was grudgingly impressed with the way that Baka-Ie used his title of an idiot to allow him to be underestimated, though despite the fact that he was slightly impressed, he still wanted to feed the boy's entrails to wild dogs.

Reborn gently kicked Tsuna experimentally and frowned when the boy didn't respond, he doubted that the teen was a normally heavy sleeper so he allowed the teen to sleep on the ground.

' _ Baka-Ie is planning something _ ...'

He took it upon himself to sit vigil in the shadows for the teen throughout the night so as to be ready for any attempts on the teen's life.

Sure enough, after a few hours had passed, the bedroom door creaked as a pair of brown eyes peeked inside.

' _ That idiot, I won't let him hurt Tsuna again _ '

Reborn immediately kicked Ie's face so as to not allow another mistake like the last time to happen once more.

A startled yelp and the sound of a body hitting the floor was all that was heard, onyx eyes narrowed dangerously at the items that his idiotic student had dropped; rubbing alcohol and a lighter.

' _ He drugged Tsuna so that he wouldn't be able to escape, I'm not big enough to carry him to safety either.... I would have had to put out the fire if I hadn't waited _ ....  _ If I wasn't here, Tsuna would have _ ....'

Fear blossomed within the hitman's chest at what had almost happened to his chosen student, it was an odd sensation, one the hitman wasn't very used to and also a feeling that confused him greatly.

' _ Why do I feel so scared at the thought of Tsuna dying _ ?....'

The hitman huffed and lowered his fedora.

' _ A true sky indeed for making me feel a  _ little bit _ of an attachment to him _ ...'

The hitman's gaze travelled over towards the idiot.

' _ Now how should I punish him _ ?'

A dark gleam was present within his eyes as he disposed of the brunette's potential weapons before throwing the boy out the window, unfortunately at an angle that wouldn't kill the teen, he didn't want to be branded a traitor after all.

Reborn spared Tsuna a fleeting glance before hopping out the window to drag off the unconscious Ie for some extra training.

Honey eyes slowly opened and a small, thankful smile crossed over a certain brunette's lips.

"I knew that you'd protect me Reborn"

* * *

"Reborn!"

Ie screeched in disdain as he ran along the streets of Namimori at five AM. he wasn't in dying will mode yet he was still reaching great speeds, the reason was the many dogs that were chasing him due to a certain hitman 'accidentally' spilling animal pheromones all over him.

"Shut up Baka-Ie and run!"

The hitman stated darkly as he shot at the teen, a pitiful whine escaped the teen's lips as he picked up the pace.

"It's not fair!"

Ie cried, half to himself, he felt ashamed of what he had done the night before, ashamed that he had failed his task of getting rid of his worthless brother.

_ 'It is fair Baka-Ie, you deserve much worse for trying to kill family _ '

"Family is important Baka-Ie, you've got to learn to accept that fact if you want to become a great boss"

_ 'In your worthless dreams of course _ '

The hitman replied, a dark shadow crossed Ie's face as he hopped over a fence, effectively cutting off his pursuers in order to allow him to stop and rest.

"Dame-Tsuna is not my family!"

Ie hissed, already realizing what the hitman was talking about.

"And pray tell me why?"

Brown eyes narrowed as a snarl gurgled in the brunette's throat.

"Because he's a monster, I've already told you this how many times?!?"

Reborn kicked Ie in the face, sending him crashing into a tree.

"That answer will never make sense"

A small pout covered the brunette's face, Reborn was unfazed.

' _ Tsuna's pout is better and more convincing _ '

"That's the only answer I have though"

' _ Still worthless' _

Reborn hopped over so that he was in front of the teen.

"Explain"

Ie opened his mouth to object but closed it at the quick glare that the hitman shot at him.

"He's a freak, he's not normal with how quiet he is, and all of a sudden he's got you and that suicide boy wrapped around his finger!"

' _ At least he's starting to explain, even if it's not helping _ '

Reborn ignored the venom laced tone in favour of prompting the boy for more information.

"Even before people noticed him you were cruel to him Baka-Ie"

Brown eyes narrowed as the teen crossed his arms.

"Oh course, to keep a monster in its place you've got to train it and keep it weak"

Reborn knocked Ie out after the words left the teen's mouth.

' _ So an irrational fear is prompting Baka-Ie to keep Tsuna weak out of fear... I never would have guessed that Baka-Ie was actually afraid of Tsuna by the way he acts towards him. _ ...'

The hitman headed back, leaving the teen to find his own way home. He wanted answers and he figured that asking Tsuna wouldn't hurt as a starting point, after all, the teen did basically say that he could ask anything.

' _ The worst that would come from asking Tsuna would be him saying a riddle or him saying that he doesn't want to answer _ '

Reborn for some reason trusted that Tsuna wouldn't actually lie to him, he guessed that it was because of the straightforward nature of the teen.

Reborn smirked when he remembered the snappy words that Tsuna had said to stop Takeshi from jumping off the roof.

' _ Yes, Tsuna isn't one to sugarcoat, an ideal trait for a boss, though, he should know that sugar coating can be useful at times _ '


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 1 2016  
> Edited January 2 2020

Reborn raised a brow when he arrived in Tsuna's room, the brunette was actually there.

"Tsuna I have a question"

Reborn stated, not one to beat around the bush, the honey eyed brunette glanced in the hitman's direction in surprise, the boy seemed to have just finished getting changed.

"What is it?"

Tsuna asked softly, his voice slightly hoarse for some reason.

"Why does Baka-Ie fear you?"

Honey eyes widened in shock as the brunette took a step back, onyx eyes sharpened at how the brunette had started to tremble somewhat.

"I–...... I really don't want to answer that Reborn...."

The brunette replied, his voice somewhat shaky as he coughed.

Reborn frowned but nodded nonetheless, he didn't see any use in pushing the teen for answers, it would just make him lose his trust.

' _ Whatever happened isn't good..... It's easy to tell with the way Tsuna is acting' _

"Okay then, start heading to school"

Tsuna looked at the hitman in shock for a few moments, he had expected the infant to push, he nodded gratefully when he noted that Reborn wasn't planning to.

"Thank you Reborn...."

The brunette whispered as he hopped out the window, the pain that had been laced within Tsuna's voice caused the hitman's flame flare painfully.

Reborn shook of the feeling of his flame and headed towards the school.

* * *

Reborn sat outside the classroom window, anticipating the start of the class, Tsuna was sleeping in his desk lazily like always.

The bell rang as soon as the teacher entered the room.

* * *

"All right class, today we have a new student"

Nezu-sensei called as he motioned towards the door, the whole class perked up and began chatting excitedly at the news.

A silver haired teen walked into the room, his slack posture along with his emerald glare caused the girls in the class to squeal in excitement.

The teen had countless skull rings and necklaces all over him, he looked like the perfect delinquent.

"Introduce yourself"

Nezu-sensei called, the student scowled darkly at the class in response.

"Tch, Gokudera Hayato, don't bother me"

"Kyaaaaa!!!"

The girls squealed loudly, loving the bad boy attitude immensely while the males glared in jealously.

Gokudera growled as he stalked over towards a sleeping brunette's desk.

Tsuna was jolted awake by the new student's foot making contact with his desk, effectively making the teen fall out of said desk.

"Tch, useless nobody, you're not worth becoming Vongola Decimo"

Tsuna blinked in surprise as he sat up and rubbed his chin which had hit the floor, a warm smile crossed his face as he nodded in acceptance.

"Haha Dame-Tsuna is even hated by the new guy!"

"Of course he is!"

"He's Dame-Tsuna after all"

"Yep, it would have been weird if he wasn't hated!"

Gokudera froze at the warmth of the smile, despite the cruel comments being thrown at the boy before huffing and sitting down at the desk behind Tsuna, glaring holes into the back of the boy's head after tossing Tsuna a note.

The brunette opened it:

Meet me at the back of the school when school is over, I've called your brother as well, neither of you can be the Decimo.

Tsuna sighed before stuffing the note into his pocket and getting up to sit in his chair.

"Tsuna are you okay?"

Takeshi asked in concern, the brunette shrugged before turning towards the front of the class.

"Whaaaa? Yamamoto cares for dame-Tsuna?!"

"Oh no, what if Dame-Tsuna infects him with his stupidity?!"

A dark glint resonated within a certain hitman's onyx eyes at the whole confrontation.

' _ Baka-Ie will learn his place and I'll get to observe lazy-Tsuna's skills _ '

The hitman ignored the feeling that things were not going to turn out how he wished them too.

* * *

All through class Tsuna dealt with the glares and snide comments, he especially ignored the most heated glare from a certain silver haired male.

* * *

Ie was annoyed, no he was furious.

' _ How dare that bastard challenge ME of all people over the title of Decimo, I was chosen, it is my right! That fool has no authority to steal away what is MINE _ !'

The teen clenched his fist holding his note angrily, it has been given to him before school by the new student.

' _ And how dare he have the idiocy to challenge Dame-Tsuna?!? He's not worth the effort to officially challenge! He's supposed to just be ganged up on randomly and beaten to a pulp!' _

Pure hatred was swirling within the brunette as he shot a glare towards his brother.

_ 'He's not good enough to be challenged, yet he was challenged at the same time as me, as if he was just as worthy of the position as me!' _

* * *

Gokudera was perplexed as he made it through the school day, the older twin; Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed to be the receiver of much of the school's cruelness, yet the stupid brunette didn't even respond, heck, he allowed everyone to trip and lash out at him.

The younger twin on the other hand gave Gokudera the creeps, something about Sawada Ieyoshi just rubbed him the wrong way.

He wasn't sure if it was how the teen relished in his brother's misery or how he seemed to have everyone wrapped around his finger.

He could only come to one conclusion as he watched Ie insult his brother; He was a low life.

_ 'I've still got to test both of them, I won't fail this time, I've got to find my sky _ ....'

* * *

When school ended Ie headed straight for the back of the school, he was seething and he wanted his revenge on Gokudera for putting him on the same level as his worthless brother.

"Tch.... So you came and your wimpy brother didn't"

Gokudera stated as he took a long drag from a cigarette , Ie snarled at the silver haired teen.

"Don't you ever put me on the same level as Dame-Tsuna!"

Ie growled as he lunged.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 4 2016  
> Edited January 3 2020

Gokudera swiftly pulled out a few sticks of dynamite before tossing them at Ie, the brunette's anger morphed into fear as he jumped out of the way with a yelp.

"What the hell?!? Dynamite? Seriously?!"

' _ He's a freak like Reborn _ !'

Ie hissed as he stood back up, however instead of an offensive stance like before, he was now in a defensive stance.

"Tch.... Worthless.... You don't deserve to be Vongola Decimo"

Gokudera replied darkly as he stalked towards the brunette and pulled out even more bombs.

' _ Where the hell does he keep all of that _ ?!'

Brown eyes widened in fear as Ie realized that he could actually die, he swiftly turned away from the silver haired teen and began to run.

"Like hell I'm going to die!"

Reborn frowned at the cowardice that his idiotic student was showing.

* * *

"It all ends here! Double bomb!"

Gokudera called as he tossed the many sticks of dynamite, feeling disappointed with the challenge.

' _ I guess that's another job done _ ....'

Gokudera let out a tired sigh as smoke enveloped the brunette, he knew that he was being used, he knew that he couldn't ever become the Vongola Decimo, he had just wanted to test the boy.

' _ It's a shame....' _

The bomber went to turn away but froze when he saw a figure in the smoke, orange irises were gazing darkly at him, causing an icy tremor to flutter down his spine and make his blood run cold _. _

_ 'He's different than before...!' _

When the smoke cleared fully Gokudera was shocked to see not one brunette but two of them, he identified the newcomer as the older twin.

_ " _ Dame-Tsuna....."

Ie croaked in fear, his whole form was trembling in terror as he lay sprawled on the ground behind his brother.

The bomber felt a twinge of annoyance at how rudely Ie had called his brother despite the fact that his brother had somehow saved him.

_ 'Sawada Tsunayoshi.... He seems different than before.....' _

The honey eyed brunette's feet were spread apart, as were his arms as his shoulders were hunched a little forward, it was obvious to the bomber that unlike the younger twin, the older twin cared for his family.

_ " _ So you decided to show up after all"

Tsuna ignored the bomber's words and gazed at him, a frown present upon his face.

* * *

Reborn was surprised at the arrival of the brunette, though he knew that he should have guessed that it would happen.

' _ He's lazy-Tsuna, but he cares enough about his stupid brother to watch over him when he knows that there will be danger _ ...'

Emerald eyes narrowed slightly as the bomber took out more sticks of dynamite, he already considered Ie as defeated so all he had to do was focus on Tsuna.

"Take this! Double bomb!"

Tsuna flipped out of the way of the offending explosives and landed in a crouch. Reborn raised a brow at the brunette's reflexes.

' _ He's able to do flips without training... I wonder what else he can do...' _

The hitman was inwardly ecstatic at the opportunity to observe the mysterious brunette's talents, though he vaguely wondered if the brunette would show him his skills if he asked.

' _ Maybe, but maybe not.... He might keep them in order to surprise me at random times, it seems as if he has no qualms in showing his skills openly when necessary _ '

The bomber growled in annoyance as he repeatedly threw his sticks of dynamite at the brunette.

"Double bomb!"

"Double bomb!"

"Double bomb!"

"Double bomb!"

"Double bomb!"

Gokudera was beginning to feel annoyed at how effortlessly the brunette seemed to dodge and diffuse the torrent of bombs that he was sending.

* * *

_ 'Tch.... I guess that I'll have to use that _ ....'

The bomber pulled out three times the amount of bombs.

"Triple bo–mb?..."

He froze in shock when one of the bombs dropped to his feet, as a result the other bombs fell down and scattered around him as well.

_ 'Heh.... So this is the end....' _

The silver haired teen closed his eyes as he realized that he couldn't escape.

_ 'I never got to prove myself....' _

He gasped in surprise when he suddenly felt a shove and something on top of him.

Emerald eyes widened in horror as the bombs went off along with a strangled scream of pain that did not come from his own mouth.

' _ Wait no _ !'

He looked up into honey eyes glazed with pain, the older twin had saved him. A look of relief crossed over the brunette's face before the boy's arms trembled and gaze out.

Gokudera sat up in shock as he gazed at the unconscious teen.

_ 'He saved me.... Even though he thought that I really wanted to kill him.... Maybe... Just maybe.... He could be the one _ ?....'

Gokudera felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, he felt so lost, the one person who had actually cared about him had ended up being slain by his own hands.

"Oi! Gokudera grab Tsuna and bring him to the nurse's office!"

Reborn's words snapped the bomber out of his woe. He nodded silently, emerald eyes glimmering with determination, he was not going to let his sky die without a fight.

"Right!"

* * *

For some reason Reborn felt a freezing chill envelope his inner flame as soon as the brunette had been struck down.

All that went through his head was why didn't he protect the teen, why didn't he notice what was about to happen, why did he fail to keep the teen safe like he had wanted to.

He felt disgusted as he glanced at Ie to see the brunette's eyes glimmering with glee.

' _ Tsuna really does have a big heart _ ...'

Reborn mused as he and the bomber headed towards the infirmary, the teen did nothing to protect himself yet laid his life on the line for a complete stranger trying to kill him.

He smirked at the determination within the bomber's eyes.

_ 'Storm guardian acquired _ ....'

When they arrived the teen was placed onto one of the beds so that the hitman could examine the boy's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow over 1K Hits already? I'm shocked, It's been less than a month...


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 7 2016  
> Edited January 3 2020

Reborn wasn't pleased with the brunette's injuries, though he silently noted that the boy could have ended up a lot worse off.

' _ At least he's not dead _ '

After he removed Tsuna's tattered shirt he noted that there were no gashes or shrapnel embedded into him. Instead he had various burns, most of which were second degree and located on his back.

_ 'Not as good as if prefer but it's better than I feared' _

He ignored Gokudera's concerned hovering as he summoned his flame.

However, as soon as his flame touched the brunette a pained scream shot out of Tsuna's mouth as his body arched in pain, the hitman quickly removed his flame and stared at the brunette curiously.

' _ What?.... Why is my flame only causing him more harm?..... My sun flame may not be as good at healing as other people's but I can still heal with it....' _

The screams calmed down shortly after the sun flame had lost contact with the brunette.

The hitman raised a brow and touched the brunette for a second with a flame lit hand, causing the boy to once more cry out in pain.

' _ This isn't normal.... Maybe that's why he freaked out the last time he saw my flame.... But, that means that he's seen flames before _ ....'

Reborn let out an annoyed sigh as he pointed towards the medicine cabinets.

"Go heal your boss with the medical supplies"

Emerald eyes lit up in excitement as the silver haired teen rushed over to get supplies.

"Of course Reborn-San! I'll heal Juudaime!"

The hitman smirked darkly at the teen's excitement.

' _ Tsuna is going to have his hands full dealing with him _ '

* * *

Honey eyes slowly opened, the brunette let out a pained whine as he sat up on the infirmary bed.

"Took you long enough to wake up"

Honey eyes snapped over towards the hitman in surprise before softening.

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond but his gaze caught sight of Gokudera and he snapped it closed with a small frown.

' _ As I expected.... He won't talk to Gokudera... I'll just have to change that...' _

"Juudaime! I will humbly serve you!"

Gokudera called as he bowed at a perfect ninety degree angle, causing a light blush of embarrassment to dust the brunette's cheeks.

Tsuna waved his arms into an X sign and shook his head.

Reborn chuckled darkly to himself at his student's shyness.

' _ Perfect blackmail for the future where he's Vongola Decimo _ ...'

"So humble! I will protect you with my life! I never actually wanted to kill you, I just wanted to test you! Please let me be your right hand man!"

Gokudera called as he continued to bow.

Tsuna froze for a second before a kind yet small smile crossed over his lips.

"Tsuna accepts you Gokudera"

' _ If he won't speak then I will speak for him _ '

Reborn chirped evilly, Tsuna jumped and glared darkly at the hitman. Emerald eyes glimmered brightly with home as the silver haired teen jumped over and held the brunette's hands, causing the boy to blush.

"Really?! Thank you so much Juudaime!"

Reborn watched in amusement as the brunette kept trying to change the silver haired teen's mind without speaking, Tsuna was failing pathetically.

"Juudaime, how do you feel?"

Honey eyes looked down towards his own chest as he placed a hand on it to feel around he was surprised by the many bandages wrapping it.

He looked towards the hitman in askance.

"When my sun flames didn't work, I had Gokudera wrap you up, he really looks up to you and cares you know"

Reborn replied, Tsuna looked down towards the bed sheets for a few moments before looking at the bomber with determination glimmering within his eyes. The hitman wondered for a split second if he had been seeing things when the boy's eyes flashed orange.

* * *

"Thank you Gokudera-San"

The bomber froze at the melodious voice that came from the usually silent brunette.

' _ His voice, it's so soft and filled with warmth.... He perfect to be Vongola Decimo, and he even was so kind as to speak to me _ '

"N-no problem Juudaime! I will live to serve someone as perfect and as kindhearted as you!"

The bomber chirped, earning him a bright blush from the other.

"Don't call me Juudaime"

' _ Am I not good enough to serve him _ ?.....'

A flash of panic went through the brunette as he noticed how the bomber had begun to deflate in spirit.

"I don't want servants, or friends"

Tsuna added, the hitman inwardly sighed at this.

' _ He wants to be without people to worship his greatness _ ?.....'

"Very well! I will be your personal pack mule or slave!"

_ 'I will live to serve!' _

Honey eyes flashed in horror as the brunette quickly shook his head.

"Fine, fine you can follow me around, just call me Tsuna or something!"

' _ Disrespectful! I could never say his first name without any title.... I'll call him Tsuna-Sama!' _

The brunette spluttered as life seemed to flow back into the bomber.

"As you wish Tsuna-Sama! Call me Hayato"

Tsuna nodded in agreement, not wanting a repeat of what happened with him and Takeshi.

"Fine.... Hayato.... You can follow me, but I'm not going to be your friend"

' _ He called me by my name _ ....'

The bomber inwardly swooned with happiness as the brunette sighed tiredly and shook his head.

"This is your fault isn't it Reborn?"

Tsuna sighed in exasperation before coughing.

"I needed to test yours and Baka-Ie's skills"

The hitman replied with a dark gleam in his eyes, Tsuna nodded tiredly in acceptance.

"I see...."

"By the way, where did you learn those moves?"

The brunette visibly stiffened at the question.

"Ah I would like to know as well Tsuna-same!"

The silver haired teen chirped in excitement.

"I took self defence a while back to protect Ie-San from bullies"

The hitman raised a brow at the information.

"But you don't protect yourself?"

Tsuna shook his head with a bitter smile lacing his lips.

"Nope, I live to protect Ie-San"


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 9 2016  
> Edited January 3 2020

Reborn frowned at the information.

' _ Why is Tsuna so obsessed with protecting his idiotic brother?... It's not like Baka-Ie has done anything recently to deserve protection... If anything Tsuna is the one who needs protection _ '

"Lazy-Tsuna, you should start protecting yourself"

The hitman stated, not wanting to have to deal with the brunette getting injured all of the time.

"I'll protect you Tsuna-Sama"

The bomber added excitedly at the thought of being of some use to the brunette.

The honey eyed brunette frowned and shook his head.

"It's too troublesome to protect myself, I'd rather you keep an eye on Ie-San and keep him safe"

The brunette sighed as he slowly walked up towards the window.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-Sama but I refuse to protect that fake"

Hayato replied solemnly as he avoided eye contact with the brunette.

"Lazy-Tsuna, stop being so lazy, protect yourself so that there will be less problems with training you. I can't train a severely injured student"

Reborn reasoned, hoping that his excuse would make the teen protect himself.

' _ I could still train him when he's injured but I'd rather not.... I'd be fine if Baka-Ie was injured but I'd rather not have lazy-Tsuna too injured _ '

The brunette was silent for a few moments before shaking his head.

"No I'll be fine, if you want, I could start my training now"

"As expected of Tsuna-Sama!"

Hayato praised, happiness glimmering within his emerald eyes, the brunette smirked slightly and rolled his eyes at this.

"Fine, you're to jog around Namimori, I don't care where you go, just don't stop running"

The hitman sighed, the brunette raised a curious brow at the simple training.

"That's all? But doesn't Ie-San always come back half dead and all messy?"

The hitman lowered his fedora to hide his smirk.

"He does, but I'd like to test out your stamina this time"

Tsuna nodded in acceptance and jumped out the window.

' _ His entrances and exits are just as flashy as the demonic perfect's _ '

"Tsuna-sama!"

Hayato called in fear, they were on the second floor. The bomber let out a sigh of relief when he saw the brunette standing on the ground perfectly fine, he was looking up towards the window.

"Get going Gokudera, don't lose your boss"

Emerald eyes gleamed with excitement as the bomber raced out of the infirmary to meet up with the brunette.

_ 'I wonder how much stamina lazy-Tsuna has _ '

* * *

Tsuna and Hayato were standing side by side together at the front of the school, Reborn was sitting atop the brunette's head.

"Start running, and don't be afraid to impress me"

The hitman stated, the brunette nodded silently as he took off into a moderate jog, which seemed more like him bounding than running with how much distance each step gave him.

The hitman was impressed with the starting speed, though he was sceptical as to how long the brunette could keep up with the speed, for Gokudera seemed to be unable to catch up.

' _ I didn't expect lazy-Tsuna to be so fast considering I've never seen him run anywhere.... Though that would explain how easily he disappears _ '

After running for a half hour, the bomber seemed to be having trouble keeping up with the brunette.

"Gokudera you've done fine, head back to your house and rest"

Reborn called, knowing that the bomber would have pushed himself until he passed out. He'd rather not interrupt the brunette's running.

The silver haired teen bowed his head in acceptance as he slowed to a stop.

"Tsuna-sama you're amazing! Keep going!"

Hayato praised, the hitman noticed the embarrassed blush that tinted the brunette's cheeks.

' _ Due to lack of praise in his life, lazy Tsuna is very vulnerable to praise _ '

Reborn noted how the brunette's breath was still steady after another half hour of running, it was somewhat unnerving to him for some reason.

"Pick up the pace and take harder routes lazy-Tsuna"

Reborn called as he tugged on the brunette's soft hair, the brunette winced slightly but raised his speed nonetheless, he was now at the speed a little bit above that of the average runner.

Reborn had to hold onto his fedora and the brunette's hair tightly as the honey eyed teen quickly turned into an ally. The teen effectively leapt over fences and any obstacle in his way, he even leapt over this one homeless person's shack.

' _ Well I did say to impress me, and lazy-Tsuna sure has impressed me _ '

The brunette kept on running through alleys before he came across one with a dead end, the hitman frowned at the teen's miscalculation.

However his frown disappeared when the brunette scaled the wall by leaping from window sill to window sill. The two ended up on the roof.

"Tsuna...."

The hitman trailed off, growing suspicious of the brunette's skills.

"Yes Reborn?"

The brunette replied evenly, not once losing his breath.

"Why are you able to run across rooftops like it's nothing?"

' _ Only high class hitman can do such a thing with such ease _ .....'

A small frown marred the brunette's lips as he jumped from one building to the other.

"I had to train hard to protect us from any mafioso that tried to attack me and Ie-San....."

The brunette muttered, a land of sadness was laced within his voice.

' _ What?...... Damn you Iemitsu! Your family was supposed to be safe _ '

"So you really do know about the mafia...."

The brunette nodded solemnly as he came to a halt on one of the rooftops.

"Yeah, it's hard not to when assassins keep trying to kill and kidnap me and Ie-san...."

"So Baka-Ie doesn't know"

"He doesn't"

Tsuna confirmed.

"What do you do with the people that you stop?...."

The brunette was silent for a few moments.

"They are never seen again.... It's my duty to protect Ie-San and mom"

The brunette whispered softly, Reborn felt a cold chill run up his spine.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 11 2016  
> Edited January 4 2020

"How do you feel about killing?..."

The hitman asked cautiously, he was curious but at the same time didn't want to upset the honey eyed brunette.

Tsuna bit his lip as he gazed towards the ground silently for a few moments before raising his head to meet Reborn's gaze.

"It hurts.... Life is precious, but I won't hesitate to steal it away if it means that someone I care about will be safe if I do so..."

The hitman nodded in sympathy.

' _ It's good that he doesn't love killing but isn't afraid to kill. A mafia boss should be conscious of how precious life is, thankfully Tsuna is already conscious of the fact _ '

"Those are good words Tsuna"

A small smile laced the brunette's lips as a small blush tinted his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Umm.... What do you think about killing? Because, you know.... You're a hitman..."

The hitman raised a brow at the question, it wasn't one that was completely off topic yet he hadn't expected it.

"I just kill whoever I deem fit, life is valuable, yet it fades so easily...."

The hitman replied lightly, he noticed a look of consideration within honey eyes.

"Tsuna"

"Hm?"

The brunette hummed in response.

"One day will you tell me why you only talk to a few people? There's got to be more to it than what you've already told me"

The hitman whispered softly as he stroked Leon who was perched atop his beloved fedora.

The brunette tilted hit head to the side and tapped his chin in thought.

"There is.... I trust you with the answer... But I'm not comfortable to speak about it.... It's nothing personal, I just–"

"I get it, you still haven't come to complete terms with it?"

' _ Everyone has things that they don't tell anyone, even if they trust the person.... I'm no different after all _ .....'

The brunette nodded sadly.

"Yeah, sometimes I wake up hoping that everything had just been a horrible nightmare...."

The brunette replied softly after coughing.

"I've been there.....'

The hitman murmured as he remembered how he had ended up in the body of an infant.

"Yeah.... I sort of figured, something happened to your real body right?"

The hitman froze in shock, wondering if the teen had read his thoughts.

"Why do you think so?"

The hitman stated, Tsuna shrugged in response.

"Even if you're a prodigy child, your taste buds wouldn't usually accept the strong espresso that you drink. Plus your strength just smells of experience that isn't possible if you were the actual age of your body. No matter how natural a person is at something, it takes time for those actions to become muscle memory"

Tsuna replied, the hitman's unease faded away at the logical response from the teen.

"You're right"

' _ Most people would just gloss over those pointers and just say that I was a special baby.... But Tsuna guessed that my true body wasn't my current one _ ....'

Tsuna nodded.

"I won't pry into that topic anymore, I just wanted to confirm"

The brunette soothed with a small smile, the hitman nodded thankfully and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, anyways I think I've seen enough of your stamina. I have to admit, I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting so much"

Reborn praised, changing the topic.

"Thanks, I have a lot of free time so I just run in the shadows....."

The hitman raised a brow.

"So this is what you do when you disappear? What about helping the bloodthirsty skylark?"

The brunette chuckled at how the description fitted his friend perfectly.

"Yeah but running helps me calm down and get out of small areas and away from people, it also allows me to scope for any assassins and dispose of them. However, I wasn't lying when I said that I help Kyoya with his paperwork, I didn't say that it was the only thing that I did after all"

Tsuna replied smoothly, the hitman smirked at how careful the brunette was with lying.

' _ He really seems to do his best to stick to the truth, even if it's part he's not absolute with ,his words half of the time to allow exceptions that couldn't seem as if he was lying.... A great skill for any type of leader _ '

"You're really good at bending the truth yet at the same time not bending the truth"

The hitman stated.

"Yeah I hate liars, I don't mind not getting an answer, but I get upset when I'm lied to"

The brunette explained softly.

"Hence how you only tell the truth, a bit of the truth vaguely or even stay silent"

The hitman commented in realization.

"Yeah, I've seen enough liars like my dad"

Tsuna replied with a grimace, the hitman was amused at the brunette's obvious distaste for his father.

' _ It's not hard to dislike Iemitsu...' _

"I'd take it you're not fond of your father?"

Reborn inquired.

"He's always lying to mom, even though I've already told her everything"

The hitman raised a brow at the brunette's statement.

"You told mama about the mafia?"

The brunette nodded.

"Of course, it's not fair that she would be left out in the dark, plus she was getting upset that dad never came home. She's more safe if she actually knows the potential dangers"

' _ I never realized..... Sawada Nana is quite the actor _ ....'

"Understandable"

"This one time dad sent mom a picture of him in the Arctic, apparently he was doing construction work there with penguins..... Mom isn't stupid, and she knew that he was lying to her"

"..... That idiot....."

Reborn couldn't believe that such an idiot was actually a highly ranked mafioso and leader.

"Yeah agreed..... Anyways..... What will my training entail?"

The brunette asked curiously, he was wondering if it was like Ie's but without the dying will bullet.

' _ Hmm I wonder _ ....'

"Tomorrow I'll check on your combat skills, I've seen a few of them already, but I'm pretty sure that you have more than that"

The brunette nodded in acceptance.

"Okay"


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 21 2016  
> Edited January 4 2020

The two went into a comfortable silence, neither of the two wanted to disturb it yet both of them knew that it needed to be disturbed, so after a few moments Reborn did just that.

"Tsuna, how do you feel right now?"

The hitman questioned once he observed the brunette, he had noticed many small hints of the brunette's sickness during their conversation.

The brunette laughed emptily at the hitman's concern.

"I'll live.... The air is just a little chilly to me...."

The brunette replied softly with a cough, Reborn frowned at this.

' _ He was fine during and after the run but as we began to talk, eventually he began to sweat slightly, that would be normal if it wasn't so cool out nor if he had sweated during the run.... He's pushing himself.... But just to show off or something else _ ?....'

"That doesn't answer my question lazy-Tsuna.... But whatever, let's get back"

The brunette nodded and the hitman seated himself comfortably in the teen's hair before the brunette began heading back home.

They were silent until they were about half way back, the hitman raised a brow when the brunette suddenly stopped.

"Tsuna?"

The brunette hummed in response as he picked up the hitman and placed him on the ground like one would a puppy.

' _ Does he sense something _ ?....'

Leon shifted into a gun in Reborn's hands as onyx eyes flitted around for any sign of danger.

' _ Strange... I don't sense anything _ ...'

"Reborn, you head back and check on Ie-San and mom....."

The brunette muttered softly, the hitman frowned at the orders and tugged the brunette's hair.

"You're not my boss lazy-Tsuna and don't think about protecting me, I am the world's greatest hitman after all"

Tsuna rolled his eyes as a small yet tired smile played upon his lips.

"True... But I was just saving you from getting all bloody....."

' _ Ah I sense the enemy now _ ....'

Tsuna whispered as he quickly hopped to the side to dodge metal spike.

The hitman's eyes narrowed when he observed the spike wedged into the ground, it was in the shape of a diamond, he didn't recognize it at all.

' _ So new weapons have been manufactured, I've got to learn about them _ ...'

"Don't bother..."

The brunette coughed as he jumped into the air to dodge another spike then twisted to the side in the air to stop a hoard of smaller golf ball spikes from impaling his head, however one managed to nick his cheek.

Reborn jumped off into the shadows.

"What do you mean?...."

The brunette hummed once more as he landed in a crouch, honey eyes glinting dangerously as a small trail of blood flowed from his cheek.

"You won't find those weapons anywhere in the mafia...."

The brunette replied as he began to dodge a barrage of spikes that began heading towards him, the hitman guessed that the enemy gave up on technique and had decided that they'd test their luck with random aiming.

' _ Nowhere within the mafia?.... Just what type of people are after Tsuna then _ ?'

The hitman decided to observe, after all, he wasn't supposed to interfere with his student's battle, he was greatly impressed by the almost dance that the brunette was doing as he dodged the many spikes.

Though it concerned him with how he hadn't located the group's location, and how they were using metal spikes instead of bullets.

' _ Maybe I should call in Gokudera for some training _ ....'

Reborn turned away from the battle and had Leon shift into a green phone.

" Hello?"

"Gokudera, come to the ally left on Kagero street. Your boss is under attack"

Reborn stated, not wanting to waste time with pleasantries.

" W-what?! I'll be right there Reborn!"

The bomber replied before hanging up, the hitman smirked darkly in excitement before hopping to the side to dodge a stray spike.

He looked at it closely and frowned, it was pure steel with a silver coating on it.

' _ Probably to make people temporarily blinded by the light that reflects off of it _ '

The hitman trailed his fingers along the edge of the spike up towards his point, he tested his finger upon it for a few moments before frowning.

' _ There seems to be a seam _ .......'

The hitman tapped on the tip a few times only to jump back in surprise when the spike split open at the seam into the shape of a square based pyramid template, sending a glittering rope towards him, he frowned when it snagged onto his leg.

' _ I can't break it _ ......'

The hitman was slightly disturbed by the fact that he’d unwittingly fallen into a trap that wasn't even meant for him, a strangled scream cut the infant out of his thoughts.

Onyx eyes snapped over towards where the brunette was.

' _ Tsuna _ !'

The teen was surrounded by a web of the glittering string, multiple strands were attached to almost every part of the brunette from all directions.

' _ Shit they weren't aiming to kill! They were aiming to capture _ !'

* * *

Tsuna panted as he tried to tug away from the strands, they were tightening and beginning to draw blood. The worst part was the multiple strands that were latched around his neck.

Honey eyes flickered towards the hitman's hidden location, the brunette guessed that Reborn had been accidentally caught because of how the hitman hadn't jumped out to help him just yet.

Tsuna slowly brought his hand to his side and pulled out a knife from it's spot strapped onto his belt, eyes watering from the pain of going against the threads.

He tossed it up into the hitman's direction before allowing his eyes to close, falling to the ground like an empty sack.

* * *

Reborn grabbed the knife and looked at it oddly before testing it on the thread that was restraining his movement, he raised a brow when the thread snapped on contact.

' _ What the _ ?....'

Onyx eyes flashed towards where the brunette was only for the infant to freeze.

Tsuna and all of the spikes had disappeared, leaving only the indents from the spikes as proof.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 11 2016  
> Edited January 6 2020

' _What the?... Where did he go_?....'

The infant felt unease trickle into him as he scoped around the area and found no trace of the brunette.

' _I doubt that Tsuna would play such a sick prank in this type of situation_....'

The hitman felt sick as he remembered the pained scream that had come from the brunette before he had disappeared. That kind of scream did not seem to be normal for the mysterious teen. He heard footsteps and quickly ducked into the shadows only to quickly reveal himself when it turned out to be Gokudera instead of the enemy.

' _He arrived sooner than expected_....'

"Where's Tsuna-sama?!" The bomber called in concern when he saw all of the wreckage and the hitman but no Tsuna.

The hitman lowered his fedora to hide his unhappy frown. "Tsuna's location is currently unknown, but I suspect that he had been captured by the enemy..."

' _Right in front of me, yet I couldn't see or do anything to help_....'

The hitman stated, his voice void of any emotion, despite the anger and concern that was bubbling inside of him.

Emerald eyes widened in shock as the bomber gaped at the hitman. "I-impossible.... Tsuna-Sama is amazing! And you were there too! There's no way that people could nab him!" The bomber replied in shock, the hitman would have normally felt smug at the indirect praise but at the moment he didn't feel any.

"The enemy used weapons that I've never seen before.... Wires that I couldn't break, he got tangled up by a lot of them.... I only got free because he tossed me a certain knife that cut the strings with ease however...... He had already been missing by the time that I was free...." The hitman explained, wanting to give the future storm some experience in receiving a battle summary.

* * *

' _An enemy that even Reborn couldn't stop_......'

Hayato felt uneasy at the thought of what could be happening to his sky, he had heard stories about what happened to people who got captured and he felt sick at the thought of such things happening to the one he had come to respect. "Are you going to notify Vongola?" The silver haired teen questioned, his voice weak from unease, the hitman shook his head.

"Tsuna isn't helpless.... I'd give him a day before I report. Plus I'd rather not have others find out that Tsuna got involved with the mafia" The hitman stated, his gaze dark. The bomber froze in shock at the hitman's words.

' _What does he mean that Tsuna-sans isn't supposed to be involved with the mafia_?'

The hitman smirked at the bomber's silence. "I lied when I said that Tsuna was a candidate for Vongola Decimo"

'.... _What_?....'

The silver haired teen was silent for a few moments before determination burned within his emerald gaze. "Tsuna-Sama is even more perfect for the role of Decimo then! I will do my best to get him acknowledged!"

' _It doesn't matter if he's official! Tsuna-sama has the potential to be a magnificent leader_!'

* * *

The hitman grinned inwardly at the bomber's loyalty, proud in how Tsuna had unintentionally snared the loyalty of the normally hot headed bomber.

 _'It seems that revealing the truth was the right thing to do, it was very effective in learning that his true loyalties were just as I expected_ '

"Good, because my plans are to train Tsuna into the perfect Decimo regardless of orders" The hitman replied as he looked down at the knife that Tsuna had thrown to him previously. It was odd, the handle was a dusty charcoal colour and shaped into a faint curve for better grip. The thickest part of the silvery blade was paper thin and seemed to gradually thin out. The hitman could tell that the knife was well cared for and used quite frequently due to the way the handle was slightly faded yet the blade still gleamed with life.

' _This knife seems simple, however I think that there may be more to it than it seems, after all, it cut through those cords with ease. Almost as if it was meant for that_ '

The bomber stayed silent as the hitman closed his eyes and pulsed a small fragment of his flame into the blade. He was careful not to damage the blade because from how the blade looked, he guessed that the brunette liked it quite a bit.

He jerked slightly in surprise when the blade pulsed a warm sensation into him, relaxing his nerves and tension. It reminded him of rain flames however the sensation was closer to harmony, he could tell that the brunette really cared about the blade and felt somewhat happy that the teen had trusted him with it.

' _Faint traces of sky flame are etched into it's being, probably from Tsuna using this knife so often. It most likely gathered up wisps of his flame as he fought assassins_ . _Hmm I wonder if Tsuna knows about his flames_ ..... _I'll ask him some time_...'

The hitman pocketed the knife carefully and turned towards the bomber. "We will split up and search for Tsuna"

The bomber's eyes lit up as the teen nodded. "I understand, you trust Tsuna-sama to stay alive until we find him" The bomber replied, the hitman nodded silently.

"Yeah, if you do see the enemy, contact me, do not attack without me" The bomber opened his mouth to protest but Reborn pointed a Leon gun at him. "You can't handle them by yourself, and I will not risk the enemy moving Tsuna somewhere further if you find them and blow your cover!" The hitman growled in warning, he did not want to take chances. "Oh and if you see Hibari, tell him that Tsuna was taken" Reborn smirked at the incredulous look that he received. "The demonic perfect cares about Tsuna, another set of eyes will be useful"

' _I can't look everywhere properly at the same time, might as well get more eyes searching_ '


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 24 2016  
> Edited January 6 2020

A soft whine escaped from the brunette's lips as honey eyes fluttered open only to see darkness, the teen could easily tell that he was blindfolded and from the tension in his arms and legs, he was bound to something, most likely metal due to the cold chill that the surface passed into his body.

"Seems like I've finally managed to catch you...."

A voice trailed off, the brunette's attention perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him, he knew the man's voice.

"I let you capture me...."

The brunette replied, a wry smile gracing his lips despite the situation.

The brunette could hear that the man was circling around him slowly due to the constant clicking of the man's steps.

"Oh? Then you must be an idiot. You actually threw your weapon away!"

The brunette raised a brow, though it couldn't be seen. He realized that his captor hadn't noticed that he had accidentally snared Reborn.

He let out a small chuckle at the thought of the world's greatest hitman being caught by accident.

"I don't need my knife to get away from you"

The brunette didn't even flinch when the man's hand cupped his chin and yanked it to the side roughly.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you escaped?"

The brunette went silent, no longer wanting to speak to the man any longer.

"So I take it you already know what's going to happen right?"

The brunette felt fear trickle down his spine before he abruptly quenched it down to minimum levels.

"I've always wanted to see what makes you tick my little Tsuna"

The man stated, the brunette heard a soft click and then the sound of small pieces of metal clanking against each other. The teen shivered slightly as he felt his shirt being lifted up and cool metal being tapped gently against his exposed chest.

"Try not to scream too loudly my dear"

* * *

The hitman had arrived back at the Sawada residence to make sure that his idiotic student was okay, or at least alive.

If assassins had captured Tsuna, then they might go after Ie as well, the hitman didn't care about the idiot but it was his job to keep the boy safe.

"Oi Reborn, where's Dame-Tsuna?"

Ie called as he noticed the hitman had arrived without the other.

_ 'I highly doubt that Baka-Ie is concerned about him _ '

"He was captured and his whereabouts are currently unknown"

The brunette froze for a few moments, the hitman thought that he spotted a faint flicker of fear within the boy's brown eyes.

' _ Why would Baka-Ie be scared _ ?'

"Tch.... Dame-Tsuna will come slinking back eventually, don't worry about the freak"

The hitman raised a brow at his idiotic student's faith of his brother returning.

"And pray tell me why you think so?"

Reborn asked with a dark glint as Leon shifted into a green gun.

"Dame-Tsuna gets captured sometimes by weird people who are obsessed with me and him"

' _ What?!.... I wasn't aware that this happened often..... I only knew a little about the first time _ '

"Do you ever see them?"

The brunette shrugged as he shook his head.

"The monster deals with them before I see them, there was only the first time which I barely remember"

The hitman nodded in acceptance glad for at least a little bit of information, not bothering to comment on the term 'monster' because he still had questions to ask and didn't want to set the teen off. It was much too troublesome to make the boy cooperate.

"Do you know why they are obsessed with you two?"

_ 'Maybe it's because of Vongola _ .....'

"Nope, Dame-Tsuna knows, though he won't tell anyone why"

* * *

The brunette wheezed in pain as a cool liquid pooled around his body, honey eyes flashed orange underneath the blindfold.

The brunette was no fool, he knew that he was laying in his own blood.

"So cute! I can't believe that you haven't screamed yet. Hehe you're just so interesting!"

The brunette felt numb, not caring about the familiar taste of blood in his mouth.

* * *

"You seem to have faith in your brother's abilities right now"

The hitman stated, disgust flashed within brown orbs as the teen scowled.

"Dame-Tsuna is useless"

' _ Baka-Ie is strange.... He keeps contradicting his words _ ...'

The brunette's tone was flat and emotionless.

"He's useless yet able to always deal with creepy stalkers?"

The hitman inquired, he was surprised when the teen nodded.

"Yeah he probably uses his body as payment or something, after all, we look the same so of course people would want to be with someone who looks like me because I'm very good looking"

Reborn seriously felt the urge to groan and face palm at his utterly stupid his idiotic student was being.

' _ As if someone who wanted that would attack in the way they did, and I seriously doubt that Tsuna would let people touch him like  _ that'

"You're such an idiot....."

The hitman stated as he hopped out the window, he knew that Ie was a potential target but he doubted that the enemy would risk their location in order to drag back a second captive.

He was sick of talking, his inner flame was thrashing violently within him for a fight and for him to retrieve Tsuna.

* * *

"Wh-at?....."

A man stuttered as he choked on his own blood, a pair of glowing orange eyes were glaring at the man.

"......"

"I-I d-don't u-understand... H-how..."

The man wheezed through the blood flowing down his throat and into his lungs.

"I will not let anyone harm my brother"

The orange eyed boy stated in a monotone voice as he staggered over towards the injured man.

The man's eyes widened in horror as the boy approached him.

* * *

' _ Tsuna-sama.... I believe in you! I'll find you _ !'

Hayato's emeralds were blazing with determination as he scouted the city, he was not going to give up on his newly found sky.

* * *

_ 'So the baby-carnivore was captured.... I'll bite them to death for harming my pack _ !'


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 29 2016  
> Edited January 8 2020

A brunette with orange glowing eyes stumbled down a corridor, the once pristine white walls were now stained a bright scarlet as he used the walls for support.

"Stop right there!"

Glowing eyes flashed towards the direction of where the voice had come from as a maniacal grin spread upon the boy's lips.

"Oh?"

The boy's voice was emotionless as he took a few stumbling steps towards the white clad man who had turned the corner.

The man was armed with a gun loaded with syringes containing unknown liquids, all the teen knew was that he didn't want those syringes being prodded into himself.

The person took a wary step backwards when his gaze met with glowing orange, audibly gulping as the boy approached him.

"I-I'm warning you! Stop it right there, or prepare to feel my wrath!"

The brunette chuckled darkly at how the man's voice wavered fearfully despite the bravado that the man had attempted to pull off.

"I'd rather not....."

The boy replied darkly as he continued to advance on the man.

"Y-you asked for it!"

All that was heard was the sound of the syringe gun firing non-stop.

* * *

"Carnivore, I hold you responsible for the baby-carnivore's kidnapping"

The hitman was silent as he and the skylark ran across the rooftops.

_ 'I guess that I shouldn't be surprised about how fast Hibari starts his tasks _ ...'

"Hibari, do you know anything about the enemy?"

Reborn questioned, knowing how him and the brunette had seemed quite close despite the skylark hating the idea of crowding.

"Hn, technological advanced herbivores that resort to dirty tricks. Different from average assassins"

The hitman nodded at the confirmation, he'd had suspicions about advanced technology, however it was good to have confirmation.

"Contact me if you find any clues"

The skylark nodded and disappeared from sight, the hitman then continued to scope out the area for clues.

' _ This isn't normal.... Usually there are at least some traces of the enemy's get away, yet there are none at all _ ....'

The hitman suddenly perked up in surprise.

' _ The only traces are in the area where we were attacked.... Maybe they are actually nearby, but hidden _ ?...'

* * *

"Oi baseball freak!"

Takeshi turned around and grinned when he spotted the silver haired bomber.

"Yo Gokudera!"

The bomber scowled darkly at the raven.

' _ Tch, I'd rather not associate with him but Tsuna-Sama's safety comes first _ !'

"Don't 'Oi' me! Tsuna-sama has been captured and since you're one of his lackeys then you need to search as well!"

A dangerous glint glimmered within hazel eyes as the baseball fan lowered his bat.

"Tsuna's been captured?"

Takeshi questioned softly, his hands unconsciously gripped the bat tightly.

"Yes, so if you see and sign of him call me or Reborn!"

With that the bomber ran off, not wanting to associate with the baseball fan any longer than he had to.

* * *

' _ I don't see anything else besides the indents _ ....'

The hitman was frustrated as he carefully looked around the battle ground, he was surprised that the civilians hadn't noticed that anything was amiss yet, despite the very obvious signs of a fight still lingering around.

The hitman pulled out the brunette's knife and observed it, allowing the sun's falling rays to bounce off of the metal.

He glanced towards the leftover scraps of the strings that had caught him and took them in his hand.

He placed a strand between his thumb and pointer finger before rubbing the two together in order to get a feel for the strings.

_ 'I should take a sample to hand to Vongola _ '

He carefully cut off a long strand with the knife before he cautiously wrapped up the silvery string before placing it safely in his pocket.

The hitman was sorely tempted to get some tests done on the knife as well, however he figured that it would have greatly upset Tsuna, so he decided against it.

"Reborn"

The hitman froze at the sound of the familiar voice behind him. The infant slowly turned around to see the very brunette whom he had been looking for.

"Tsuna?....."

Reborn questioned warily, wondering if the boy was a really good illusion.

' _ He might be a fake meant to lure me into a trap _ ....'

Honey eyes narrowed in surprise before softening in understanding.

"I'm not a fake Reborn"

The brunette said softly, the hitman took a few seconds to look over the boy from the distance.

The boy was dressed in what used to be a white shirt and pants, however both were stained red, the boy was also leaning against a nearby wall, slouching slightly. He couldn't see any visible wounds yet there were suspicious bands of faint scar tissue all over the boy that were fading at a rapid rate.

"Impossible...."

Reborn muttered under his breath as he cautiously approached the boy who sat down against the wall either to look like less of a threat or to rest, the hitman figured that it was a little bit of both.

The brunette coughed before smiling weakly, the air around the boy smelt thick with blood as the hitman stood a foot away from the sitting teen.

_ 'He had many injuries all over him from the wires before... But now all I see are fading scars _ ....'

"I already told you that I heal quickly Reborn.... It all depends on how I was hurt..."

Tsuna trailed off to cough a few more times. The hitman frowned at the paleness of the boy, he would have thought that the boy was dead if not for the obvious signs of life.

"What happened?......"

The hitman asked softly as he hopped onto the teen's knee and placed his tiny hand over one of the boy's fading scars on his left wrist.

Honey eyes dulled slightly for a few moments before returning to normal.

"One of the very tenacious groups that I've come across before, decided that they wanted to experiment on me"

The brunette paused at the hitman's concerned glance.

"Don't worry, they didn't get much done"


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 30 2016  
> Edited January 8 2020

The hitman lowered his fedora at the brunette's words.

_ 'Child experimentation.... How can Tsuna act so nonchalant about it as if he hadn't just escaped from such a fate _ ....'

The hitman took in the brunette's tired, yet calm expression.

' _ Maybe he's so calm because to him ,this may be a somewhat normal occurrence.... This isn't good _ ...'

"Ah!"

The hitman raised a brow at the brunette's sudden exclamation.

"What?"

"You still have my knife! I was worried that you may have tossed it or handed it over to Vongola for testing!"

The brunette replied as he looked towards the knife that was still in the hitman's hands.

_ 'I guess it's a good thing that I decided not to hand away his knife _ ...'

"It's interesting, where did you get it?"

' _ I've never seen anything like it before _ ...'

Reborn inquired as he handed the brunette back the knife, honey eyes were gleaming as the teen weighed the knife back and forth in the palms of his hands.

"It was a gift from someone very special to me, that's all I can say Reborn"

The brunette replied as he pocketed the knife, the hitman noted that the boy's faded injuries were now completely gone.

' _ Someone special.... Maybe he'll tell me eventually when I gain more of his trust _ '

"Tsuna, why did you toss me your knife if it was so special to you? You could have freed yourself with it"

The brunette smiled sadly at the hitman's words.

"You would have been stuck there until I freed you if I didn't toss you my knife, I didn't need to free myself because I allowed myself to be caught on purpose"

' _ On purpose?.... He could have been killed _ !'

"Why?"

The brunette shrugged before coughing, he winced slightly.

"I wanted to deal with that group, they had been bothering me for a while and I was getting annoyed, so I figured, why not?"

The brunette's voice was beginning to become hoarse from the continuous talking.

_ 'That's a very dangerous mindset _ ....'

"It's been hours... I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't stay somewhere like that willingly"

The brunette cringed at the hitman's words, confirming his suspicions.

"What did they do to you?"

Honey eyes flashed with dread as the brunette bit his lip and looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about it.... The sacrifices were necessary for me to get rid of those people.... They would have gone after Ie-San eventually..."

The hitman clenched his fists and lowered his fedora at the brunette's words.

' _ Why the hell does he keep saying his pain is necessary?! He's just a teen, yet he claims that its normal for him to suffer in order for Baka-Ie to be happy! He shouldn't have to suffer so much _ !'

The hitman felt uneasy, he didn't like how the boy who, despite his mysterious tendencies, was a sky pure enough to make his flames cry out for him, disregarded himself.

"Dame-Tsuna, it matters. There is no reason for you to just accept pain"

The hitman stated through clenched teeth, he wanted to smack the boy silly for his idiotic thoughts, however he doubted that doing so would do any good.

The brunette froze with a look of complete shock before a breathtaking smile graced his lips as he picked up the tiny hitman and hugged him, startling Reborn in the process.

"Thank you Reborn...."

Tsuna whispered softly, the hitman allowed himself to relax into the brunette's chest as he felt soft unseen sky flames wrap around him.

_ 'He truly is a worthy sky for Vongola if he's able to unconsciously utilize the harmonizing factor of his flames to such an extent _ '

After a few moments, the hitman hopped out of the brunette's arms and stood on the boy's knee.

_ 'He's an emotional person it seems, however he hides those emotions in front of a lot of people _ ....'

"Don't thank me Dame-Tsuna, you're just being an idiot for having messed up priorities"

The brunette blushed lightly in embarrassment.

* * *

_ 'I wonder why Tsuna was attacked _ ....'

Takeshi was running around randomly, for he didn't have any information to work off of except for the fact that his new friend had been taken.

He paused before crossing a street when he spotted a certain skylark.

"The baby carnivore is safe, proceed to your house"

The baseball fan tilted his head to the side in confusion.

' _ Mah, Hibari is awesome, he knows everything _ !'

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?!"

The bomber growled as soon as Hibari hopped down from the top of a streetlight.

"The infant told me that the baby-carnivore is safe, return home"

Without another word, the skylark took off into the shadows leaving a dumbfounded Gokudera.

' _ What if that bastard is lying?!....But he said that Reborn told him _ ....'

* * *

Reborn put away his Leon phone after he finished calling the skylark, hoping that the demonic perfect might stir up some trouble with the hot headed bomber.

"We should head home"

' _ He needs to rest if he's to show me some of his skills tomorrow _ '

The hitman stated as he noted the brunette's obvious fatigue.

The teen nodded in agreement as he planted his hands back against the wall behind him and used it as leverage to stand up.

"Yeah, mom is probably worried....."

Tsuna breathed softly, the hitman raised a brow.

' _ He's worried about worrying his mother? Nana seemed to be quite reluctant to worry about him though _ ...'

The brunette caught Reborn's curious gaze and smiled softly.

"Mom cares about me, she just needs to pay more attention to Ie-San to keep him happy"

The hitman nodded in understanding.

' _ Sibling jealousy is a truly disgusting thing _ ...'

"After seeing your very strange healing properties, I understand why mama doesn't freak out or call your stupid father whenever you get hurt"

' _ Eventually weird instances become normal if they happen often enough _ ...'

The brunette nodded as he tried to stifle a soft chuckle.

"Yeah.... In the beginning mom used to freak out and become completely panicked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna didn't need to be rescued XD He did it himself~


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 1 2016  
> Edited January 9 2020

"And eventually she became calm whenever you got hurt"

The hitman concluded as he hopped onto the brunette's head, noticing how the boy winced at the contact.

' _ Ah I remember that he still feels the pain as if he's still injured even after his injuries heal until they would have healed using normal means _ ...'

* * *

When the two arrived back home, the brunette and hitman were greeted with a kind smile courtesy of Nana.

"Oh Tsu-kun, me and Ie-kun have been waiting for you, it's your turn to cook dinner tonight!"

Nana chirped happily as she ushered her son into the house, ignoring all of the dried blood on the boy.

The brunette nodded silently and headed towards the washroom to wash up, he dropped the hitman off in his room on the way.

' _ I didn't know that lazy-Tsuna could cook _ ...'

The hitman mused lightly for a few moments before heading over towards his idiotic student's room so that he could check up on the brat.

Brown eyes laced with annoyance glanced over towards the hitman as soon as he entered the room.

"So I take it that Dame-Tsuna is back?"

The brunette asked in annoyance, the hitman inwardly frowned.

_ 'I wonder how I'll get Baka-Ie to respect Tsuna _ ...'

"Yes, he is currently showering before cooking dinner"

"Good, I don't like it when Dame-Tsuna gets blood in our supper"

The brunette sighed in relief, the hitman raised a curious brow.

"I'd thought that you'd be more disappointed in having lazy-Tsuna returned"

Ie shrugged as he turned towards his tv.

"He's like a cockroach, I don't like getting my hopes up over him dying so easily. Plus, he actually is a very good cook, when he remembers to wash away the blood first"

_ '.... He's talking about blood in his food so easily.... It must have happened quite a few times in the past' _

_ " _ So Tsuna gets blood in the food often?..."

The brown eyed boy nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah.... But sadly I've gotten used to the taste, so I don't notice unless I actually see him bleeding on the meal that he's cooking...."

"Huh, you can actually be civil at times and not go all idiot during a conversation"

The hitman stated, the brunette's jaw dropped before a scowl crossed over his face.

"Get out of my room you stupid infant!"

Ie growled as he attempted to hit Reborn with his pillow, of course he failed and ended up knocking his desk lamp down onto the ground instead.

"Ah, seems I spoke too soon"

Reborn replied with a dark gleam within his onyx eyes, the poor brunette shivered in fear at the infant's dark gaze.

"I-I'm not scared of some stupid baby!"

"Oh?...."

The sound of a Leon gun's safety trigger going off echoed within the room.

* * *

The brunette paused as he exited the bathroom to listen to his brother's screams, he shook his head and let out a soft sigh.

He wondered why the hitman was so trigger happy, he wasn't worried however for he knew that no matter how much Reborn wanted to, he couldn't kill his brother without having Vongola after his hide for retribution.

He winced when a particularly high pitched scream echoed through the house before a small smile played on his lips.

He headed towards his room to change into a red shirt with the number 27 written on it in black and black cargo pants before heading downstairs to start cooking.

Honey eyes flashed orange as he pulled out two pounds of meat from the fridge and began to carefully put all of it into a frying pan with some herbs and spices.

"Oh Tsu-kun, remember not to feed Reborn and me any of that, you gathered it especially for you and Ie-kun"

Nana laughed lightly as she grimaced at the smell of the meat cooking, a wry smile played upon the brunette's lips as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

' Don't worry, I know that you think that it's nasty, I'll make you and reborn a nice salad instead '

Nana clapped her hands together with a grin.

"Yay! I love Tsu-kun's salads!"

A small blush tinted the brunette's cheeks as he turned away from his mother in favour of storing the meat.

"I wish Ie-kun would realize how great you are Tsu-kun!"

The brunette let out a soft huff before writing down his response.

' It's fine, he's just scared of me because of what happen ed ....'

Nana pouted lightly, crossing her arms.

"It's not your fault"

Tsuna shrugged and carried on cooking.

"Neh Tsu-kun?"

The brunette perked up at the hesitance within his mother's voice, he raised a brow to prompt her to continue.

"When can I hear your beautiful voice? You know that I'm always going to listen to you right?.... Reborn gets to hear it.... So why not me?"

Nana whispered softly, guilt flashed within honey eyes as the brunette looked away before writing.

' You know that I can't speak to you .....'

The brunette coughed while writing so the words were shaky.

"I know..... It isn't time yet..... However that still doesn't stop me from wishing to hear your voice... And wishing to be able to help you heal and protect you from  _ them _ ..."

Nana sighed in disappointment, the brunette turned down the heat on the meat and turned towards his mother, he blushed in embarrassment as he hugged her, he leaned up on the tips of his toes and whispered into his mother's ear.

"Thank you"

He then quickly turned back towards the stove, still blushing, ignoring the tears that fell from his mother's eyes.

"Tsu-kun....."

Meanwhile Reborn was frowning at the conversation that he had listened in on.

' _ Nana definitely knows something.... It didn't sound like she was talking about the mafia, so who is 'them _ '?...'

The hitman lowered his fedora to shade his eyes.

' _ Sawada Nana truly is a great actor for pretending to be oblivious _ ....'


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 4 2016  
> Edited January 9 2020

The hitman couldn't help but grimace at the meat's smell as the brunette cooked it.

' _ It smells so wrong..... I'm glad that Tsuna is planning on making me a salad instead. I don't think that I'd enjoy whatever kind of meat that is _ ...'

The brunette tapped on the counter as honey eyes glanced towards the hitman's hidden location inside the wall.

' _ His hyper intuition is strong, I wonder if I'd be able to hide from him perfectly if I really tried _ '

"That smells bad lazy-Tsuna"

Reborn stated as he hopped onto the counter beside the stove to get a better look at the meat, the brunette smiled apologetically and wrote his response.

' Sorry Reborn, but don't worry, you'll only smell this smell at least once a week'

The hitman frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"Could I try a bit? I don't want that to be my meal, however I'm curious"

The hitman's curiosity was triggered when a slight flash of alarm and unease flickered within honey eyes.

' I don't think that it's such a good idea... I put my blood in it and your body may not be able to handle the meat ...'

_ 'So they weren't joking about the blood part _ ..... _ and he's still writing despite him talking to his mom moments ago _ ...'

Reborn felt slightly pleased that he was trusted more than the brunette's own mother.

"I can handle any meat, and I'm a hitman, I've tasted blood many times before unintentionally, I'm fine as long as you don't have any blood transmitted diseases"

The brunette pouted cutely and let off a silent huff.

' I'm clean, I've got nothing that you can easily catch'

"Easily catch? So you do have something?"

The brunette shrugged.

' Maybe, depends if your doctor friend finds anything when he comes'

_ 'That does remind me to call him to hurry up, and to get him to give lazy-Tsuna a full physical instead of just a check up on his coughing problem _ '

"So I'm curious, why do you put blood in the food?"

_ 'It's not normal at all _ '

' Revenge, I'm used to the taste of blood for various reasons which you can probably guess what, I do little things to get back at Ie-San'

The hitman smirked darkly at the response.

' _ He's more vengeful than I thought, though... He did drag Baka-Ie up the stairs by his leg that one time and spill his food on him _ ....'

"Understandable, though I'd prefer it if you were more open with your crafty acts of revenge"

The hitman noted Nana leave the kitchen with a pleased smile on her face.

' I don't fight back, but that doesn't mean that I want to have Ie-San hurt me'

"Even though you could most likely beat your bratty brother to a pulp, and your mother left so why aren't you talking?"

The hitman asked curiously, not used to the brunette writing to him instead of talking.

' Talked too much today, throat hurts. Also I love my brother, I could never actually hurt him'

The hitman let out a disappointed sigh as he watched the brunette add some garlic and dried onions to the frying meat.

"You're too soft..."

* * *

Reborn was impressed as he looked at his salad in front of him as everyone sat at the table, Tsuna predictably sat beside him while Ie was placed the furthest away from him.

His salad look professional with how crisp the lettuce leaves, tomato slices, cucumbers all looked. He was even impressed that the brunette used an Italian brand dressing for his meal.

Meanwhile Tsuna's and Ie's meals were the mysterious fried meat glazed with a red sauce that the brunette hadn't told him the name of.

"You're a good cook lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman praised as he dug into his salad, he inwardly glowed at how the salad tasted as if it had been professionally made in a restaurant.

"You're at least good for something Dame-Tsuna"

Ie muttered as he put a slice of the meat into his mouth.

"Thank you for the meal Tsu-kun!"

Nana chirped.

_ 'So even Baka-Ie will complement Tsuna's cooking straight to his face _ '

The hitman didn't miss the way the Tsuna seemed to sit up straighter at his brother's indirect praise.

After everyone had eaten for a bit, the hitman put down his fork.

"Oi Tsuna, you said that you'd let me try your food"

Reborn raised a brow at how Ie seemed to freeze, and how Nana seemed to be surprised.

_ 'Is the meat that weird? If so Baka-Ie would eat it _ '

"Oh Reborn, you're so silly!"

Nana laughed as she got over her surprise.

Ie snickered to himself, further confusing the hitman.

"A baby like you won't like it so just stick to your salad"

The hitman glanced towards Tsuna and the brunette sighed silently at the silent order from the infant. He cut off a small piece of his food and slid it onto the hitman's plate.

Reborn nodded his thanks and picked up the food with his fork and examined it.

_ 'It looks normal enough, if one ignores the odd smell _ '

The hitman quickly put the food into his mouth and grimaced inwardly at the taste. He didn't know how to describe it but it just tasted  _ wrong _ , even ignoring the faint taste of blood he felt sick. When he actually chewed the meat he felt even sicker at the chewy texture for it didn't break apart like any meat that he had ever eaten before. He just chewed and chewed yet the meat seemed to refuse to be broken into smaller pieces.

He noted the napkin being held in front of him and he took it graciously to dispose the small portion of food neatly into it.

He easily hid his discomfort but he could feel the sympathetic gaze of the honey eyed teen and the smug one of the boy's brother.

"Wow, you didn't throw up..."

Ie chuckled, not noticing the glare that Tsuna sent him.

' _ What the hell did I just try to eat _ ?....'


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 5 2016  
> Edited January 10 2020

"Don't feel bad Reborn, I threw up as soon as I tried Tsu-Kun's specially made fried steak"

Nana soothed, worried that Reborn would be disappointed in himself.

The hitman lowered his fedora to shade his eyes as he resumed eating his salad to cleanse his mouth of the awful taste.

' _ Such a strange family _ .....'

Tsuna finished off his meal and began to prepare the hitman an espresso, the hitman accepted the offering gratefully as he watched the brunette hand Nana some tea and strawberry juice to himself and Ie.

' _ Lazy-Tsuna makes the best espresso _ ...'

" I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about the texture ..."

The hitman shrugged and accepted the brunette's apology, knowing that he still would have tried it even if he'd been warned.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, don't communicate with people!"

Ie yelled, the brunette grimaced and put away the pen and paper, Reborn couldn't help but frown at this.

"Baka-Ie, don't ridicule your brother right after he cooked us supper!"

The tiny hitman scolded as he kicked the teen in the head.

The brown eyed teen cried out as he flew back, Tsuna had to hold in a sympathetic wince at how his brother seemed to crumple to the ground after hitting the wall.

"Tch whatever! It's not like a tiny baby could comprehend my complex thought process!"

Ie called as soon as he sat up before retreating from the kitchen and heading towards his room.

' _ I'm surprised that Baka-Ie used such big words _ '

The hitman glanced over towards the honey eyed brunette and smirked.

"Neh Tsuna, why don't we work on your schoolwork?"

The tiny hitman lowered his fedora to hide his excitement as he saw the brunette grimace with dread.

_ 'At least he knows his place, unlike his moronic twin, it's a miracle as to how those two could possibly be twins besides their looks _ '

* * *

When both student and tutor completely finished their meals they both headed up towards the brunette's bedroom.

"So I know that you're not an idiot, so explain your math grades"

The hitman stated as he pulled out multiple tests from the brunette's drawer beside his bed.

' _ His intelligence is quite high, and he's lazy to boot, however I can't see Tsuna being the type to attract negative attention when he prefers to be left alone _ '

The brunette rubbed his own throat for a few moments to soothe it before replying.

"I never learned the basics back when I actually did try asking for help, the teachers didn't care, so I just gave up, it wasn't worth pleasuring people who didn't care"

The hitman nodded at the response, it seemed plausible, for after he had looked at a few of the teen's tests, he could see the right idea, however the teen just never seemed to be able to do the basic math or theories so his answers were always wrong.

_ 'It's understandable that he gave up if Nezu is his teacher _ ....'

"That's no good lazy-Tsuna, you've always got to try!"

The hitman replied as he lightly hit the brunette on the head with a Leon newspaper. He's normally use his Leon gun however he had decided to use the less violent tutoring strategy. All the boy really needed was self value and that wouldn't be possible if he treated him like his twin.

A bitter smile graced the brunette's lips as he hung his head in acceptance to the hitman's words.

"Then can you please teach me what I couldn't learn before?"

The brunette asked softly, his voice slightly strained from overuse.

"Shut up and I will, we don't need you actually losing your voice"

Reborn felt his inner flame flare at how honey eyes seemed to brighten up significantly.

* * *

Ie scowled as he listened in on his brother's tutoring session, he clenched a fist at the lack of gunfire and explosives.

' _ It's not fair! Why the hell does Dame-Tsuna get treated kindly while that psychotic baby tries to fill me with holes _ !'

The brunette narrowed his gaze, for a few moments he had thought that he had heard the brunette speak, however he chalked it up to his imagination.

_ 'Dame-Tsuna wouldn't dare speak, he's too worthless, I bet he even forgot how to _ '

Ie then remembered that the brunette had started talking in front of him with paper and a feral grin spread across his lips.

' _ I've got to teach him a lesson for communicating with other people in my presence though _ .....'

Suddenly the brunette feared for his life and jumped aside to dodge a bullet coming from his wall.

' _ Damn baby _ !'

* * *

' _ That moron planing stupid ideas _ ...'

Tsuna cocked his head to the side in confusion as he stared at the newly made bullet hole in his wall, he turned his questioning gaze towards the hitman.

"I thought that heard a cockroach"

' _ I have a feeling that Baka-Ie isn't the kind of person to easily die, he'd need to be squashed continuously _ ...'

The brunette let out a soft sigh as he shook his head in exasperation.

' I don't want a hole in my wall connecting to Ie-san's room .....'

' _ Ah..... Baka-Ie might hear Tsuna speak _ ...'

"I'll fix it for you later"

The brunette nodded in acceptance and then continued to do his homework while listening to the hitman's advice.

* * *

' I didn't know that math could be so easy ...'

The hitman hid a pleased smile under his fedora.

"Of course, you're smart, it's not hard to teach you if you're willing to listen and the person teaching you is competent"

_ 'This went much smoother than I expected, Tsuna is a really quick learner when everything is explained properly. This talent will be very useful when he becomes Decimo _ '

The brunette blushed in embarrassment as his honey gaze trailed towards his bed, the teen was too embarrassed to look at the hitman.

"Lazy-Tsuna, start on the next set of questions"

The hitman stated as he threw an eraser at the teen, said brunette chuckled silently as he nodded.


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 7 2016  
> Edited January 10 2020

Reborn was glad that the brunette was easily catching up to his grade, teaching the teen math was almost too easy.

' _I doubt that people would be able to get away with skimping money from Vongola after Tsuna takes over_ '

'  Reborn is this right ?' 

The hitman glanced over the page and nodded.

"Yes, and continue to line up the equations properly so that the teacher can read the answers easily"

The hitman replied, inwardly glowing with pride at the advancements in the teen's grades.

' Okay' 

* * *

After a while of teaching the brunette math, the hitman decided to change the subject to allow the teen to properly absorb the information.

"We should start on English next"

' _It's the most common language so it's important for Tsuna to learn it_ '

The brunette shook his head in response.

' I already know English, my tests are bad because it's too troublesome when I keep being accused of cheating' 

' _I could see why... But that's not right, schools are supposed to support it's students_ '

The hitman was wondering whether he should fix the school's faculty or not, he didn't want the brunette in a useless learning environment.

"Oh really? You've spoken some Italian to me before, so do you know that as well?"

The hitman was pleased when the brunette gave a nod of confirmation.

' Yes, I know Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Chinese, and some Russian. I've had a lot of free time in the past ....' 

' _Perfect, he knows the main languages of the mafia, this saves us quite a bit of time_ '

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman replied with a smirk as he threw an eraser at the brunette's head. The brunette tilted his head to the side to dodge it.

'  It's getting late.... Can I go out ?' 

The hitman's gaze narrowed for a few moments before he let out a silent sigh.

"Okay but be back before school tomorrow"

Reborn replied, and in no later than a few seconds, the brunette was gone and put the window.

' _He's really got a high recovery rate, this could be useful... However he may one day overestimate it_.....'

With the brunette no longer around, the hitman headed towards his idiotic student's room to check up on the teen's homework and lecture the boy about listening in on conversations.

"Reborn!"

Ie hissed as soon as the infant stepped into his room, the hitman smirked darkly at the lack of warmth in the greeting.

"Baka-Ie, it's about time I give you a lecture on manors..."

Reborn trailed off as he cocked his Leon gun.

Brown eyes narrowed with distaste at the green weapon.

"Stop shooting people with that ridiculous green gun"

' _Leon is not ridiculous, he is an amazing chameleon_ '

Ie squeaked in fear as he leapt to the side to dodge a rubber bullet.

"Oi Baka-Ie, you need to learn how to give respect, Leon ranks much higher than you"

 _'He's much cooler, smarter and likeable_ '

The brunette gaped in shock at how a creepy chameleon could possibly rank higher than him.

"Impossible! He's just a mindless beast!"

Leon shifted into an automatic machine gun and the hitman smirked.

"Oh? It seems that Leon doesn't quite agree"

The hitman's gaze darkened.

"And neither do I Baka-Ie"

Reborn replied as he began firing a barrage of rubber bullets at the cocky brunette, he really wished that he could use real ones at that moment in time.

* * *

Reborn felt refreshed as he admired his work, his idiotic student's room was trashed and the boy himself was passed out on the floor.

' _Since my work is done I might as well sleep_ '

He headed towards Tsuna's room, quickly changed into blue silk pyjamas and nightcap before settling into the brunette's empty bed.

* * *

A few hours later the hitman was awoken by the bed shifting, he glanced over to see the brunette settling beside him but still giving him plenty of room.

' _He's at least respecting my space so I'll let him stay on the bed_ '

The hitman was silent as the brunette fell asleep before falling back asleep himself.

* * *

The hitman woke up to warmth, he blinked in surprise to see that the brunette was hugging him in his sleep.

' _Tsuna must have hugged me unconsciously in his sleep, I doubt that he would do something so touchy otherwise_ '

Actually, the more appropriate term was snuggling because the hitman had somehow been pulled up to the brunette's chest.

 _'I didn't even feel him move me_....'

The hitman was going to move, however he decided not to after realizing just how warm the brunette was.

It was as if a soft blanket of warmth has enveloped him and he felt quite content with the feeling. He was so close that he could hear the brunette's steady heartbeat, it was a little slower than it should be, even for a sleeping person, however it wasn't slow enough to be alarming. He could also feel the teen's warm breath that further soothed him.

' _This is surprisingly comfy.... Maybe I should do this more often_...'

The hitman allowed his eyes to close in order for him to enjoy the warmth to its fullest. It was a new feeling to him, however he liked it quite a lot.

* * *

"Hie!"

A soft almost inaudible squeak woke the hitman up, the previous warmth was no longer there.

He looked over towards the brunette to see that the teen's honey eyes were wide and filled with shock while a faint embarrassed blush was on the boy's face.

' _Tsuna makes such interesting expressions when caught off guard_ '

"You woke me up lazy-Tsuna"

The hitman stated with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry for hugging you!"

Tsuna softly yelped, it seemed like the boy's voice had recovered smoothly.

Reborn lowered his fedora to shade his eyes.

"It's fine Tsuna, I slept really well so from now on we'll sleep like that every night"

The brunette blinked as he took a moment to process the information before gawking.

"Ehhh?!"

' _This will give him more experience in touching, and me a better sleep_ '


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 11 2016  
> Edited January 11 2020

"Why should I sleep with you Reborn?..."

The brunette squeaked softly, the hitman just smirked.

"The harmony essence that your body naturally exudes is helpful"

The hitman replied as he tugged on the brunette's hair.

' _ His aura is much stronger than Nono's, however it's also much softer than any aura that I've ever felt before... I feel so lucky for coming across such a natural sky _ ...'

The brunette looked towards the hitman in confusion before nodding in acceptance.

"I'm not going to pursue the topic as thanks for you not trying to squeeze information out of me"

Tsuna sighed as he slid out of bed, the hitman noted that the boy seemed perfectly refreshed.

"Oh, why don't you stay in the house until it's time for Baka-Ie to leave for school"

Tsuna tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because your elements will probably walk you to school"

' _ The raging yet loyal storm and the calming rain' _

The hitman replied, he chose to ignore the frown that crossed over the teen's face.

"They're not my elements.... Even Kyoya isn't...."

The brunette murmured softly.

' _ Maybe his intuition is telling him that he has more than one ' _ guardian _ ' of each type _ ?'

"You can have multiple guardians, my past student had over twenty people who could be called guardians"

Honey eyes widened in surprise at the hitman's comment.

"Oh really?.... Then that's fine then"

' _ So head surprised about the guardian matter yet not on the fact that I've had a past student despite my current form _ ...'

* * *

Ie sighed happily as he nuzzled deeper into his blankets, for once he was enjoying laying in bed.

' _ Reborn didn't whack me or harm me to wake me up for once _ ....'

"So Reborn...... Train .... Ie"

The brunette perked up from his bed at the somewhat familiar voice.

' _ That sounded like _ ...'

"Worthless..... Don't want.....Baka"

A grim frown crossed the brunette's face as he picked up fragments of the conversation.

' _ So I was right! Dame-Tsuna is speaking again! And to that devil baby to boot _ !'

"So mean..... Ie decent....."

Ie clenched his fist angrily at his brother's words.

' _ Decent? He thinks that I'm only DECENT?!? I'm perfect.... That good for nothing _ ....'

"You ..... Decimo....."

Brown eyes widened in shock.

' _ That baby wants Dame-Tsuna to be the Vongola Decimo?!? That worthless monster _ ?....'

Ie crossed his arms angrily.

' _ I've got to put down that monster for good _ !'

* * *

Reborn paused in his thoughts when he felt an incredibly pathetic killing intent which could only cause a small bird to maybe jump in surprise if caught off guard.

' _ So Baka-Ie is awake.... I didn't know that the idiot was capable of waking up so early _ ....'

"Reborn?"

The hitman turned back towards the brunette who was gazing at him with concern filled honey orbs.

"It's nothing, talk softer"

The brunette narrowed his eyes in confusion but nodded nonetheless.

"So since I feel fine today, I'll show you some of my moves after school"

The hitman nodded as he petted Leon who was in his lap.

"Yes, and I'd also like to explain dying will flames fully"

_ 'I can't wait to see his aura once he’s gained complete control of his flames _ ...'

"Oh, those flames that were on Ie-San's head?"

' _ So he did see them _ '

Leon crawled onto the brunette's hair and nestled into it.

"Yes, though your brother's flames were quite pathetic, I think that yours will be very pure"

The hitman replied as he looked at the chameleon, feeling slightly betrayed that his partner was beginning to maybe like Tsuna more than him.

"I've heard of flames before you arrived....."

Onyx eyes glinted with interest.

' _ Somehow I'm not surprised that Tsuna has already heard of dying will flames before my arrival _ '

"Oh so you already know how to use them?"

Tsuna quickly shook his head, much to the hitman's disappointment.

"No, at least, I don't think so. What would it feel like?"

Tsuna inquired curiously as he gave Leon a soft pat.

"A burst of strength or calmness when your determination is at its peak"

The brunette closed his eyes as he hummed in thought before opening them to reveal a beautiful glowing orange.

The hitman was inwardly awestruck at the colour, it was more golden than the most vibrant sunrises and sunsets that he'd ever seen.

' _ So pure _ ....'

"I feel calm whenever I think about protecting Ie-San from everything that could harm him"

Tsuna replied softly, the hitman noticed the lack of flame on the boy's forehead.

_ 'So it's a semi-dying will state... It's stuck between dying will mode and the next stage, however it seems like he's leaning more towards the next stage _ ...'

"You're close, though I can't see your flame right now"

Tsuna closed his eyes at the hitman's words and reopened them to reveal honey eyes once more.

"Maybe I don't actually have a flame?"

The teen suggested before shaking his head as if sending away a thought.

"No you have a flame, your aura and eyes prove it. You just need to be trained, that or something is blocking or taking your flame"

Reborn sighed as he hopped onto the brunette's head to retrieve his traitorous partner; Leon.

Because of this, the hitman missed the grim frown that covered the brunette's face before it was replaced with a slightly apathetic look.

"I see, then please take care of me, I want more strength to protect Ie-san"

Tsuna replied softly with a cough, Reborn lowered his fedora.

' _ I'm starting to think that lazy-Tsuna has a huge brother complex with everything he does for that stupid brat _ ....'

"Whatever pervert-Tsuna"

"Eh pervert?"

Reborn smirked at the brunette's dumbfounded expression.

"You have a brother complex"

The hitman watched with amusement as the teen's face morphed into one of horror and great disgust.

"Reborn, that is so gross... Please don't imply such vile ideas. I care about Ie-San as a brother, never like  _ that _ "

Tsuna replied with a disgusted grimace as he rubbed his arms as if to clean himself of some unseen filth, unknowingly relieving the hitman from some worries.

_ 'He's not lying, thankfully his complex is at loyalty and nothing more _ '


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 12 2016  
> Edited January 11 2020

"I guess that you're not Pervert-Tsuna after all"

The hitman replied with a dark smirk, the brunette blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course not!"

The honey eyed brunette squeaked.

' _ It's a good thing, I won't tolerate any of my students becoming perverts _ '

The brunette suddenly began to cough harshly, the teen cupped his hands over his mouth to attempt to muffle the noise.

"Oi Tsuna, you okay?"

The hitman inquired with faint traces of worry, the brunette silently shook his head as he continued to cough, it was beginning to now sound like pained gasps half of the time.

' _ Usually he only coughs a little bit at a time? Is his condition worsening _ ?....'

The teen quickly ran towards the bathroom and closed the door, locking the hitman out.

"Oi Tsuna, let me in"

' _ I need to check on his throat to make sure that it isn't over strained _ ...'

"Don't bother Reborn, Dame-Tsuna doesn't like people seeing his attacks"

' _ So the Baka-student has come out of his room _ '

The hitman turned towards Ie who looked like he had been up for a while, which of course the hitman was already aware of the fact that the teen had woken up long ago.

"Attacks?"

Ie nodded with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Yup, we call them that because Dame-Tsuna sometimes has harsh coughing fits at random times"

' _ This isn't good.... If he has an attack during a fight he could be in trouble.... Shamal needs to hurry up in arriving _ '

The hitman nodded in response as the brunette left back towards his room.

' _ Did he get up just to tell me that _ ?'

"Dame-Tsuna is so loud and annoying...."

Ie whined before closing his door.

Reborn waited patiently on the other side of the bathroom door, listening to the teen's coughs.

' _ I can't barge in like my normal self, I've got to respect his space or else he might stop talking around me _ '

His inner flame jolted at the pained whine that came at the end of the brunette's coughing fit, he heard the sound of something slumping to the ground.

"Tsuna?"

He heard a tap on the door in response, the hitman frowned at this.

' _ His throat is most likely too sore to talk _ '

"Can I come in?"

The sound of the door unlocking prompted the hitman to enter the bathroom, the brunette was sitting in a corner with his legs tucked up to his chest, he noted the tired look within honey eyes.

' _ The attack took a lot out of him _ '

"You okay?"

' _ Being a kind tutor is tough.... It was much easier dealing with my last student _ ...'

"Yeah, sorry, usually disappear before attack.... Didn't notice, before too late"

The brunette's voice was scratchy as he spoke in incomplete sentences, the hitman was fine with this because he knew that the teen was at least trying.

_ 'I told him to stay earlier, I probably wouldn't have known about the attacks if I hadn't seen them _ '

"I see, so the attacks happen often?"

The teen nodded in response, a look of loneliness flashed through honey eyes for a moment, confusing the hitman.

"Yeah often enough, but usually hide away first"

Tsuna whispered softly, the hitman hopped onto the brunette's knee and placed a hand on the boy's neck.

"I'll try to heal it like that one time your brother attacked"

Reborn waited for the hesitant nod before allowing sun flames to coat his hand, he allowed his flame to mingle with the harmony aura exuding off of the brunette for a few moments before setting to work on the brunette.

' _ It's working again.... But why didn't he feel pain that one time?.... Do sun flames only have a fifty-fifty chance of working on him? Or is there another factor that I'm missing _ ?'

Tsuna let out a soft contented sigh when the hitman pulled away his flame coated hand.

"Thanks, my throat feels much better now"

Tsuna stated softly with a small smile, the hitman lowered his fedora and nodded.

"It's fine, and don't worry, that Doctor I called should be arriving soon"

' _ Actually he should have already arrived... He probably got distracted by some girls like an idiot _ ....'

Hope glimmered within honey eyes as the brunette nodded.

* * *

When everyone finished the breakfast of pancakes, courtesy of Nana, Reborn herded his two students towards the door.

"I don't want to walk together with Dame-Tsuna!"

Ie growled, Tsuna grimaced in response to his brother's anger.

"Baka-Ie behave!"

Reborn scolded as he hit the teen on the head with a Leon mallet.

Honey eyes blinked in surprise when they exited the front door.

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

Hayato and Takeshi were standing at the front gate.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

Ie snarled, not liking that they said 'Tsuna' instead of 'Ie'.

"I'm here to walk Tsuna-Sama to school you idiot copy!"

The bomber growled as he pulled out some dynamite.

"Now now Gokudera, be nice"

Takeshi laughed as he slung an arm over the bomber's shoulder.

"Baseball idiot, you have no right to touch me or associate yourself with Tsuna-sama!"

Hayato growled as he shook off the arm.

"Wow the suicide boy and the temperamental octopus want to hang out with Dame-Tsuna"

Ie laughed, Takeshi's smile faded as he slung an arm over Tsuna.

"Tsuna is awesome! He is  _ not _ dame"

Ie suppressed a shiver at the baseball fan's tone while the hitman smirked.

"The baseball freak is right! As much as it pains me to agree with him.... Tsuna-Sama is much better than a copy like you"

Hayato retorted as he went to throw his dynamite, only to be stopped by the honey eyed boy.

A stern look was sent from the boy to the bomber and the silver haired teen reluctantly put them away.

"Get to school or you all will be late"

Reborn stated, the four boys looked towards the infant before running towards the school, however Ie was outrun by them by a wide margin.


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 18 2016  
> Edited January 11 2020

Steel grey eyes narrowed as they gazed into honey ones. The demonic perfect was standing in front of the school in an attack position.

"Those who are late shall be bitten to death"

The skylark stated, honey flashed orange for a few moments at the other's words. Tsuna opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the bomber.

"Tsuna-Sama is better than you, so it's okay if he's late!"

The silver haired teen growled as he pulled out some sticks of dynamite.

"Now now Hayato-chan, don't be rude!"

Takeshi laughed, the bomber's eye twitched in annoyance as he turned around to face the baseball fan.

"You don't have permission to call me by that baseball freak!"

"Herbivores....."

The brunette let out a soft sigh as he glanced apologetically towards the skylark before slipping into the school.

The teen didn't even pause when the screams of his friends echoed throughout the school.

* * *

"You're a harsh boss"

Reborn stated as he suddenly popped out of a potted plant, the teen just shrugged in reply.

_ 'He didn't even freeze when he heard the screams... Both a good and a bad trait _ ...'

With that, the hitman hid once more before his proper student entered his classroom.

"Dame-Tsuna you're late!"

Nezu-sensei called in disgust, the brunette shrugged and made his way towards his seat, however not before tripping over someone's extended foot.

' _ His classmates treat Tsuna too poorly.... He's going to surprise them though with his newly learned math _ '

"Hey respond! You no good student! We know that you can still talk due to your little stunt on the roof!"

Honey eyes narrowed slightly, the difference was only visible to the hitman's trained eyes.

The brunette silently sighed before laying his head on the desk. Just then, a beat up Takeshi and Hayato entered the class.

"You're late!"

Nezu called as the two bitten teens headed to their respective desks.

Reborn frowned at the visible discrimination against the brunette.

' _ He only picked on Tsuna despite Gokudera and Yamamoto both being more late than him.... I wonder how the hell that guy actually became a teacher _ ....'

"Okay everyone, today, there's a test!"

Nezu called as he handed out test papers to everyone in the class, visibly making sure that Tsuna got his paper last.

As soon as the brunette got his paper he began to swiftly scribble down the right answers. Ten minutes after the test was handed out, Tsuna cautiously walked up towards the front and handed in his test.

' _ All of his answers are correct, I guess that he took my tutoring to heart' _

Nezu took one look at the test and frowned.

"Dame-Tsuna, detention and head to the principal's office for cheating on your test"

' _ I've got to replace Nezu, Tsuna can't grow up with a teacher like that' _

Honey eyes widened slightly before glazing over as the brunette's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Reborn was silently growing very angry at the thought of Nezu putting down his students instead of furthering them to do better in life, it went against his code as a tutor.

"Bastard! Tsuna-Sama couldn't have cheated! He was the first one finished! There is no way that he could have copied anyone!"

Hayato growled as he stood up aggressively and stalked up towards Nezu.

"Gokudera! Sit back down and finish your test!"

Nezu called nervously as he backed away.

"I'm finished my test!"

Hayato growled as he threw the paper at him, Nezu looked it over and frowned.

"Detention for cheating as well"

The bomber's jaw dropped in shock.

"What the hell you bastard?! You can't just say that I cheated!"

Nezu's eyes narrowed darkly in response despite his terrified trembling.

"I can! No delinquent like you can possibly get a perfect score! The same is with Dame Tsuna! No useless student could ever get a perfect score either!"

"You bastard!"

Hayato raised his fist to strike Nezu, however Tsuna quickly grabbed the fist mid swing. Emerald eyes widened in shock.

"But Tsuna-Sama...."

The hitman whispered in surprise as he gazed into honey eyes.

The brunette silently shook his head and the bomber let out a sigh as he let his fist drop.

"Fine...."

A crash was heard and both terms looked over to see Nezu sprawled over the ground.

Reborn smirked from his hiding place.

' _ He tripped over his own feet _ ...'

"I'm going to get the two of you expelled for laying a hand on me!"

Nezu cried out as he shakily stood up, both teens' jaws dropped.

"Now now Nezu sensei, you just tripped"

Takeshi laughed from his seat, the others on the class snickered.

Nezu's face grew red with anger as he pointed at Takeshi.

"The three of you will be expelled! Now head towards the office!"

Cries of outrage surged from the class at the thought of their baseball star leaving them.

Reborn quickly headed towards the office to speak towards the principal.

Hayato's retort was stopped by Tsuna covering the loud bomber's mouth with his hand as he dragged his two friends towards the office.

* * *

Honey eyes blinked in surprise to see Reborn dressed as a teacher sitting across from the principal in the office.

"Ah professor Boreen has notified me of your predicament, rest assured, I will soon deal with Nezu"

The principal stated as soon as he laid his eyes on the trio.

Tsuna flashed a thankful glance towards the disguised hitman.

"That's good, that teacher can't teach anything right"

Hayato grumbled, Takeshi smiled and rested his arms behind his head.

"Now now Hayato, he wasn't that bad"

Takeshi laughed, earning himself a glare from the other.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a certain demonic skylark, he was holding a worn out box.

"Proof of an undisciplined herbivore, remove it from the faculty immediately"

The skylark stated in a blank tone as he tossed the box onto the table, he then gave the brunette a slight nod before exiting the room via the window.

  
  
  



	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 20 2016  
> Edited January 11 2020

Reborn raised a curious brow at the package that the skylark had dropped off, he glanced towards the brunette to see that the teen was smiling softly.

_ 'He doesn't seem surprised by Hibari's arrival _ '

"Proof? ... Ah!"

The principal gasped in shock when he opened up the parcel to reveal an old time capsule with a failed test, which coincidentally had Nezu's name on it.

"I knew that Nezu was a fraud!"

The silver haired bomber called as he pointed accusingly at the test.

"Haha didn't expect that!"

Takeshi laughed as he scratched his cheek with a finger, the honey eyed brunette was silent as he watched the principal who was frowning at the test.

' _ Hibari must have seen this coming somehow.... It's too much of a coincidence if he didn't _ ....'

"Everyone return to your class..... Professor Boreen, I'd hate to ask you, but could you become a teacher for today?"

The mini hitman smirked at the principal's offer.

' _ Perfect, I'd love to teach a whole class... I could mould in some discipline as well _ ....'

"Of course, I can also suggest a permanent replacement for Nezu, his name would be Reboryama"

The hitman noticed how the brunette rolled his eyes. However the principal clapped his hands in delight.

"That's a wonderful idea!"

' _ It's so easy to fool people... Well lazy-Tsuna is the exception _ '

"Okay I'll call him to come over, I've got something to do right now"

The hitman stated, before hopping out the window.

With that, the three teens headed back towards their classroom.

* * *

"The three of you were slow returning to class"

Reborn stated from his spot in the front of the class, this time he had donned a pair of circular glasses, a brown suit and a pointer stick; of which seemed durable enough to give a student a good whack if needed.

Tsuna blinked before bowing his head slightly in apology before heading towards his desk. Somebody attempted to trip him, however that student suddenly passed out, a cloud of white dust lingering where their forehead had been.

Tsuna grimaced slightly.

' _ It seems like Tsuna was the only one who noticed me throw chalk at that idiot's head _ ...'

Everyone was shocked when Hayato obediently sat into his desk.

' _ Tsuna must have told him who I was, he didn't recognize me as Boreen after all _ '

* * *

Class had carried on smoothly, though most of the class had been rendered unconscious within the first half hour.

He had asked Tsuna to write down the answer to a question on paper before he read it aloud for the class to hear. He wanted everyone to know that the brunette wasn't cheating, however most importantly, he wanted Tsuna to have more confidence in himself.

"Dame-Tsuna actually answered correctly.... Even if he didn't speak...."

"Yeah but I wonder why? He's able to talk, so why wouldn't he?"

Onyx eyes glanced towards the brunette to see a ghost of a smile playing on the brunette's lips.

_ 'I guess I won't knock them out  _ yet _ , Their conversation is beneficial to my student _ '

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal a battered Ie, it was obvious that the teen had been delayed due to a certain perfect biting him.

"You're late"

Ie stared at Reborn for a few moments before a scowl crossed over his face.

"Why the hell are  _ you _ here?!"

The teen hissed, momentarily forgetting about the few conscious people in the class.

' _ Oh, so he recognized me, I'm actually very surprised _ ....'

Reborn allowed his smirk to be seen as he tapped the board with his pointing stick.

"Nezu was fired, the principal hired me to replace him"

The hitman replied smoothly, Ie clenched his fists and stalked towards his desk.

"Whatever!.... I was late thanks to that damn demon"

The conscious members of the class gasped in shock towards Ie's attitude.

"Ie-San was so mean to Reboryamma-sensei...."

"Wonder if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed...."

"I've never seen him act like that before..."

Everyone's comments caused Ie to glower silently in his seat.

"Heh, people are finally seeing that damn copy's true self!"

The bomber snickered as he went to kick his feet up onto the desk ahead of him, however a glare from the disguised hitman stopped him.

"Now now Gokudera, be nice"

Takeshi replied, despite the smug grin playing on his face.

' _ I'm starting to think that becoming a teacher here was a really good idea _ ...'

* * *

When school finished, the hitman was proud to note that his real student hadn't zoned out at all throughout the day. Though he had allowed the teen to disappear during lunch only to reappear right before class.

' _ He's so easy to teach..... I'd wonder how he got so behind if I didn't already know about his previous lack of motivation _ '

"You were so amazing Tsuna-sama!"

The silver haired teen praised as he walked out of the school with the brunette.

Said brunette turned away with an embarrassed blush.

"Haha! Gokudera, you made Tsuna embarrassed!"

The baseball fan laughed, causing the brunette to blush even more.

Emerald eyes widened in shock before the bomber crouched down in front of Tsuna, doing it so quickly that his head hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna-Sama! Please forgive me for embarrassing you!"

Hayato yelled as he continue to lift up his head and slam it back into the ground repeatedly.

Reborn snickered as the brunette panicked slightly before stopping the bomber.

* * *

' _ Tsuna-sama _ ?...'

Emerald eyes shone with admiration when the bomber looked up into honey eyes laced with kindness and concern.

"You're so kind...."

Hayato whispered as he followed the brunette's silent order to stop bowing.

"Haha!"

The bomber narrowed his gaze at Takeshi's laughing.

' _ How dare he mock Tsuna-sama _ !'

"Baseball freak stop laughing!"

The bomber yelled as he pulled out his dynamites with the hope of getting rid of the bother.

The look in the brunette's eyes however made him freeze and put them away.

' _ You're too kind in showing mercy Tsuna-Sama.... I'll protect you from any dangers _ ....'


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 22 2016  
> Edited January 17 2020

"Tsuna, are you ready to show me some of your fighting skills?"

' _ I'm really curious to know his full fighting style, he'd had to have a teacher at one point and I'm curious as to who this teacher was _ '

The hitman questioned once the only people around were Hayato and Takeshi.

Honey eyes flickered towards the other two before the brunette nodded.

"Y-yeah.... But could it only be us two? I've never shown off skills outside of battle or training so I'm a little nervous...."

The brunette whispered softly as his gaze averted itself towards the ground.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto"

Both teens nodded in understanding.

"Haha, Tsuna is still a little shy I guess!"

The baseball fan laughed, the bomber scowled at him.

"Baseball freak, Tsuna-Sama just isn't used to people being around him! Don't laugh!"

Hayato growled as he went to throw his dynamite, he paused however when his throwing hand suddenly became empty.

"What?....."

Emerald eyes blinked in confusion at the empty hand before turning towards Tsuna who was holding the unlit dynamite sheepishly.

The hitman smirked at the demonstration of stealth from his student.

' _ He has potential for pick pocketing, this would prove useful against enemy bosses _ '

"Tsuna-Sama you're amazing! Come on baseball idiot! We need to leave to allow Tsuna-Sama some space!"

Hayato called as he dragged the black haired teen away.

* * *

' _ I wish Tsuna would have let us stay _ ...'

Takeshi sighed in disappointment once he and Hayato were out of the brunette's sight.

"Oi don't sigh idiot!"

Hazel eyes blinked in confusion at the bomber.

' _ But I want to be with Tsuna _ ...'

"Haha sorry! I was just curious about Tsuna's skills!"

The baseball fan laughed, the bomber however scowled.

"Tsuna-Sama was right, your fake smile is disgusting"

' _ Ehhhh _ ?!?'

Takeshi gaped at the silver haired teen for a good few minutes before Hayato growled.

"Stop with the stupid face, Tsuna-Sama has been alone for years, of course he wouldn't be comfortable being around two people who are fairly new to him all of the time"

' _ Heh.... He's right _ '

The bomber averted his gaze when Takeshi gave him a bright smile.

* * *

' _ Tch... Stupid baseball idiot for worrying about stupid things _ ...'

* * *

"So Tsuna, are you ready?"

' _ Finally I get to see some of his skills' _

The hitman questioned once the two of them entered an isolated area; it was a big clearing within Namimori forest.

Honey eyes flashed orange for a few moments as the brunette nodded.

"Yeah"

He stated softly as he widened his stance and placed his arms in a defensive position by his sides.

He stayed like that for a few moments before he suddenly lowered while doing a spin kick towards the ground. Dirt flew around him creating an effective dust barrier.

' _ An interesting technique , especially used in a closed space _ '

When the dust subsided the hitman blinked in surprise to see that the honey eyed teen was nowhere to be found.

' _ What _ ?....'

The hitman's intuition spiked and he jumped to the side just in time to dodge a falling brunette.

' _ Actually falling isn't the right description.... It was much more graceful _ ....'

The moment the brunette landed, he launched off of his right foot towards a tree, the hitman's eyes could barely keep up with the teen enough for him to see the boy swiftly plant his foot upon the tree and shoot up.

' _ It seems as if his fighting strategy is focused mainly on speed and agility _ '

Onyx eyes widened slightly at the sight of the  _ orange _ eyed boy suddenly standing in front of him, he jumped to the side just in time to dodge the slash of the brunette's knife.

He shivered inwardly at how he had faintly felt the coolness of the blade upon his neck in that one instance.

' _ If I was anyone but myself, I would be dead right now _ ....'

The brunette used his flying momentum to twist around to slash at the infant once more, this time the blade clipped his fedora.

' _ Tsuna is dangerous.... His agility and speed are abnormal and combined with his high pain tolerance, he could still keep going after being struck unlike most speed orientated fighters... He's also strong _ ....'

The hitman smirked as he grabbed the brunette and flung him into a tree, only to be impressed further when he twisted in the air and landed on the tree on all fours as if the surface was horizontal instead of vertical. Tsuna didn't stay like that for long, because before gravity could catch up, he used the tree like a springboard to launch himself back towards the hitman, ignoring how the tree cracked when he did so.

' _ He's repeatedly attacking like a wild animal intent on taking down its prey _ ...'

Dust suddenly clouded the hitman's vision and then he suddenly felt a cold sensation upon his neck.

_ 'I didn't even have time to react _ !'

The two of them stood there silently, Tsuna holding the blade to the back of the hitman's neck and the hitman observing the teen's stance.

"I've seen enough Tsuna"

' _ I can easily come to the conclusion that he is strong' _

Reborn praised, he watched as the teen's stance loosened up as he retracted the blade.

"Thanks"

Tsuna replied softly with an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks.

"You're quite skilled for not even breaking a sweat"

' _ His skill is higher than some mafioso _ ...'

Tsuna nodded mutely at the complement.

"You weren't fighting back, it would have been different if you did..."

The tiny hitman shrugged.

"I could tell that you weren't using your full strength either"

The brunette looked away.

"I don't like hurting people"

"Oh? But what about the people who often come after you?"

Orange eyes seemed to glow eerily at the hitman's words.

"They're different, anyone who wants to get close to the people I care about will be eliminated"

The brunette's voice was similar to a growl before his eyes faded back to their usual honey pigment as he gazed towards the sky.

_ 'He hates hurting others but won't hesitate to protect _ ....'


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 25 2016  
> Edited January 17 2020

The hitman was quite proud of the brunette's fierce determination to protect the ones that he loved.

"Since I've seen a good sample of your skills, why don't I start teaching you how to draw out your flame"

Honey eyes blinked in surprise before closing, honey turned orange when they opened.

' _ His ability to switch into even a partial dying will on his own without prior knowledge is quite amazing _ '

"This is as far as I can go"

The brunette replied softly after coughing a bit.

"That's fine, now start to picture a flame flickering within your chest"

Tsuna nodded at the hitman's words and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes the teen let out a soft gasp.

"I think that I see it!"

The teen whispered in surprise.

' _ So soon _ ?'

"Now imagine that strength flowing throughout you and draw on it's power"

Tsuna nodded silently, Reborn observed how the tranquil expression on the teen's face started to gradually morph into discomfort.

"I can't......"

Tsuna breathed, his voice laced with slight pain.

'' _ He's acting odd _ '

"Try to pull just a little more"

The brunette grimaced as he nodded, a few seconds later, the most pure sky flames that Reborn had ever seen erupted from the brunette's chest.

' _ What?! Only a spark is supposed to show up at first _ !'

A pained cry erupted from the teen's mouth as he hugged his chest, the hitman felt fear spike him when he realized that the flame discharge was  _ not stopping _ .

The hitman jumped towards Tsuna only to be overwhelmed by the sheer strength of the heat that the flames were emitting.

"Tsuna!"

Reborn was inwardly panicking, he'd never heard of flames going this berserk during these kinds of exercises before.

The teen didn't respond to the hitman's call, instead he was sitting on his knees hugging his chest, his head tilted skyward in a silent scream.

' _ This is bad..... I've got to stop him before all of his flames are gone _ !'

The harmony factor was pulsing off of the suffering teen in waves, if the hitman wasn't so panicked, he would have been instead humming in delight at how the pulses were making his inner flame flair and resonate within him.

"H-hurts!"

The brunette whimpered, the hitman felt his heart jolt at the pained expression.

' _ Damn harmony factor... It's muddling my thoughts _ !'

Suddenly the metallic tang of blood hit the hitman's nose like a brick, onyx eyes widened in shock at the blood trailing from the brunette's mouth.

' _ The internal damage is enough for him to bleed, however his flames don't seem to be burning him _ ....'

"Tsuna, don't worry! I'll help you get rid of the pain...."

Reborn stated as he clasped his own yellow pacifier that hung around his neck.

' _ Sky flames are filled with harmony... This should work to stop the rapid discharge _ ....'

The tiny infant raised his arm so that the palm of his hand was facing Tsuna while his other hand clasped the pacifier.

He cringed when the stream of orange flames began to flow into him then back towards the brunette.

He could already feel sweat forming on his brow.

' _ I've got to channel Tsuna's flames quickly before he dies from flame exhaustion _ !'

The hitman glanced towards the brunette and became relieved when the flames seemed to be calming down.

He continued to redirect Tsuna's flames until the fiery inferno was gone, the only proof that it had ever existed was the burnt area surrounding the teen and the teen himself who was unconscious.

Reborn staggered slightly, still overwhelmed by the pure flames that had went through his system.

"This wasn't supposed to happen....."

The hitman whispered softly as he walked towards the brunette and laid a hand on the teen's cheek. The honey eyed teen was clammy and his breathing hitched with each breath.

' _ Why does nothing concerning him ever turn out right?.... Nothing is ever normal with him...... He can enter the dying will state partially, but when he draws upon his flames they lash out _ ....'

Reborn let out a tired sigh as he glanced towards go partner; Leon.

"I think things are more complicated than they seem. I have a lot of work ahead of me...."

The chameleon licked the hitman's cheek affectionately in agreement.

_ 'I don't think that his life is currently in danger anymore.... I'll let him stay there until he wakes up _ '

The hitman leaned against the unconscious teen and let out a troubled sigh, the lingering harmony presence was almost too much that it was scary how such an inexperienced teen could harbour such power.

' _ His strength is unnatural yet not menacing, soothing yet overwhelming... His potential as a sky is limitless _ ....'

He was thankful for the harmony factor washing away his fear so that he could think clearly to observe the situation, and what he did observe did not please him.

' _ Tsuna could have been torn to shreds by his own flame, the very flame that's supposed to protect ..... It didn't harm him outwardly but inwardly, it also didn't spark like it was supposed to, instead it was as if a dam had been broken..... I wonder if his flames were ever sealed when he was younger.... But Baka-Ie's flames were sealed and he didn't put forth power like that despite me using the harsher methods on him' _

The hitman let out a tired sigh as he lowered his fedora.

' _ No his flames weren't sealed, Nono stated that Tsuna had no flames whatsoever.... But then that would mean that something is restraining his flames..... I should ask Tsuna later _ ...'

Normally Reborn would have been worried about the teen being scarred for life at such an experience, or at least afraid of flames. However, he had a feeling that such an incident wouldn't really faze the teen for long.

' _ Tsuna is strong.... He'll be okay _ '

The hitman cleared his mind to focus upon his flame, it was still resonating yet it wasn't harmed in the slightest.

_ 'I wonder why I risked my core being overwhelmed for him _ ....'


	44. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 27 2016  
> Edited January 17 2020

Reborn waited by the brunette's side, listening to the sounds of nature around them. He wasn't planning on dragging the unconscious boy, yet he also knew that he shouldn't abandon him either.

' _ Unlike my first student, Tsuna seems to have had enemies from the very start _ '

His inner flame had eventually calmed to a gentle hum, the hitman guessed that it was as calm as it would get until he left the clearing that was still dripping with sky harmony.

It impressed him that the harmony factor could linger within the air for so long.

' _ If I ever get Nono to meet Tsuna, he'll switch his chosen heir to Tsuna instead of Baka-Ie _ '

The tiny hitman smirked as he imagined the old man's reaction to meeting the current Tsuna.

' _ I'd need Leon to record it for me _ ...'

* * *

Eventually, by the time that the sun had begun to lower, a soft whine escaped from the brunette.

' _ So he's close to consciousness _ ...'

"Oi lazy-Tsuna, get up"

Reborn called as he threw a rock carefully towards the fallen boy, he didn't want to knock him out again after all.

Bleary honey eyes slowly opened to reveal a slightly groggy expression.

"Mmmmm oh Reborn...."

The teen mumbled sleepily, acknowledging the hitman's presence.

_ 'He even has manors while half asleep, good for unexpected meetings _ '

"Wake up fully lazy-Tsuna, you've been unconscious for hours"

Reborn sighed, honey eyes looked at him blankly before widening, by the look on the teen's face, he was recalling what had happened.

"Ah! T-the flame and then the..... Pain!"

Tsuna muttered, the hitman hit the teen on the head for stuttering, though he kinda didn't blame him.

"Yes, you tried to call upon your flames, which you succeeded in doing so"

The tiny hitman confirmed, unease seemed to fill the brunette.

"I succeeded?..... So that will always happen?...."

' _ Ah he's afraid of that happening again _ ...'

Tsuna's voice was soft, bordering on a slight tremble. Leon moved from his perch on the hitman's fedora and curled up onto the teen's lap.

"No.... At least hopefully not. You succeeded in pulling out your flames, however for some reason they discharged into the surrounding area"

Reborn stated as he motioned towards the charred grass below them.

"Ah I see..... What went wrong?"

Tsuna questioned softly, the hitman lowered his fedora to hide his frown.

"I don't know, you did everything perfectly, yet your flames erupted from you like a broken faucet..... Do you have any idea as to what would cause a latent power within you to build up such pressure?"

Reborn almost didn't catch the dark glint within honey eyes, however he did.

' _ He knows something _ ....'

"I'm not completely sure....."

The honey eyed boy trailed off as he rubbed his wrists uneasily.

"So you have an idea"

Tsuna reluctantly nodded in response.

"Yeah I have a vague idea......"

The brunette confirmed as he avoided eye contact.

"From your actions you're not ready to tell me.... I'll wait for answers if that's what you wish"

Reborn stated, wanting to earn more of the teen's trust and he also knew that he couldn't force anything out of him if he wanted him to co-operate.

' _ Tsuna is different from Dino, I can't just threaten to shoot him to get what I want _ ...'

Tsuna let out a relieved breath at the tiny hitman's response.

"Thanks"

The brunette replied with a soft smile, onyx eyes then observed the brunette more closely.

"So how did it feel?"

Honey eyes flashed with confusion for a split second before understanding seemed to dawn upon him.

"Ah, at first, it was  _ really _ warm, it felt so safe and gentle....."

The brunette started, a soft smile playing upon his lips at the memory.

' _ So it didn't harm him right away _ ....'

"Then suddenly something within my chest tightened and then released, as if something  _ snapped _ ..... The warm feeling then turned hot..... I don't know how to describe it except that it felt as if I was being burned alive from the inside...."

Tsuna trailed off with a shiver.

"It hurt.... It hurt so much.... I could tell that my flames were not supposed to be leaving me... My body was trying to contain them but my flames were escaping..... And then I felt so weak..... I honestly thought that I was dying for a few moments before you started routing my flames...."

Tsuna finished with a grateful smile, the hitman nodded, intrigued that the teen had realized what he had done.

' _ Not many people would have noticed that... Most would have been too consumed by the pain to register anything except the pain _ ....'

"Hmmm how does your body feel  _ now _ ?"

Honey eyes narrowed slightly in thought at the hitman's question.

"Mmm I'd say that I feel perfectly fine, I guess whatever damage that happened has already healed"

The honey eyed brunette replied.

"You're quite lucky to have such freakish self healing powers"

Reborn stated with a smirk as he flicked up his fedora.

A small pout made its way into the teen's lips as he crossed his arms.

"It's not freakish, it's  _ special _ "

Tsuna whined with mock hurt before coughing.

' _ Seems as if he's continuing to open up to me more than before _ .....'

* * *

"Tsu-kun and Reborn are late..."

Nana sighed as she served Ie his meal which consisted of steak and mashed potatoes.

Ie shrugged as he stabbed into his meal.

"It's more peaceful around the house without Dame-Tsuna and that psychotic baby"

Ie muttered, not catching the furrowed brow of his mother nor the slight frown.

"Ie-kun, don't berate your brother"

Nana scolded softly as she sat down with her own meal.

"Whatever"

* * *

"Ah we should get back.... Mom is probably worried...."

Tsuna noted as he suddenly noticed the lowering sun.

"Don't you often disappear?"

The brunette nodded with a smile.

"Yeah but I always try to check in at least for a second before dinner if I'm not staying to eat"


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 28 2016  
> Edited January 17 2020

The hitman nodded, noting to observe the relationship between Tsuna and his mother in more depth later.

"Then I guess that we really should head back then"

Reborn replied, Tsuna nodded as he staggered to his feet, Reborn noticed how the teen had cringed slightly.

_ 'I had forgotten that he still feels his injuries even after he heals..... It's easy to forget with the way he shrugs them off _ '

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

The hitman inquired once he noticed that the brunette's brow was still furrowed despite the fact that they had already started walking back.

"Yeah, I'll be adjusted to the pain soon so it's fine"

Tsuna replied softly after coughing, the hitman nodded but still kept a wary eye on the teen.

' _ His pain tolerance is commendable but he may use it one day to hide his serious injuries _ ....'

"It's okay to complain about the pain, you're a teenager"

The brunette paused his steps as he lowered his head, brown locks hiding honey eyes from view. 

"I can't give in to my wants"

The brunette breathed softly, the hitman raised a brow at the statement.

' _ He can't give in to his wants _ ?'

"What do you mean by that?"

The brunette raised his head to reveal blank honey eyes, the teen seemed to have gotten lost in thought.

_ 'I hope that he doesn't stake his existence on taking care of Baka-Ie _ .....'

"Oi Tsuna!"

Reborn hit the brunette on the head with a Leon ruler, the honey eyed teen snapped out of his daze.

"Hmmm oh! Reborn...."

' _ So he had forgotten that I was with him....' _

Tsuna hummed apologetically as he nervously scratched his cheek with a finger.

"Sorry..... I got lost in my thoughts....."

The brunette apologized, the hitman was silent for a few moments before responding.

"I could easily see that. What were you thinking about?"

Honey darkened for a split second before lightening up.

"Mm just some old memories of the past....."

The brunette replied softly before coughing, this time a little harsher than normal.

_ 'I really want to find out his secrets and past.... I don't like not knowing things... It's so frustrating _ .....'

"I see.... I'll let you tell me when you're ready...."

A wry smile made its way onto the brunette's lips as he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, it's a relief to not have you prying into my past...."

Tsuna replied softly, the hitman smirked darkly.

"I could change that if you want"

Honey eyes widened in shock as the boy brought up his arms into an X and shook his head.

"N-no I'm fine!"

Tsuna received a whack on the head with a Leon ruler courtesy of Reborn due to his slight stutter.

_ 'I guess that even Tsuna can act like a normal teen at times, it'll be good for him to have his share of teenage experiences... Once he's Vongola Decimo, he won't have much time for any fun _ .....'

* * *

"We're back"

Reborn stated once he and the brunette had returned back to the house, Tsuna had gone 'mute' about a block away from his house.

"Tch Dame-Tsuna and the psycho baby are back..."

Ie growled with annoyance in response to hearing the hitman's voice.

' _ I was hoping not to hear Baka-Ie's annoying voice _ ....'

"Ah Tsu-kun! Reborn! I'm so glad that the two of you have returned"

Nana called happily as she exited the kitchen, Ie grumbled once more.

Tsuna nodded silently in greeting, his face void of any emotion, the hitman felt somewhat uneasy about the brunette's expressionless after seeing the teen expressing himself all day.

"Is there any food left?

The hitman inquired, Nana clasped her hands together happily.

"Oh yes! I made sure that there is plenty of food left for you and Tsu-kun! I made too much for both me and  _ Ie _ to eat"

Nana replied happily, Reborn heard Ie click his tongue.

' _ It seems as if Baka-Ie tried to eat all of the food so that we wouldn't get any _ '

Onyx eyes watched as Tsuna silently shuffled towards the kitchen, Ie stuck his foot out to trip the teen in which he succeeded in doing so.

Leon shifted into into a handgun at the flash of pain within honey eyes.

' _ Tsuna is still sensitive to pain _ .....'

"Oi Baka-Ie, respect Tsuna"

The hitman stated as he pointed the Leon gun at his idiotic student, Ie's gaze narrowed at the hitman before he turned away with a scoff.

"Whatever, I'll let Dame-Tsuna have a free day today then"

Ie huffed as he stalked away, the hitman raised a curious brow at the obvious lack of insults being thrown out of the teen's mouth.

' _ Odd... Normally Baka-Ie would kick up a huge fuss _ ...'

Reborn switched his attention away from the idiot as he headed towards the kitchen, he was glad to see that Tsuna was already picking at his food, though the teen did seem reluctant.

"You should show your brother his place"

The hitman commented offhandedly as he began to eat his meal, honey orbs darkened slightly as the brunette shook his head.

' _ He must feel uneasy here if he's not talking despite it only being me and him _ ...'

"Something wrong?"

The brunette opened his mouth to respond before closing it after a conflicted look crossed over his face before being replaced with acceptance.

Tsuna shrugged, neither denying not confirming the hitman's question.

' _ It's obvious that there is, but at least he's not lying to me _ '

"You know that nobody can help you if you're always quiet Tsuna"

Reborn sighed as he lowered his fedora, now noticing the faint traces of fear and caution within honey eyes.

The teen placed his fork onto the table and stared at his food blankly, as if he had suddenly lost all of his appetite.

' _ Does he sense something...? No... He would have most likely taken off to deal with the problem by now.... This student of mine causes too much trouble _ ...'


	46. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 2 2016  
> Edited January 22 2020

The brunette suddenly stood up from the table and walked off, leaving a confused hitman behind.

' _ Something is off about the way he is acting _ '

The hitman left his own meal in favour of following the teen, however when he arrived upstairs, he didn't see either of his students.

'I'm  _ used to Tsuna disappearing... But Baka-Ie disappearing is quite new.... Did Tsuna take him with him for some reason? But why _ ?...'

* * *

' _ It's about time I show Dame-Tsuna his place _ ...'

"So Dame-Tsuna, it seems like you've given up on stalling your punishment?"

' _ He's lucky that he pulled us both away from that infant, if he kept hiding behind that psychotic baby, I probably would have killed him instead of being merciful with a warning _ ....'

Ie stated darkly, said honey eyed boy gazed towards the ground blankly as a cruel smirk plastered itself upon Ie's face.

"......."

' _ Tch.... He thinks that I'm unworthy of hearing his wretched voice _ ....'

"Oh so you're playing the obedient monster now?"

Honey eyes looked up expectantly towards the brown eyed teen. Ie tapped his chin as if in thought before snapping his fingers as if he had just received an idea.

' _ He looks so obedient..... Too bad it's already too late for him to play the role of a good monster _ ...'

"I admire the effort however, you've already been a bad monster haven't you?"

Ie growled as he clenched Tsuna's chin tightly, the older made no movement to stop him.

' _ He can't stop me... I could lower my grip and tighten it and he'd be dead.... I'm in control _ '

"....."

" _ Speak _ , I know that you've been using that oh so lovely voice recently–"

Ie's gaze darkened significantly as he almost tenderly ran a thumb along Tsuna's cheek.

"–so why don't you just speak, I've heard you speaking to that psychotic baby"

Ie finished with a smirk, taking pleasure from the fearful gaze of the honey eyed teen.

The honey eyed boy's mouth opened, only to clamp shut right after, brown eyes narrowed darkly.

"Oh so you're trying to defy me?"

' _ How dare he?! That ungrateful monster should obey me _ !'

Tsuna gasped audibly when Ie's fist slammed into his gut, the teen sank down towards the ground, holding his gut in a protective manner.

Pain laced honey eyes looked up towards the younger who was smiling in glee.

"Oh Tsu-kun, please talk to me, you're dear younger brother"

A shiver ran through the older at the sickening sweetness of Ie's voice.

"I-Ie-S-San.....ack!"

' _ That damn bastard _ !'

Tsuna choked mid sentence when Ie slammed his knee into the brunette's windpipe, leaving him breathless.

"Call me Ieyoshi-sama, you are unworthy of calling me Ie-San, Dame-Tsuna"

Tears fell from honey eyes as the honey eyed teen nodded.

"Yes Ieyoshi-sama .... AH!"

' _ I didn't give him permission to speak! How dare that lowly freak speak _ !'

Tsuna's scream caused Ie's eyes to glint darkly as Ie spun a knife in his hands.

"I guess that I'll have to continue the punishment...."

The younger drawled. He was going to have fun, lots of fun.

* * *

"Mama, where are Tsuna and Ie?"

_ 'I doubt that Baka-Ie is as silent as Tsuna.... He wouldn't be able to get away from me on his own _ ...'

The hitman questioned once he had searched the whole house and didn't find any sign of either of the two.

Nana froze, her brown eyes widening fearfully at the hitman's words.

"You can't find Tsu-kun or  _ Ie-kun _ ?..."

Nana whispered softly, the hitman nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I've searched everywhere for Baka-Ie but I couldn't find him"

_ 'I don't mind Tsuna disappearing, however I don't like the idiot leaving my line of sight _ ...'

The hitman replied, becoming slightly concerned about the horror that spread across her face. 

"Oh god no.... Ie-kun must have heard Tsu-kun speak to me...."

The hitman raised a curious brow at the rising alarm within Nana's voice.

' _ For Nana to freak out despite her not worrying about Tsuna's injuries is a little concerning _ ....'

"What do you mean?"

Sadness flashed within Nana's brown eyes as she slumped towards the ground.

"Ie-kun is going to  _ break _ Tsu-kun.... Again"

She whispered, eyes tearing up.

* * *

"You're a useless monster! A freak, unwanted! Hated! Despised, feared!"

Ie growled as he swung the blade down with each word, a feral grin present on his face at the pained cries of the other. The monster was getting what it deserved.

"You know, only a  **_MONSTER_ ** , can heal as well as you do!"

' _ Why can't he just die and get out of the way for good?! I'm the only son that mom needs! She doesn't need him! Nobody does _ !'

Ie laughed as he swung the knife to the side to flick off all of the blood onto a wall. It splattered nicely.

"Y-you're w-wrong– AH!"

* * *

' _ Tsuna is going to break _ ?!...'

Despite himself, the hitman felt his inner flame writhe in turmoil at the mention of the brunette breaking.

"Why would Tsuna break?!"

The hitman asked urgently, cursing himself for not having all of the details.

"Ie-kun hates Tsu-Kun's voice, he always punishes Tsu-kun whenever he hears it!"

Nana whimpered as she tried to wipe away her tears.

' _ Knowing Tsuna he wouldn't fight back _ ....'

"Ie-kun is dear to Tsu-Kun, Tsu-Kun knows that things will get worse if he stalls punishment for too long.... Tsu-kun probably led himself and Ie-Kun to a secluded area to carry out the punishment...."

Nana whimpered, Reborn felt dread pool into his stomach.

"Tell me, Why does Tsuna care so much about Ie?"

The hitman asked. It just didn't make any sense.

Nana's gaze lowered.

"Because Ie-kun is Tsu-Kun's ' _ boss _ ', he'll do anything to please him, even kill himself if Ie-kun wishes it...."

' _ Tsuna would kill himself just because Baka-Ie told him to _ ?!?....'

"Why?"

Nana shook her head.

"I can't tell you, it would hurt Tsuna-Kun if I did"

The hitman nodded grimly, noting that she wasn't going to hand any more information to him.

_ 'This family is messed up.... If they just told me, than I could fix everything quickly _ ....'


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 16 2016  
> Edited January 22 2020

Brown eyes were shadowed with glee as Ie admired his handiwork.

_ 'I doubt that the monster will forget its place anytime soon _ '

"Ah.... It seems as if my dear brother has lost consciousnesses...."

The younger twin sighed in mock disappointment as he twirled the blade with his fingers, his feral grin broadened as he observed the blood staining it's tips.

_ 'I wonder if he'll actually die this time _ ....'

Ie flicked the blood onto the grass before pocketing the knife.

' _ Nah, that monster wouldn't dare escape me, and by my standards death is too good for him right now _ ....'

Brown eyes flickered towards the sky for a moment before the brunette began walking away from the clearing, leaving Tsuna to stain the grass with his blood.

' _ He can heal and live in fear for a while, then I'll kill him _ '

A sharp giggle chuckle escaped from Ie's lips at the thought of watching Tsuna's fear filled gaze for the next few days.

* * *

"Where were you?"

' _ Tsuna sure as hell better be okay _ !'

Reborn growled darkly the moment Ie entered the house, Nana had already retreated to her room.

The overly happy aura and pleased expression on the brunette's face made his inner flame pulse in anger.

Ie's smile faded swiftly at the hitman's tone, he shrunk back at the sheer pressure of killing intent radiating off of the small infant.

' _ He's lucky that he already wiped off his smile, I was just about to get rid of it, using more persuasive and painful means _ '

"I was taking a walk"

Ie replied uneasily, backing up until he was against the wall, the hitman brought out his Leon gun and turned off the safety.

' _ Don't you dare lie to me _ '

"Where is Tsuna?"

Reborn stated, instantly noting the happy glimmer within Ie's gaze before it faded into mock annoyance.

"Why the hell would I keep tabs on that monst–ACK!"

The brunette was cut off from the nozzle of the Leon gun being shoved into his mouth.

"Tell me where Tsuna is now"

' _ He better be okay...' _

The hitman growled, horror filled the idiot's gaze as Ie realized that the hitman wasn't joking and that he was actually going to pull the trigger if provoked.

"I d–"

_ 'I can't believe that he was about to lie to me on his situation.... What an idiot he truly is _ ...'

The hitman shoved the gun further into the teen's mouth.

"The forest! A clearing in Namimori forest!"

Ie gasped, the hitman swiftly removed Leon and headed out the door. Leon shifted into a chameleon and then rested on the hitman's fedora. Reborn silently noted to himself to pamper his partner later as praise for putting up with being shoved into an idiot's mouth.

' _ I hope that Nana was wrong.... Tsuna, be safe _ '

* * *

The hitman's inner flame had been rising in turmoil the closer he came to the forest, he didn't understand why though, he couldn't feel the brunette's natural harmony factor yet his flame was still reacting.

' _ This assignment isn't good for my health _ ...'

He breathed a soft sigh when he finally reached the forest, his quick sprint had seemed much too long time wise.

' _ Now all I've got to do is find Tsuna _ ....'

The hitman headed through the undergrowth, silently cursing the teen's ability in picking secluded areas.

After a few minutes he stumbled into a clearing and froze, his breath got caught in his throat as he spotted the limp form of his chosen student.

"TSUNA!"

' _ He better not be dead.... I can't have failed in raising him to become Decimo _ ....'

The panic and fear within his own voice rattled him, he hadn't known that he was capable of such emotions as he rushed over towards the teen.

His inner flame cried out in fury as he noted how much blood had stained the once green grass surrounding the teen.

' _ He's lost so much blood.....' _

When he reached him, he gently felt for a pulse on the boy's neck, only letting out a breath that he hadn't noticed that he was holding when he felt the faint, but very present pulse.

' _ He's alive..... Thank god _ ...'

The hitman quickly tore off the brunette's shirt to observe the teen's wounds, not wanting to risk aggravating them with the movements needed to normally remove a shirt.

Reborn's eyes narrowed at how the teen's torso seemed to be painted red, he brushed away some of the blood only to pause in surprise when there was no wound, only a large scar.

' _ Did he already heal?.... But it's only been two hours at most _ .....'

Reborn's inner flame calmed down as he began to curiously clear away the blood from the teen to reveal that there were absolutely no fresh injuries, only new scars that seemed as if they were a few years old.

' _ What the hell _ ....'

While the hitman was relieved, he was also slightly concerned about the teen's healing. It seemed to be much more potent than he had initially thought, though it also seemed to vary depending on circumstances.

He somewhat understood where his idiotic student where he was coming from when he called Tsuna a monster, the teen was not normal.

' _ I don't think that I'll ever get bored as long as I'm around Tsuna _ ....'

The hitman observed the teen's torn shirt and noted the multiple stab wounds.

' _ I'm going to have a little chat with Baka-Ie later _ ....'

He growled darkly at the thought of a mere civilian being able to harm its own flesh and blood to such an extent.

His gaze then flickered towards the Crimson grass surrounding them, his suit was ruined but he didn't care.

' _ The amount of blood is more than what's in a human body _ ....'

His gaze flickered towards the pained sleeping face of the teen.

' _ He shouldn't be alive... But he is... He better not have become broken _ ...'

The hitman's inner flame buzzed under the surface as he remembered what Nana had said.

"You better be okay mentally Tsuna..."

Reborn muttered under his breath as his fedora shadowed his face.


	48. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 24 2016  
> Edited January 25 2020

The hitman just stayed in the clearing, observing the sleeping brunette, trusting that the teen would be okay but at the same time not wanting to leave his side.

The sun had now long since fallen from the sky and the silver glow caste from the moon was somewhat soothing.

Onyx blinked at how the boy seemed to almost glow in the moonlight due to his pale skin.

' _ Shamal better hurry in coming here..... Tsuna's sickness isn't getting any better.... But if multiple stabbings couldn't kill him, wouldn't sickness be ineffective as well _ ?....'

A sudden wave of sky harmony almost made the hitman recoil at it's intensity before he allowed himself to relax.

"Tsuna?"

Reborn questioned softly, not knowing the teen's state of mind, thus he decided to be cautious.

A soft whine escaped from the brunette as orange eyes fluttered open, Reborn was impressed at the tiny orange flame flickering on his forehead; it was about the size of a coin.

' _ He subconsciously drew upon his dying will, though that still couldn't have saved him _ ...'

"R-Reborn?"

The brunette winced at the crack in his voice as he slowly brought himself up so that he was sitting down against a tree. The hitman hopped onto his knee to take a look into his glowing eyes.

"Tsuna, how do you feel?"

' _ At least he's still speaking, from the way Nana had freaked out, I had figured that he'd have stopped speaking as a result _ '

Orange eyes narrowed slightly in thought as the brunette subconsciously rubbed his throat.

"I feel like death, I have no energy"

The teen replied softly, Reborn nodded in satisfaction.

"Do you remember what happened?"

The moment the hitman finished speaking, Tsuna flinched as his gaze nervously turned upwards towards the moon.

"Mmmm.... Yeah..... Ieyoshi-sama punished me...."

The hitman raised a brow at the new name.

' _ Ieyoshi-Sama? What happened to Ie-San _ ?'

"So you call your idiotic brother Ieyoshi-sama now?"

The hitman inquired, the brunette nodded silently.

"Yeah, he wanted me to call him that so I might as well...."

Tsuna breathed before looking down towards his blood coated hands.

"You're much more calm than someone who should be dead normally is, your mother was freaking out about you breaking"

' _ I was all worried for nothing.... Though I was mostly worried about how I was going to explain how he died to Iemitsu _ ...'

The hitman stated, a bitter smile made its way upon the teen's face.

"Last time I did break..... I could barely do anything....."

Tsuna replied as he flexed his blood coated fingers.

"What's different now?"

Honey turned towards the hitman as Tsuna smiled warmly towards him, causing the hitman's inner flame to hum in contentment.

"I trust that you'll protect me from Ieyoshi-sama"

The brunette replied softly, sending the hitman into a few moments of dumbstruck silence before he lowered his fedora to hide his own expression.

_ 'I had thought that his previous smiles were his best ones.... I guess that I was wrong... I've never seen such a warm smile except for  _ then....'

"I already failed you though"

The hitman stated, silently growling at the thought of having failed to protect such a pure sky.

Tsuna shook his head and picked up the hitman to hug him like a child would a stuffed animal; more gently of course.

"No, you came, so it's fine. It was my fault, so you didn't fail"

The brunette replied softly.

' _ That doesn't make any sense at all _ ...'

"I have a question"

Honey eyes blinked in surprise as he placed the hitman back into his knees.

"What is it?"

The hitman's eyes trailed the newly formed scars on the teen's torso as he placed the palm of his hand against one in the middle of the teen's chest.

"How are you still alive, more importantly, what happened to your injuries?"

Reborn whispered softly, his inner flame flailing slightly despite the calming embrace of the sky aura surrounding him.

' _ I'm glad that he's alive... But I'm still concerned about his abnormalities _ ...'

Onyx eyes narrowed, noting how the teen's eyes seemed to darken at the question.

"I've already told you about my quick healing, or at least you've already noticed it before right?"

The hitman nodded silently at the question as he remembered the previous incidents.

"Yes, but it wasn't as advanced before"

Tsuna nodded in acceptance of the answer.

"Ieyoshi-sama can't kill me unless he truly wants to, I'm alive because he wanted me to suffer..."

The hitman raised a brow at the response.

"I don't understand"

Melancholy briefly flashed across Tsuna's face.

"That's reasonable.... It's one of the results of what happened when me and him were captured by a certain familia focused on human experimentation.... I won't say any more yet, but I'll eventually tell you in more detail..."

Tsuna trailed off to allow the hitman time for the information to sink in.

"That's.... Really messed up, I've been in the mafia for years but still...."

The brunette raised a sarcastic brow.

"Oh? So you're admitting that you're not normal either are you?"

Tsuna stated with slight amusement as he motioned towards the hitman.

' _ He's right.... He's not the only one with important secrets _ '

"Nobody in this messed up world is normal"

Reborn huffed, Tsuna coughed slightly as he let out a soft laugh.

"True, life would be so much easier if people were ' _ normal _ ' however then life wouldn't be any fun at all"

' _ It seems as if my fears for his mentality were completely unfounded, I wonder how Baka-Ie will react when he sees that his plan failed?.... Though I think that I should keep a good eye on Tsuna for the time being just in case _ ...'

The hitman raised a brow when he noticed that the brunette was licking the blood off of his hands.

"What are you doing?..."

A small blush tinted the brunette's cheeks as he smiled sheepishly.

"licking my 'wounds' like what animals do because I'm in a forest"

"........"


	49. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 31 2016  
> Edited January 25 2020

Honey eyes blinked in confusion at the hitman's silence, he paused in lapping up the blood on his arm.

"What's with the silence?"

' _ What he said could be interpreted in many ways _ ...  _ I'll mess with him' _

The hitman tipped up his fedora and smirked at the confused brunette.

"Dame-Tsuna, think about what you just said"

' _ I wonder if he'll be able to figure it out _ '

The brunette was silent for a few moments before a fierce blush covered his face.

"Gah! Reborn you idiot!"

Tsuna squeaked in embarrassment, the hitman's smirk grew in volume at the brunette's response as he ignored the fact that he was called an idiot.

_ 'So he isn't truly innocent, good. The mafia would have eaten him up, innocence and all _ '

"A mafia boss must choose his words wisely"

The hitman scolded in amusement, the brunette let out a soft huff as he crossed his arms.

"I meant as in how an injured animal licks their wounds!"

_ 'I already guessed that, but it's fun to mess with him _ '

The honey eyed teen whined softly before going back to licking up his blood.

Reborn grimaced faintly at this, not liking the fact that his chosen student was willingly licking up his own blood.

' _ It's actually rather disturbing _ ....'

"Why do you lick up your blood?"

The hitman sighed after a few minutes when he realized that the teen wasn't stopping.

Honey eyes blinked at the hitman before flickering towards his arm.

"There are most likely nutrients in my blood, I might as well regain them"

The brunette replied, as if the answer was an obvious one.

' _ I have such a strange student _ ....'

"I see..... I guess that I've got to break whatever blood fetish you have then"

Tsuna's jaw dropped abruptly at the hitman's words.

' _ Well that got a reaction _ '

"Y-you!"

The brunette pointed a finger at the infant accusingly before continuing.

"I-It's not a fetish! I don't get– uh... I don't get entertained by that kind of thing!"

Tsuna squeaked as he jumped to his feet, using a nearby tree trunk to streaky his balance.

"Oh are you sure?...."

Reborn trailed off with a devious smirk. Tsuna nodded silently at this.

"Hmm.... Maybe instead of lazy-Tsuna you could be Pervy-Tsuna or even Kinky-Tsuna"

Reborn had to suppress a chuckle at how his student's face seemed to pale drastically.

' _ Hmmm maybe I should stop messing with him, though the faces he makes when flustered are quite nice _ '

"Please don't....."

Tsuna whines softly, coughing a bit.

"Fine, anyways are you ready to leave the forest lazy-Tsuna?"

The hitman inquired, he was pretty sure that the teen was okay, however he wanted to make sure. He figured that the teen needed all the rest he could get, especially with his tendency to find danger.

The brunette was silent as he thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm completely healed now"

The hitman noted that the brunette had no scars on his arms despite how there'd been some just a bit ago.

' _ What's with that _ ?'

Tsuna noticed the hitman's curious gaze and smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah my saliva has a semi-healing agent that is very effective on injuries or my scars exclusively if they're less than an hour old"

Tsuna replied softly.

"Oh, so if someone was covered in wounds, you'd just have to trail your tongue all over their body and they'll be fine?" 

Reborn stated in amusement as he watched the poor teen's face heat up even more than before.

"Y-you!"

Tsuna stuttered before he silently fumed.

' _ At least he's taking my jokes as they are instead of smiling and patting my head like some civilians.... Sometimes this body is really inconvenient _ '

The hitman lowered his fedora and beckoned the teen to follow him out of the forest.

"Okay, I've had my fill of teasing you"

The hitman stated with amusement, the pink dusting still hadn't left the teen's cheeks.

"Thank god.... You're really horrible at times...."

The brunette sighed in semi-false dejection.

' _ For some reason when he insults me, I don't feel like killing him like most people _ '

"Hurry up, your mother is worried sick"

Reborn called as he hopped onto the teen's head.

* * *

When they arrived back home, the two of them went straight to bed, Tsuna hugging the hitman like a teddy bear and the hitman soaking up the sky essence surrounding him like a sponge.

* * *

At 5 AM the hitman felt the loss of the warmth surrounding him,his eyes opened in annoyance to see the teen standing in front of the bed.

_ 'I was actually really comfy.... Though that's because of his sky aura being so strong _ '

"Going to ' _ disappear _ ' lazy-Tsuna?"

The hitman inquired, Tsuna looked back towards the hitman, flashing orange for a brief second.

The hitman noticed the slight grimace in the teen.

"Yeah..."

The honey eyed teen whispered softly before coughing, the hitman frowned before hopping onto his head.

"Take me with you, we can go together"

Reborn stated as he petted the fluffy brown locks.

The brunette bit his lip slightly at the hitman's words.

"I'd like to be on my own..."

Tsuna replied softly.

"Oh so you're going to have one of your ' _ attacks _ ' soon?"

' _ I'm still a little curious about them' _

Reborn inquired , his answer was clear from the tensing of the teen's shoulders.

"Y-yeah...."

' _ Good, he's not so stupid so as to tell a visible lie to me like his brother, though then again, Tsuna doesn't lie, he only stays silent or says words with double meanings _ '

The brunette replied as he clutched his chest slightly, Reborn noted that his voice was somewhat strained.

"I'd like to observe, I'm still curious"

From the increasing tenseness of the teen, the hitman could tell that the other was uneasy with his request.

"I'd rather be alone..."

Tsuna replied as he picked up the hitman and placed him on the floor.

' _ From his actions, his ' _ attacks _ ' seem to make him feel vulnerable _ ...'


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 6 2016  
> Edited January 28 2020

The hitman watched curiously as the brunette made his way towards the window, stumbling slightly in the process.

' _ He's seriously exiting out the window again _ ?'

Reborn hopped onto the window's ledge right as Tsuna managed to open it an inch.

"You're not heading out the window"

Reborn stated at the desperate gaze of the honey eyed teen.

"But Reb—ack!"

The brunette suddenly dropped swiftly into a crouch, both hands cupping over his mouth as his body shuddered from the effort of holding in his coughs.

The hitman lowered his fedora to hide his concern, he didn't like seeing the teen seem so vulnerable.

' _ I've really got to get Shamal to come over quicker _ .....'

"I'll go get you some water"

The hitman muttered in concern as the shudders refused to halt, however he was stopped by the silent shaking of the teen's head.

"No.... Works...."

The honey eyed teen gasped.

"Let out your coughs Dame-Tsuna, you're making it worse for yourself...."

The hitman replied as he wondered why water wouldn't work.

' _ Why is he so persistent in not letting out his coughs _ ?....  _ Holding them in only makes it worse _ ...'

"..... Alone...."

Tsuna whispered weakly before his whole body tensed as the coughs finally broke free. Reborn's inner flame flailed with concern as the coughs wracked through the teen's body, flailing even further as it began to sound as if the teen was choking on something.

Reborn was stumped, he didn't know what to do for once, he wasn't a doctor, and he had a feeling that he didn't have anything available to help the teen. All he could do was watch, despite the teen's wishes.

' _ It's just coughing.... But coughs shouldn't cripple someone, especially someone like Tsuna _ ....'

A choked put pained cry followed by a whimper snapped the hitman out of his thoughts just in time for him to watch the teen curl into himself before going limp.

' _ He fainted _ ....'

The hitman carefully moved the teen from his crouched position and into a laying down position, unease prickling at him when he spotted the crimson trailing from the teen's mouth and covering the palms of the boy's hands.

He pulled out a cloth and began to wipe away the blood from the teen's hands gently, his lips pulled into a grim frown.

' _ I've seen something like this before..... I've got to get Shamal to hurry up..... But it's also impossible for it to be the same _ ....'

The hitman shook his head as he leaned against the teen's back to think.

* * *

"Nono you've called?"

' _ I wonder if he's trying to shove off all of his paperwork onto me again _ ...'

A well built blond with stubble wearing a suit called as he closed the door behind him with a soft clock.

"Yes, I've read some reports from Reborn that are rather disturbing..."

Nono sighed as he massaged his temple tiredly, not liking the current situation of having to confront Iemitsu.

The blond raised a brow before grinning stupidly.

"There's no way that there could be some bad news, my superstar Ieyoshi and my little timid Tsuna-Fishy are both perfect children!"

' _ There's no way that they could be causing Reborn problems _ '

Iemitsu chuckled proudly, however his mood fell when the old man didn't chuckle as well.

"Wait, you're serious?"

Nono was silent as he handed Iemitsu a letter;

_ To Nono _

_ I have observed both twins despite my orders to focus on Ieyoshi, and I have noticed some disturbing facts. _

_ Ieyoshi is nothing like what I was told, yes he's charismatic, to a very definite point, though that's only towards people who don't try to look past his facade. In truth, I have observed Ieyoshi to be an manipulative liar and an abusive brother to Tsuna; I have personally witnessed the brat trying to kill Tsuna. _

Iemitsu's hands began to tremble in shock at the hitman's words, especially when he hadn't noticed anything wrong between both twins.

_ 'I've never seen Ie ever do anything harmful towards Tsuna... Reborn has got to be lying....' _

_ On another note, Tsuna is very charismatic, I actually wonder how much of an idiot Iemitsu was to actually miss the sky essence surrounding Tsuna _ _. _

He almost dropped the letter in shock, not believing that his innocent Tsuna-fishy could possibly have such a strong aura.

_ 'Nono didn't sense anything before.... He must be exaggerating, but... Reborn doesn't exaggerate anything...' _

_ Just being around him draws others with strong affinities to flames towards him. _

_ 'That strong?...... But what about Ie?....' _

_ On another note, I have already called for Shamal to visit as soon as he can. _

_ 'Shamal?!? But he is only called for emergencies....' _

_ Tsuna is  _ **_not_ ** _ healthy, often has a cough and other ailments, I'm not going to go into details due to Tsuna's wish. _

Iemitsu raised a brow at that part, shocked that the hitman was giving into his son's wishes.

_ 'Tsuna must have grown on him...' _

_ I would like to request for Tsuna to be a candidate for Vongola Decimo as well, he has what seems to be unlimited potential if you take away his sickness and aversion to people. He would make a fine leader, one that I would gladly follow, I just need to train him further and make him want to become the Decimo. _

_ I feel as if Ieyoshi would doom Vongola. _

_ From Reborn _

Iemitsu felt his mouth go dry as he finished reading the letter, he raised his brown gaze up towards Nono.

"I think that I've been away from home for too long..."

The blond stated in shock, Nono nodded grimly.

"It seems so, your so called harmless Tsuna-Fishy has intrigued the world's greatest hitman, and from what I've read, I'd also say that Reborn has grown attached as well.

Nono replied as he accepted the letter back from the blond.

' _ Tsuna is mute though _ .....'

"Can Tsuna even become Decimo? He's mute....."

Iemitsu stated softly, wondering why the hitman would even recommend a mute to become Decimo, a voice was an important tool for a mafia boss.


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 13 2016  
> Edited January 28 2020

The hitman felt his inner flame flutter with relief when he felt the brunette shift slightly, he shifted his position from leaning against the teen's back to standing in front of him.

' _ It's been a few hours _ ...'

Reborn glanced towards a black digital clock on the brunette's window sill to see that it was 7:12am.

A soft murmur from the brunette made his attention drift away from the clock and towards the cause.

"Dame-Tsuna, you shouldn't have tried to hide the extent of your condition"

' _ He should have alerted someone when he reached the point of coughing up blood _ ...'

The hitman stayed the moment Tsuna's honey eyes fluttered open, a soft whine escaped from the teen's lips as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before massaging his throat gingerly.

"There's nothing that any doctors can do.... They've tried"

The brunette replied, his voice was still pleasant despite the slight rasp within it.

Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his frown from the teen.

"The doctor I called should be here any day now, he's late"

_ 'I've got to remember to chew Shamal out for his lateness, he probably got distracted by some girls again _ ....'

Honey flashed orange for a split second as the teen let out a soft sigh, his honey gaze lowering.

"I highly doubt that the doctor could help me, but since you've recommended him, I'll allow myself a bit of hope..."

Tsuna replied, his lips quirking upwards a bit as he raised his gaze from the floor to look at the hitman.

' _ I'm glad that he trusts my judgement, now if only that idiotic student of mine would do so as well _ ....'

"Shamal is one of the best doctors that I know, though his personality leaves quite a lot to be desired..."

* * *

A silver haired teen was walking along the sidewalks of Namimori.

' _ I can't wait to walk Tsuna-sama to school, I'll make sure that nothing ever harms him _ !'

"Oh Gokudera!"

The bomber cringed visibly as his emerald gaze rested upon a certain baseball fan.

' _ Gah! Why the hell did I have to run into the baseball freak of all people _ !'

"Why are you here baseball freak?!"

The bomber yelled with annoyance, his previous good mood was now ruined.

"Haha! I wanted to walk with Tsuna to school!"

Takeshi laughed sheepishly as he scratched his cheek, the bomber grit his teeth in annoyance.

"You have no right to address Tsuna-sama like that you idiot!"

Hayato growled as he pulled out a few sticks of dynamite, lighting them all at once before throwing them.

' _ Tsuna-sama is the most amazing person in the world, that idiot is unworthy of his presence!' _

The baseball fan raised his arms in defence with a laugh as he dodged the dynamite.

_ " _ Whoa! It's not safe to play with fireworks Gokudera!"

Hayato felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the baseball fan's response.

"They're not fireworks!"

The bomber growled as he began to chase Takeshi towards Tsuna's house.

' _ He's such an idiot! They're obviously dynamite! I haven't even disguised them _ !'

* * *

' _ Haha! Hayato really seems to like playing with his fireworks _ !'

Takeshi grinned as he continued to skillfully dodge the explosives as he ran.

"Get back here you coward!"

The silver haired teen yelled angrily as he continued his assault.

_ 'I guess we're both heading towards Tsuna's house together _ '

"I don't want your fireworks to hit me!"

Takeshi laughed, further angering the bomber.

' _ Ah, I wonder why nobody has noticed all of the noise Hayato is making _ ....'

The raven haired teen paused in his running as Tsuna's house came into view, the bombs also stopped when Hayato realized how close he was to his sky's home.

"You're lucky that I don't want to disrupt Tsuna-sama 's neighbourhood"

The bomber growled as he stashed his dynamites away somewhere on his person.

' _ I wonder where he keeps all of those fireworks... Maybe he's like Hibari and has some kind of magic dimension for storing things.... That seems most likely, if not he'd be in danger whenever he smoked _ ...'

"Haha.... I think that may already be too late Gokudera...."

Takeshi replied with a laugh, emerald eyes glanced around towards the nearby houses before a flustered blush was painted across his cheeks.

"Sh-shut up baseball idiot!"

The bomber replied, unaware of the onyx and honey eyes gazing at them from a window.

' _ Haha! I made him blush _ !'

* * *

"Your loyal puppy and shield have come to walk you to school again it seems"

Reborn stated, ignoring the disapproving look he received from the brunette.

"Hayato isn't a puppy...."

The brunette sighed as he straightened his uniform.

' _ There seems to be no lingering effects from his attack.... Very odd _ ...'

"Anyways, they probably would have been too late and missed you if things went smoothly this morning, am I right?"

The hitman inquired with a raised brow, the brunette silently nodded as he headed out of his room, almost bumping into Ie.

Brown eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Watch where you're going Dame-Tsuna!"

Ie growled, the hitman noticed the subtle way the other looked over Tsuna's body, searching for weakness.

_ 'He doesn't seem too fazed about Tsuna being able to stand _ .....'

The hitman hopped onto Tsuna's head as the teen brushed past his brother with a slightly lowered head and towards the door. Ie followed down after him, however he went towards the kitchen instead.

"You need to eat Dame-Tsuna"

Reborn stated, annoyed when the teen ignored him in favour of opening the front door instead.

' _ I'm so tempted to kick some sense into him _ ....'

"Yo Tsuna!"

Takeshi greeted with a smile and raised hand, Tsuna nodded in greeting as his gaze flickered towards the kitchen.

"Tsuna-sama, I have arrived to humbly escort you to school!"

Hayato stated, with a perfect ninety degree bow, Tsuna gently hit the bomber on the head with his fist.

Emerald eyes gazed up into honey in confusion.

"Tsuna doesn't want you to bow to him"

Reborn supplied.


	52. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 21 2016  
> Edited February 2 2020

Emerald eyes glimmered in adoration as the bomber swiftly straightened himself out and stepped to the side to allow the brunette to exit the house.

"Tsuna-Sama, you're so humble...."

A faint blush of embarrassment tinted Tsuna's cheeks as he exited the house.

' _ Gokudera was a fine choice on my part, the adoration could do wonders to his self confidence _ '

"Haha, we're lucky that Tsuna hadn't already left, right Gokudera?"

Takeshi laughed as the three of them began to walk towards the school together.

The hitman settled himself into the brunette's soft, fluffy hair as he listened to the conversation.

' _ As much as I loathe my size, it's quite convenient at times _ '

"Shut it baseball freak! Even if Tsuna-sama had already left, I would have rushed to school to meet up with him!"

The silver haired teen growled in annoyance. The baseball fan just gave a cheeky grin before shrugging.

"What's with the 'sama' part anyways? Tsuna is amazing, but he's still just Tsuna "

The brunette shifted a bit away from the baseball fan as the bomber pulled out a few sticks of dynamite.

' _ Hmm seems Tsuna already figured out what will happen next, though there's no surprise _ ....'

"You bastard! How dare you disrespect Tsuna-sama!"

Hayato growled as he lit up the dynamite and tossed them towards the raven. Reborn heard a soft sigh escape from the brunette's lips as he watched his chosen student swiftly put out the wicks of the dynamite in mid flight.

Takeshi blinked in surprise when he was hit with the two unlit explosives before laughing .

' _ He really doesn't seem to be sick _ .....'

The brunette slowly crouched down, mindful of the hitman on his head, and picked up the explosives from the ground before standing up and turning towards the bomber with the explosives held out.

"Please don't fight"

Tsuna whispered softly with a shy blush as the bomber's jaw dropped while accepting the explosives.

' _ They're already ensnared within his influence it seems _ ...'

The hitman ignored the fact that he himself was probably the one who was the most ensnared by the brunette's presence.

"O-of course Tsuna-sama, I'll hold myself back from attacking the baseball freak within your presence"

The silver haired bomber replied, the honey eyed teen pouted for a moment before shrugging, figuring that arguing was a part of the other's nature.

' _ He's so whipped _ ...'

"Thank you Hayato..."

A faint blush tinted the bomber's cheeks at the praise.

"Awww Tsuna is so cute!"

Takeshi laughed as he brought the smaller teen into a hug, not able to continue watching the brunette without hugging him. Reborn had jumped off before he was included in the hug.

The hitman smirked as he watched his student become flustered as he tried to escape the taller teen's hug.

"T-Takeshi! L-let me go!"

The honey eyed teen squeaked, his voice a slightly higher pitch than before.

"Bastard! Let go of Tsuna-sama!"

The bomber growled as he reached for his bombs before stopping himself when he remembered his sky's orders, instead taking to biting his lip. He felt conflicted between saving his sky and following his sky's orders.

"But he's just so tiny and shy!"

Takeshi laughed as he gave Tsuna a final squeeze before releasing the blushing teen.

' _ It's true... I wonder if he'll always be so short..... Well his aura will make up for his shortness I guess _ '

* * *

From a distance Ie glowered as he watched the interactions between his brother and the others.

' _ That idiot is talking again.... He better not talk to anyone else or I'll make him pay... Once I've found a way to escape from that psychotic baby's wrath _ ...'

An unpleasant chill went down his neck as Reborn's gaze locked with his own.

' _ Damn, that baby is just plain freaky _ ...'

* * *

When they came into view of the school gates, the brunette dipped his head down in greeting towards the demonic perfect before he and his companions shuffled into the school.

Nobody dared question the odd group in why the infamous demon of Namimori had allowed the infant atop the brunette's head to enter the school as well.

Nor did anyone say anything when the infant suddenly vanished to an unknown location.

_ 'The people of Namimori are interesting _ '

The hitman mused as he dressed up as his Reboryamma disguise before heading towards his student's class.

When he entered the class, he was greatly pleased to see Tsuna sitting by the far window with Gokudera behind him and Takeshi to the right of him.

' _ It seems like they're unconsciously flocking towards him, I wonder if only those with a strong flame affinity are able to realize how great Tsuna is _ ...'

His gaze narrowed slightly when Ie entered the class, sitting in the farthest corner away from his brother.

' _ Maybe I should shoot him with a bunch of dying will bullets after school and ' _ accidentally _ ' get him sick _ ....'

* * *

By the time lunch came around, the hitman noted the lack of lunch on the brunette's person.

' _ He skipped breakfast, and now he is skipping lunch.... He needs to take better care of himself if he is to become a great mafia boss _ ...'

"Tsuna where's your lunch?"

Takeshi questioned as he pulled out a light blue box and set it on his desk.

The brunette frowned slightly and looked away.

"I made you a lunch Tsuna-sama"

Hayato stated happily as he turned around and pulled out a bright red box and placed it onto his sky's desk.

Tsuna blinked at the box then at the bomber before he tilted his head in askance.

"Don't worry, I don't need lunch!"

Hayato stated proudly, however the brunette furrowed his brow as he frowned before opening the lunch, picking up an egg roll and holding it out towards the bomber.

' _ He's being a great leader by caring for his guardian _ ....'

The bomber shook his head in refusal.

"No, the food is for you...."

However his persistence waned when he gazed into that determined honey gaze, the bomber slouched before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, we can share...."

Hayato sighed, Takeshi grinned.

"I'll share too!"


	53. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 22 2016  
> Edited February 2 2020

The brunette blushed at the sound of his own stomach rumbling, the other two paused to look at him before a large grin spread across Takeshi's face.

"Haha, I guess we better start eating so Tsuna doesn't starve"

' _ His reaction to his stomach rumbling was so adorable _ ...'

The baseball fan laughed as he opened his lunch box to reveal multiple kinds of sushi.

The brunette silently nodded before cautiously picking up a small piece of tuna.

' _ Tuna for Tsuna, it suits him _ '

"Hey Tsuna, do you really like tuna or something?"

Takeshi asked after watching the honey eyes teen eating another piece of tuna, a small blush masked the brunette's face as he lowered his gaze and nodded.

_ 'He's like a small animal! I guess I know why Hibari calls Tsuna ' _ baby carnivore''

"Tsuna-sama, tomorrow I promise to pack you a lunch filled with multiple kinds of tuna!"

The bomber announced with excitement, however the brunette shook his head and put his arms into an X.

' _ Whoa.... Hayato is really going out there _ !'

"B-but Tsuna-sama...."

Hayato trailed off, disappointment lacing his voice at his sky's refusal of his offer.

The brunette picked up a piece of salmon and held it out towards the silver haired teen to eat, the bomber's hurt faded as he happily accepted the offer.

"You want Gokudera to pack what he wants to eat?"

Takeshi supplied, grinning when the brunette nodded.

Hayato's eyes seemed to light up brightly at the implication.

"You're so kind Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna had to quickly pick up the bomber's lunch box before the bomber's forehead made contact with it due to the teen bowing.

_ 'I wonder if bowing is some sort of game that Hayato plays _ ....'

* * *

' _ I've got to pack a lunch that both me and Tsuna-Sama would love tomorrow! I can't disobey his orders _ !'

The bomber's happiness rose when the brunette ate a few pieces of egg roll from his lunch.

' _ He's enjoying my lunch! Maybe I should learn to cook so that I can feed Tsuna-sama real food instead of convenience store food _ ....'

Hayato was knocked out of his thoughts when the brunette held out a piece of tuna for him to eat. 

' _ I should start feeding myself so that Tsuna-sama won't have to bother about feeding me _ ....'

"Awww, Tuna is feeding Hayato like a little kitty"

The brunette squeaked in embarrassment at Takeshi's words while the bomber growled in annoyance.

"Don't tease Tsuna-sama by calling him tuna instead of his real name!"

The bomber yelled, about to reach for some dynamite before a hopeful look from Tsuna made him stop, so he instead opted to clicking his tongue in anger.

' _ That baseball freak is lucky that Tsuna-sama is kind enough to stop me from attacking him _ .....'

"It's fine Gokudera, I'm sure Tsuna doesn't really mind"

Takeshi replied with a grin as he glanced over towards the blushing brunette.

' _ That's because Tsuna-sama is too kind for his own good _ !'

* * *

The hitman was greatly amused as he listened to the conversation, well aware of the fact that the brunette had already pinpointed his location within one of the ceiling tiles.

' _ He's doing a great job in keeping his storm in line, hopefully Gokudera will eventually have his temper fully soothed _ '

Leon crawled off of his fedora and onto his shoulder, licking his cheek affectionately before crawling out of their hiding place, down the wall, and onto his student's head.

The hitman watched as honey lit up with happiness as the teen reached up to gently pet the chameleon's head after a brief glance towards the hitman's location.

"Ah, that kid's pet lizard!"

Takeshi laughed in recognition, the hitman scowled at how his partner was called a lizard.

_ 'If I didn't know that he was dim in some areas, he'd be filled with bullet holes for insulting Leon _ ....'

"You idiot! Leon is Reborn's partner! And he isn't a lizard, he is a chameleon!"

Hayato scolded, causing Tsuna bring up a hand to stifle a laugh.

"Ah..... I'm sorry Leon!"

Takeshi replied as he faced the green chameleon and clasped his hands together for forgiveness. The chameleon blinked it's yellow eyes at him before flicking his tongue.

_ 'At least he knows when apologies are due _ '

"Ah, I think that he's forgiven me!"

Takeshi laughed, Tsuna nodded in confirmation as he once again pet Leon.

The bell signalling that lunch had ended made the three teens get ready for their next class, nobody commented on the chameleon atop the brunette's head.

* * *

Reborn retrieved Leon the moment school ended before seeking out Ie for some training.

_ 'I'm going to shoot him with so many dying will bullets today _ .....'

A dark grin spread across his face at the thought of what he was about to put his idiotic student through.

' _ I'll get some revenge for Tsuna and train him at the same time _ ...'

"Reborn.... Why are we in Namimori forest?...."

Ie asked hesitantly as he glanced around nervously, the hitman lowered his fedora to hide his amusement.

' _ It seems as if my previous threats may still be somewhat fresh within his mind.... Perfect _ '

The hitman held out his arm to allow Leon to crawl down it and shift into a gun in his hand, he cocked the green gun with a dangerous smirk.

"Oh just some blitz training, I'm going to shoot you, and you're going to try to not die...."

Reborn trailed off dramatically to watch the teen pale at his words.

' _ Oh this is going to be so fun.... It will be nice to hear all of his screams _ '

"That's not Righ–ah!"

Ie squeaked in fear as he stumbled to the side in order to dodge a bullet, wincing in pain when it grazed his cheek.

' _ It's a pity that I can't actually aim to kill him _ ....  _ And an  _ accident _ would ruin my reputation _ ...'

"Too slow Baka-Ie, speed up your dodging skills!"

The hitman called wickedly as he send a barrage of bullets towards the teen, all of them just grazing him.


	54. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 23 2016  
> Edited February 2 2020

"Baby carnivore, proceed to file away my paperwork"

Kyoya stated as he motioned towards one of the side desks in the disciplinary committee's office.

The brunette smiled lightly before heading towards the desk.

"Okay Kyoya"

' _ The baby carnivore is quite useful _ '

Tsuna replied softly, the demonic perfect nodded in satisfaction before heading towards his own desk to work on a different stack of paperwork.

After some time, the demonic perfect paused and put down his pen.

"How is your health?"

' _ He seems to be tiring rather quickly lately _ ...'

The raven inquired, the brunette paused and looked up from the paperwork solemnly as he shook his head.

"No good.... I think, that I'm running short of time...."

' _ Impossible, the baby carnivore can't lose, I won't allow it _ '

The brunette sighed as he twirled the pen on the desk, his interest of paperwork quickly lost.

Steel grey narrowed in distaste as he stalked towards the smaller teen.

"It sounds as if you've become herbivorous, have you truly given up?"

The perfect stated darkly, honey blinked as sadness flickered within them before the brunette shook his head.

"No, my tutor, well, self appointed tutor has supposedly called in a special Doctor that may be able to help me"

The raven raised a brow before a dark smirk appeared upon his face.

_ 'A doctor? I'll make him heal the baby carnivore _ ...'

"Then why do you seem so down baby carnivore?"

_ 'I don't like seeing the baby carnivore acting herbivorous _ '

"Because I don't think that he will be able to help me, though I can't help but hope that he can....."

Tsuna whispered softly.

_ 'Hn.... The baby carnivore seems to be conflicted _ '

"Hn, then you should cling onto the hope"

Tsuna shook his head before responding.

"I don't think that I deserve it....."

Tsuna mumbled, causing the demonic perfect to scowl further.

' _ Such a reckless baby carnivore, if he keeps acting like this, he'll never be a full carnivore _ ....'

"You're the most caring and mysterious creature that I have ever come across"

Tsuna smiled wryly at the response.

"Thanks, I know that you prefer not to talk like me"

"Hn, when it comes to your health, I shall put up with some socialization. What about that herbivore brother of yours?"

The brunette shook his head sadly.

"Ieyoshi-sama is getting worse...."

' _ If only the baby carnivore would allow me to tear my tonfas into his herbivorous brother _ ...  _ He shouldn't call him Ieyoshi-sama _ ...'

"I can dispose of him"

The skylark replied, a dark glint present within his eyes, however Tsuna frowned in disapproval.

"No..."

"He's not worth it"

' _ Not worth you being harmed _ ...'

"I love him, he's my dear little brother..."

"He'll kill you..."

_ 'I want to kill him _ '

"I know...."

With that, the two continued on with their respective stacks of paperwork, though neither one of them seemed too interested in them.

* * *

"I think that's enough training for one day"

The hitman stated as he took in the battered state of his idiotic student. Ie's was wearing nothing but his blue boxers and he was covered in countless cuts and bruises.

_ 'It's close to dinner time, and I should wait until Shamal gets here before I shoot him with the tenth dying will bullet _ ....'

"F-finally...... You're such a spartan tutor..."

Ie wheezed from his place laying on the ground.

"Hmm Leon, would you like to have a few more shots at him?"

The hitman questioned in amusement as he pet the green chameleon while watching the teen pale.

"Please no! I'll be quiet now!"

Ie squeaked, the hitman lowered his fedora to hide his disgust of the other's cowardly actions.

' _ He seems to know who's in charge now, however I doubt that with his brain capacity, that he'd actually remember after he's out of range.... A mafia boss shouldn't be so short sighted nor so cowardly _ '

"Fine then make your own way back home, I'd rather get out of the presence of an idiot...."

Reborn replied before disappearing within the forest.

' _ I'm curious about what Tsuna has been doing _ ...'

* * *

' _ Gah stupid infant! Stupid psychotic baby! He's always more interested in Dame-Tsuna and just uses me for target practice _ !'

Ie groaned in annoyance as he sat up and felt tiredness and pain shoot through his bones.

' _ Damn that baby is strong.... It's not fair, I'm older but he's stronger....Maybe he is on steroids or something.... Actually that would explain his psychotic behaviour, I think _ ...?'

He then stood up with the help of a tree, staggering slightly in the process.

' _ When I'm stronger, both that psychotic baby and Dame-Tsuna will pay _ ...'

* * *

Reborn entered through Tsuna's bedroom window and was greatly pleased to see that the brunette was there, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed reading an Italian book on cooking.

"Thinking of learning how to cook some more meals?"

_ 'I wonder if he'd be good at cooking Italian food _ ...'

The hitman inquired as he hopped over and settled himself in the teen's lap.

The brunette hummed softly in response before looking down from the book and towards the hitman.

"I'm thinking about trying to warm up Ieyoshi-sama with some good food..."

Tsuna replied softly, causing the hitman to frown.

' _ Bribery, smart, however I doubt that the effects would last long on someone like Baka-Ie _ ...'

"It probably won't work"

Reborn stated after some thought, the honey eyed brunette just shrugged in response.

"It's fine, then I could at least try cooking you some food"

For some reason the hitman's inner flame jumped in response towards the brunette's words. He lowered his fedora to hide his small smile.

"I'm a picky eater"

' _ It's a kind thought _ ...'

A small smile graced the teen's lips, honey orbs glimmering in amusement.

"Then I should study really hard in order to meet your high standards"

_ 'I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did meet them, he's quite diligent in studying after all _ ...'

"Then I'll be looking forward to what you cook for me" 

Reborn smirked at the thought.


	55. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 24 2016  
> Edited February 2 2020

The hitman raised a brow at the brunette when he heard the teen's stomach growl.

_ 'It seems as if he should have eaten more at lunch _ '

"Still hungry?"

Reborn questioned, Tsuna glanced away.

"I'll be fine"

The brunette replied softly with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Maybe you should pack an extra big lunch tomorrow to share with your guardians"

' _ That way he has no choice but to eat _ '

The brunette tilted his head slightly as he pondered the hitman's proposition, eventually he nodded.

"If I have time..."

The honey eyed teen muttered before closing the book and standing up, he picked up Reborn so that the hitman was being held to his chest like a teddy bear.

_ 'I don't appreciate being carried like this, however since he doesn't seem to be trying to mock me, I'll let it slide _ ...'

The hitman was silent as the brunette walked towards the window, the teen seemed to have noticed that something was amiss.

"Tsuna?..."

Reborn prompted the moment he was set down on the window sill. Slightly startled when the honey gaze jolted in his direction, causing the infant to frown.

' _ It's as if he had forgotten me within the few seconds that he had put me down _ ...'

"Uh.... I've got to go deal with a few intruders...."

Tsuna explained as he climbed into the window, Reborn's inner flame jolted in worry at the other's words when he remembered how the teen had been taken last time.

' _ What if he gets taken again, but this time he doesn't return _ ....'

"I'm coming"

The teen shook his head as he smiled softly towards the hitman.

"No, can you please guard the house? I'll be fine, but Ieyoshi-sama hasn't returned yet and I don't want to leave mom all alone..."

' _ What help would that idiot be anyways _ ?....'

Reborn's eyes narrowed at the mention of Ie, however he still found himself nodding in compliance to the teen's words.

"Fine, but you better return, I'd probably kill Baka-Ie for annoying me if you don't return"

' _ I wouldn't be able to put up with him if Tsuna wasn't around to make things interesting _ ....'

The hitman replied, lowering his fedora to hide his smirk when he noticed how Tsuna's gaze narrowed slightly.

"I guess that I'd better return swiftly then"

' _ Protecting his brother from me should be a good enough incentive for him to return' _

The brunette replied before disappearing into the night, Reborn stood upon the window sill and gazed out it, slightly annoyed that he for some reason followed the teen's wishes when they were not beneficial.

' _ His stupid sky aura is just getting into my head _ ....'

* * *

"Ah Kyoya, you've sensed it as well?"

The brunette questioned softly as he landed onto a roof, Steel grey flashed towards him in confirmation.

"Hn, trespassers, I will bite them to death"

' _ They will pay for entering my territory _ '

Honey melted into a warm orange as the brunette crouched onto the ground and flickered his gaze around the rooftops.

"They seem to be the usual"

Tsuna stated, the skylark nodded.

"Hn"

' _ The baby carnivore's skills in sensing people seem to have improved once again _ ....'

A dark smile graced the brunette's lips and a demonic one upon the skylark's as they both took off across the roofs towards where the disturbance was felt.

"Hn.... Flames necessary?"

The skylark questioned as he held out a glowing purple tonfa, the brunette nodded.

"Yeah, I've recently learned that your flames are called dying will flames, supposedly I have them to"

' _ So the baby carnivore's fangs will grow even sharper _ ...'

The brunette shivered slightly at the excited glimmer within steel orbs.

"Though my body can't handle them and they almost killed me"

Tsuna added quickly, not wanting to fight the demonic perfect at the moment. An annoyed glare rested upon him courtesy of the perfect.

_ 'Pity, though that must be what affects his eyes and gives him some of his strange abilities _ ....'

Tsuna suddenly leapt to the side in order to dodge being impaled by a knife, orange eyes narrowed when a glinting string was seen in the moonlight.

"It's what they used to capture me before..."

The brunette muttered, causing the skylark to tense, setting his weapons ablaze with fierce purple flames.

"Hn..."

Burning orange caught the slight unease within the skylark and he turned slightly towards him, offering a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I allowed myself to be caught last time"

Tsuna replied as he raised an arm in front of his face to stop one of the wires from wrapping around his neck, instead it wrapped around his arm, drawing blood.

' _ True, if the baby carnivore had actually been captured against his will, the whole area would have been devastated, and we would be retreating right now instead of attacking _ '

The brunette swiftly pulled out his trusted knife and cut the wire that was immobilizing him, sighing softly in relief once his arm was free.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance when none of their targets came into view.

"Herbivorous tactics...."

' _ They will never become carnivore's... Just herbivores with fancy toys' _

Kyoya hissed as he launched himself towards an open window, not pleased with how their enemies always tried their best to hide.

Meanwhile Tsuna's eyes glowed a more potent orange hue as he brought the knife up, becoming pleased when he could see a faint orange coating his weapon. It wasn't strong enough for flames, however it still seemed stronger than before.

"Come and get me! I'm the one you want right?!"

Tsuna called before slashing the knife in a long horizontal arc to counter five blades with wires attached.

The skylark rolled his eyes at the brunette's tactics, rather much preferring the chase instead of luring.

' _ The baby carnivore often is an oddity _ ...'

A feral grin marred the skylark's lips as he came across a masked man dressed in white.

"I will bite you to death!"

He snarled before leaping down upon his prey, enjoying the startled scream erupting from his prey's lips.


	56. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 9 2016  
> Edited February 3 2020

The brunette clicked his tongue in annoyance as he sidestepped a man wearing a white half mask, cloaked in an equally white plain cloak.

He despised having to deal with the typical 'grunts', for there were usually plenty of them, and despite being quite harmless individually, they got in the way more often than not.

He could hear various pain filled screams emitting from the demonic perfect's location. He couldn't help the soft resigned sigh that escaped from his lips at his friend's antics as he parried the grunt's newly drawn knife with his own before tilting it to direct the man to his side.

He quickly stabbed the grunt in the stomach before twisting it as the man stumbled, put off balance.

His eyes flashed a brilliant shade of orange as he caught the slumping body and held it up as a meat shield to block five incoming spikes from impaling him.

He looked over towards Kyoya to see the demonic skylark take out the owners of the spikes, having already disposed of the others.

"I will bite you to death for flocking around Namimori!"

The skylark hissed.

The brilliant flames exuding from the tonfas were a captivating sight to the orange eyes teen. He wondered if his own flames would be just as elegant once he got full control over them.

* * *

The skylark flicked the blood off of his tonfas, creating a wide ark of splattered blood on the ground, steel glanced towards the brunette who had graciously allowed him to take on the majority of the grunts.

' _ The carnivore should always defeat more than the baby carnivore _ ....'

"There's still more grunts around...."

The brunette muttered softly, his orange gaze glancing around. The skylark nodded in agreement, having already noticed that there were more around than they could see.

"Hn, your luring from before doesn't seem to have been very effective in bringing out the rest of the herbivores...."

The skylark replied as he stalked back over towards the brunette, knowing that the teen was the main target.

"They seem to have gotten smarter..."

Tsuna frowned before orange widened as he suddenly jerked to the left, narrowly avoiding a gleaming dagger from impaling him in the head.

He didn't so much as wince from the fresh cut on his cheek, instead he casually wiped away the blood.

' _ The baby carnivore's reflexes were slow _ ....'

Both teens widened their stances into a defensive posture as both steel and orange gazes flickered around them.

* * *

Tsuna stiffened slightly before leaping up the building next to them while the skylark leapt up the building opposite of it.

However, the brunette paused in consideration when he reached his destination when he was met with the sight of about twenty of the white clad grunts.

"Tch.... So many...."

Tsuna muttered as he twirled his dagger and waited for them to attack, it seemed as if they were all reluctant to do so when they hadn't attacked right away.

He shrugged his shoulders after waiting a few seconds before launching himself towards the grunts, who in retaliation began to throw the wired spikes at him.

* * *

' _ Lazy-Tsuna seems to be taking a while to come back _ ....'

The hitman was highly regretting allowing the honey eyed teen off on his own, cursing himself for allowing the teen's soothing aura to cloud his judgement.

' _ I don't even know where he is right now, and I doubt that I'd be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found _ ....'

The hitman inwardly grimaced as he remembered how he hadn't been able to find the teen the last time he had gotten captured.

' _ Though I wasn't much help the last time either.... I need to study up on their weapons _ ....'

His concern wasn't being helped by the flaring of his inner flame, it seemed to be rebelling with his decision to allow the teen to head off on his own.

' _ That idiot better return soon _ ...'

* * *

' _ Damn herbivores.... Polluting Namimori with their despicable presence _ .....'

Kyoya gracefully flipped over one of the grunts with ease before pressing a button on his tonfas to reveal a bladed edge. He swiftly cut through a grunt as he landed before arching his body to cut through the one that he had leapt over as well.

He loved the fighting, however he despised the fact that the grunts were endangering Namimori, and had the baby carnivore as their main target.

He couldn't help but smirk darkly as he glanced back towards the few grunts that were left, sending a shiver of fear down their spines.

"Y-you're a d-demon!"

One of the grunts yelped as he turned, attempting to run away from him, the others paused for a few seconds before following his lead.

' _ I won't allow those herbivores to escape _ ....'

The demonic perfect smirked wickedly as he began the hunt.

* * *

Tsuna was panting as he weaved through the many wires, his clothes were tattered and his body was littered with thin cuts, all of which were weeping blood, each one alone was harmless despite the sting, however the multitude of them together upon the teen's body was starting to make his body go numb.

He had managed to defeat all of the grunts with some effort, however it had been a pain to fight all of them while dodging the many wires.

"Why can't they just use guns?...."

The brunette sighed tiredly, his orange eyes had once again returned back to their honey coloured state.

He laid down on his back once he was free of all of the wires to rest, briefly wondering if Kyoya had to deal with the wires as well.

He shook his head after some thought, knowing that the wires were meant to keep the victim alive.

They weren't after the skylark, he was just in the way for them.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as his eyes slowly closed, fatigued from the multitude of events that had happened recently.

"I really need a break...."

The brunette whined softly.


	57. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 12 2016  
> Edited February 3 2020

Honey snapped open when the sound of soft scuffling reached his ears, he tilted his head to the side to see a small rat crouched by his sprawled out hand.

The creature's small black eyes blinked with curiosity when they met his gaze.

The rat was a dark grey, with a white on it's stomach that also covered the inside of its legs and gave it two stripes on one side and one on the other as well.

Tsuna smiled softly as he waggled his index finger at the rat experimentally, chuckling softly when the rat grabbed the finger with its front paws in a somewhat strong grip for its size. He noted by its size that it was most likely a female.

"Hello little rat"

The brunette greeted softly as the rat began to fiercely lick his finger in greeting. Tickling him due to the small size of the tongue.

He rolled over so that he was on his side, facing the rat, wanting to observe her characteristics.

He noted that the rat's ears were rounder and slightly larger than the average rat's, and instead they were on the side of it's head, signifying him that the rat was a 'dumbo rat' instead of a 'top eared rat'. He also noticed the small wisp of white trailing from it's chin.

He ran the rat's slightly scaled tail through his fingers as the rodent continued to lick his fingers, absently noting that the tail was all dark skinned except for it's tip which was pink.

"I want to keep you"

Tsuna stated as he slowly sat up and gently scooped the rat up into his arms, marvelling at how soft and shiny it's coat was.

The rat didn't seem to object as he placed it onto his head and began to walk towards his home.

"Your name is now Nezumi"

* * *

The hitman stared blankly at the brunette as the teen slid through the open window of his bedroom, his clothes tattered and coated in blood.

"There's a rat on your head"

' _ It's just perched there _ ...'

Reborn stated, the brunette smiled softly and nodded in acknowledgement at the hitman's words.

"Her name is Nezumi"

' _ What if it has any diseases? Lazy-Tsuna already has enough health problems as it is _ ....'

"Lazy-Tsuna, it could have fleas or be carrying diseases"

Reborn replied, not wanting to ruin the teen's mood, who seemed so happy with the fact that he had a rat.

"It's not"

The honey eyes brunette replied, Reborn observed the brunette's confidant expression before letting out a sigh.

' _ His hyper intuition is probably at work _ ...'

"Fine, but are you sure that it's female?"

The brunette put his hand on his head to allow that rat to crawl onto it before bring it down. He then gently picked up the upper half of the rat in a way where it's back legs were still resting comfortably on the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, it's a girl"

The teen noted with a nod before releasing the rat, allowing it to settle back down on all fours once again.

' _ At least he's not awkward in checking it's gender, a mafia boss who mistakes gender is no good, it could result in some interesting misunderstandings _ ...'

"Fine you can keep Nezumi"

Reborn replied, confidant that the brunette wouldn't mistreat the rat, unlike a certain idiotic student of his.

"I was keeping it whether you liked it or not anyways"

The honey eyed brunette replied as he held out his arm towards the hitman, allowing Nezumi who had perched on his shoulder to crawl down the length of his arm and hop onto the hitman's fedora beside Leon.

The chameleon greeted the rat with a flickering tongue and the rat pounced onto the magical chameleon with a friendly chatter of her teeth, sending the two flying onto the teen's bed.

' _ Well, it seems as if Leon and Nezumi are getting along, though it's strange... Leon usually doesn't play with other animals _ ...  _ Well, at least lazy-Tsuna chose an intelligent animal _ '

"So Tsuna, how were things?"

The hitman stated, honey flashed orange for a second as they narrowed slightly.

"Just some grunts or lackeys as some call them tried to capture me, Kyoya and I disposed of them"

' _ Just some lackeys? Well, then I'd hate to see what the superiors would do to him based on the condition of his clothes _ '

"So that demonic friend of yours helped as well?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, anyone who disturbs Namimori will feel his wrath"

Tsuna replied solemnly, as if he was pitying whomever may do so.

"So the lackeys managed to cut you all up?"

The hitman stated, motioning towards the teen's torn clothes yet unscathed skin.

_ 'I wonder if his healing properties could be copied and used to further healing studies _ .....'

A small blush dusted the honey eyed teen's cheeks as he scratched his cheek with an index finger gingerly.

"Hehe.... Yeah... They used the syringes again.... They're not lethal and made to capture so it's fine"

' _ At least he has the sense to be embarrassed about his condition _ ...'

"Yes, they're not lethal until you obtain enough small cuts from them to make you bleed out"

Reborn drawled, suddenly fearful at the possibility of that exact scenario playing out.

"No, first I'd pass out from blood loss, then they'd capture and heal me. They want me alive so it's fine"

The brunette replied softly as he turned towards Nezumi and tickled her stomach with his fingers, causing the rat to flip onto her back and play bite the teen much like a kitten would just with no pain instead.

_ 'No, it's not okay! His safety is the main priority! Being captured is one of the worst things that could happen to a mafioso _ !'

"Dame-Tsuna! Think about your safety! Who knows what they'll do to you if you get captured! It's not okay for you to be nonchalant about it, your life isn't your own anymore!"

The hitman scolded, not wanting to see the teen be harmed any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rat is based on my first pet rat~


	58. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 13 2016  
> Edited February 3 2020

Tsuna blinked at the hitman in surprise at his words, a small frown playing on his lips.

"What do you mean that my life isn't just my own anymore?"

The teen questioned, causing the hitman to internally sigh at how clueless the other could be.

_ 'He really hasn't realized it yet _ ...'

"Dame-Tsuna, more people than just you would be affected if you were to die. Think about your new friends and that skylark as well, how do you think they would react if you were to die or get hurt."

' _ Gokudera and Yamamoto have already become fiercely loyal to Tsuna.... Especially Gokudera _ '

The teen opened his mouth to respond, however he quickly closed it and averted his eyes towards the ground. He looked like he was feeling guilty.

"Gokudera would be lost after having finally found his sky, and Yamamoto would most likely lose his true smile. You saved Yamamoto from killing himself, so you have no right to throw away the value of your own life. Also, you're the only one who can keep Hibari in check, what do you think will happen if you die?"

The hitman scolded, causing the honey eyed teen to shudder slightly.

"I–"

The hitman inwardly smirked at how the teen's response faltered.

"And your mother, she really cares for you, your her son, how do you think she'd feel if you died and left her all alone with your horrendous brother?"

' _ Baka-Ie would most likely make her depressed, especially if Tsuna wasn't there to make things better for her _ ...'

"And how would I look? I'm the world’s greatest hitman, one of my assignments is to keep you and your brother alive, how do you think that would reflect on me if you died?"

Reborn added, his tone much softer than in the previous comments as he lowered his fedora to hide his face.

' _ I don't want you to die lazy-Tsuna _ .....'

A soft sigh escaped from the brunette's lips as he leaned against the wall and slid down it so that he was now sitting on the floor, he tucked his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them while he let out a small whine.

"I– I never wanted to get involved with anyone.... I didn't want to make friends, or have anyone close to me...."

Tsuna whispered softly, petting Nezumi as the little rat hopped onto his knees.

' _ How can he expect not to make any important ties with anyone _ ?...'

"So you're just going to throw them away?..."

The hitman prodded, wanting to find out how the teen's mind was working.

The teen shook his head, honey eyes dimming a bit.

"No..... I don't want to... I–I like the ties that I've made...."

Tsuna whispered softly as Nezumi nuzzled one of his fingers as if she was trying to cheer him up.

' _ That's good, it would have been a problem if he just threw away his ties as if they were nothing _ '

"So you're going to keep your ties, yet still throw your life around as if it's meaningless? That's actually quite cruel and selfish of you...."

The hitman replied with a sigh as he gave Leon a reassuring pat since the chameleon was starting to seem a little upset, much like himself.

"I–"

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut as he grit his teeth.

"I don't want to be like that..... But I also want to be with them....."

Tsuna replied softly, his voice slightly strained.

"Then care about your life, don't think of it as useless, gain some self preservation instincts as well"

Reborn replied with a smirk, honey opened to meet onyx.

' _ All he has to do is care about his life more.... It'll cause less problems and pain in the long run _ '

"But..... I won't be around forever.... I'll disappear and leave everyone... Even though I don't want to...."

Tsuna whispered, his voice barely audible. The hitman raised a brow, curious about the teen's words.

' _ He's going to leave? Or is this about his health being poor _ ?'

"And why is that lazy-Tsuna?"

Reborn inquired as he hopped onto his student's head and tugged at the teen's hair.

The teen shook his head, ignoring the tug.

"Can't say yet.... I just have the feeling that I'm not going to be around for much longer...."

The hitman frowned at the response, it wasn't what he was hoping for, however he decided to let it go in favour of being on the teen's good side.

"Then do what you can to survive until you have to leave"

_ 'It's always better to never have regrets...' _

Reborn replied with ease as he hopped onto the teen's bed, Tsuna blinked at the hitman in surprise.

"But then I'll become even more close to people and it would become more painful...."

"Dame-Tsuna, pain is a part of life, which is something that you should already know, it'll be fine, just so long as you have no regrets"

Reborn sighed, not used to trying to cheer others up, he was more used to being the one who causes the misery in others

"No regrets?"

The hitman nodded.

"Live with a dying will, especially if you have a feeling that you won't be around for long"

' _ Though if I have anything to say about it, you'd be around for a very long time as the Vongola Decimo _ '

The teen's lips quirked up slightly into a faint smile at the hitman's words.

"I don't think that I'll be able to live with a dying will.... Though, I guess I could maybe try to be a little more careful...."

The brunette relented, having long known that this was where the conversation was going to end up.

' _ Tch.... At least he's going to attempt being more careful, hopefully this means that he won't actively go out just to get captured because he's too lazy to track his enemies down like that one time _ ....'

"Well, I guess it's a start Dame-Tsuna"


	59. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 19 2016  
> Edited February 3 2020

The brunette yawned softly, covering his mouth as he did so.

"I think that I should go and wash up...."

The teen trailed off as he motioned towards himself, he was still covered in dried blood. It was starting to feel kinda gross.

' _ Yes, he looks as if he had just committed murder, though in this case, he probably has _ '

"Hurry up then, you look terrible"

Reborn replied with a smirk as the teen got up and headed towards the bathroom.

_ 'While lazy-Tsuna is busy, I should go and train Baka-Ie _ '

The hitman smirked darkly as he began to seek out his idiotic student.

* * *

"Gah! You demonic little psychopath!"

Ie screeched as he ran down the block, the hitman had found him and was enjoying using Ie as a target.

' _ That idiot will never learn will he _ ?....'

The hitman sighed in disappointment as he continued to fire rubber bullets at the brunette, wishing that the idiotic teen wasn't needed in the eyes of Vongola.

' _ At least Leon is enjoying himself as well _ '

The hitman marvelled at how much his trusted partner was so attached to Tsuna, though he was not surprised in the least with Leon's apparent hate for Ie.

"Baka-Ie, you'll never become a good boss of the only weapon in your bag is insults, and pathetic ones at that"

Reborn hummed as he fired a rubber bullet dangerously close to the teen's face, causing the teen to cringe in fear before scrambling away a little faster than before.

"I'll always be a good boss! It's you that's the problem!"

Ie panted as he turned a corner, hoping to get out of the hitman's firing range, said hitman shook his head in disappointment as he swiftly rounded the corner and shot the teen in the shin with a rubber bullet.

' _ He'd only be a great boss if he was planted into a position with the sole purpose of causing failure..... And even then, he might die before he even gets the chance to screw up _ '

The hitman smirked when Leon shifted the bullets into a more dense rubber substance than before.

_ 'It seems as if Leon agrees with me as well _ '

* * *

' _ That pathetic herbivore's whining is disrupting the peace _ ....'

The skylark glanced down from his perch atop a building to scowl at the sight of the shrieking teen.

He was sorely tempted to add to the teen's misery, however thoughts of the honey eyed brunette stopped him.

' _ I'll allow the carnivore to continue with his hunting, that prey is one that will cause the baby-carnivore to become upset with me _ ...'

His steel gaze narrowed with bloodlust at the brown eyed teen as he sheathed his tonfas.

_ 'I'll let myself be satisfied with the fact that I had a good time toying with my last prey before finishing them off' _

The demonic perfect mused as he walked towards the edge of the building and leapt onto the one beside it, not even sparing a glance at the bodies he had just left.

' _ One day, that herbivore will end up like the others _ ...'

* * *

The hitman smirked when he felt bloodlust radiating from the rooftops as he chased down the brunette.

' _ Seems as if Hibari is jealous that I'm able to torment Baka-Ie..... If only my idiotic student would realize how lucky he is that Tsuna for some reason adores him, and thus stops the demonic perfect from killing him _ ...'

The hitman allowed his body to go on autopilot while dealing with the teen, knowing that even then the brunette couldn't escape.

' _ Though, Hibari's bloodlust is quite impressive, it would be hard to find a rival for its intensity, even within the mafia. It's a wonder how such pure bloodlust could have been cultivated within Namimori, though factoring in Tsuna's abuse and the intruders, it's not too much of a mystery.... He's the perfect cloud _ '

The teen's shrieks of pain were ignored as background noise as the hitman continued to think while shooting at him absentmindedly.

' _ Tsuna still needs a sun, mist, and lightning... I don't have any good candidates for them in my sights currently..... That Kyoko girl seems like she would be a sun, however I doubt that she would be comparable with Tsuna's personality.... Having innocence around would be good for him, however it would be flushed away swiftly within the mafia _ .....'

"Gah!!! Reborn!!"

The human glanced towards the teen to affirm that he was alive before continuing the barrage of bullets after seeing that the teen was just heavily bruised and being a wimp.

' _ This will help Baka-Ie's pain tolerance threshold to grow.... Speaking of Ie, that idiot also needs guardians if he is to pose as a potential heir, even if I will do what I can to prevent the idiot from actually becoming the boss.... There are many people who seem to like him, however, none of them stand out like Tsuna's guardians.... Maybe that Mochida could be his cloud, not the best, but it's something _ ...'

"Reborn, could you please stop tormenting Ieyoshi-Sama and give him a rest?"

The hitman almost jumped at the soft voice before he looked to his side to see that Tsuna was crouched down beside him.

' _ That sneaky little _ ....'

Reborn glanced towards the battered body of the idiot before sighing, allowing Leon to turn back into a chameleon.

"I guess Baka-Ie can rest for a bit, as much as it would please me, death by exhaustion is not something I can allow"

' _ It would ruin both my reputation in the mafia and lazy-Tsuna's trust in me _ '

The hitman replied, noting that the teen's newly acquired rat was settled down on the teen's shoulder, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"That didn't look like training"

The brunette muttered softly, amusement present within his gaze.

"It's enhancement of the idiot's pain tolerance, his is pathetic compared to yours"

' _ Lazy-Tsuna's pain tolerance is unreal _ ...'

The hitman replied with a smirk, the teen shook his head and let out a soft sigh.

"That's not a fair comparison...."


	60. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 9 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad June 9 2019  
> Posted here February 3 2020  
> \-------
> 
> I initially quit last chapter, but after a few years I started writing again and chose to continue this...  
> So the next few chappys may be a little rough as I got a hand on writing again...

"It is a fair comparison, you're both my students" Reborn paused, smirking. "On second thought... Maybe I'll shoot him one more time" The hitman smirked at the suspicious glance Tsuna gave him.

_ 'It's not my fault that Shamal isn't around, I called him days ago and he already confirmed that he was in Namimori' _

The honey eyed brunette rolled his eyes at Reborn's eagerness to maim his brother. "Just don't push Ieyoshi-sama too far please" Tsuna sighed.

"Don't worry lazy-Tsuna, I promise that I'm only going to use one more shot for now" He smirked, Leon changing into a gun at his words. Without another word, he shot the retreating idiot with a dying will bullet.

"REBORN! I WILL ELIMINATE THE MONSTER!" Ie roared as his clothes ripped, revealing his neon pink and navy blue polka dotted boxers. Both hitman and Tsuna snorted.

' _ Why does the idiot not have any normal underwear? Kittens, hearts, and neon _ ...'

The hitman had expected the reaction, having not rerouted the semi-naked teen's attention beforehand. As Ieyoshi came running towards them, he swiftly took him down with a well placed kick in the head, sending the crazed teen flying into a tree.

"Seriously?" Tsuna shook his head in exasperation, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"I wanted to shoot him with the tenth dying will bullet, it's a nice number" Reborn tilted his fedora down to hide his smirk.

' _ I'm obligated to call Shamal, but he hasn't come from the previous calls. It wouldn't technically be my fault _ '

Honey flashed orange, narrowing at the hitman. "Please call that doctor again" The teen's voice was void of emotion.

"You know about the skull disease?" The brunette nodded in confirmation.

_ 'I hadn't expected lazy-Tsuna to know about that specific aspect of the bullets _ '

The honey eyed boy carefully held Nezumi to his chest before hopping down and jogging over towards his unconscious brother.

* * *

What do you mean that I'm going to die?!" Ie screeched.

_ 'I have things I need to do before I die _ !'

"Well that's too bad Baka-Ie, the special doctor I called is busy" Reborn smirked, for once Shamal's habit of chasing girls was beneficial.

"What the hell?! That's not fair! Why couldn't you have shot Dame-Tsuna instead?!" Ie whined, brown eyes glaring hateful daggers at the honey eyed boy.

' _ I'm the Vongola heir! He shouldn't have infected me with a weird disease _ !'

"It's your fault!" Ie snarled, lunging at Tsuna. Reborn swiftly swatted him away, perching on Tsuna's fluffy head. It was the ideal place to be in order to protect Tsuna.

Ie growled as he sat up from being knocked down, wiping blood from his chin, teeth bared. "I know what you're doing, you're planning to kill me and have the  _ monster _ rule Vongola instead" He hissed.

' _ It's only natural that monsters draw each other in _ '

"Baka-Ie, Tsuna would never let me kill you. You need to learn how to respect your family" He shot off a warning bullet, allowing it to skim Ie's cheek, drawing a line of blood.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself you psychotic baby! That THING is not my family! He's not even hu—Ack!" His rant was cut off by a swift kick to the head, Ie instantly crumpled to the ground.

* * *

" **I am scared of Tsuna** "

' _ Tsuna would never truly harm him, why is he scared _ ?'

"Wha?!" Ie glanced around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice, only to see a skull tattooed onto his wrist.

"It seems as if your time is running out, more skulls will cover your body, revealing your most embarrassing secrets" Reborn smirked.

Honey eyed narrowed in concern as Tsuna poked Leon, prompting the chameleon to turn into a phone. Reborn took the hint and called Shamal.

"Hello~ This is—"

"Where the hell have you been?" The hitman growler into the phone, he'd initially called Shamal to check on Tsuna and that check up was days overdue.

"Oh Reborn... I was—" Shamal grimaced.

"I don't care get here now, the Vongola Decimo candidate is dying"

"But I don't like men, maybe if they were a wom—"

Tsuna swiftly snatched the phone from the hitman. "Get here now, or I'll find you, and rip you to shreds" The honey eyed teen hissed, venom lacing his voice as a deep killing aura surrounded him. "If Ieyoshi-Sama dies, they'll never find you body" Tsuna snarled, putting Reborn onto the ground before taking off, he was on the hunt. He wouldn't miss his target.

"Holy shit... who was that?!" Shamal squeaked, he'd felt a surge of killing intent directed towards him.

The hitman smirked. "The dying candidate's brother, you better hurry" He paused dramatically. "He's most likely already hunting you down" With that he hung up. He glanced back towards Ie to see that the teen had lost all colour in his face, Ie had wet his pants.

_ 'I guess he truly is afraid of Lazy-Tsuna _ '

"Oi Baka-Ie, we need to get you back to your house, Shamal will refuse to treat you if you're wearing soiled underwear" Reborn's words shook Ie out of his shock.

Ie glanced down at himself, his face beat red before snarling at the infant as he began to stalk his way home.

* * *

"I will bite you to death for public indecency" The skylark dropped down from his nearby perch, having witnessed the whole pathetic display.

' _ How herbivorous, to void his bladder when faced with the baby carnivore's true nature _ '

"It's not my fault! I'm trying to get home!" Ie screamed as he tried to make a run for it. Hibari pounced, tonfas bared.

**"I sometimes sneak into Tsuna's room when he's not home and snuggle in his blankets** "

Steel eyes narrowed further at the skull's revelation. "For invasion of the baby carnivore's privacy, you will be bitten extra hard" The skylark's voice calm as he began his onslaught.

Reborn smirked darkly as he proceeded to Tsuna's house, relishing his idiotic student's screams in the distance.


	61. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 11 2019  
> Posted here February 3 2020

" **Whenever I fart and Tsuna's around, I blame it on him** "

* * *

**"I secretly like the colourful underwear Tsuna picks out for me"**

* * *

**"I like Tsuna's cooking"**

* * *

**"I miss Tsu-chan"**

* * *

**"I stole candy from a store and put it in Tsuna's bag to frame him"**

* * *

**"I'm afraid of heights"**

* * *

**"I flipped a girl's skirt and pretended to be Tsuna** "

* * *

**"I'm scared to learn why Tsuna became a monster"**

* * *

"Damn traffic..." Shamal clicked his tongue as he lit a new cigarette while he steered through the streets. He was seriously concerned about the consequences of not making it in time. When he heard the Decimo candidate's brother's voice, he'd thought he was going to die.

' _ If the candidate's brother is that scary... I wonder how the actual candidate is _ ...'

A sudden crash from above caused him to jerk the wheel to the side, almost colliding into another car. "The hell?!" He looked up, eyes wide in shock at the indent in the car roof. A chill ran down his spine at the threatening aura that suddenly enveloped him.

He slammed onto the brakes, spotting a fluffy brown haired body go flying in front of the car, crumpled on the ground. Before he could think to act, the body suddenly stood upright, as if it was being pulled by strings. Head lowered, the fluffy bangs kept its eyes from sight as the body, now identified as a boy stalked towards the car. Shamal caught his breath when the boy raised his head, orange eyes searing into his soul.

"Oh shit..." Shamal breathed as the brunette made his way towards the passenger door, opened it and sat beside him.

' _ This must be the candidate's brother _ ...'

"I-I'm not slacking off, I'm seriously heading towards the location Reborn told me" Shamal quickly stuttered, cursing himself for losing his composure. The kid was damn freaky. Orange eyes flashed for a moment before being replaced by a soft honey shade, a warm smile graced the boy's lips.

Shamal let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before taking his foot off of the brakes, turning his gaze towards the road. He didn't think the boy would kill him, at least not until he saved his brother. "Hey what's your—" He cut himself off, the boy was no longer there.

_ 'Where the hell did he go? This is a moving car! Freaky ninja _ ...'

Shamal decided that he didn't like Namimori when he drove by a raven haired teen wielding metal tonfas beating up a few policemen.

* * *

"Damn it Reborn! Where is that stupid doctor!" Ie hissed, his face a perpetual shade of red due to the skulls spreading his secrets. He'd managed to change his clothes into a simple grey t-shirt and brown slacks.

**"I once put Tsuna's hand in warm water while he was sleeping and failed, the next morning I woke up realizing I wet the bed"**

Reborn lowered his fedora at the new revelation hiding his smirk. He figured that Tsuna has done the same thing to Ie in revenge, Ie just hadn't noticed.

' _ Lazy-Tsuna is so devious, he'd make a great boss of Vongola _ '

"Why does a disease like this even exist?! It defies all logic" Ie whined as he crouched down on the ground, hiding his face in his hands.

**"I once snuck laxatives into Nezu-Sensei's coffee just to get out of writing a test"**

"Baka-Ie, That wasn't a very smart decision, you probably had to write the test anyways at a later date and then you had less time to learn the next material" Reborn admonished, Ie scoffed, wanting to leave but not wanting to die.

"Shut up you stupid baby! I'm not really in the mood to deal with you right now" Ie hissed, brown eyes glancing up at the hitman with a glare. Unfazed by the weak intimidation attempt, Leon shifted into a mallet as Reborn whacked his moronic student.

"Respect those with more power than you Baka-Ie" The hitman sighed, growing tired of the complete idiocy of the teen.

_ 'Even Iemitsu is more intelligent than Baka-Ie, which is pretty sad in itself _ '

"I'm a teenager, you're just a baby, it's obvious who has more po—" The hitman sighed as he glanced at his unconscious student, he really was weak if he could be taken down by a single strike.

_ 'It's best if he stays unconscious until after Shamal leaves, he might piss Shamal off enough that he wouldn't save Ie _ '

Reborn sincerely wanted that to happen in reality, however he was smart enough to know that the consequences wouldn't be worth it.

_ 'Lazy-Tsuna would murder Shamal in cold blood, attempt to murder me, then proceed to attempt to destroy the mafia and end up in the Vendicare prison for life. Not a good outcome _ '

* * *

"You're late" The hitman drawled as Shamal walked through the door, he noted that the doctor seemed more nervous than he'd expected.

_ 'If only Baka-Ie or Tsuna were female, then Shamal would have rushed and he could have helped Tsuna faster. Even as a female, Tsuna would be a great boss, the sexist mafioso wouldn't know what's coming to them until it was too late' _

"I'm sorry, I was held up in traffic..." Shamal shivered at the reminder.

"Heal him, and don't you dare refuse just because he's male" Reborn cocked his Leon gun at him.

"I wouldn't dream on letting him die" Shamal replied darkly as he uncapped a pill, releasing a mosquito which went over towards the unconscious Ie and bit him. "He's healed, now please don't let his brother kill me" The doctor pleaded.

' _ Oh? It seems like Tsuna found him _ '

Leon shifted back into a chameleon as Reborn smirked. "Don't worry, Lazy-Tsuna is harmless unless you threaten those he cares about" The hitman felt a sadistic glee when Shamal's shoulders visibly relaxed.

_ 'Lazy-Tsuna must have left quite the impression on Shamal _ '

"Oh thank god..." Shamal breathed in relief. "I'm getting the hell out of this town" He sighed as he headed towards the door, stopping when he felt the click of a gun's safety being released.

"Wait, there's someone else you need to look at" Reborn stated.


	62. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 13 2019  
> Posted here February 6 2020

"Someone else?" Shamal breathed, glancing around and seeing nobody else. Reborn glanced at the figure behind Shamal, he'd seen the fluffy boy slip in through the window after the doctor had turned his back.

"Yeah, Lazy-Tsuna is right behind you" At the hitman's words Shamal turned around and jolted back in fright.

' _ Holy shit it's him _ !'

Honey eyed flashed with amusement as he tilted his head to the side in inquiry, Reborn took the hint and explained. "Tsuna is very sick, despite what you may have seen regarding him" The hitman stated.

Shamal squinted at the teen, he looked much more fluffy than he remembered. The soft honey eyes were completely different than the paralyzing orange ones. Looking closely, the teen did look quite thin and somewhat pale.

_ 'How can this be the same freaky ninja from before _ ?'

"Okay, lets go to a more comfortable place for you?" Shamal inquired, weary of setting off the teen. Tsuna nodded and headed towards the stairs, motioning for them to follow him. Shamal blinked.

' _ Is that a rat on his head _ ?'

* * *

Once everyone important was in Tsuna's room, they locked the door and the brunette took a seat on his bed. Shamal took out a stethoscope from his bag and listened to the brunette's heart. Reborn felt uneasy when he noted how Shamal frowned, removed the stethoscope, and tried again.

_ 'Is there something wrong with lazy-Tsuna's heart _ ?'

The hitman stayed silent as Shamal continued with his duty, knowing that he'd get his answers once the check was complete. "What are your other symptoms?" Shamal asked the brunette.

"He has cough attacks that take a lot out of him, and he's apparently unable to do much physical work, however I've seen him do quite well in physical tasks. He's often pale" Reborn supplied, glancing at the honey eyed teen.

"Does he often cough up blood?" At Shamal's words, Tsuna nodded, his gaze strategically away from the hitman.

_ 'I haven't noticed too much blood _ ...'

"Dame-Tsuna! Why was I not made aware of how often you're coughing up blood?" Reborn growled, his inner flame lashing at the knowledge.

"It's because the baby carnivore's does not wish to trouble you with his illness" Kyoya stated from the bedroom window. Shamal inwardly groaned, he recognized the skylark as the one who was beating up the cops.

' _ That is something Dame-Tsuna would do _ ...'

Tsuna blushed at the accusation, giving the skylark a betrayed look. "I've seen the baby carnivore vomit blood, faint, and blank out. When he blanks out, he gets a distant look then runs around when he returns" Kyoya added, much to the brunette's disdain.

* * *

Shamal closed his eyes, he'd already noticed how fond of the brunette Reborn was despite how little he'd seen them together.

_ 'I recognize these symptoms... but I can't know for sure without more information _ '

"Tsuna has strong sky flames?" He'd seen the teen's glowing eyes, however he had to ask to make sure. Shamal didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially the conclusion his mind was jumping towards.

"Of course, no student that I've hand picked myself would ever have subpar flames" Reborn replied with a smirk.

"Tsuna, do you have a pacifier like Reborn?" Images of a kind hearted, blue haired woman flashed through the doctor's mind.

Honey eyes narrowed and the hitman stiffened at the question. At seeing the brunette's reluctance to answer the Skylark replied. "The baby carnivore has an orange pacifier"

* * *

' _ He's like Luce _ ...'

The hitman glared at the brunette "Why didn't you tell me you were the  _ sky _ arcobaleno?!" Reborn hissed, his inner flame in turmoil.

_ 'Why didn't I read the signs... No, I saw them, I was just in denial _ ...'

Honey eyes blinked in confusion before flashing orange. Tsuna slipped off the bed and picked up the distressed hitman, hugging him to his chest. "What is an arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked softly, eyes flashing towards Shamal for a quick second before returning to Reborn.

_ 'He doesn't know _ ?...'

Reborn felt some of his anger be replaced with horror. "Tsuna, how do you not know what an arcobaleno is? Weren't you told when you were given your pacifier?" Tsuna shook his head, sitting down on the floor with his back against the bed.

"No, a strange man gave it to me and told me to keep it safe" Tsuna replied softly as he pulled on a hidden string around his neck to reveal a striking orange pacifier covered in chains. "I felt as if I shouldn't tell anyone about it, I don't know why but it seemed safer that way" Tsuna finished softly.

_ 'He's so young _ ...'

"Your intuition probably told you that" Reborn breathed, looking up into weary honey eyes. "It's probably also why you feel as if you know that you're going to die"

_ 'Damn that man in the metal hat! At least he explained everything to me and the other arcobaleno! Why didn't he say anything to the new sky arcobaleno?! They're the most important _ !'

"Tsuna, an arcobaleno is one of the world's strongest seven, all but the new sky are cursed into the form of infants" The hitman hissed, clenching his tiny fist before a tiny wave of sky flames washed over him, soothing his anger. "The Sky has a short lifespan and is destined to die young"

* * *

"The baby carnivore will not die" The skylark growled, steel eyes narrowed in defiance. "This man who gave him the curse, Where can I find him and bite him?" Kyoya stated.

'I refuse to let the baby carnivore lose to a curse!'

"I've been looking for years, the man is an amazing mist flame user" Reborn replied softly, the skylark's brow twitched at the mention of mist flames.

"I'm going to see a pineapple fruit" Kyoya stated to the brunette before disappearing out the window.

_ 'I don't want to deal with the pineapple, but if it's for the baby carnivore _ ....'

* * *

"Fruit?" Reborn inquired, having not expected the term. A small smile played on the brunette's lips.

"Kyoya hates him so much that he doesn't even register as an animal" There was a faint laugh in Tsuna's voice.

' _ Who could the demon of Namimori hate so much to be a fruit _ ?'


	63. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted February 13 2020

"Oya oya" A purple haired teen smirked as he parried a tonfa with his metallic trident. The teen's hair was oddly spiked up at the back, making his head resemble that of a pineapple. His heterochromatic eyes flashed in delight at the skylark's displeased scowl. "Why has the little birdy decided to visit me?" The violet haired male snarked.

' _ Usually the little bird does his best to stay away from me... well unless I'm playing with Tsu-chan, then he's always within striking distance. If only Tsu-chan didn't get upset when we fight _ ...'

Kyoya growled, steel eyes flashing rage as undisguised murderous intent exuded from his form. "Strong mist user, man with a metal hat, information" The skylark growled, raising his tonfas for another strike.

The heterochromatic eyed teen brought a finger to his lips as he let out a playful hum as he tilted his head in thought. "Hmmm I don't want to tell you" He replied after a few seconds, a cocky smirk lingering on his lips as he swiftly dodged a purple flamed Tonga strike.

"Tell me fruit, or I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya snarled, steel eyes narrowed. The pineapple haired male quirked a brow.

' _ Birdy is more feisty than usual today _ '

"Oya oya, I am not a fruit" Indigo flames enveloped the trident as the heterochromatic eyed teen twirled it in his fingers. "The name is Rokudo Mukuro" Mukuro replied, stopping the twirling and pointing the trident at the skylark.

The skylark poised to lunge before pausing. "The baby carnivore is dying, there is no time" He hissed, highly displeased with being unable to enjoy biting the pineapple to death. "The baby carnivore is the sky arcobaleno" Kyoya hissed, the brunette had only ever told Kyoya about the pacifier before now.

' _ The sky arcobaleno _ ...'

Indigo flames vanished instantly, purple ones following suit. Both bird and pineapple understood that there were more important things than their mutual hatred. Their sky. "I only have heard rumours about the arcobaleno and how they came to be, that is all I know" Mukuro tilted his head, signalling the skylark to relay his information.

' _ I knew he was ill... But to be the sky arcobaleno, it didn't even cross my mind _ ...'

"The carnivore Reborn, has begun training the insect, though chose the baby carnivore to become Vongola Decimo. Baby carnivore weakening, locate man with metal hat" With those words the skylark vanished from the warehouse.

_ 'I need to pay Tsu-chan a visit, I had suspected his mafia bloodline... But to be the sky arcobaleno _ ...'

Mukuro closed his eyes and clenched his fists, drawing some blood from the pressure.

_ 'I had thought our suffering had been over _ ...'

* * *

"Lazy-Tsuna, you shouldn't have given Baka-Ie your supper" The hitman sighed after the brunette had changed into soft blue cotton pyjamas. The teen was already thin and dying, he didn't want the process to be sped up due to Tsuna not having enough nutrition.

_ 'I don't want to lose another sky _ .. _.I've only just met this one _ ...'

The honey eyed teen gave the hitman a soft smile as he picked him up, hugging Reborn to his chest. "I'm sorry Reborn, but I'll be fine, Ieyoshi-sama needed the food more than me" He replied softly as he laid down on his bed, pulling the blanket over them so that Reborn was like a teddy bear. The hitman silently scoffed at the position but didn't move.

"You're the one who's dying Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn huffed, in his current position he could feel the teen's heartbeat. The sound of it beating was reassuring.

_ 'Damn it... I've grown attached way too fast _ ...'

"Maybe we'll find the man who cursed us and fix everything before then?" Tsuna breathed softly.

"I've been searching for a long time Tsuna, and not once have I found a proper clue about his whereabouts" Reborn replied, resisting the urge to curl up closer to the teen in response to his sudden unease.

"You told me that you wouldn't let me die, I'm still holding you to that" The brunette whispered softly before falling asleep.

' _ Tsuna... I absolutely refuse to let that man win again _ '

* * *

When Reborn awoke, it was to an empty bed, the brunette was nowhere to be found. The hitman shook his head and headed towards his idiotic student's room. It was 4:30am, the perfect time to get in some extra training.

A dark smirk covered his face as Leon shifted into a giant mallet, he swiftly stood above the unsuspecting teen's head before bringing it down on Ie's head. The resounding pained cry brought delight to both hitman and chameleon.

' _ It's always nice to hit a stupid person first thing in the morning _ '

"Gah!" Ie brought both hands to his face, cradling his bloody nose, brown eyes glaring daggers at the hitman. "The hell?!" He cried angrily, Reborn scoffed.

' _ Baka-Ie should be used to this by now... Idiots are so difficult to train _ ...'

"Get up, you need to do some more training today" Reborn replied, a dark gleam in his eyes. He needed to take out both misplaced and true aggression on the teen.

Ie opened his mouth to snarl a response but was cut off by a bullet skimming his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. With an enraged growl Ie stalked towards his closet to change his clothes. "Be down in 2 minutes" Reborn stated as he left the room to give Ie some privacy.

' _ For once he didn't make himself look like a moron by insulting me, today seems like it's going to be a better day than yesterday _ '

* * *

"Tsu-chan..." Mukuro whispered softly as he looked into weary honey eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was soft as he gave the fluffy brunette a gentle hug.

' _ We've been through too much together for there to be lies between us _ ...'

"I'm sorry... I didn't know I was the sky arcobaleno, I only knew that I shouldn't tell others about the pacifier no matter what. Kyoya only knew because of an accident, I didn't tell him. He's the one who told Reborn and the doctor known as Shamal..." The honey eyed teen replied softly as he returned the hug.

' _ I want to be mad but I can't _ ...'

"I'll help you find a way to break the curse Tsu-chan, we've gone through too much for something like a curse to take you down" Mukuro promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will now be at least once every 2 weeks. There will be no more than a 2 week wait between chappys.


	64. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted February 25 2020

"Dammit Reborn!" Ie hissed as he collapsed onto the forest floor. Every bone in his body had a dull ache. "That was too much!" He breathed.

The hitman pointed his Leon gun at the collapsed teen, onyx eyes gleaming. "Get up Baka-Ie, you need to do more than that" He scoffed.

' _ Since I can't find Tsuna, I'll continue to beat up the idiot to kill some time _ '

"I can't!" Ie wheezed, too tired to throw out insults. Reborn looked at the exhausted teen for a few moments before clicking his tongue, Leon turning back into a chameleon.

"Five minute break, then we continue" Reborn replied, noting that the idiot actually wasn't just whining.

' _ I guess I got distracted thinking about the curse _ '

"Oi Baka-Ie, do you remember a strange man in a metal hat approaching Tsuna?" The hitman inquired.

Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at Reborn "No, though it makes sense if he did, Dame-Tsuna always attracts weird people"

* * *

"Where's Tsuna-Sama?" Hayato softly sighed to himself, neither of the twins had shown up for school today. He'd immediately set out to search for the fluffy teen as soon as the bell rang.

' _ At least Tsuna-Sama is amazing enough to evade detection _ ...'

"Are you looking for Tsuna too?" Emerald eyes flared back at the owner of the voice. Takeshi grinned, patting the bombers shoulder. "You're such a good friend!"

' _ I don't want to deal with the baseball freak! I need to find Tsuna-Sama instead _ !'

"Go away baseball freak, I have no time for you!" Hayato growled, fingers twitching towards his bombs. Disapproving honey eyes flashed in his mind, his fingers relaxed.

"Maybe he's visiting his friend!" The bomber opened his mouth to argue, only to pause when the other's words registered.

"Tsuna-Sama has other friends?" The silver haired teen questioned, he didn't doubt the possibility since his sky was amazing, however he didn't remember seeing any other people around Tsuna.

Takeshi nodded, slinging his arm over the bomber's shoulder. He was completely oblivious of the death glare angled towards him. "Yeah, once in a while I sometimes see this creepy looking guy with a pitchfork hiding around Tsuna" The baseball ace replied.

' _ This idiot saw a suspicious person around Tsuna-Sama and didn't investigate _ ?!?'

"Why the hell didn't you investigate?!?" Hayato snarled, fear flooding him as he threw off the baseball fan.

_ 'What if that guy stabs Tsuna-Sama _ !'

"Haha! It's fine!" Takeshi laughed, patting the bomber's shoulder. "Hibari always chases the guy away! If he was dangerous, I'd have only seen the guy once!" Takeshi grinned.

' _ Not even that demonic perfect is able to completely hold that guy off _ ...'

"We need to save Tsuna-Sama!" The bomber growled, eyes wide with panic as he crouched to the ground, clutching his head. "Anyone who follows someone while carrying a pitchfork can't be safe!"

"Now now, I'm sure the guy is just a cosplayer" The baseball fan laughed, crouching down next to the panicking teen.

* * *

"Tsu-Chan, do you have to leave?" Mukuro sighed, hugging his fluffy little sky. "You rarely ever come to see me..."

The honey eyed teen pulled away, giving the illusionist a warm smile. "That's because I can always feel you due to our contract" He brought up his left wrist to show a medium sized scar. "I sometimes forget that you're not actually there..." Tsuna admitted with a small blush.

' _ Why does Tsu-Chan have to say such adorable things... He never lets me be upset with him _ '

"Then I have permission to hang around you freely?" Mukuro inquired softly, tilting the younger's chin up to meet his heterochromatic gaze. "It's not like I'm a wanted man or anything"

Honey eyed flashed orange "That's only because nobody was left, the dead speak no tales" Tsuna whispered.

_ 'Those orange eyes are almost as mesmerizing as his honey ones _ '

Mukuro hummed in response. "How true That is..."

"I really should go now, Reborn might go too hard on Ieyoshi-Sama if he gets too bored" Tsuna gave a small smile at he moved away.

The illusionist clicked his tongue in disapproval "And how is your little twin? Is he doing okay?"

Honey eyes closed, Tsuna clenched his fists as he let out a sigh. "No, he's getting worse..." His voice cracked as a tremble ran through him.

' _ My poor sky _ ...'

"Shhh it's okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up" Mukuro soothed, sitting down and pulling the now crying teen into his lap. "The Ie-Chan we both know and love will be okay, and return to us. We'll fix this" Mukuro whispered softly, Tsuna nodded wordlessly, clutching Mukuro's shirt.

"I want my brother back..." The brunette whimpered, leaning into the fingers going through his hair.

Mukuro looked at his crying sky, his heart clenching painfully. An indigo aura began to surround them. "Rest well Tsu-Chan" He breathed, the sky instantly went limp.

' _ He's so distressed that it was mere child's play to affect him with my flames _ ...'

* * *

"Pineapple" The skylark snarled, steel eyes narrowed at the teen in the shadowed ally.

"I'm not here to pick on you Birdy, I've got a little sky that needs to go home" Mukuro whispered before vanishing, leaving behind an unconscious Tsuna.

' _ The baby carnivore _ ...'

The demonic perfect swiftly scooped up the baby carnivore into his arms, swiftly looking him over for injuries. Satisfied when he found none, he leapt up onto the nearest roof and began to run across them towards the fluffy teen's house.

' _ The baby carnivore should not spend too much time around pineapples _ ...'

"Ie-Chan..." Kyoya's lips curled up into a snarl at the brunette's sleepy murmur. He'd noticed the dried tear tracks.

' _ Insects shouldn't worry baby carnivores _ ...'

When he arrived at Tsuna's house, he swiftly slipped through his bedroom window, gently depositing the baby carnivore onto the bed and covering him with the sheets. He gazed at the sleeping teen.

' _ You will not die _ '

A few seconds later, the only occupant of the room was the sleeping teen.


	65. Chapter 64

"Lazy-Tsuna..." Reborn paused for a second "Why are you going through Baka-Ie's underwear drawer?" He continued, the honey eyed teen paused in his actions, a pair of boxers that looked as if someone had vomited a rainbow on them in his hands.

' _ Why does that monstrosity even exist? I have nothing against rainbows, but that pattern is horrible. _ ..'

"I just finished doing his laundry, Ieyoshi-Sama isn't good with the washing machine" Honey eyes flashed orange as a small grimace appeared on the brunette's lips "It's best for everyone if he just stays away from it" Tsuna replied, Nezumi nuzzled into his fluffy locks.

"Normally I would make Baka-Ie fix that, however from your tone, I figure that it would cause Mama many problems" The hitman stated, deciding that he'd make his idiotic student learn how to use a washing machine on a day when Nana wouldn't be home.

"Yeah, I was helping mom with shopping, and we came home to bubbles flowing out of the windows" Tsuna gave a small chuckle "Kyoya was not happy when they reached the road" Reborn inwardly grimaced at the mental picture.

' _ That would have been a pain for Mama to clean up _ '

"When I teach Baka-Ie, I'll monitor him to prevent too much of a mess" The hitman motioned towards the underwear "Tsuna, please tell me that the skulls were wrong and that you aren't the one who picks out Baka-Ie's underwear"

Honey orbs blinked in confusion at the hitman's words "Yeah, I pick them out" He tilted his head slightly to the side "What's wrong with them?"

Onyx eyes narrowed at the rainbow vomit monstrosity "You have terrible taste, why do your clothes not mirror this fact?"

' _ His normal clothes are decent at least _ '

A small blush tinted the fluffy teen's cheeks, honey eyes avoided the hitman. "Kyoya gets mad if I don't wear clothes he seems acceptable and forces me to change" He murmured "He said that my choice of clothing disrupts the peace of Namimori"

"I agree with your cloud" Reborn drawled "Hibari has much better taste in clothing than you" Reborn smirked "Though my taste in clothing is much better"

* * *

"I can't find Tsuna-Sama!" The bomber wailed in frustration, the pair had already scoured the whole town.

' _ He could be injured _ ...'

Takeshi patted the distraught teen's shoulder "Don't worry, I saw Hibari running along the roofs carrying Tsuna a few hours ago"

Hayato whirled around to face the baseball fan "Why the hell didn't you say so hours ago?!?" He hissed, green eyes gleaming angrily at Takeshi.

' _ I wasted so much time that I could have devoted to Tsuna-Sama _ !'

Takeshi took a few steps back, raising his arms defensively. "You kept cutting me off!" He laughed, grinning at the bomber's blank expression.

* * *

"Hey boy!" Ie looked up from his position of being sprawled on the ground. After Reborn had left, he hadn't yet regained the strength needed to actually sit up. Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion at the strawberry blond haired girl seated upon a red bike.

' _ All the new people I've met recently have turned out to be freaks _ '

"Yes?" Ie questioned, his hairs standing on end.

"Have some muffins" The girl gave him a smile as she placed a simple white pastry box onto his lap before biking away.

_ 'I'm pretty sure I look old enough to know not to take food from strangers _ '

Ie scoffed once the strange girl had rode out of sight, tossing the box towards a nearby trash bin, smirking when he hit his goal.

* * *

"Oh Tsuna, I called in a professional hitman to help teach both you and Baka-Ie" Reborn stated from his position on his hammock, orange eyes glanced up from a french book.

"I noticed her presence, when she entered the town a few hours ago" Tsuna breathed, orange slowly melting back into their normal honey shade.

"Oh? And how did you accomplish that?" The hitman inquired curiously, he'd been with the fluffy teen ever since the new hitman had called in her arrival.

' _ Is it his hyper intuition? Or something else _ ?'

"It's due to Kyoya's hated fruit, I have a special connection with him" Tsuna gave a fond smile, glancing down at his wrist.

"This supposed fruit, I take it there are reasons that I have not met him yet?" Reborn asked, he hadn't noticed the skylark getting into any unusual fights that seemed personal enough to warrant being called a 'fruit' in the demonic perfect's words.

Tsuna gave a shrug, marking his place in the book with a bookmark before closing it. "He's wary of you, he'll show himself when he feels he can truly trust you"

Reborn blinked "Based on your other relationships, this person must be very protective of you, yet he isn't trying to keep me away" The hitman tilted his fedora to hide his smirk. "He trusts you enough to protect yourself, what an interesting relationship"

_ 'Maybe this mystery person could be guardian material, and judging by his apparent mysterious nature and apparent 'connection' to Tsuna, he may be a mist _ .  _ If so Tsuna already has his storm, rain, cloud, mist, and sun _ '

Reborn was not going to let another sun connect with his sky, he didn't care if it angered Vongola Nono. He was the world's greatest hitman, he didn't have to share his sky with another sun. Tsuna was  _ HIS _ sky.

Onyx met honey "Your friend is a mist isn't he?" At the brunette's nod the hitman felt pleased. "So now all we need to do is find you a lightning guardian"

Honey eyes flashed orange as the brunette's fingers dug into the book, piercing the soft cover. "Please don't choose my lightning for me..." Reborn gave Tsuna a curious look, the pleading tone had caught him by surprise.

"Do you have a candidate already in mind?" Reborn inquired, if the teen already had someone, he wouldn't push the issue. Tsuna seemed to be good at picking people with strong flames.

' _ I haven't noticed a lightning around, which is odd since people with lightning flames always draw attention to themselves _ '

Tsuna bit his lip, tasting a faint tang of blood. "Maybe...But I'm not really sure" The brunette paused. "But please don't bring in a lightning" Tsuna's voice was soft, Reborn nodded, as he felt his sky's flames curl in unease.


	66. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is on or before April 5 2020

"Dame-Tsuna! I'm hungry!" Both Tsuna and Reborn looked towards the bedroom door to see Ie, who looked as if someone had beat him up. A faint smile graced Tsuna's lips as honey eyes glanced towards the hitman. The honey eyed teen gave Ie a nod before sliding out of his bed and walked out of his room. Reborn raised a brow at how Ie didn't attack Tsuna, and instead just shuffled out of the way to let the older through.

' _ Their interactions still confuse me _ '

"Baka-Ie, That wasn't the proper way to ask someone to make you food" The hitman chided, kicking the already bruised teen into the hallway wall.

"Gah! Stop attacking me all of the time!" Ie growled, not bothering to get up off of the floor and instead glared at the hitman. "I didn't even touch him!" The teen hissed.

Reborn inwardly scoffed at his idiotic student's words. "But you still insulted him Baka-Ie, family is supposed to be respected" He stated once more, it was annoying having to state the same thing to the same person all of the time. Ie just clicked his tongue and silently scowled at the floor.

* * *

' _ I'm getting sick of dealing with the violent baby, why can't he just go away _ !'

Ie watched the hitman head down the stairs with a hateful gaze, he hated how things were turning out. Everything had been going perfectly until Reborn showed up.

' _ Ever since that baby arrived, Dame-Tsuna has disobeyed me by talking, and collected a bigger following of freaks to surround him... Things are getting way out of control _ '

Ie let out a pained grimace as he stood up from the floor, using the wall as support. He leaned against it for a few minutes, eyes closed and teeth clenched as he tried to reel in his pain.

' _ Dammit! I'm not like him, I can't heal crazy fast _ ...'

Everything hurt, and he could even feel a few cracked ribs from his continuous beatings. He'd tried not to incur the superhuman baby's wrath since the hitman had gone too hard on him during the last training session.

' _ I refuse to call him anything nicer than Dame-Tsuna _ !'

Ie shook his head to clear his thoughts before straightening his posture and walking towards the bathroom for a hot shower, ignoring the faint metallic tang in his mouth.

' _ I refuse to show weakness around that monster _ !'

* * *

"Is that the same weird meat from before?" Reborn inquired with mild disgust, it looked quite dubious being wrapped only in what looked like printer paper.

' _ If it is, there is no way I'm eating it again _ '

Honey eyes flashed with amusement at his sun's disgusted tone. "It is, and it was only cut a few days ago" Tsuna replied softly as he unwrapped the meat and placed it into a frying pan, dusting it with a few spices.

"Just what type of meat is that?" Reborn inquired, still not recognizing the meat.

Honey flashed orange before melting back into their original colour "It's the fruition, of my enemies defeat" He replied with a small smirk before turning back towards the stove to monitor the meat.

"Oi..." The hitman breathed, feeling slightly sick.

' _ Did Tsuna just imply?..... No... with him you never know what the actual truth really is.. _ .'

"Yes?" Tsuna hummed, his inner flame swirling with amusement.

Reborn opened his mouth to ask but instead shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know" He really didn't want to learn about any possible, freaky by his standards, habits his chosen student had.

' _ If I don't ask, I can ignore it. Every mafia boss has  _ some _ sort of weird quirk _ ...'

A soft chuckle escaped from the brunette's lips, honey eyes glanced warmly at the hitman. "Good choice"

* * *

After they'd eaten Tsuna and Reborn headed up towards their room, both Tsuna and Ie having had the meat stir fry, strawberry juice and rice while both Reborn and Nana had vegetable stir fry, expresso and green tea respectively, and chicken rice. The hitman had refrained from stealing anything but his idiotic student's rice.

"Reborn, can you please go easy on Ieyoshi-sama for a few days" Tsuna asked as he swiftly changed into a pair of pastel orange pyjamas seeing no point in modesty since his underwear covered more than some swimsuits did. He turned towards the hitman, seeing that he also had changed into blue and white polka dot pyjamas, a matching nightcap replacing his beloved fedora. "Ieyoshi-Sama is really hurt... But he doesn't heal like I do" The brunette added.

' _ Thinking back on it... I have been overly rough on him due to his arrogance _ ...'

"I will see what I can do" Reborn replied, not outright promising to go easier on the teen, but understanding his chosen student's concerns.

' _ Shamal has already left, and I refuse to use my flames on Baka-Ie... If only Tsuna wasn't so attached to that sorry excuse of a human being _ ...'

"He has some internal bleeding..." Tsuna's voice trailed off, eyes flickering between orange and honey a few times before resting on honey. "Maybe you can just avoid him for a few days?" He clutched his chest uneasily.

Sensing his sky's genuine distress, the hitman let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll allow the idiot to heal, though I will not use my flames on him" Reborn replied, the mere thought of allowing his own flames to mingle with the idiot's flames, even for a second was enough to appall him.

"Thank you" Tsuna's flame enveloped Reborn's gently as the brunette picked up the hitman and hugged him in thanks. Reborn allowed himself to relax within his sky's embrace.

' _ I guess leaving the idiot alone for a while is worth Tsuna's happiness _ ...'

* * *

Ie let out a relieved breath as he walked away from Tsuna's door, he'd heard the monster talking and had been about to put an end to it before remembering his condition.

' _ I'll play nice until I'm better, then I'll punish Dame-Tsuna for talking without permission _ '


	67. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 5 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before April 19 2020

"Tsuna... What are you doing?" Honey eyes looked down sheepishly at the hitman. The teen was holding an mostly empty plain squeezing tube, the kind often used for hand creams. A small trail of spit was hanging from Tsuna's mouth. Slathering saliva

' _ Being caught drooling is not acceptable for a mafia boss, especially when wide awake _ '

"Remember when I told you my saliva has healing properties?" Onyx eyes narrowed and a smirk played on Reborn's lips as he nodded. That was a weird day. "Well there's no way Ieyoshi-Sama would knowingly spread my spit all over himself, so..." A small blush tinted Tsuna's cheeks. "I disguise it as a salve and give it to him" The brunette finished.

"So that explains the drool" Reborn commented.

Tsuna wiped his mouth with his sleeve, tightly screwing the cap back onto the tube. "And it's a subtle way to get back at Ieyoshi-Sama" Tsuna admitted, he loved his brother to bits, but sometimes he had the impulse to strike back. He just made sure that Ie never noticed.

"Lazy-Tsuna, you know that you're really freaky sometimes right?" Reborn scoffed, imagining his idiotic student's reaction if he were to ever find out the ingredients of the tube. Personally, he'd be disgusted if it happened to him.

Orange eyes flashed briefly, Tsuna gave a wry smile. "Thank you, I try"

* * *

' _ Dame-Tsuna got me more of that cream _ ...'

Ie had woken briefly from the sound of a cat fight outside his window, a tube of cream had been placed right beside his head. Ie swiftly hopped out of bed, stifling a pained yelp.

' _ I bet he thinks that the cream is a peace offering, what an idiot _ '

He crinkled his nose at Tsuna's incompetence, just because he received a gift, doesn't mean that the giver is any less of a monster than before. He let out a relieved sigh as he spread the cream over his face, arms, legs, and chest, the pain instantly seemed to dull at the contact.

' _ That feels so much better _ ...'

Ie stretched his arms above his head before crawling back into his bed, curling up with his blanket in contentment. He was oblivious to the orange gaze watching from the window.

* * *

' _ And once again, Lazy-Tsuna is nowhere to be found... I wonder how much he actually sleeps _ '

Reborn was a little miffed that his chosen student wasn't around, however he knew that he couldn't just hunt down the fluffy teen whenever he wanted, especially since Tsuna was his  _ sky _ . He did his best to ignore the concern churning in his gut, Tsuna was the type of person to hide his pain from those he cared about. He glanced over at Nezumi who was sleeping curled up on Tsuna's pillow then he glanced at Leon.

' _ Where is Tsuna's animal partner? I know it's not Nezumi since he's been the sky arcobaleno long before he met her... Even Luce had Cosmo _ ...'

The thought concerned him, the arcobaleno's animal partners helped them regulate their mass amount of flames. It made him wonder what was helping Tsuna keep his own in check.

* * *

"Breathe baby carnivore... Just breathe..." The skylark's voice was unusually soft as he gently rubbed the fluffy teen's back, steel eyes narrowing in concern at how easily bones were felt.

' _ The baby carnivore need more meat on his bones _ '

Tsuna gave a shuddering gasp as he lurched forwards to expel more blood into the toilet. He leaned back into his cloud's arms once finished, his whole body trembling from the effort.

"Kyoya..." Pained tears prickled in the corner of half lidded orange eyes.

"Rest" Kyoya breathed, wiping away the blood trails from his sky's mouth while his other hand rested on Tsuna's wrist pulse point. The pulse was beating almost impossibly fast, in contrast to Tsuna's blood loss.

' _ Baby carnivore will regain strength _ '

The brunette opened his mouth to reply, only for orange to suddenly melt into honey and traces of mist flames to surround him momentarily.

' _ Useless fruit should fix the problem, not make baby carnivore faint _ '

The skylark glared at the scar on the brunette's wrist before scooping him up into his arms, highly annoyed with the close connection his sky shared with the obnoxious fruit.

* * *

"Reborn-san, where is Tsuna-Sama?" Hayato inquired softly, the fluffy teen had once again missed school. It secretly made the bomber wonder how his sky had managed to not get in trouble nor expelled for his constant absences. He had a feeling that the demonic perfect had something to do with it.

' _ I miss Tsuna-Sama... The baseball freak keeps following me around and it's easier to ignore when Tsuna-Sama is around _ ...'

"I have no idea, Lazy-Tsuna will show up eventually" Reborn replied, shadowing his face with his fedora when an idea suddenly struck him.

"Tsuna has always been a sneaky little guy" Takeshi agreed with a grin. "It would be weird if we always knew where he was'

The bomber shot Takeshi a sharp glare, not agreeing with his words. "Shut up you idiot! It's important to know where Tsuna-Sama is if we are to keep him safe!" He hissed, knowing that many mafia bosses had met their end due to the negligence of those around them. Tsuna was to be the best sky in existence.

' _ Even if he doesn't want to be the boss, people will still go after him due to the purity of his flames _ !'

Takeshi blinked, then let out a short laugh as he ruffled Hayato's hair. The bomber let out a cat-like hiss, recoiling as if he'd been burned. "But Tsuna wouldn't be Tsuna if he was always around!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" The bomber snarled, instantly pulling out a few sticks of dynamite, ready to light them.

"Oi, since Lazy-Tsuna isn't around and I can't work with Baka-Ie, I've decided to train you guys a bit" Reborn stated, immediately pulling their argument to a close, Hayato immediately put away his dynamite, green eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I'd love to be trained by you Reborn-San!" Hayato gushed, ecstatic to be trained by one of the very best.


	68. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 29 2019  
> Posted here April 17 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before May 1 2020

' _ I regret everything _ ...'

Hayato grimaced as he wrapped a bandage around his arm, both he and the baseball fan had failed terribly at Reborn's training. He let out a small hiss of pain when he finished, tightening the bandage adequately. Green eyes glanced towards Takeshi's unconscious form and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. His sky would be disappointed in him if he didn't check on him.

' _ Why couldn't Tsuna-Sama have picked out a better rain? One that was less annoying would have been better _ ...'

With a weary sigh the bomber stood up, brushed off his pants, and headed over towards the rain.

' _ At least this is good practice in case Tsuna-Sama gets hurt _ '

* * *

"You were gone longer than normal today" Reborn noted as his chosen student slipped through the window. His gaze narrowed at the stark paleness of the teens's form.

' _ He looks really ill _ ...'

Tsuna flashed him a warm but weary smile as he shuffled over and picked Reborn up, hugging him to his chest like a teddy bear as he leaned against the wall. "Today..." Tsuna's voice trailed off for a moment "Has been bad" Reborn was silent as the brunette's legs trembled, causing Tsuna to slide down the wall.

Reborn swallowed, eyes glancing down at where he  _ knew _ the cursed sky pacifier lay. "Is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?" He asked, having a good idea about what caused his sky's bad day due to Tsuna's visible weakness.

Warm orange eyes met onyx before Tsuna hugged Reborn tighter against his chest. "Just let me stay like this for a bit" He breathed "Sun flames can't really heal me but close proximity helps, and it's nice to be near a friend" Tsuna whispered softly. Reborn clenched his fist, allowing his flames to mingle with those of his sky's.

"Eventually your pain will be that of the past Tsuna, you will  _ not _ be another casualty" Reborn announced.

' _ He actually willingly referred to me as a friend... I can't let the curse take him too _ ...'

* * *

Brown eyes stared blankly at the door, right hand raised as if he were about to open it before it dropped down to his side.

' _ Curse _ ...  _ Casualty _ ...'

His eyes closed shut as he silently stalked back to his own room, teeth bared in a silent snarl.

' _ Stupid Tsuna _ !'

The monster was not supposed to die, no, he wasn't allowed to die. Ie's hands tightened into fists, his nails drawing blood. He was the only one allowed to kill him. Tsuna belonged to him.

* * *

After a few hours, the fluffy teen released him. "Thank you" Tsuna smiled softly as he got up to his feet, stretching slightly to rid himself of any lingering stiffness. He was still pale but less so than before.

"It's fine, it's my duty to help  _ my _ Sky" Reborn gave a smirk as Leon crawled onto Tsuna's shoulder, flicking his tongue at his cheek.

'After all, t _ here are worse people to be hugged by than Tsuna _ '

* * *

"Leads?" Mukuro rolled his eyes at the skylark's curtness, his fellow element always used as few words as possible when dealing with him..

' _ Birdy only speaks like a normal person when it's about Tsu-Chan's health or if he's speaking to our adorable sky himself... So rude, maybe I can have Tsu-Chan fix that _ ?'

"I'm afraid not" Mukuro sighed, he'd been trying to track down the mist who'd given his sky that horrible curse. It was proving to be more difficult than he'd initially anticipated. "As you know mists are a slippery bunch" He gave the scowling perfect a devious smirk "This mist seems to be more slippery than even me"

Steel eyes narrowed at the information "Look harder, Baby carnivore worsening, larger quantities of bloody vomit" He paused "Transfusion was required"

His fingers tightened around his trident at the last bit, heterochromatic eyes met steel. "Understood" Mukuro replied through clenched teeth, the skylark vanished.

' _ Tsu-Chan... You've never needed a blood transfusion before... I don't want to lose you too _ ...'

Mukuro let out a shaky breath as he forcefully calmed his own flames, his sky was already going through enough and the last thing he needed was to feel Mukuro's emotions. Their close bond was a double edged sword.

* * *

"You've done well" Reborn praised after tasting the spaghetti, it was spiced just right to match with authentic Italian spaghetti.

A small blush tinted Tsuna's cheeks, it still felt a little weird to be praised, but it was nice. He nodded in thanks.

"More" Ie drawled, handing his empty plate to Tsuna, the fluffy teen blinked in confusion before giving his brother a bright smile as he took the plate and walked over towards the stove.

Leon shifted into a gun as Reborn readied to shoot Ie for his rudeness. "Oh Reborn, it's fine" Nana stated, Leon quickly shifted back into his original form. "It's Ie-Kun's subtle way in praising Tsu-Kun, please don't break the peace" Nana added softly, just loud enough to be inaudible to everyone besides him.

' _ Tsuna did seem unusually happy to follow the request _ ...'

Tsuna silently slid the refilled plate in front of Ie before retaking his own seat and continuing to eat. Ie barely wasted a second before digging into his seconds.

* * *

"Oh? Where am I?" Takeshi inquired as he looked around in confusion, he was in a forest.

"Tch, you're finally awake!" Hayato growled, standing up from his place against a tree.

Takeshi blinked before taking note of the bandages covering them both, he didn't remember applying any bandages. "You patched me up!" He flashed a grin "Thanks!"

' _ He watched over me while I was unconscious _ !'

Hayato scowled, turning away "I just did what Tsuna-Sama would have wanted!" He hissed "If I left you alone Tsuna-Sama would have been disappointed in me" The bomber scoffed as he walked away.

Takeshi grinned as he scrambled to his feet in order to catch up with the bomber.

' _ He's so shy _ !'


	69. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Wattpad August 8 2019  
> Posted here April 29 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before May 13 2020

"I'll be gracious and do the dishes" Ie huffed once everyone had finished eating, swiftly collecting the plates and scraping them off in the garbage before beginning to rinse them. He ignored the hitman's curious stare.

' _ I can't have the monster keel over before I'm done with him _ '

Ie tensed, gritting his teeth when he felt Tsuna give him a quick hug from behind before bolting away, inwardly snarling at the other's impudence.

_ 'I give him an inch and he tries going a mile, he's lucky I don't want him broken yet _ '

Brown eyes narrowed as he almost dropped a glass into the slippery dishwater, he'd be patient and find the bastard that dared to curse what was his. Then he'd kill the bastard, let the monster regain health, and then beat the monster back into his place.

' _ Dame-Tsuna is too much of a monster to just die pathetically to a curse _ ...'

He clenched his fist, a sharp pain caused him to blink in surprise. Ie looked blankly at his bloodied hand and the glass shards embedded within the flesh.

' _ Ah... Gotta pay more attention _ ...'

* * *

"Baka-Ie doesn't normally help out with the dishes does he?" Reborn inquired from his place atop Tsuna's head, he really liked how fluffy and soft his hair was.

"Ieyoshi-Sama is worried about me" Reborn frowned at the response, hopping off of Tsuna's head to see his face. The brunette had an elated expression, honey eyes were shining with life as a stupidly happy smile plastered itself on his lips.

' _ I highly doubt that, Baka-Ie hates Tsuna _ '

"Tsuna, I know that you love your brother, but I seriously doubt that's why Baka-Ie decided to help out" Tsuna just smiled softly, honey tinged slightly orange.

"Ieyoshi-Sama cares, he just shows it differently than most people" Tsuna affirmed, Reborn felt his inner flame quail slightly.

_ 'Tsuna... You're going to end up even more hurt with that kind of mindset _ ...'

"Baka-Ie constantly tries to either murder you or make your life miserable! He doesn't care about you" Reborn growled softly.

"If Ieyoshi-Sama truly wanted me dead" Tsuna paused, breaking his gaze away from the hitman's "He would have ordered me to kill myself long ago... And I would have complied to his wishes" The brunette finished softly.

"Tsuna..." Reborn's inner flame trembled at the thought of his sky dying before they'd even had a chance to meet.

' _ I had known Tsuna was highly loyal to Baka-Ie... But I hadn't thought that it would be to that extent _ ...'

"Don't worry, things have changed" Tsuna picked the hitman up and hugged him "I don't think I'd comply with that sort of order as easily as I would have before..." He paused "I'm actually thinking that it'd be nice to actually live... At least for a bit. I never really cared much because I've always had this feeling that it wouldn't matter in the end" Tsuna let his flame mingle with Reborn's. "But lately I've started to  _ want _ to ignore that feeling..." Tsuna frowned slightly "Is that okay?"

Reborn inwardly cursed the pacifier's existence, figuring that it's presence had caused his chosen student's instincts to tell him that how he lived wouldn't matter.

' _ He's had death lingering over him for most of his life... It makes sense that he'd come to the conclusion that his life didn't matter... Especially with a brother like Baka-Ie _ '

"It's perfect Dame-Tsuna" Reborn scoffed "You shouldn't have even needed to ask that question in the first place"

* * *

_ 'Pathetic herbivores _ ...'

Kyoya glared at the pile of corpses surrounding him, he highly disliked when the grunts were sent out instead of trained fighters. The skylark pulled out his phone, swiftly notifying the disciplinary committee of his location for them to dispose of the waste. It wouldn't do for Namimori to have the smell of rotting corpses lingering about.

'A _ nother herbivorous faction defeated _ ...'

It was beginning to become annoying, it was fun at first, but now they were wasting his time that could have instead been used for tracking down the curse giver. Though it wasn't like he could just ignore the disturbance the white clad herbivores caused, Namimori was his to protect, and their target; his Sky, was even more so.

* * *

' _ So That is the Vongola Decimo candidate _ '

"I am Bianchi, Hayato's sister" Bianchi greeted the honey eyed teen, at first she'd wanted to use her poison cooking but her darling Reborn had strongly advised her against causing problems in Namimori. She didn't really understand why, but was rare for Reborn to ask something from her.

Honey eyes flashed orange briefly before melting back into their warm colour. Tsuna gave her a small smile and motioned for her to enter the house. "Is Reborn here?" Bianchi inquired as she stepped through the door, she got a nod in response and was sent towards the kitchen.

"I see you've been approved by Tsuna" Reborn notes with a smirk as he watched the strawberry blond enter the kitchen unscathed.

"Approved?" Bianchi asked, genuinely confused, the boy had done nothing more than just let her into the house.

* * *

_ 'Since she doesn't understand, it's safe to say she hasn't made Tsuna upset yet _ '

"Yes, if Tsuna didn't approve of you, your body would be impossible to find" The hitman smirked, shadowing his eyes with his fedora. "Do not poison those Tsuna cares about and you'll probably be fine, though I'm pretty sure using non-lethal poison on Baka-Ie would be fine. Just don't kill Tsuna's brother"

' _ I'm pretty sure there would be a bloodbath if Baka-Ie was killed _ '

Bianchi frowned slightly before smiling "As long as I can stay with my love, I'll do my best not cause too much trouble"

* * *

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, Who was that creepy girl you let in?" Ie growled, Tsuna smiled and wrote down his response.

"A professional hitman who specializes in poisons, don't eat her food and you'll be fine " Ie scowled at the answer before skulking off.

' _ Just great! Another crazy person! Wait... She's the one who tried to give me food! Was she trying to kill me then _ ?!?'


	70. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Wattpad August 20 2019  
> Posted here May 13 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before May 27 2020

'.... _ I've come across some bits of interesting information... I wonder if I should give it to Tsu-Chan just yet _ ?'

The illusionist frowned as he read through the papers. He'd broken into another underground mafia based medical facility due to the presence of unknown flames. They weren't exactly strong enough to have been the one who had cursed his little sky, but the flames had drawn him in none the less.

The information on the paper was both slightly distressing and somewhat enlightening. Mukuro narrowed his gaze at it for a few more minutes before burning the sheet, he wouldn't tell his little sky just yet, it wasn't as if they could even act on the information. He'd tell Tsuna when it would cause the least harm to the fluffy teen.

' _ I'd rather not get his hopes up too soon, only to have them brutally crushed. My silly sky already has too much of them in that specific topic _ '

Heterochromatic eyes stared uncaringly at the carnage surrounding him, he didn't really care much for the lives of these filthy humans. Scientists who worked on unwilling humans, especially children, were the scum of the earth. He shook his head to clear away unwanted memories, silently wishing that he'd arrived at this specific outpost sooner. Maybe then he could have saved the children, as it was, there was nothing but little corpses in the holding cells he'd passed. The tiny frames had looked severely emaciated with the way their seemingly paper thin skin had struggled to stretch over their skeletal structures. A little blond haired boy and dark haired boy had brought up some unpleasant memories.

_ 'Chikusa, Ken _ ...'

No, those friends were gone, he hardened his gaze as his fingers tightened around his trident. He couldn't be thinking about the past when his current living friends weren't doing so well. He had to move on to the next facility, hopefully that one had at least some survivors.

Suddenly the atmosphere darkened, a heavy aura saturating the surroundings. A small smirk played on the teen's lips as he gazed at the aura's focal point. "Why has the Vindice decided to grace me with their almighty presence?" He inquired, cockily leaning against his trident.

A bandage wrapped figure clothed in a dark cloak and chains manifested at the focal point. "You have been causing a huge ruckus Rokudo Mukuro" The bandaged figure stated, Mukuro's smirk darkened.

' _ It's been a while since I've seen one of the Vindice _ '

"Yes, it's been quite the hassle doing your job in keeping the peace in the mafia" Mukuro taunted, knowing that despite the other's immense strength advantage, the man couldn't do anything to him. At least not at that moment.

"It would be advisable for you to do so more discreetly besides just hiding your appearance" The Vindice replies darkly, his voice scratchy.

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed "No, I'll leave a trail of carnage" A dark glint glimmered within his gaze "I want those filth to fear the consequences of child experimentation" Mukuro's voice was a near growl "Fear is an excellent teacher"

' _ Most humans are selfish and would rather run away to protect themselves than face potential slaughter _ '

The Vindice was silent for a few moments before replying "Very well... If it weren't for your connections..." The silent threat was palpable within the air.

Mukuro waved his hand dismissively "Yes yes, my little sky really is a sweetie isn't he?" He then paused, taking a better look at the Vindice "You wouldn't mind telling me about that stone pacifier that's craftily hidden around your neck would you?" They looked to be of the same shape as the cursed one around both Tsuna's and the hitman's neck.

"Goodbye"

"Wait!" He hastily called, all cockiness left the teen as he called out. "My Sky has the orange pacifier, we're looking for the one who cursed him"

' _ His quick actions to leave must mean they know something _ '

"...Do you really think that you'll be able to lift the curse in time?" The Vindice challenged, Mukuro kept his face straight.

"You've met Tsuna" Mukuro replied, the Vindice was silent for a few moments before dipping his head slightly.

"Yes... That odd sky... Very well, I will tell the identity— Not because I think you can do much, but because the more people on  _ His _ trail, the easier it will be to crush him" The Vindice replied, his scratchy voice laced with venom. The teen inwardly smirked at the other's acting, knowing that the Vindice cared more for the fluffy sky than he was letting on.

' _ Everyone loves Tsu-Chan, though it's now always expressed in a good way _ ...'

"That would be appreciated, we've only recently found out, which is why we haven't made a decisive move yet" Mukuro smirked.

"The name of the one you're searching for is Checkerface, we do not know much except that his mist flames are slippery and extensive. Beware those who seem kind but have odd things happen around them as strange coincidences. He likes to play around with people" The Vindice stated, the illusionist nodded.

"If you find anything tell me, I'll do the same for you" He gave a flirty wink "I know all of the best ways to catch the attention of those in your scary prison"

The Vindice let out a dark growl "Watch yourself, the moment your sky drops you is the moment you take residence within the 'Scary Prison' as you call it" The Vindice warned.

Mukuro gave an innocent shrug "We both know that will never happen, save your threats for people you can actually act them out on" The teen stated, not allowing the sudden influx of the heavy aura to rattle him. He was perfectly safe from the Vindice m'a wrath.

' _ I still wonder a bit on how Tsu-Chan has managed to tame the Vindice _ ...'

With that the Vindice disappeared, taking the heavy aura away with him, Mukuro sighed, he'd been hoping that the supposed 'almighty' mafia law enforcers would have had more information than that.

' _ The jerk is probably holding back information... Maybe I could sic Tsu-Chan on them _ ?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro chappy due to chapter number~


	71. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Wattpad August 30 2019  
> Posted here May 27 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before June 10 2020

"......" Onyx eyes darkened at the sight of his chosen student, Tsuna was covered head to toe in blood, none of it which seemed to belong to him. There was what seemed to be human remains splattered over the warehouse's table. He stepped back out the door and closed it in front of him.

' _ I didn't just see Tsuna standing over a mutilated corpse while covered in blood _ '

"Reborn?" Tsuna popped his head out the door, the blood suddenly absent from his person. "Why did you suddenly leave the room?" Tsuna inquired, a soft smile lingering on his lips.

' _ Wasn't he just covered in blood _ ?'

The hitman inwardly frowned as he glanced back into the room, blinking when it appeared spotless. "Tsuna... have you been messing with me?" Reborn drawled, he knew what he'd seen, and it had looked like the fluffy teen had been chopping the corpse up for food.

A soft giggle escaped from Tsuna's mouth, the teen raised his hand to stifle it but failed. "What conclusions did you make before now?" Honey eyes glinted mischievously.

' _ If he was anyone else I would have shot him by now _ ...'

Reborn tilted his fedora to shade his eyes from view "I had suspected that you and Baka-Ie were eating human flesh and had tricked me into eating some" He replied, inwardly grimacing at the thought. It wasn't that odd of a suspicion, he'd unfortunately seen many people consume humans.

Tsuna stifled a chuckle "That's exactly what we wanted you to think" Honey flashed orange before melting back into honey "Don't worry, it was just a mixture of beef, chicken, pork, duck, turkey, snake, cat, moose, deer, rabbit, my blood, and rat" The brunette smirked "All of the different textures and tastes don't really go well together and the odds of you recognizing the mix were slim to none" Tsuna added.

Reborn frowned "You killed a cat just to mess with me?" Cats weren't generally seen as good around here, normally they were seen as pets or even family.

Honey eyes widened as Tsuna quickly shook his head in denial "No! I didn't kill the cat just for that" He looked appalled "I had the cat euthanized because it went psychotic, it was a calico" Tsuna gave a small shrug "The cat was a random addition, I figured that I might as well not have her go to waste"

' _ The thought of not wanting the cat to go to waste is a good one, it shows how much he values life... Even if the way he did so was quite weird _ '

Reborn smirked "How did you even manage to get Baka-Ie to work with you?" He couldn't really imagine the two actually working well together, except they had actually done just that.

A small blush tinted the honey eyed teen's face "I bribed him with food and the chance to 'Get back at you for all the wrongs you've done him'" He replied.

* * *

"What do you mean that all flights to Japan are cancelled until further notice?!?"

* * *

"...Little herbivore..." The skylark crouched down, steep eyes narrowed at the small nest scattered all over the ground. It looked as if a strong gust had knocked it down. Three eggs had shattered against the hard largement while the last one had landed safely on a hydrangea bush.

Kyoya felt the egg and frowned, it was still slightly warm, meaning it hadn't been long since the mother had left. His steely gaze glanced around, after not spotting any onlookers he swiftly snatched up the egg and tucked it securely into his pocket.

An trace of a smile momentarily ghosted his lips as he headed back to the disciplinary committee's headquarters. He needed to make a makeshift nest for the unborn herbivore, it was too dangerous to always carry it with him.

* * *

"Wow, your fireworks are amazing!" Takeshi clapped in amazement after watching the target explode into countless pieces.

Hayato smirked, the comment about his dynamite sticks being fireworks only mildly angering him. "Of course! I must do my utmost best to earn my spot as Tsuna-Sama's right hand man in life!" The bomber replied. Having someone praise his skills as he honed them for Tsuna was a nice change from usual.

' _ Tsuna-Sama doesn't want to be a mafia boss, even if I think that he'd be perfect for it... So I've got to train and become strong enough to support his decision _ !'

The bomber knew the mafia wasn't a kind place, it didn't matter if you wanted to join or not. All that mattered was whether one had the strength to support their choices.

' _ I will follow his choices until the very end _ !'

He glanced over at the baseball fan, he now sort of understood why Tsuna chose him as his rain. Though the other still had a lot to learn if he was to be of any use to their sky.

"Oi baseball freak!" Takeshi perked up, causing Hayato to roll his eyes in exasperation "I'm going to help you train! I won't let you become a dead weight and drag Tsuna-Sama down!"

* * *

"Awww! The scary Birdy has an egg!" The skylark's fingers twitched towards his tonfas at the sound of the voice.

' _ Annoying fruit _ ...'

"Fruit..." He growled, gaze narrowing as the sneaky mist became visible within his 'office'. He despised when others encroached onto his territory, especially this nuisance.

Mukuro gave a dark chuckle, his trident readily at hand in case the skylark decided to attack. "I'm just here to pass on some news..." Heterochromatic eyes glanced over towards the egg within the incubator "And maybe to meet mama Birdy's little baby"

Kyoya bristled at the fruit's taunt "Information, leave" He grit out.

Mukuro let out a dramatically dejected sigh "The Vindice don't know much about the mist user who cursed Tsu-Chan. But they do know that his name is Checkerface" He smirked "Checkerface is their enemy, thus the Vindice are our ally against him" The skylark nodded before motioning for Mukuro to leave.

"Bye bye mama Birdy" Mukuro glanced towards the egg "Don't go missing papa" He teased.

Steel hardened as the demonic perfect lunged "I'll bite you to death!"


	72. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 11 2019  
> Posted here June 10 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before June 24 2020

"Shamal" The perverted doctor froze momentarily before slowly turning around to meet soft honey eyes. He glanced around to see that Reborn wasn't with him.

' _ Great, I'm all alone with the Decimo candidate's creepy brother _ '

"Tsuna-Kun" He breathed, having neither expected nor wanted to see the mysteriously fluffy yet vicious teen so soon. He'd at least hoped that he'd at least have half a year before seeing the teen again. He guessed that his wish had been too much to ask for.

' _ There's no witnesses to prevent my murder _ '

"I have a favour to ask of you" Shamal's shoulders dropped with relief at the brunette's words. The teen hadn't decided to kill him it seems. Honey eyes momentarily flashed orange, sending a shiver down the doctor's spine "You can't tell Reborn about this" Tsuna stated, a thinly veiled threat lingering within his tone. Shamal wordlessly nodded, as long as he didn't interact much with the creepy teen the hitman shouldn't notice anything. He wouldn't lie to Reborn, that was just asking for pain. He'd just not mention anything to him.

' _ I don't think I really have a choice.. _ .'

* * *

Tsuna licked away a dribble of blood from his mouth, not bothering to really hide it's existence from Reborn, the hitman already knew that he was sick after all. It wasn't like a little bit of blood from coughing was a big deal anyways.

' _ He doesn't really react much to coughing up blood. _ ..'

Onyx eyes narrowed with veiled concern. "Have there been any clues found on your side?" The hitman inquired, his connections had found out nothing that he didn't already know. The full extent of the brunette's contacts was a complete mystery to him, so he figured that he might as well ask.

The brunette absentmindedly fiddled with the page he was on before marking his place in the book with a bookmark. He let out a soft hum before honey met onyx "The Vindice are after Checkerface as well, my mist had a small chat with them" He replied with a small smile.

Reborn blinked "The Vindice?" He breathed, wondering how the hell Tsuna had even gotten mixed up with them in the first place. It wasn't like the Vindice showed up for just anybody. Usually they only appeared to drag off criminals. At Tsuna's nod of confirmation, Reborn sighed "Do I even want to know what your mist did to even catch their attention?" He breathed.

A wry smile played on the brunette's lips "Probably not, but they didn't really do anything too bad" He shrugged "The Vindice have been monitoring our actions for a while now" He paused "It's a little reassuring to have them as a safety net" He finished.

' _ Tsuna's using them as a safety net? Of all things, that's what he uses them for? _ '

"How could they even be considered a safety net?" Reborn asked, it wasn't like the Vindice were capable of caring about anyone.

"They don't want me to die just yet" Tsuna stated.

* * *

"Carnivore" Kyoya growled darkly, tonfas already drawn to attack "Leave" He stated, glaring down at the intruding carnivore. He didn't like when they invaded his territory, especially this particular carnivore.

The tiny figure clad in red gave a calming smile "You know I can't do that Kyoya" He replied, the traces of a smirk tugging at his lips "And do we really have to do this every time I wish to visit my student?" He replied.

Steel eyes darkened before the skylark stalked away. The figure gave the tiny monkey on his shoulder a little scratch on the head before heading towards his destination.

* * *

"Fon" Reborn growled as he entered the room, the storm arcobaleno was sitting in Tsuna's lap. "Why are you here?" He didn't want to share his sky with another one of the arcobaleno.

Fon gave Reborn a sweet smile as he leaned into Tsuna's aura, the brunette's presence always served to further calm him "I'm just visiting my student for a little bit, is that a crime?" He inquired, testing the other's reaction. Reborn was a dangerous person, and if he didn't care for Tsuna enough he'd take his student away from him. A small, almost inaudible giggle escaped from the brunette's lips.

' _ What does he mean by ' _ My Student' _?! Tsuna is  _ **MY** _ student, not his _ '

"He isn't your student Fon" The hitman growled, there was no way he'd let the storm snatch his sky away.

Fon's gaze sharpened dangerously "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Reborn, I was here first" He looked up at the amused teen "Right Tsuna?" He asked, honey eyes flashed warmly in response.

"I've known Fon for years now because of Kyoya" Tsuna sheepishly admitted, he felt a little bad for Reborn. His sun was unfortunately very territorial, even more so than Fon was. He was just relieved that Fon hadn't tried to dispose of Hayato once he'd noticed the beginnings of a second storm bond. He was starting to become quite fond of the bomber.

' _ Years.. _ .'

Fon hopped off of Tsuna's lap, allowing the teen to stand up and walk over towards the Hitman "I can have more than one teacher you know" Tsuna breathed as he picked Reborn up, a small smile made its way onto his face "Think of it like this" He paused "Fon helped me live long enough to meet you?"

Reborn blinked, that was one way of putting it "You're not allowed to form another sun bond" Reborn stated, it was bad enough that he wasn't Tsuna's first teacher.

' _ Though with what I've already seen of Namimori, Tsuna would have probably died without learning how to fight. Hibari is good, but I have a feeling Fon may have had a hand in his training as well _ '

He inwardly grimaced, there was no way in hell that he'd thank the other arcobaleno for training Tsuna.

"Don't worry" Tsuna chuckled "I already figured that when I made you my sun" Reborn wasn't the world's greatest hitman for nothing after all. Reborn nodded seemingly appeased for the moment. He would just have to make sure that he stays as Tsuna's main teacher. Fon could have the useless twin.


	73. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 24 2019  
> Posted here June 24 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before July 8 2020

"You really are attached to Tsuna aren't you?" Fon inquired, a calm smile on his face as he nursed a cup of tea. Tsuna had gone off and disappeared somewhere like usual, but he wasn't concerned. Tsuna could take care of himself just fine.

Onyx narrowed at the other arcobaleno "He is my sky" Reborn replied darkly, not bothering to give the other any more of an explanation. The sooner Fon left, the better.

The storm arcobaleno chuckled "And he is your student too it seems"

"Why don't you go and train your other student?" Reborn scoffed, training one student properly at a time was ideal, it allowed the student's talents to grow more quickly.

_ 'Why isn't he spending time with his first student instead? I can handle Tsuna's training just fine on my own _ '

Fon's gaze darkened as he looked down into his cup "She passed recently, and I wanted to visit" He wanted to make sure his other student was at least okay.

* * *

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato beamed when he spotted the fluffy haired teen, it'd been a while since he'd actually seen him. He quickly scurried over to Tsuna.

' _ I've finally found Tsuna-sama! _ '

Tsuna looked back at the bomber with orange eyes. The brunette was crouched atop a fence like a frog "Hayato" Tsuna replied in greeting, a small smile on his lips as orange melted into soft honey.

"What are you doing out here so late?" The bomber inquired, it was long past sundown. He suddenly blushed "Not that you need anybody's permission to go out of course!" He amended with a 90 degree bow.

' _ I shouldn't question Tsuna-sama like that! _ '

"I'm just scanning the area for any threats" He gracefully slipped off the fence, landing in a crouch next to Hayato "But thankfully there doesn't seem to be any tonight" He breathed as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"You're so diligent Tsuna-sama!" The bomber praised, green eyes lighting up with admiration.

' _ The perfect person to follow _ '

A small smirk creased the brunette's lips "Kyoya is a lot more diligent than me"

The bomber visibly grimaced at his sky's words, they were true "I'd still rather follow you Tsuna-sama...." His voice trailed off for a moment "I don't fully trust him not to attack me" Namimori's demonic perfect was terrifying.

Tsuna nodded "Kyoya will most definitely attack you if you give him a reason to" He shrugged "He may occasionally attack if he just feels like it as well"

_ 'Isn't a sky supposed to stick up for their elements? _ ...'

"I'm sorry Tsuna-sama, but I can't see why you chose that guy" He bowed apologetically, not wanting to lie to his sky.

Honey gleamed "Maybe one day..."

* * *

"So mama birdy is still looking after the egg it seems" Steel eyes narrowed at the tauntingly familiar voice coming from seemingly nowhere. The skylark's tonfas were already drawn.

"Fruit" He growled, readying himself to lunge at the first sight of the illusionist.

' _ I would have never guessed that the birdy had a fondness for small animals. Though I should have seen it coming with the way he treats little Tsu-chan _ '

"Why do you always greet me with such a harsh gaze?" Mukuro replied, a mock pout on his lips as he materialised a few feet to the skylark's left.

"Annoyance" Kyoya snarled, lunging at his intended prey. He didn't understand why the annoying fruit seemed to visit him more than anyone else. It was annoying.

Mukuro smirked "Such a rude little birdy"

* * *

"You're back sooner than expected "Reborn mused at the sight of his chosen student silently slipping through the bedroom window. Usually when Tsuna left late, th teen usually wasn't back before midnight at the least.

Tsuna gave a small smile in response "I ran into Hayato and he insisted on walking me back" Reborn nodded in approval. Tsuna didn't need an escort, but it showed dedication on the bombers' part.

' _ He will be a great right hand man for Tsuna in the future _ '

"That was very kind of him" Fon replied, wondering if he should meet his sky's other storm. Maybe he would eventually, after he's gotten used to the fat that he isn't the only storm. It wouldn't do for him to harm the boy unfairly.

Tsuna raised a brow at the two arcobaleno, the atmosphere between the two was a lot less strained than before he'd left. He decided no to question it, grateful for less possible conflict "Hayato is a good person" He agreed, meeting Fon's gaze "I'm growing fond of him"

The storm arcobaleno nodded in understanding, he wouldn't harm the bomber "I'll meet him eventually" He replied, confirming that the other storm was currently safe from him.

Honey softened, a grateful smile spread across the brunette's face "Thank you" Tsuna breathed.

' _ So Fon won't remove him, good _ '

* * *

"Why are all of the flights still cancelled?!?!"

* * *

Shamal let out a weary sigh as he mixed a few chemicals together, he preferred working with his mosquitoes. Unfortunately the creepy teen's request couldn't be completed with them.

' _ Even if he were a girl, I doubt that it would make the situation feel any better. _ ..'

* * *

"Baby carnivore" Honey gleamed with surprise at the skylark's surprise morning visit. It was unusual for Kyoya to visit his home outside of dropping him off. He usually met the demonic perfect atop a rooftop or within the school's vicinity.

He smiled at the open window framing the demonic perfect, he hadn't fully entered the house and had instead stayed within the window's frame "It's a surprise to see you here" Tsuna greeted warmly. It was a nice change of routine.

"Keep the fruit chained" He growled "Annoying" Kyoya added as an afterthought.

_ 'I have grown tired of the fruit's annoying appearances' _

Tsuna stifled a chuckle at his cloud's apparent plight "I'm sorry" He gave a sad, apologetic smile "Mukuro is someone that I would never give a limit of freedom to, you know this" Honey flashed orange momentarily "But I promise that I'll talk to him about his tendency to annoy you" He promised.

Steel grey studied the fluffy teen for a moment before the skylark nodded. He couldn't remove the fruit without the baby carnivore becoming upset with him.

' _ The baby carnivore will stop the fruit _ '


	74. Chapter 73

"Reborn, there's a problem" The hitman glanced over at the brunette, Tsuna was crouched in the window. The teen's eyes were glowing a soft orange.

' _ Tsuna has never come to me about a problem before... This can't be good _ '

"What happened Lazy-Tsuna?" Reborn inquired, hopping to his feet. He had a really bad feeling.

Orange flashed darker momentarily as the other bit his lip "Kyoya came across a body..." His voice trailed off as he glanced towards the ground. The hitman noted that the teen's fists were tightly clenched "And he wasn't the one to kill the victim"

' _ Did one of his elements get killed? _ '

"Spit it out Dame-Tsuna" Reborn threatened, not wanting to waste anymore time if there really was a problem.

"That damn bastard" Tsuna grit his teeth "He sent Basil here to deliver fake Vongola rings..." Tsuna grit out, a dark and vengeful aura surrounding him "It wasn't enough for him to cheat on Kaa-san, but he had to go and get Basil killed later on"

Reborn's mind went blank for a second. If Tsuna's words were true, than Iemitsu had a lot more to explain the next time he saw the idiot. Family was supposed to be everything, how dare that idiot ignore that! "Do you know how Basil died?" He inquired, he would ignore the fact that Basil was Tsuna's brother for now. Basil was firstly a member of CEDEF and Iemitsu's apprentice. This didn't bode well for Vongola.

' _ There's going to be a lot of problems in the future... The CEDEF won't be impressed with Basil's death _ '

Tsuna gave a hopeless shrug, shaking his head "He was torn apart by something" His eyes flashed "The only reason I know that it's Basil is from the DNA results and the box of fake rings" He spat, it was disgusting how Iemitsu used his very own son as a decoy. He'd liked Basil despite never officially meeting him.

The hitman shadowed his face with his fedora, that wasn't a good way to go "I'll call in some people to reconstruct his body for the funereal" From what he knew of Basil, the boy had been a god kid and very loyal. His death was a genuine loss for Vongola, he'd shown good promise and would have been favourable to replace Iemitsu with him.

' _ Now we need to find someone to replace Iemitsu, there's no way he can be in charge of CEDEF while Tsuna is leading _ '

Tsuna could still be Vongola Decimo despite being the sky arcobaleno, the curse would be broken by then. Tsuna isn't allowed to die.

"Kyoya already has some people working on him and a place to preserve him until he's sent back to Italy" Tsuna replied, Reborn nodded in approval.

* * *

"Have you found any new clues about what happened?" Tsuna inquired, the mist shook his head, leaning lazily against his trident.

"I'm afraid not Tsu-chan" Mukuro paused in thought "Though I highly suspect it to have been done by one of the many groups. Not all of the remains were left at the site" Hetrochromatic eyes darkened "It seems like samples of your dear brother were taken for studying" He breathed, thoroughly disgusted. Most people involved with the mafia were disgusting.

' _ I can't wait until I destroy all those who experiment on humans without their consent _ '

He wasn't fond of any sort of human experimentation, but he'd tolerate it if the person was old enough or smart enough to consent. People could do whatever they wanted to themselves for all he cared.

Honey eyes glanced down sadly "Iemitsu is such an idiot" He muttered softly, most of their problems were because of him.

Mukuro cooed as he hugged the fluffy teen "Not everything that bastard does has bad results" He ran his fingers through the fluffy hair "If you weren't kidnapped then I never would have met you and Ie-chan" He breathed.

' _ I would have hated absolutely everyone in the mafia, not caring whether or not they chose to be involved _ '

A small smile creased the brunette's lips "That's the only good thing that has happened..." His voice trailed off "And even then, Ieyoshi-sama changed after that" Tsuna sighed.

"We'll find a way to fix both you and Ie-chan" The mist promised, he didn't like seeing his sky so distressed. His sky deserved to be happy.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Reborn inquired. It was a little odd that the storm arcobaleno hadn't decided to stay longer after the news of Basil's death.

Fon nodded "Yes, Tsuna has enough support here in Namimori " He replied, eyes sharpening "I will go out in search for a way to lift the curse" Fon gave a calm smile "It would make more sense to spread out our forces" He replied before leaving.

* * *

Kyoya watched in fascination as a small crack appeared on the egg's surface, there had been no prior impact to warrant that the egg had broken. Steel eyes watched unblinking as more cracks began to form around the first before a small beak poked through. The tiny beak kept on prodding at the shell until it gave way revealing a small featherless chick, it's eyes were sealed as it began to chirp for food.

"Herbivore..." The skylark breathed before offering the little chick a worm. He'd had the disciplinary committee collect them earlier that day and store them in the fridge.

' _ The herbivore needs a carnivore to protect it _ '

* * *

"Seems like the trashy trash got his apprentice killed" Xanxus scoffed, mildly disgusted, even he took better care of those with valuable skills better than that trash.

' _ And we didn't even have to lift a finger, what luck' _

He'd hold off on heading towards the Decimo for now, let them sweat a bit first. He had a few things here to take care of first, starting with his old man.

* * *

Shamal ran a frustrated hand through his hair, things weren't working out at all how he'd planned. He needed to reassess his work to find out what he'd done wrong. He really didn't want to start over, again.

' _ I wish that the scary teen hadn't acknowledged my skills, then I wouldn't even be in this mess _ '

He really hated his job sometimes.


	75. Chapter 74

A week had passed since Basil's death, and nothing too odd had happened since then. Sure things were always a little strange when Tsuna was involved, by by now that level of oddness had come to be expected. It was a nice and peaceful week, unfortunately, that peace couldn't have lasted forever.

Orange eyes glared darkly at the scruffy looking blond in the doorway "Tsu-chan!" Iemitsu leaped happily towards the fluffy teen. Tsuna, wanting absolutely no contact with the deadbeat, swiftly sidestepped the blond's attempt at affection.

' _ Why is my little tuna fishy so cold to me?. _ ..'

"...." Tsuna clucked his tongue in annoyance as he grabbed a nearby broom and used it to shove the idiot back out the door. Iemitsu wasn't worthy enough for the fluffy teen to actually speak to him.

Iemitsu quickly recovered and attempted to get back into the house "Tuna fi-ack!" Tsuna had carefully timed closing the door so that it would slam right into the blond's face "Why are you being mean to Papa?!" Iemitsu complained, clutching his newly broken nose tenderly. He hadn't expected his little tuna fish to be so mean.

"Baka-Iemitsu" The CEDEF boss froze at the threatening tone, his blood chilling right in his veins as it registered to him that it was Reborn who had spoken. He frantically tried to recall how he could have pissed off said hitman but nothing easily came to mind.

' _ Why is Reborn angry with me?!' _

* * *

It took almost all of Reborn's willpower to not shoot the man then and there. Even the short display on the blond's part had further angered the hitman. His sky deserved a lot more respect than what the idiot had shown the fluffy teen "Do not refer to my sky by such a degrading name" Reborn stated, voice eerily calm "Tsuna is a capable adolescent" He grit out "Not a five year old child" He finished, a dark gleam in his eyes. He could tell that even Leon wanted to hurt the idiot as well.

' _ It's disturbing that this is the fool leading the CEDEF.. _ .'

Iemitsu blinked dumbly, taking a few moments to allow the other's words to register. He couldn't believe it, Reborn had to be screwing with him. There was no way that his sweet little tuna fishy could have managed to tame Reborn "But Tuna-" He stuttered when Reborn cocked his Leon gun "I mean Tsuna doesn't have sky flames..." He'd been there when the Ninth had checked his sons, there was no way it could be true.

' _ Such a fool... How could Tsuna have possibly been created from him? _ '

"Listen well Baka-Iemitsu" Reborn hissed, allowing a bit of his hatred for the other show "You know absolutely nothing about your family" He breathed "Tsuna's harmony factor is outstanding and your so called ' _ better son' _ " He spat the last bit out "Has nothing but a weak little flame" He stated, not wanting to deal with any more of the idiot's foolishness. At least Baka-Ie somewhat acknowledged Tsuna's abilities, even if the stupid teen did it in a negative way.

' _ It's pathetic.. _ .'

"I-I" Iemitsu stuttered, not really knowing what to say in response to that. Sure he's been away a lot, but surely he wasn't that wrong. He swallowed, meeting Reborn's gaze "I've been away for too long haven't I?" He murmured, lowering his head in defeat. Reborn wasn't one to make mistakes when judging one's flames.

* * *

"Of course you have!" Reborn scoffed "Tsuna has been aware of the mafia for years, if it wasn't for him and his friends, your wife and Baka-Ie would have died years ago"

' _ Reborn obviously favours Tsuna, I can easily tell that by how he'd addressed my sons. _ ..'

Iemitsu nodded numbly, a little shocked "So you think that Tsuna should be the Vongola Decimo?" He inquired, though he already had a feeling on what the other's answer would be.

"Yes, but I believe that it would be best to keep up the front of Baka-Ie being chosen" It both protected Tsuna, and made the idiotic student a target. Though since Tsuna was bound to protect Bake-Ie, he wasn't so sure. At least his chosen student wouldn't be the initial target.

The blond frowned, not really understanding "But why?" He gave the hitman a confused glance "Wouldn't that cause more problems later on?"

' _ Wouldn't Ie not want to give up the title of Vongola Decimo? _ '

"There's something wrong with Baka-Ie's mental state" The teen was too chaotic. Sometimes he was bearable to be around, sometimes he was raving to murder Tsuna, sometimes he'd even acknowledged the fluffy teen. He was also pretty sure that he'd even caught glimpses of concern from Ie directed towards Tsuna if that wasn't crazy enough "His reactions towards Tsuna are too varied" He informed at Iemitsu's confused expression "His world seems to revolve around him whenever he's near Tsuna" He allowed his words to trail off to allow Iemitsu to digest the information "It's more often than not it a bad way however"

"But..." Iemitsu trailed off in thought "But they were so close when they were kids..." At Reborn's curious glance he explained "Ie would always protect Tsuna, he'd even pretend to bully him so that Tsuna didn't get a lot of the attention..." He paused "Tsuna didn't really like attention that much so we just played along with the ruse..." Though the acting did get pretty realistic, he was pretty sure it had been acting back then.

Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his frown as he took in the information. Iemitsu's words were backed up by the happy photo of Tsuna and Ie that he'd seen. Just what happened to make Ie act how he does? Something had to have happened, he just knew it. Was that why Tsuna still loves his idiotic brother? "I'm going to ask Tsuna a few things" His gaze narrowed "Get away from this house before I kill you" He'd gotten some information and had laid down some facts. There was no reason to accept his presence anymore "Cheaters are pathetic" He'd make the man pay properly later.


	76. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 28 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 30 2019  
> Posted here July 22 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before August 5 2020

Reborn smirked "I like how you handled your idiotic father" He praised as he entered the room. Personally he would have preferred if there had been more injury to Iemitsu, but what Tsuna had done would have to suffice for now.

' _ More pain will be dealt to the idiot later _ '

Honey flashed orange "I didn't want it to enter the house" He replied softly "It would have been much harder to remove once it had entered" He added as an afterthought. Iemitsu was just too annoying and troublesome to deal with.

' _ True he is annoying to deal with _ '

"He probably won't be the leader of the CEDEF for much longer" The hitman replied, he gave the fluffy teen a curious glance "With all of you odd connections, do you have an idea on who should replace that idiot?" If Tsuna had someone in mind, he wouldn't bother looking himself. His sky's choice would probably be best, especially if the teen trusted the new CEDEF boss.

Honey softened "I had been hoping that Basil would be the one to replace him" His shoulders sank "That idiot even managed to mess up my plans before they'd even been told to anyone" His gaze darkened at the thought.

"Oh?" Reborn breathed "I thought that you didn't want to be the Vongola Decimo" He smirked "Why would the boss of the CEDEF matter to you if that were the case?" Normally one would try to avoid dealing with messes like that if they were in Tsuna's position.

' _ Tsuna really makes things more interesting _ '

The fluffy teen nodded "True, but until all of this Vongola Decimo stuff is done and over with, I figured that keeping an eye on the CEDEF would be important" His eyes gleamed "I'd rather not have that fool bumbling around messing things up" He let out a small hum "Maybe Kyoya will deal with him in the meantime" The blond was sure to disrupt the peace in the skylark's eyes one way or another. After all, he already did that enough in the eyes of those who were more lenient.

' _ Keeping Iemitsu hospitalized would be a good way to keep him out of trouble... If his arms, jaw, and legs were broken, it would surely keep him out of most trouble _ '

The hitman nodded, amusement present on his features "That would be ideal" He agreed "And since he's your cloud guardian, he won't get into as much trouble, if any" Clouds were tricky to deal with and were usually allowed to do whatever since they were usually dangerous.

' _ Tsuna's cloud is especially vicious, it would be hard for the CEDEF to claim that it was a personal attack. Though I doubt that they'd even want to _ '

A dark gleam sparked within orange "I'll notify Kyoya the next time I see him" He wasn't going to let his so called father mess up anything else.

* * *

Kyoya watched the newly hatched bird silently, the little creature was still featherless and required to be fed quite often. Surprisingly enough though, the tiny chick's eyes had opened "Hibird" He stated, the little herbivore needed to know it's name if it was to accompany him in the future. Hibird just chirped randomly in response, it was still too young to be able to learn and understand words.

* * *

"No you idiot!" Hayato growled in frustration "You're doing it all wrong!" He ran a tired hand through his silver locks. The baseball fan just wasn't understanding any of his explanations.

' _ Why did Tsuna-sama have to pick someone so hard to teach? _ !'

Takeshi laughed, rubbing his neck, a big grin plastered over his face "But your explanations are too complicated" He laughed "I'm more of the trial by error kind of learner" The diagrams were useless to him since he didn't really understand physics that well. Numbers meant nothing to him if he didn't understand them.

* * *

"Why the hell are you here?" Iemitsu blinked in surprise, having not expected his younger son's hostility being sent his way.

"I've come for business regarding Vongola" He replied, keeping the hitman's words in mind, they seemed to be true.

' _ I had been hoping that Reborn had been exaggerating _ '

Ie's brown eyes lit up "Oh, shouldn't you have reported to me by now?" He drawled "After all, I will be the Vongola Decimo" The blond felt a small nudge in his mind at Ie's words, sending an uneasy feeling down his spine. Something really wasn't right with his youngest, his intuition was telling him so.

Iemitsu plastered a silly grin onto his face "Sorry, I checked at the house and couldn't find you there so I decided to walk around looking" He had been out looking, but not for his son, instead he'd been looking for an opening at a hotel or something. He highly doubted that he'd be allowed to sleep in his own house based on his reception there.

The teen's eyes narrowed "Well whatever, do me a favour and only show your face around here when it's important" He didn't like his father, especially since he could only remember meeting the guy once.

' _ He's so different than from what I remember... He used to be so nice. _ ..'

Iemitsu nodded "I can do that" He replied before turning and walking away, eager to get away from the teen. Just being around Ie felt terribly wrong, and he didn't understand why his intuition was making him feel that way. At least with Tsuna he didn't feel like this, so why was his intuition telling him that his youngest was dangerous? Surely Ie wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

' _ I've got to talk to Nono about this... I really don't think that Ie should become Vongola Decimo _ '

Tsuna may have caused him bodily harm by slamming a door in his face, but at least he didn't trigger his intuition like Ie had. His hyper intuition had never really been the best compared to his family, but it was at least good enough to trust when the feeling was so strong. He let out a sigh, Ie surely would try to fight for the position if it wasn't given to him.

' _ What a mess _ ...'


	77. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Wattpad November 13 2019  
> Posted here August 5 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE on or before August 19 2020

Iemitsu let out a soft curse, the Ninth wasn't answering his calls. In fact, nobody within the main base was answering. It made his intuition prickle in warning, something was happening, or had already happened in his absence.

' _ First it took forever for me to even be able to leave for Japan, now it's impossible to contact those in Italy _ ...'

He angrily stuffed his phone back into his pocket, trying any more would just be a waste of time. He frowned at the thought of time, it really had been too long since he'd been in Namimori. So much had changed, he hardly even recognizes his sons in terms of personality.

' _ Shit... I don't know what to do? Has Xanxas already made his move? _ '

If the ninth's youngest had made his move, things weren't looking too great. Surely Xanxus wouldn't immediately kill his father right? He let out a tired sigh, maybe he should ask Reborn for his opinion. Although, he wasn't really too keen on seeing the hitman again so soon. He valued his life.

*

Reborn curiously observed Tsuna as he read, the fluffy teen's eyes had been a warm shade of orange for the last few hours. Other than that, the teen was acting no different than usual "Do you have any idea why your eyes have been like that for so long?" He inquired, maybe Tsuna's intuition will tell him the reason why it was so active.

' _ His intuition is a lot stronger than the ninth's, maybe even the strongest since Primo _ '

Orange focused on him, Tsuna shook his head "No idea, but I've already sent word to both Kyoya and my mist to keep a lookout" He trusted their ability to handle things for now. Both Takeshi and Hayato weren't ready for a proper threat yet, he'd rather not risk them needlessly. Their time was better used for training if they were serious in staying by his side.

The hitman nodded, his own intuition had been telling him that something was wrong as well "When will I actually meet this mist of yours?" He was curious to see what sort of mist Tsuna had attracted.

' _ Mists are a tricky element, the kind most likely to deceive. Though with Tsuna's intuition, I doubt that it would be much of a problem _ '

"He will reveal himself whenever he feels like it" The fluffy teen replied softly "I refuse to control those at my side" The was a dark glint within the other's eyes, one that made the hitman quite curious.

Reborn smirked "Then it's a good thing that you're good at gaining other's respect" Tsuna wouldn't control those under him, but their respect for him would make them want to listen to him. Tsuna most likely had the power to subdue most, but the fact that he wouldn't use it added to his nature. His guardians would take care of those who needed a beating, especially the bloodthirsty skylark.

Orange narrowed "I don't really care about being respected" He rubbed his throat absently, the familiar tang of blood was present "I just want to do what I want" He replied softly before coughing up a bit of blood.

The hitman's inner flame flared but he didn't comment on the blood, there was nothing that they could do to change that. Yet "So selfish" Reborn teased, knowing that Tsuna wasn't truly selfish.

*

"There are scouts..." He mused, slightly impressed by the diligence of the violent oriental male and the mysterious mist user. Though he had a somewhat interesting idea about who said mist was. It made his lips curl up into a cruel grin. It was almost time.

*

Iemitsu glanced around cautiously, he'd felt that he was being watched so he'd left his hotel room. This way he'd be able to see incoming danger more easily than if his view was obstructed by walls. How had Namimori gotten so weird in his absence? Now that he was actually paying attention, he could feel ill intent everywhere. Yet for some reason it wasn't focused on anyone specifically. More importantly, it had only just recently spiked to a palpable level.

' _ I have half a mind to move, but I don't think that my sons would let me... Nana, I'm not sure... What if she's changed like them? _ '

*

Ie snarled at nothing in particular, he was just so angry! And he didn't even know why. Usually dame-Tsuna was at least nearby to incite his anger. His gaze narrowed at the thought of the monster, maybe going after him will ease his anger? The monster probably deserved it anyways. Yeah, that was a good idea.

' _ I'll teach that monster a lesson _ !'

A lesson for what, he wasn't sure. He just needed to put Tsuna in his place, before he did anymore harm. The thing was too dangerous after all.

*

Reborn refrained from jumping in surprise at the sound of Tsuna suddenly slamming his book shut "Tsuna?" He inquired, raising a brow.

' _ That was an unnecessarily noisy way to close the book... Something's up _ '

Tsuna met his gaze "We should get away from any houses..." The teen's eyes were actually glowing with intensity, his voice was slightly strained.

"Your intuition" The hitman stated, he wasn't going to argue with that.

"Yes" Tsuna agreed, he pursed his lip "I have a really bad feeling..." Reborn noted how the other actually looked somewhat frazzled for once.

' _ If he's reacting like this... It cant be good _ '

Tsuna hadn't reacted that much to previous dangers, so for it to affect him like this, it had to be bad. Reborn wasn't really sure what to think about that, there were too many unknowns within Namimori "Do you think that it's too dangerous for your rain and storm?" Normally he'd make the call himself, but he didn't have enough information to make an informed decision. He'd rely on intuition for now.

"Yeah" He didn't waste a second in replying "They'll just make things more complicated" He breathed, certainty present within both his gaze and voice.

"So you'll just have your cloud, mist" Reborn paused, his eyes gleaming "And myself as backup" He'd stand back and observe unless his help was required.


	78. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing update day to Fridays, to make up for any confusion I'll give you guys a few chappys today~  
> Makes it easier to not forget this way...

"Who the hell are you?" Ie snarled, shooting a glare at the unknown man. He was in a forest, though he wasn't exactly sure where in the forest he was. He didn't really think much about the fact that he didn't even remember how he had even gotten here. He'd felt anger, and then he was here.

' _ So vicious. _ ..'

The man's lips curled up into a smirk "That doesn't really matter" He breathed, grey eyes sharp behind square frames. He let out a chuckle when the teen bristled, hands curling into fists "All that matters is that you're finally ready"

Ie opened his mouth to retort, but instead fell limply to the ground. The man paid him no heed as he capped off a used syringe, placing it back into his pocket. It was best not to leave evidence after all.

* * *

"What did you do to Ieyoshi-sama?" Tsuna's voice was firm as he stopped a reasonably safe distance away from the man. He usually didn't speak to the hidden dangers of Namimori, but this guy was different. A faint tremble ran through his frame, he  _ knew  _ this man. Orange rimmed honey glanced worriedly at the crumpled form near the man's feet, he'd noticed the needle too late. It had already pierced Ie before he'd even had any time to react. Reborn frowned from within the tree's shadows, it was odd to see his sky trembling.

' _ Why is Tsuna afraid of him? _ '

"Is that what he's making you call him?" The man was amused "What happened to Ie-chan?" He mocked, enjoying how the other visibly flinched. He knew that he was currently safe, the little sky wouldn't dare risk endangering his precious brother, or at least not when he was here. He licked his lips, eyes lazily moving towards Ie "Why don't you get up and sow your brother just how much you  _ love  _ him" His tone turned mocking as an eruption of pure sky flames burst out from Ie's body.

Tsuna took in a sharp intake of breath, honey eyes wide with horror as he stepped back "Ie?" His voice cracked as he watched his brother stagger to his feet, limbs moving awkwardly as if he were a puppet on a string.

' _ Those flames are completely different than Baka-Ie's.. They feel as if they were Tsuna's flames, not similar, but  _ exactly  _ like them _ ...'

The hitman decided to stay hidden within the shadows, not wanting to give away all of their moves. When Ie looked up, his eyes were a familiar shade of orange. Yet they were blank.

' _ Oi Tsuna! Move! _ '

A flame covered fist sent the older teen flying into a tree, Reborn readied his Leon gun. Tsuna wasn't acting right, neither was Ie. It didn't seem like Tsuna was going to fight back, and there was no way that he'd allow his sky to die.

An unfamiliar laugh suddenly came from his favoured student, causing the hitman to halt "Oya oya, it seems like this situation is a little too much for my Tsu-chan's heart to handle" Mist flames permeated the air, cautiously poking at sky flames.

' _ Is that Tsuna's mist?... but how? _ '

* * *

The one in Tsuna's body met Reborn's gaze, familiar honey had been replaced by a set of heterochromatic eyes. The mist crossed his arms, giving the man a hateful glare "So you're the reason why Tsu-chan hasn't been able to use his flames" He swiftly dodged, a flame filled kick. He'd protect his sky's body until Tsuna was okay again to take back control.

' _ It's been a while since I've controlled, Tsu-chan. _ ..'

"It's nice to see you again subject 69" The man greeted, not too concerned, he had a whole load of workers ready to attack.

Tsuna's lips curled with distaste "The pleasure is solely yours" He scoffed, silently wondering why his illusions weren't working against Ie. Ie was almost as dear to him as Tsuna, so he didn't want to harm him too much if it were possible. Especially since Tsuna's emotions were almost overwhelming him, his sky was hurting a lot. He formed his trident, pointing it at the man "What exactly did you do to him?"

' _ How did he turn Ie-chan into such a hate filled person? _ '

I was too late to stop things, so he figured that he may as well tell them about how much they had failed the youngest "Your friend has been absorbing the sky's flames" His smirk darkened "Do you know what happens when someone is forced to take in incompatible flames in large quantities?" He hadn't been able to neutralize the sky arcobaleno with his own methods, so he'd decided to use the boy's own flames against him. He had just been so lucky that he'd already had the perfect means to achieve it. The mist faltered, taking a burning graze to the side, suddenly feeling sick.

' _ Flame sickness... It warps feelings, emotions and causes erratic behaviour. The afflicted often becomes irrational and violent... But I'd thought that Ie-chan had always been a sky... But if he wasn't _ ...'

Mukuro wanted to puke, suddenly understanding why his precious sky had wavered. They'd completely and utterly failed Ie. Himself due to ignorance, and Tsuna from denial? Tsuna and Ie's bond had been unrivalled when they were younger, all animosity had been an act to shield Tsuna from attention. Flame sickness had twisted the bond on Ie's end, turning the youngest into a violent person obsessed with Tsuna. Eventually that animosity had been twisted into truth "And I thought that I was the monster" He hissed out.

' _ I can't hurt him... Why is the Birdy messing around with the lackeys? His assistance would be useful right about now! _ '

He continued with the little dance of dodging and avoiding Ie's hits, the skylark would show up eventually. He doubted that the big bad carnivore would let their sky be damaged too much. He didn't think that he could safely get passed Ie with minimal injuries and the hitman would be their last resort. Another person was needed, he would keep Ie busy, and the other person could go after the man.

* * *

It was hard to silently watch, especially with everything that he'd learned. But he knew that it was best not to reveal all of their players.


	79. Chapter 78

The deadly dance between the controlled Ie, and the mist carried on for a good while. The man was content to watch everything play out while the hitman remained on standby. Mukuro was doing a good job so far in keeping Tsuna's body safe, so Reborn stood with his decision to be backup. He didn't want to risk exposure when he was unsure of how much backup the man had. Though judging by the constant purple flashes that kept flaring up throughout the woods, Kyoya was working on diminishing that front.

' _ That bloodthirsty skylark is most likely pleased to have so many people to beat up _ '

That thought gave Reborn some amusement as he watched the unknown mist control his sky's body, it was helpful that Kyoya knew how to work on his own. As he watched the fight, a small bit of jealousy grew within him, now he knew what Tsuna had meant when he'd claimed that he was close with his mist.

He heard the faint rustling of leaves, sparing a glance over his shoulder, his gaze narrowed at the sight of Iemitsu. At least the idiot hadn't recklessly charged in, and was sufficiently hidden "Why are you here" He hissed lowly, careful to keep his voice down.

' _ We do not need him butting in and blowing my cover _ ...'

The blond grimaced, noting how the hitman wasn't pleased with his presence "I felt that something was wrong" He breathed, glancing towards the fight with unease "I didn't know what though" And he still didn't really know what was happening. Though something was off with Tsuna now too.

"Just stay here and don't do anything until I tell you to" The hitman growled "Right now we need to wait until Tsuna's cloud clears away all of the goons" From the sound of it, there seemed to be a lot of them. The man would surely do something drastic and become more of a threat if he learned of Reborn's presence.

_ 'It's also a good opportunity to see how the mist fits in _ '

* * *

A dark smirk was lingering on the skylark's lips as he tossed the newest corpse away, there seemed to be an endless stream of them showing up. He easily sidestepped a pathetic attack, jabbing the underling in the chest with his right tonfa. A sickening crack echoed as the herbivore's chest cavity caved in as he too went flying into the pile of corpses. Kyoya flicked his wrist, clearing his beloved weapon of blood before zeroing in on his next target. There were enough of the weak herbivores that he was actually having fun.

' _ The fruit will be fine, it can strain itself, and I will bite it if it fails to protect the baby carnivore' _

If the fruit did run out of steam before he finished playing, then the baby carnivore would surely show his fangs once again. The cloud smirked at that prospect as he disposed of some more herbivores. It wasn't often that he got to play like this at such a large scale, nor was it often that the little sky truly showed his fangs.

* * *

Xanxus frowned when he stepped foot off of the plane, something felt horribly wrong with this place. Why the hell was the trashy candidate living in a place with such a trashy atmosphere? Iemitsu was a lot dumber than he'd initially thought, and that was saying something.

' _ Now where is that little kid? _ '

It should be easy enough to dispose of the interloper.

* * *

Hetrochromatic eyes gleamed when a familiar flame sparked within their shared body, that was good. It meant that Tsuna was coming back online, just in time too. Despite how strong their shared bond was, it still drained a significant amount of his energy whenever he hijacked his sky's body. It was a lot easier on him when control was willingly given over to him, unfortunately that hadn't been possible.

' _ Poor Tsu-chan is finally getting over his shock, he always was too soft on Ie-chan _ '

* * *

He dodged a flaming fist, grabbing the arm to flip over Ie, landing directly behind him. Hetrochromatic eyes closed before opening to reveal teary orange "I'm sorry" Tsuna whispered as he felt Mukuro's consciousness fade from his own. He hadn't meant to put everything on him. His gaze then narrowed as he struck Ie's shoulder blades with an open flame covered palm, the impact sent his brother crashing into a rock. Tsuna winced in sympathy, this was different than getting back at Ie for revenge.

He was thankful towards his mist for stalling for time, despite how Ie was currently too strong for Mukuro to have been able to handle safely. He bit his lip as Ie let out an enraged howl before lunging towards him, he blocked a strike, wincing when he noted how much of his flames Ie still had left. It was a miracle that the other hadn't simply imploded under the pressure.

"Why didn't you just kill me like you wanted to?" Tsuna spat at the strange man, why had Ie been used instead?

The man gave a lazy shrug "I'm not able to kill your kind, the curse would be too much for me" Reborn's eyes narrowed at the man's words.

' _ What did he mean by that? _ '

Tsuna grit his teeth at the response, eyes darkening as he worked to subdue his brother. He didn't think that Ie would stop, even if he were to be rendered unconscious. He needed to find a way to make Ie expel all of the stolen flames. Without killing him of course.

The man's lips curled up into a cruel smile "If you weren't such a monster, I wouldn't have had to use your precious little brother" He gave a deep chuckle "I may have wanted to kill the sky arcobaleno" Iemitsu stiffened at those words "But I didn't want to be killed by a vampire's backlash" Tsuna flipped Ie "It's especially nasty how those who intentionally kill vampires end up getting destroyed at the molecular level"

' _ Tsuna is a vampire?! I'm... Actually not as surprised as I should be _ ...'

"You're more of a monster than I'll ever be!" Tsuna hissed, eyes teary as he once again tossed his brother. If Ie had killed him, then both of them would have died.


	80. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 24 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad December 25 2019  
> Posted here August 21 2020  
> NEXT UPDATE September 4 2020

Tsuna suddenly froze for a split second, the orange hue within his eyes brightening. The man took an uneasy step back when that gaze rested on him "What's with the sudden change?" The distress that had previously been etched onto the young sky's face had faded, determination instead took over.

The sky swiftly side stepped an attack from Ie, using the momentum to head towards the man. His intuition was telling him that Kyoya had taken down everyone that could possibly pose a problem, which meant that the man was now free game "You talk too much" He breathed just moments after impaling the man in the heart, his favoured blade seemingly disintegrated at the contact. The black ashes of it's remains growing in quantity as it enveloped the man "All it would have taken was for you to have stabbed me with this" Ie hadn't needed to be involved. The man spluttered blood, eyes wide in shock as a silent scream tore through his body. Seconds later there was no trace left of the man's presence.

"That was sort of anti-climactic" Reborn stated as he hopped out of his hiding place, kicking Ie a few dozen feet away in the process.

' _ Though we didn't know if his death would make all of the minions scatter or send a signal elsewhere for backup... This way everyone guilty is dead _ '

Tsuna nodded solemnly, eyes still a vibrant orange "Killing him didn't fix anything" He flipped Ie, who had once again blindly charged at him "Ie's still being controlled by my stolen flames..." He now understood why he'd never really been able to truly access his flames properly before. They'd all been absorbed by his brother, until now.

Reborn's gaze darkened at the hurt in his sky's voice, he wanted to offer a solution, but he had none "If this goes on his body might no be able to handle it..." He admitted, for once feeling pity for the afflicted teen.

' _ Ie's been nothing but a victim this whole time... Tsuna's judgement of people has been perfect so far, except with Ie. Or so I'd thought... But maybe behind the flame sickness Ie had actually been a decent person _ '

The brunette threw Ie once more, opening his mouth to respond before pausing. A small gasp passed through his lips when Kyoya appeared, followed by the person he knew was Xanxus from photos.

' _ So now Xanxus is her now as well. _ ..'

The cloud was eyeing Xanxus with interest, a bloodthirsty aura surrounded the skylark. He could sense that Xanxus would be a formidable opponent "The carnivore stole some of my prey" He stated, resisting the urge to test the other's skills. The baby carnivore would have to make it up to him later.

Xanxus snorted at the weirdness of the cloud before steadying his red gaze towards the alert sky, it was odd how the teen nonchalantly flung away the other twin "What the hell is wrong with this trashy town?" He scoffed, the alert sky didn't feel like a threat for some reason. He'd let him live until his questions were answered.

' _ It's odd that he didn't just attack _ '

Tsuna's eyes went wide, a sudden tremble running through him. Xanxus could help! He didn't know how, but his intuition was screaming at him. He ignored Ie, trusting that either Reborn or Kyoya would protect him. He swiftly appeared a few feet away from the scarred sky, and bowed "Please help my brother!" His voice was soft as honey eyes glanced up at the other with hope

* * *

Xanxus was still, fingers resting on one of his duel pistols. Damn that scum was fast! He hadn't even had enough time to even draw his weapons "Why should I help you?" He decided to humour the weird sky, it was funny to have him bow to him "It would be better for me if the both of you perished"

' _ The other sky doesn't even look like he's injured or sick, he just seems murderous _ '

Tsuna lowered himself so that he was resting on his knees, his arms were also resting on them, it was a vulnerable position but he didn't care. This was the first time that his intuition had hinted at something that may help his brother, he wasn't going to brush it off "Please" His fingers clenched "I can't become Decimo because I'm the sky arcobaleno" He wasn't a threat to Xanxus. He bit his lip, hesitating before speaking once more "Ie can't be Decimo either" He lowered his head "He was secretly adopted by our mother"

Reborn was silent while Iemitsu spluttered "But Nana gave birth to you two?!" Kyoya sent Ie flying.

The small sky straightened his back, sending a dark glare at Iemitsu "How would you know?" He hissed "You weren't there and didn't bother to contact her about it until years later"

' _ Holy shit, this situation is fucked up _ '

His visit to Namimori wasn't going how he'd expected it to go, the plan had been to just swoop in and kill the win brats. But now he wasn't sure "You're telling the truth?" Tsuna nodded, pulling out an orange pacifier covered in chains before hiding it.

"Yes" Tsuna breathed "I may be of Vongola blood but I have no right to take your place, nor am I able to" Honey glinted orange "You're related to Vongola Secondo, and were even raised for it" He met Xanxus' gaze "Ie's family, you know how much that means right?" His voice was soft "Even without direct blood, family can still exist" Xanxus bristled, thinking of Vongola Nono.

' _ This kid.. _ .'

Normally he despised weaklings that begged, but this was different from all of those other times. The kid wasn't begging for himself, he was begging for  _ family _ . More importantly, he was maintaining his dignity while doing so "Having the sky arcobaleno owe me would look good..." He smirked "What's wrong with the boy you guys keep tossing? And why do you think that I could even help?" He had sky flames, not sun flames.

"My intuition..." Tsuna admitted "Ie has flame sickness from being forced to absorb my flames"


	81. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 6 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad January 8 2020  
> Posted here September 4 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE on or before September 18 2020

Xanxus blinked, a mixture of horror and comprehension crossing his features. He may be a killer, but even he knew that flame sickness was a terrible thing to have, and even worse to inflict on others "How do you expect me to-" He paused, suddenly remembering what he'd brought with him to Namimori. He'd initially planned to use it on the Ninth, but his intuition had all but screamed at him to just bring it instead.

' _ I guess that feeling pity for the old man was a good thing _ '

Tsuna's eyes gleamed a bright orange, sensing that the older had an idea "It should work" Whatever it was, it had to work.

Xanxus peered at Tsuna through narrowed eyes, he could sense that the boy was an extremely strong sky. Thankfully he wasn't an enemy, for now "I have something called a Gola Moska" He replied "It's main power source is flames"

* * *

Reborn smirked, hopping onto Tsuna's head "It's able to suck out all of Tsuna's flames from Ie?" That was very convenient, but the situation did involve multiple people with the Vongola hyper intuition, so it wasn't that strange. Now that he knew that Ie wasn't a true demon child, he was a tiny bit worried for the other, for Tsuna's sake. 

' _ I'll do my best to withhold my judgement of Ie until he is sane... The things I do for my sky _ ...'

Varia's leader nodded in affirmation, he didn't need to tell them that his lightning guardian had already left to fetch the Moska. He'd felt that he didn't need the backup so he'd left the rest of his elements to free roam the town. His lightning had only followed because he was obsessed with him.

"Thank you" Honey glowed warmly as Tsuna met the other's gaze, making Xanxus glance away. He wasn't used to people looking at him so warmly, it felt weird. Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his smirk.

' _ It seems like Tsuna has already started to win Xanxus over _ '

* * *

It had taken a good while to bring the Gola Moska over to them, though the entertainment of watching the skylark continuously send Ie flying had helped to pass the time. Instead of the lightning it had been Xanxus' rain and sun that had carried the Moska to them. The rain was a tall silver haired man with long hair while the sun was an exuberant male with lime-yellow hair.

Tsuna eyed the floating cloaked infant curiously, the figure had just watched silently.

"Voi! Why did we have to drag this thing all the way out into the middle of the woods?!" Squalo, the silver haired man yelled in annoyance.

His question went unnoticed, overlooked by the sun's exclamation "Oh my god!" Lussuria squealed "He's so precious!" Tsuna gave a small yelp as he was grabbed by the flamboyant male, squeezed against the other's chest. Lussuria spun towards Xanxus, still holding the stunned brunette "Can we keep him?" He asked, holding Tsuna out like a kitten. Reborn had of course dodged off of Tsuna's head, having expected the reaction from the other sun.

' _ It's funny seeing Tsuna caught off guard, maybe it's because there was no ill intent? _ '

Xanxus scoffed, rolling his eyes "You can only play with him until we have to leave" Lussuria squealed happily, spinning with the captured teen "But let him go so that we can complete our deal" Having the younger sky owe him would be beneficial.

With a small pout, Lussuria released the honey eyed teen "Fine..." Reborn smirked when he realized that his sky was blushing.

' _ Tsuna's still not that used to physical affection it seems _ '

Kyoya glanced towards Tsuna before sidestepping Ie, allowing the crazed boy to pass. Honey glowed orange as Tsuna grappled his brother from behind, restraining his arms. He then shoved Ie into the Moska that Lussuria had opened.

"Is that it?" Tsuna asked softly after Xanxus locked the Moska. It was too good to be true, could he really get his brother back today?

Xanxus opened his mouth to reply, but Ie's screams suddenly began to fill the clearing. Everyone moved back a few feet when sky flames began to surge out of the Moska "I had Squalo disable all functions besides flame suction" They didn't need a rampaging Moska on the loose, especially not one fuelled by those pure flames.

Tsuna nodded in understanding, honey eyes wide with fear as he gazed at the flames. He bit his lips, tears forming in his eyes. His brother was in so much pain right now, he'd promised to protect him, but he'd failed. Reborn tugged on his pant leg, honey softened as the brunette knelt down to pick the hitman up. Hugging Reborn like a teddy bear was comforting.

' _ If Tsuna didn't need me, I wouldn't have allowed myself to be seen like this _ ...'

"I'll contact you when I want my favour repaid" Xanxus stated before leaving, signalling his guardians to follow. Just standing around any longer would be awkward.

* * *

The screams lasted far too long in Tsuna's opinion, but eventually they halted for a few moments. Orange eyes gleamed, and a second later the teen lunged for the Moska, reaching it just after vibrant green lightning bolts began to fly through the air. His hands glowed orange as his flames enveloped them, allowing him to pry open the Moska and pull his brother out.

"Ie..." Tsuna breathed, trembling as he laid his unconscious brother onto the ground a few feet away from the Moska. It had been so long since he'd seen Ie's real flames.

Reborn eyed the unconscious teen curiously "He has lightning flames..." He suddenly had a bad feeling, he met Tsuna's gaze "You want him to be your lightning guardian don't you?" That would explain why Tsuna had asked him not to choose a lightning. At Tsuna's nod he frowned.

' _ His personality better not be just as obnoxious as before _ '

Honey glowed softly as the brunette gently ran his fingers through Ie's hair "Please give him a chance" He lowered his head "I love him"

Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance "Only for you Tsuna" He'd give the brat a chance.


	82. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 21 2020  
> Posted September 18 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE October 2 2020

When Ie awoke, it was to confusion and nausea. The teen quickly bolted from his room to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Brown eyes glanced around in confusion when he was done, he didn't remember heading back into his room, more importantly he didn't really remember much of his day. He frowned after flushing down his vomit, he remembered wanting to fix something? No get rid of something? He shook his head, letting out an annoyed sigh.

' _ Maybe Tsu-chan would _ ...'

Suddenly feeling ill he covered his mouth, a small cry escaping from his lips as he remembered his actions. He's tried to kill Tsuna, no, he'd done his best to control Tsuna "Oh god..." He swayed a bit before sinking back to his knees, he felt weak "I'm a monster..." He didn't bother wiping away the tears.

' _ Why did I act like that?! How could I have done that to Tsu-cha- no Tsuna? I don't have any right to call him that after what I did _ '

A small shiver ran down his spine as he looked down at his hands, the very same hands that he'd used to torment his brother with "Monster" How could he have called Tsuna that yet at the same time act like the very thing he was accusing him of? "I'm such a hypocrite" He sniffed, voice shaky.

' _ Tsuna doesn't hate me, I'm sure of it _ '

His brother had always looked at him with warmth, and adoration, there was no way that his kind brother had the heart to hate him. That only made everything worse. He couldn't beg and cry for forgiveness if it had already been given to him. He clenched his fists.

' _ I don't think that I deserve to be forgiven, I'm the real monster _ '

Suddenly nervous, he listened for movement. Was Tsuna awake and about? He didn't think that he could handle looking the other in the face. He swallowed when he didn't hear Tsuna, though that meant nothing. Tsuna could be very sneaky when he wanted to be.

' _ I need to get out of here before he sees me _ '

Tsuna would force him to stay, but he couldn't stay.

' _ What if I go crazy and hurt him again? _ '

He was too dangerous to be allowed to stay alive, Tsuna hardly fought back against him. What if he by some miracle managed to actually kill him? Brown darkened at that thought, he wouldn't let that happen. He got up from the floor, pausing when a silver glint caught his eye.

* * *

' _ Ie-chan really is stupid _ '

Mukuro swiftly materialized beside the young lightning, snatching the scissors from his grip "Scissors? Really Ie-chan?" He raised a brow, crossing his arms "I'm sure you can do better than that" He sighed.

Ie froze, before jolting back "M-Muku-chan!" He squeaked, having not expected the mist to suddenly pop up. His eyes watered, Mukuro hadn't intentionally appeared before him in years, instead favouring his brother. Brown suddenly narrowed, remembering his intent "I need those!" He swiped for the scissors but the mist just materialized behind him instead. Ie let out a frustrated breath, there was no way he was getting those scissors from the other.

Hetrochromatic eyes softened "You don't need them" He twirled the scissors around his index finger "They're also not sharp enough to easily do what you want"

' _ He's still as rash as always... Poor Tsu-chan _ '

Brown glanced towards the floor, avoiding the mist's gaze "It's fine if it's slow and painful" It would be nothing compared to the hurt that he's caused Tsuna.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed "So you're planning on running away?" His voice darkened "Are you not willing to repent for your actions?"

"No!" Ie winced at the volume of his voice "No" He repeated, much softer this time. His face twisted into a hateful scowl as he glared at his hands "I don't want to go crazy and start hurting Tsuna again" He didn't know why he went crazy, nor when exactly things had gone bad, but he didn't want it to happen again. He shook his head before meeting Mukuro's gaze "I'm a monster, I can't be around him like this" His tone was pleading. Tsuna was stubborn, he wouldn't let Ie leave if it was for his own good.

' _ He doesn't know? _ '

"The illness that was controlling you is gone now" The mist breathed, wrapping his arms around the teen. It had been so long since he's hugged Ie, he'd missed it "You're not a monster" He paused "At least not anymore"

"Sickness can't cause actions like that" He was shaking, when had he started shaking?

Mukuro pursed his lips "It can when it's of the mind" He tightened the hug "It was a serious sickness involving flames, we both know how weird flames can make things"

' _ Me and Tsu-chan knew he was sick, we just didn't know what he'd been sick with _ '

"So I'm not going to hurt Tsuna again?" His voice cracked.

"You'd have seriously hurt him if I didn't stop you" Ie paled, he hadn't thought about that.

The lightning leaned into the hug, tears falling from his eyes "I never really was as smart as you guys..." He sniffed "I don't know what to do" He didn't deserve to be near Tsuna, but it would hurt the other if he left.

Mukuro pulled away so that he could look Ie in the eye "Stay by his side and do your very best to make up for your actions" He gave a soft smile "Tsu-chan adores you" Ie sniffed, he didn't deserve Tsuna's love.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna stop crying, your brother is fine" Reborn sighed, Ie's actions had surprised him, almost as much as the mist's interference. At the very least he now knew the name of Tsuna's mist.

' _ Tsuna is way too attached to Ie _ '

Tsuna wiped his face, honey glistening with tears "But Ie-chan wanted to..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to voice the rest. He hadn't expected that.

Reborn sighed, smacking the teen with a Leon mallet. He smirked "Even Leon agrees with me" The green chameleon morphed into its scaly form, flicking his tongue out at Tsuna.

' _ He's always been more emotional when it comes to Ie... Even more so lately _ '


	83. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 31 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 2 2020  
> Posted here October 2 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is October 16 2020

Reborn was somewhat amused as he watched Tsuna visibly restrain himself from running through the door to see Ie. It was clearly obvious that his sky wanted to comfort his brother "Dame-Tsuna, either go in there, or stop trying to stare holes into the door" He sighed, lightly swatting the teen on the head. Tsuna was a bit different than before, but he didn't mind.

' _ He's more emotional now that Ie is apparently himself again _ ...'

His inner flame coiled at the thought of how much Ie's condition had affected his sky. Tsuna's heart was way too big.

Tsuna bit his lip for a few moments before turning away from the bathroom, heading towards his room "I'll leave Ie-chan alone for now" Honey melted into orange for a split second "Ie-chan's mindset is fragile right now" His presence may hurt the other.

The hitman raised a brow, hopping onto the other's shoulder "How close were you two?" He inquired as he hopped onto the bed, figuring that a little insight wouldn't hurt.

' _ I know that they had been close, but I don't know how close _ '

Honey softened as the brunette settled on his bed, leaning against the wall as he tucked his legs up against his chest "In secret, we were inseparable" He breathed, eyes watering "But in public he acted as my shield by attracting attention towards himself" Too much attention had always bothered him.

"Can you give some examples?" Reborn inquired, genuinely curious. Ie had recently been playing a similar role, but the malicious intent had been obvious. He'd taken away the attention, but had scorned and hurt Tsuna in the process.

Tsuna nodded "He'd pretend to shove me a lot, I helped by pretending to stumble and look upset. I wasn't though since I knew the truth" He let out a breath "Then he'd claim that I wasn't worth wasting time on before dragging others away from me" He hugged his knees "Ie-chan would also be loud to attract attention if dragging people away wasn't possible" After he'd gotten ill, the acting had turned into truth "I really didn't like people paying attention to me, and I still don't, so Ie-chan made it easier for me" Honey softened "But when it was just us or Kaa-san... We were each other's whole world" Ie had never stopped being Tsuna's world, no matter how much he'd angered, hurt, or annoyed him.

' _ Those actions are befitting of a lightning... Drawing attention away from the sky _ ...'

"Is that why you didn't really fight back against him?" Since the start, his sky had always claimed Ie's importance to him. Reborn felt a bit of jealousy at Tsuna's loyalty towards Ie.

Tsuna gave a soft smile "I could never hurt him, not really" His gaze suddenly darkened "Ie-chan got involved because of me" It was his fault that his brother had gotten flame sickness.

Reborn lowered his fedora "The two of you were children, you couldn't have possibly protected each other from everything"

The teen pulled out his sky pacifier, the small chains soundless as they moved together "I'd already had this thing" He clenched his fists "But I just thought that they were normal nightmares..." They hadn't been.

* * *

"Do you feel a bit calmer now?" Mukuro inquired, running his fingers through Ie's hair. At the very least, the teen's trembling had stopped.

Ie nodded, wiping his eyes "Thank you" He'd almost done something stupid, and hurt Tsuna in the process.

' _ I'll be nice and refrain from telling him that he's already made Tsu-chan cry again _ ...'

The mist smirked, giving Ie a pat on the head "Good, because your brother could really use a hug from you" The hitman was close to his sky yes, but Ie was who Tsuna needed right now. His sky has needed the real Ie for years.

Ie stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous. He wasn't ready to face Tsuna yet! He wanted to, but he'd been so awful to him.

Mukuro let out a small sigh "You two used to hug all the time" He crossed his arms across his chest "Tsu-chan might think that you still hate him if you don't want to hug him even though you're not sick anymore..." Ie paled.

' _ So easy to manipulate... Tsu-chan better thank me _ '

"T-Tsuna's smarter than that!" Despite his words he'd started pacing worriedly.

"True" The mist shrugged "But you know how emotional he gets about you"

* * *

' _ He's right... What if staying away hurts Tsuna even more? _ '

Ie bit his lip, conflicted. Tsuna was smart and would logically understand, but just because he understood the logic, didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt him. Emotions were weird like that "Would hugging him really help?" His voice was soft.

Mukuro nodded "It would probably make his day" He replied before fading away, leaving the teen all alone in the washroom.

Ie swallowed, the mist was usually right.

' _ I'll hug him to let him know that I don't hate him, then I'll hide away for a bit _ '

He nodded to himself before heading towards his brother's room, doing his best to be silent. He timidly opened the door, peeking through. When Tsuna's gaze met his own he almost bolted "T-Tsuna..." I greeted, inwardly panicking when the other froze.

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's desk, he didn't sense any ill intent so he'd monitor instead of whacking Ie like normal. Honey widened as Ie slowly approached him.

' _ What if Mukuro was wrong?... Tsuna doesn't look happy to see me. _ ..'

He hesitated at the edge of the bed before climbing onto it, sitting in front of the frozen teen "C-Can I hug you?" His voice was soft as he looked away. He'd already hurt Tsuna so much, he wouldn't touch him without permission. He didn't deserve to. Honey watered, causing Ie to flail his arms in panic. He'd made Tsuna cry! "I'm sorr-ack!" His breath was knocked out of him as Tsuna tackled him.

"Ie-chan!" Tsuna  _ wailed _ , wrapping his arms around Ie. The rest of his words were inaudible as he cried into the younger's chest. Ie's own eyes began to water as he returned the hug, he didn't deserve this.

Reborn looked away, uncomfortable. He'd have to scold Tsuna about letting his nose drip like that later. He left the room.


	84. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 13 2020  
> Posted here October 16 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE IS ON October 30 2020

"T-Tsuna..." Ie stuttered, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he looked away. Tsuna's hug was filled with warmth, something that he didn't feel like he deserved. Guilt pooled in his stomach as he attempted to loosen the other's hold on him, only to fail.

' _ I hurt Tsuna so much _ ...'

"I'm not letting go" Tsuna murmured against Ie's shoulder, honey eyes still watery "You're staying here" It was way too soon for Ie to leave. He'd just gotten his brother back and he was planning to take full advantage of that fact.

Ie bit his lip, Tsuna would be sad if he tried to leave now wouldn't he? "It's getting late..." He glanced out the window, the sun had already set. He must have been out of it for most of the day.

Honey glowed a faint orange "Don't care" He nuzzled the other "Your punishment is to not leave me" He could sense the other's guilt and wasn't against using it against him.

Brown widened, Ie's face paling a bit at the other's words "B-But Reborn..." He knew that the little hitman wouldn't be pleased. Especially with how much Reborn seemed to care about Tsuna.

' _ Reborn will kill me! _ '

"Reborn should be mature enough to understand" Tsuna glanced towards the closed door "It would be silly for someone of his status to complain" Honey flashed orange before returning to their original colour.

* * *

Reborn bristled at Tsuna's words from behind the door, he wasn't going to be jealous. Not at all. His sky could do whatever he wanted! He'd just sleep in Ie's room then.

' _ I don't need to sleep by Tsuna _ '

He just preferred to sleep near his sky, there was a difference.

* * *

Brown darkened "But I don't deserve-" He was cut off by Tsuna coating him with sky flames. They felt so gentle and calming, almost lulling him to sleep right then. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. It was hard, he really wanted to give in and snuggle with Tsuna. To pretend that everything was fine, even though it wasn't. Things were not okay. He just couldn't forget what he'd done.

"You hurt me" Tsuna's voice was soft as he pulled away a bit to meet Ie's gaze "You hurt me a lot" He didn't really care much about the physical pain that he'd suffered. Ie's hatred and words had stung more, the distance had been the worst "It's not up to you to decide what you deserve or not" Ie flinched a bit at the other's tone, it sounded pained "Spending time with me is the best way to repent" Honey watered "Because being close yet at the same time so far from you hurt more than any knife or words that'd been thrown at me" All he'd ever wanted was to get his brother back.

Ie sniffed "I can't help but remember what I've done when I'm near you" Most of his horrible deeds had revolved around Tsuna. The blood, injuries, Tsuna's apathy towards death, the silence, it had all been caused by him. Reborn had been the one to help reverse a lot of the damage that he'd caused. Not Ie, he'd been useless in that aspect.

' _ But maybe the guilt is my punishment... It hurts a lot, and I deserve the pain _ '

Tsuna nodded, honey soft "Do you think that you're the only one with guilt?" He breathed "I'm the reason that we got targeted in the first place" His gaze sharpened "I barely fought back against you because of that" Why would he have fought, when he was the one who'd caused it? Honey darkened "I'm worse than you, because I let you hurt me out of guilt, I used you" His voice lowered "And the result was the incredible amount of guilt that you're currently feeling" If he'd fought back harder, Ie wouldn't have caused so much damage.

"You couldn't have prevented it" Ie looked away, they'd been children at the time. They'd barely known anything about flames at the time. The only thing they'd really known was that Tsuna's eyes often changed into a dazzling shade of orange and that Ie could make pretty green sparks.

"And you couldn't have prevented the flame sickness" Tsuna countered.

Ie let out a breath, feeling exhausted for some reason.

' _ Why does Tsuna always beat me? _ ...'

* * *

Tsuna gently steadied the other when Ie fainted, he lessened the potency of the harmony factor of his flames.

"That's cheating Tsuna" Reborn scoffed as he entered the room, he'd noticed that his sky had been targeting Ie with his flames so he'd stayed at a distance.

' _ At least he was able to concentrate them towards Ie instead of swamping the house, or even block with his flames _ '

Orange melted into honey "Ie-chan was too distressed, he wouldn't have been able to fall asleep otherwise" Tsuna breathed softly, fingers running through Ie's hair after settling his brother's head in his lap.

Reborn felt a twinge of jealousy from the warmth in his sky's gaze since it wasn't directed towards him "So you're really going to force him to sleep with you?"

A small giggle escaped from the brunette's lips "Don't worry Reborn" His lips curved up into a small smile "My love for Ie-chan is a bit different than my affection for you" Ie was like an odd part of him while Reborn was... Something else. Honey gleamed "We used to sleep in the same bed all the time. This room actually used to be a storage room" But the flame sickness had forced them to sleep apart. Ie of course, had to have the bigger room.

' _ So that's why Tsuna's room is quite a bit smaller than Ie's _ ...'

"You're so sappy" The hitman huffed, disappointed that 'love' had been used for Ie while 'affection' had been used for himself. He didn't like being the second favourite.

"You're still my favourite Reborn" Tsuna sighed "Don't sulk, let me enjoy getting my brother back" His sun was surprisingly childish when it came to jealousy.

' _ I'm not sulking, I'm just annoyed _ '

Reborn smirked "Maybe you should sleep too" He pet Leon "You're saying odd things"

Honey flickered orange "Whatever you say Reborn"


	85. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 25 2020  
> Posted October 30 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on November 13 2020

' _So warm_...'

When Ie awoke, it was to a pleasant warmth surrounding him, he snuggled closer to the warmth. It was a welcome feeling after recent events, temporarily washing away all of his negative emotions. He stayed like that for a while until he felt fingers gently combing through his hair, brown shot open, a dark blush covering his face as he realized that he'd been snuggling up to Tsuna. He hadn't expected the other to actually force him into sleeping with him, it was way too soon.

Warm honey gazed down into wide brown "We should get ready for school soon" He breathed softly, reluctantly pulling away from Ie. It was nearing 7am, which meant that he'd already been awake for a few hours already, he'd just used that time to take advantage of their closeness instead of leaving like usual.

Ie nodded dumbly, stumbling a bit as he got off the bed. He then headed towards his own room to get a change of clothes. So much warmth was radiating from Tsuna, warmth that he still couldn't help but feel that he didn't deserve. It was overwhelming.

' _Tsuna had felt guilty too right? How did he manage it?'_

* * *

' _Ie is so whipped... It's amusing_ '

Reborn smirked as he headed towards Tsuna's room "You're overwhelming him" The hitman stated when he saw Tsuna, not at all looking concerned.

Honey glimmered as a small smile creased the teen's lips "I'll give you more attention today Reborn" He replied softly, picking the other up and carrying him out the door

' _His aura is a lot stronger, but also more calming than before_ '

"Don't treat me like some sort of pet" Reborn huffed, inwardly pleased that his sky was more at peace than ever before. He glanced up at Tsuna "It's rare for you to be in the house at this time of day" Normally his student was long gone by now.

"I wanted to take advantage of Ie while he wasn't conscious" He liked snuggling Ie. Ie made a choking sound from the washroom.

Reborn smirked, watching orange melt into honey "At least you're not going to completely coddle him" It was nice to see that his sky still had his snark even when happy. It was amusing whenever Tsuna became mischievous.

' _Though it makes sense... He did do things to get back at Ie before'_

"He's my lightning" Honey gleamed "I can't go too easy on him" Tsuna was silent for a few moments "I wonder how Vongola is taking in recent events" He didn't really care all that much "It'd be annoying if they try to use me instead of Xanxus" Honey narrowed, he wouldn't put it past his father to do something stupid like that.

"Vongola can't touch you" Reborn replied as they entered the kitchen. The arcobaleno would protect Tsuna, even if he decided not to be the other's sky.

' _The sky arcobaleno is always protected since their time is so short_...'

Tsuna nodded, looking pleased "So now my only problem is my approaching death" He felt Reborn tense in his arms, he gave the other a reassuring squeeze "I don't plan on dying, not anymore" He had so much to live for now. Honey glowed an orange hue "I don't want to lose what I have" Maybe he'd actually try to get closer to Takeshi and Hayato, before he'd just been mostly passive when it came to them. He wasn't planning to die anymore, so wanting to befriend them should be okay, right?

* * *

Nana blinked when she saw Tsuna enter the kitchen, a bright smile blooming on her face. She's get to feed Tsuna breakfast, she'd always cooked enough for him when Tsuna didn't cook, but it had been so long since he'd shown up for it "Good morning Tsu-kun" She breathed, happily putting a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of him.

' _I'm glad that Tsu-kun is eating breakfast with us_...'

"Good morning Kaa-san" Tsuna replied softly as Ie walked into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened at the sound of Tsuna's voice, almost dropping Ie's plate from the shock "Tsu-kun..." Nana's eyes watered a bit, Ie was right there. Tsuna was going to get hurt and she wasn't strong enough to face Ie.

Honey softened as Tsuna reached out to put his hand on his mother's, a warm smile tugging at his lips "Ie-chan is back"

' _Ie-chan?.._..'

* * *

"Gah!" An undignified yelp escaped from Ie's lips as he found himself trapped in a hug "Kaa-san?!" He hadn't really been listening to the conversation, why was she hugging him?

"Ie-kun!" Nana pulled her son closer, tears already falling down her face "You're okay" A small sob "I'm so glad that you're okay now..." Her Ie had disappeared with Tsuna years ago, and they'd both returned different.

Ie's eyes burned as he returned the hug, Tsuna wasn't the only person he'd hurt. He'd also hurt their mom "I'm so sorry Kaa-san..." He closed his eyes, burying his face into her chest. He remembered how in the beginning, she'd tried to protect Tsuna. It had worked, but had allowed his rage to build up further until he ended up doing something worse than before. Nana never failed to break down in tears afterwards, and once he'd gotten older, she'd been unable to hold him back. He'd been too strong.

' _I forced Kaa-san to abandon Tsuna, so that I wouldn't hurt Tsuna as much_...'

* * *

Reborn glanced away from Ie and his mother to observe Tsuna, his sky was happily eating his pancakes. Though now that he looked, Ie's plate looked like it had more on it than before "Why are you still giving up some of your food?"

' _Ie doesn't need to be appeased anymore_ '

"Ie needs more food than me since the only blood he gets is the bits I sneak him" Tsuna replied softly under his breath "Neither of them know that he's a vampire like me. It's not noticeable since he doesn't get enough blood for it to affect his abilities"

The hitman silently nodded, digesting the information. Both Tsuna and Nana's life would have been even worse if Ie had known that he could get stronger.


	86. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 9 2020  
> Posted here November 13 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on November 27 2020

Hayato scowled when he spotted Ie exit the house behind Tsuna "Stay away from Tsuna-sama you damn copy" He growled, Ie wasn't worthy of his sky's presence, and he never would be.

Ie shrunk back a bit, hiding behind Tsuna. He knew that the bomber wouldn't dare harm his brother "Tsuna won't let me" And to be honest he didn't want to despite knowing that Hayato was in the right for wanting him to stay away from Tsuna.

' _The idiot always hurts Tsuna-sama. It'd bad enough that they actually live together_ '

The bomber blinked, surprised by both the response and Ie's actions. He looked at his sky, who seemed to be in a brighter mood than usual "Tsuna-sama, he's lying isn't he?" He knew that his sky adored the stupid idiot for some odd reason, but Tsuna usually avoided Ie if he could help it.

A faint blush tinted Tsuna's cheeks as he gave a small nod "Ie wasn't himself because of flame sickness" Honey softened in a way that made a dark flush coat Hayato's face before he paled when the other's word's registered.

"Flame sickness?!" He'd heard horror stories about what it could do to a person "Are you sure?" Hayato knew that he shouldn't be doubting his sky, but he couldn't help but ask. Flame sickness was serious business.

' _It's one of the most feared illnesses_...'

"I'm sorry" Ie stepped out from behind his brother to bow for forgiveness "I know that I'm not worthy of Tsuna's affection" Honey narrowed a bit at his words "But I need to stay with him in order for me to repent for my actions" His head drooped a bit more as he clenched his eyes shut. 

Green widened in shock at the humility that Ie was displaying, it was something that he'd never thought that he'd ever see. His gaze narrowed once he collected himself, he crossed his arms across his chest "At least you're aware of how unworthy you are..." He breathed out. He glanced at Tsuna then back at Ie "If Tsuna-sama says so then I'll try to tolerate you" His gaze darkened "But I'm warning you, I'll kill you if you mess up" He'd need to be vigilant in guarding his sky.

' _I refuse to allow Tsuna-sama to be harmed under my watch_ '

"No you won't" Tsuna cut in, eyes glowing.

Hayato looked away, a small pout on his lips "Then I'll beat you up" He'd seen Tsuna hurt Ie before so that should be fine. Tsuna nodded in acceptance.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about" Takeshi laughed, a wide grin on his face "But that means that Ie isn't all crazy anymore right?" He'd been silent up until now since he'd been trying too hard to follow the conversation.

' _Stupid baseball freak._..'

Tsuna smiled, honey gleaming "Yeah, he's back to normal"

Takeshi suddenly grabbed Tsuna, hugging the smaller male against him as he ruffled his hair "Good for you!" A silly smile covered his face "I remember how close you two were" He was truly glad for his friend.

Hayato gaped "Why didn't you tell me that they used to be close?!" He'd had no idea! He suddenly scowled when he realized that the other was still holding his sky "Let Tsuna-sama go!" He growled, wanting to pounce at the other but at the same time not wanting to harm Tsuna.

' _How dare he touch Tsuna-sama like that! And keep secrets!_ '

The baseball fan released the blushing teen, laughing a bit at how cute Tsuna looked with a blush "Sorry" He rubbed the back of his own neck, his face not at all looking sorry "But it was so long ago and I figured that Tsuna would have told you if he wanted you to know"

Reborn raised a brow at Takeshi's answer, it was actually a very insightful response coming from him.

Tsuna patted Hayato on the shoulder, the storm was now looking pretty down "Sorry Hayato, I thought that it didn't matter" He'd thought that he'd never speak to the real Ie ever again, so talking about what he didn't have anymore wasn't something that he'd wanted to do. He glanced away, feeling guilty "And I hadn't wanted to get close to you" Because he was dying, and making bonds hadn't seemed fair.

' _He hates me._..'

"Why do you look so sad Hayato?" Takeshi slung his arm across the bomber's shoulder "Tsuna just stated that he _hadn't_ , which means that things have changed" He flashed Tsuna a grin "Am I right?"

Tsuna nodded, blushing darkly "I'd like to be friends" He wasn't going to accept his death, not anymore. So it was okay to attempt friendships, right?

Hayato perked up, green glowing "Tsuna-sama!"

' _He doesn't hate me!_ '

Ie gave a small laugh, feeling happy for his brother.

"Please call me Tsuna..." Tsuna glanced away, fidgeting a bit "That's how friends call each other" He'd been mostly passive with them so he wasn't sure how to act.

* * *

"Tsuna is the sky arcobaleno, and Ie for other reasons can't become the Vongola Decimo" Reborn stated "So there's no need to refer to Tsuna as such" His eyes glinted "For now"

Both brunette's grimaced, both having a bad feeling.

' _Good response_...'

"I don't want to lead" Tsuna protested, he'd already gave Xanxus his support. There was no way that he was going to withdraw it, the repercussions would be too troublesome to deal with.

The hitman smirked, sending a chill down everyone's spine "You may not be able to become Decimo, but I'm sure that you could easily take your father's place as the leader of the CEDEF" He wasn't going to let his tutoring go to waste.

"You're amazing Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna let out a tired sigh "Both the sky arcobaleno and the CEDEF leader!" Hayato gushed, eyes sparkling in admiration.

' _It seems that Gokudera is unaware of what being the sky arcobaleno entails, he must think it's like being any of the other elements_ '

"Sounds cool!" Takeshi gave Tsuna a thumbs up.

"Please no..." Tsuna whined, he didn't want to be the boss of anything.

Ie gave Tsuna an empathetic pat on the back "I'll support you" He'd have to train under Reborn too now. Thankfully Reborn would probably be kinder to Tsuna than he was with him.


	87. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 22 2020  
> Posted here November 27 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on December 11 2020

The walk to school had surprisingly turned out quite well, Ie had kept mostly to himself while Hayato kept giving him suspicious glances. Takeshi on the other hand was grinning since the bomber wasn't trying to shoo him away like he usually did. Kyoya eyed Ie, gaze narrowed as the group passed through the school gates before offering Tsuna a silent nod. Honey gleamed as the sky gave the skylark a bright smile.

"What was that Tsuna?" Reborn inquired from atop his head once they were a good distance from the gates.

' _Is he aware of Tsuna and Ie's past relationship as well?_ '

"Ah, Kyoya was acknowledging that Ie-chan is normal again" There would have been no other explanation for them to be walking so close to each other without incident otherwise.

Hayato blinked "Please don't tell me that they used to be close" That would be creepy.

"No" Ie blushed a bit "He just tolerated me because it made Tsuna happy" Sometimes the skylark would reluctantly help him, but only if there had been no other option.

' _That makes more sense, I think only Tsuna would be able to properly befriend both his cloud and mist_ '

* * *

' _So the herbivore is no longer a danger to the baby carnivore._..'

Something in the air shifted, causing the skylark to whirl around, lunging at the new presence with his tonfas "Fruit" Steel narrowed as he met the other's gaze.

"Birdy" Mukuro teased, smirking as he continued to hold off the skylark with his trident. Neither weapon was faltering against the other.

' _The fruit is actually here_ '

Kyoya scowled "Trespassing is forbidden" Why was the fruit not using the normal cowardly tactics?

Heterochromatic eyes glimmered as the mist offered a dark grin "I'm a student now" He laughed when he felt the other's force falter a bit. God the Birdy was just so much fun to mess with "And I haven't broken a rule" Yet "So you have no right to attack me" Yet. It was inevitable that he'd break one of the skylark's rules.

'... _Fruit_...'

Visibly unhappy, Kyoya paused in his assault on the other. He couldn't needlessly attack students, even if they were _fruit_. It would take away the incentive for others to adhere to the rules if they thought that they'd be bitten no matter what "Why?" Why now of all times?

Mukuro smirked, weapon dissolving into mist "Tsu-chan and Ie-chan are back together" He wouldn't have to choose between them, or face being rejected by Ie. His gaze darkened, smirk melting into a more serious expression "And Tsu-chan is running out of time" The use of his flames once Ie stopped sapping them hadn't helped matters.

' _Baby carnivore... Can't die_ '

"Vampire" Shouldn't the baby carnivore's healing delay it? It'd been working well so far.

"It's only delaying it, not preventing" It wasn't a perfect solution at all.

* * *

Ie kept giving Tsuna glances throughout the school day. The sky had told him to be distant like he normally was so that he wouldn't attract attention to them. It would seem weird to outsiders for them to suddenly become close.

' _I want to be closer._..'

He'd tried calling the other Dame-Tsuna like the sky had wanted, but hadn't been able to. Even though Tsuna had wanted it, and would have known that he was acting, he still hadn't been able to do it. Couldn't bare to say mean or horrible things to him anymore, he'd already done that more than enough in the past.

' _Tsuna didn't ask much from me, but I still wasn't able to do it for him.._.'

His eyes were beginning to burn, so he buried his face in his arms against his desk. Why was he being so useless in helping Tsuna? It had been easier wen they'd been little, before any real bad memories had been between them. Before he'd truly caused Tsuna any damage.

* * *

Reborn was tempted to throw some chalk at Ie, but a look from Tsuna made him reconsider. The sky's eyes were glowing a faint orange so something must be up with Ie, he'd ask later during break. He was busy playing the role of Reboryamma right now.

' _I doubt that Ie is just being lazy if Tsuna is sticking up for him._..'

* * *

"This is your new classmate Rokudo Mukuro" Reborn stated, hiding his surprise as the mist took a seat in front of Tsuna. Mukuro didn't even bother with any pleasantries for the class. Judging by Tsuna's wide eyes, the sky hadn't known that Mukuro would be joining the class.

' _It's actually a bit refreshing to see Tsuna genuinely surprised like that_ '

Honey eyes were wide, and the sky's mouth was open in a small 'o' shape.

* * *

"Why is the school still standing?" Tsuna asked during break, glancing around nervously for any sign of the skylark. He'd left both his storm and rain behind to confront the mist.Normally he liked Kyoya's presence, but that was when Mukuro wasn't around. A small shiver ran through his frame, this didn't bode well, at all. Honey narrowed at him "And why are you _here_?" In the flesh, not an illusion.

Mukuro stifled a chuckle "I wanted to be closer to you" He wrapped his arms around the now blushing brunette's waist, pulling him closer, enjoying his warmth "And the Birdy can't hurt me until I break a rule" They were now currently veiled by mist flames, invisible to all but those who could use flames.

' _My precious sky, I'll be with you until the end, and maybe even after_ '

Honey melted into orange "I'm doing fine" He's been worse before, the blood in the back of his throat was barely noticeable anymore. It was almost always there now. At least he hasn't vomited too recently.

"I know" Tsuna was as fine as he could be "But I still couldn't resist now that Ie-chan is better" He nuzzled Tsuna's cheek, giving the other a teasing nip, but not breaking the skin. Hoping to get a rise out of the other.

"Do you have a death wish?!" The sky squeaked, blushing adorably like how Mukuro had predicted "Kyoya's going to be angry" Or more angry.

Mukuro smiled, it was all teeth "Birdy is a lot more fun when he's riled up" He breathed, releasing the other.

' _Birdy's so rough, it makes things interesting_ '

Tsuna's face reddened at his words.


	88. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Wattpad April 3 2020  
> Posted here December 11 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on December 25 2020

Mukuro released the sky, just in time to avoid being struck with a familiar tonfa. He let out a mock sigh, eyes gleaming "Seems like the Birdy has arrived sooner than expected" He chuckled, meeting the Skylark's gaze.

' _The Birdy is so predictable and easy to lure out_ '

Tsuna swiftly moved out of the vicinity, not wanting to get involved in any sort of fight between the two. Sure he knew that both males would rather die than actually harm him, but the problem was that Mukuro would probably use him to provoke Kyoya even further.

"Do not molest the baby carnivore" Kyoya breathed, tone dark. He'd noticed how uncomfortable Tsuna had been.

The mist snickered, tilting his head "And what are you going to do about it Birdy?"

Steel narrowed "I'll bite you" Kyoya lunged

* * *

"Tsuna..." Reborn hadn't been expecting the mist to be so touchy with his sky "Are you two together?" For some reason, the thought of Tsuna actually being in a relationship had never crossed his mind. He'd just assumed that the teen had been alone.

' _Sure his mist seems to care about him... But it feels wrong_ '

Honey widened as the teen paled, a look of horror etched across his face "No!" He winced at loud his voice had been "Mukuro is..." His face twisted with unease as he visibly shivered "I wouldn't be able to handle him in that kind of relationship" The things he'd seen... He shook his head in an attempt to clear it "Please don't ever insinuate that ever again" The very thought was creepy.

The hitman raised a brow at the strong response "What do you mean?"

Tsuna blushed "I don't think he's capable of having a normal relationship" He glanced over in the direction where he just knew his mist and cloud were fighting in. Thankfully the mist had put up a barrier to protect both the students, and the school "Kyoya and him..." His blush darkened "They beat each other into submission then..." He buried his face into his hands, the loser got dominated. He'd once accidentally walked in on them since he'd been expecting to break up a fight.

' _So no romance, just a violent and physical relationship... interesting_...'

"I see..." It was an odd pairing, but a little believable if he assumed that there were no romantic feelings between the two. Reborn smirked "And how did you find out about this?" He inquired "I doubt that either of them would tell you such details" Well maybe the mist would, but he didn't know the other well enough to be sure.

The sky grimaced "It was a really bad day for me"

* * *

Lunch ended up being fine, Tsuna had ended up eating with both Hayato and Takeshi, the three of them sharing their lunches together. Ie had eaten close by, but had been hidden in the shadows. He'd wanted to eat with them, but it would have attracted too much attention so he'd settled with glancing over off and on. At least Tsuna had made him a delicious lunch to make up for him not being allowed to eat with them, yet.

"Tsuna, I kinda feel bad for Ie" Takeshi stated as he offered the sky a piece of tuna, he just loved feeding Tsuna tuna, it was funny. He shot a glance towards Ie, the lightning quickly looked away, pretending that he hadn't just been caught staring.

' _The poor guy has been staring at Tsuna all day_ '

Honey darkened as a small frown tugged at the sky's lips "It would attract too much attention if Ie-chan suddenly stopped hating me" Attention was bad, very bad. It gets people killed. He let out a small sigh "In a few weeks it shouldn't seem as weird if we do things slowly"

"Tsuna-sama has his reasons" Hayato scolded, pointing his chopsticks at Takeshi "You don't need to question him on small matters" Though even he had to admit that the failed stalking was starting to get on his nerves. Wasn't Ie supposed to be a guardian too? No guardian of Tsuna's should have such horrible skills.

"Oh?" The baseball fan grinned "So it's okay to question Tsuna about important things?" The bomber stuttered "You've changed a bit"

' _He's not following Tsuna as blindly anymore_ '

"Tsuna-sama is amazing!" Hayato retorted, but even Tsuna had admitted some of his mistakes. His cheeks tinted a bit as he averted his gaze "But I'll always be there to make sure that he stays that way" Learning about what had happened with Ie had been shocking, but at least his sky was trying to fix things.

"Hayato" Honey softened, a warm smile gracing Tsuna's lips "Thank you" It was surprisingly nice to know that the storm understood that he wasn't perfect.

The bomber fiddled with his empty lunch box "I'm just saying the truth Tsuna-sama"

' _Hayato can be just as cute as Tsuna in the right situations_ '

"Haya-chan is being adorable again" Takeshi was quick to hop to his feet before the other lunged.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" The bomber bristled angrily while Tsuna just let out a sigh, packing up his own lunch.

"But I'm just saying the truth" Takeshi mimicked Hayato's statement, grinning at how the other's face flushed with anger.

' _It's so fun to mess with him_ '

* * *

While his rain and storm fought, Tsuna silently cleaned up the area before slipping over towards Ie. It was fine for them to be together, so long as nobody but those in the 'know' saw them "How was lunch?" He inquired softly, settling in next to Ie, though more farther in the shadows.

"Very tasty" Ie blushed, looking down at his own empty box. He was silent for a few moments "Can you teach me how to cook?" He'd never learned properly and he refused to learn from Bianchi, he didn't want to poison Tsuna. Even if the other would probably survive it.

' _It feels nice to be around Tsuna again, but also awkward. Maybe if he taught me something it would feel less weird_ '

Tsuna blinked at the request, feeling a bit surprised before nodding "Sure, I wouldn't mind teaching you" An actual activity with Ie! The thought made the heaviness in his lungs more bearable.


	89. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Wattpad April 15 2020  
> Posted here December 25 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on January 8 2020

Takeshi was silent as he entered TakeSushi, the sushi place run by his dad. Tsuna had informed him of a lot of things during their walk home from school. He hadn't really understood all of it, but he'd at least understood that hanging around the brunette would be dangerous. He knew that Tsuna wouldn't hurt him, but the danger was actually the people that would go after his friend. Hazel darkened as he remembered the concerned look the other had given him.

' _I kind of figured that Tsuna was special, but I hadn't realized that he was apparently very important to a lot of dangerous people_...'

The rain glanced down at his hands, all he was really good at was swinging a bat. He'd be a burden if he was near Tsuna when someone was targeting the other, Tsuna would risk himself to protect him like he had on that day he'd attempted to jump off the roof. Tsuna had gotten hurt then, and he probably would again if things stayed as they were.

' _The mafia_...'

He hadn't really believed it when Hayato had mentioned it, nor had he when Reborn or Ie did. Takeshi let out a soft sigh, Tsuna's gaze had been a warm orange, and he'd just looked so serious. He highly doubted that the other would joke about something as dangerous as the mafia.

' _No wonder Tsuna kept trying to avoid me and Hayato, he had probably been trying to protect us_ '

A familiar glint caught his attention from the corner of his eye, causing him to pause and look at the sword. It had been hanging on the wall for as long as he could remember, hadn't his dad mentioned that he'd once been good with a sword? Maybe he could teach him. A sword had to at least be better than a baseball bat right?

* * *

Steel narrowed curiously at the frail herbivore, it's eyes had opened and it's feathers had come in nicely. It still required him to bring it food, but at least the bird was growing at an acceptable rate. Soon the little herbivore would be starting to fly.

It had been interesting to care for the small creature, to see it change from a featherless thing to a small and fluffy yellow canary. But his care for the creature seemed to be paying off "Hibari!" Kyoya blinked, eyes widening a fraction in shock. He hadn't taught the little one how to talk, nor had he thought that the bird was one of the correct species to actually be able to say words.

* * *

"Okay, since Tsuna is going to be the leader of the CEDEF, and Ie is his lightning guardian, I'm going to train the two of you together from now on" Not that he'd really trained the sky all that much in the first place.

' _I don't have to worry about Ie going crazy and trying to kill Tsuna anymore_ '

Tsuna gave a small nod "That makes sense" They were in Namimori forest, a part of it that hadn't yet been destroyed.

Ie bit his lip "I don't really remember much from before..." He gave Tsuna a questioning look "I think I was okayish with my flames?" He thought so, but he wasn't sure. His memory before being captured as a child was pretty spotty, there were many holes in it.

The sky nodded, gaze soft "You were better at controlling your flames" A small blush tinted his cheeks "I couldn't even light a candle" But he'd improved a bit over the years at semi-controlling his flames. The first time he'd truly called on them for more than a few seconds had been when he'd been fighting his brother, after Ie had gone berserk.

"Oh?" Now Reborn was curious.

' _That's surprising, but Tsuna also had the sky pacifier to feed... Now that he's older, and Ie isn't unknowing stealing his flames, Tsuna should be better than him now_ '

Encouraged by Tsuna's confirmation, Ie focused on his hand, feeling for his flames until he was literally holding a ball of green lightning, small sparks were flying everywhere though they didn't cause any harm. Brown widened as Ie's jaw dropped, it had been so long since he'd seen his flames. The ball promptly exploded in his face, making Ie yelp and fall backwards onto his butt. He'd lost his concentration.

"That's a good start" The hitman nodded in acceptance. Teaching someone how to draw on their flames was the hardest step so this at least saved them a lot of time "Though you need to learn how to prevent it from blowing up" At least it hadn't caused any damage, which was surprising.

' _His flames have a good colour, a lot better than the pale sky flames he'd been spewing before_ '

Tsuna then tried to do the same with his own flames, wincing a bit when he felt a sharp pain in his chest as the flames formed a smooth, orange sphere. It's shape was a lot more refined since his flames didn't spark like Ie's. He kept a smile on his face as he offered Ie the sphere, which the other took after a few moments. Green bolts began to run along the orange surface "Our flames are compatible" The sky couldn't help but grin, chest feeling lighter the moment he'd stopped feeding the sphere.

The lightning's face was that of amazement as he watched the orange become more and more overtaken by the green. Tsuna wasn't feeding it unlike him, so it only made sense that Ie's own flames would overtake Tsuna's "It's so warm and fluffy" Ie's voice was soft as he turned towards the hitman "How can flames be so soft?" It didn't make sense, but neither did the existence of magical flames.

' _What does he mean by fluffy?_ '

Reborn had never heard flames be called 'fluffy' before "Hand it over" Ie swiftly knelt down and offered Reborn the duel coloured sphere. The hitman could immediately feel that the sky flames were what were keeping the sphere's shape. He blinked, it _did_ feel fluffy, but it also had a faint buzzing to it. The buzzing was probably due to Ie's flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot, but it's not midnight yet here so it's fine~


	90. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Wattpad April 29 2020  
> Posted here January 8 2021 
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on January 22 2021

Intrigued, the hitman added his own sun flames to the ball, giving it an energetic feel. His and what was left of the sky flames melded seamlessly, while Ie's flames, while erratic next to the sun flames, stuck tight. Tsuna's harmony factor had allowed both sun and lightning flames to fit together better than they normally would have. Moments later Tsuna's flames faded so Reborn allowed the ball to disperse "Both of your flames are highly compatible" Reborn stated.

' _Tsuna's flames resonate well with both of ours, but my own and Ie's don't do as well together without Tsuna's flames_ '

Ie blushed, gaze flickering guiltily towards the ground "It probably helps that I'm really used to Tsuna's flames..." He'd been unknowingly siphoning them from Tsuna for years, it would have been odd if they hadn't connected well.

Honey softened at Ie's words "And because we grew up together" Tsuna offered the other a soft smile. He didn't want Ie to keep feeling guilty.

"Tsuna's words have merit" The hitman affirmed, siding with his sky.

' _Even if Ie is right, dwelling on it would only impede their growth_ '

Reborn ignored the flash of red in Tsuna's mouth that he'd spotted when the other had last spoken. He trusted in his sky's strength.

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Shamal let out an exasperated groan as he leaned back in his chair, hands covering his face. The latest sample had quite literally exploded in his face.

' _Just what is up with that creepy kid's blood?_ '

Reborn's chosen student had been giving him samples to work with, the only instructions that he'd been given were to 'Find a way to make it a potent healing source' which was kinda vague. Hell the weirdo had even given him some saliva samples to work with, which was weird in itself. Just how had the boy even realized that his spit could heal things? Though the healing strength was quite mild. It would never be able to heal major injuries.

The blood was a different story though, it reproduced like cancer, but didn't have any cancerous effect. Not to mention that it only reproduced when it was lessened, otherwise the sky would have exploded from gross blood volume years ago. Which was what had just happened, he'd stored the sample for a few days to allow it to register the new blood volume, then he'd split the sample up. Both parts had regenerated to make up for the loss until he then had double the amount of the initial sample.

' _Why can I only do it so many times before it explodes and then vanishes?_ '

It was a bit relieving that he never had to clean up any blood splatters after each explosion, blood was such a pain to clean up. Especially weird blood like Tsuna's.

* * *

"Tsuna..." Brown eyes were watery as Ie hugged Tsuna. The sky was sitting down, leaning against a tree, breaths rattling in his chest, a small trail of blood dripping down his chin. They'd been training for a few hours before Tsuna had suddenly thrown up blood.

"I'm fine" Tsuna breathed, head back against the tree as he gave a small smile, he was very pale "It's just been quite hectic lately" Now that he could properly feel his flames coursing through him, he'd been starting to feel a bit more ill than usual.

Reborn frowned, concerned "You usually hide when feeling ill"

' _That means that it probably hit him out of nowhere, he hadn't had the chance to react first_ '

Ie turned towards Reborn "What's wrong with him?" He'd only heard bits and pieces, but he knew that the other wasn't healthy. He'd known so for years, but it hadn't really mattered much back then.

Leon crawled over and sat on the sky's shoulder "Tsuna is cursed, and will eventually die if it's not broken" Reborn's eyes narrowed "I don't plan on letting that happen though" Tsuna was going to live.

' _Tsuna wasn't this bad before... And the only thing that's changed is that he can use his flames freely again_ '

Honey flashed orange as the sky observed Reborn "It hurts to use my flames" He admitted softly, swallowing back a mouthful of blood "I have to yank at them before using them" Leon flicked his tongue against Tsuna's cheek.

Reborn's gaze darkened, was the sky pacifier working better now that it had a larger source of flames to feed off of? "Having Ie absorb your flames probably hindered the pacifier's effects" He'd always thought that the more flames put into them, the better.

' _Luce had fed the pacifier a lot, but now that I think about it... Tsuna's been the sky arcobaleno a lot longer than I thought possible_... _Was feeding it the wrong thing to do?_ '

Ie's grip around Tsuna tightened "Does that mean that Tsuna's going to get a lot sicker?" He didn't want his brother to die, they'd missed too much time that they could have spent together.

"I'll just refrain from using my flames freely" Tsuna gave Ie a little squeeze "My vampire state always catches up eventually and heals the damage" Mostly, some effects did linger, but they were tolerable compared to deteriorating as he should.

"Actually..." Reborn paused, thinking a bit before continuing "I want you to use your flames as much as you can" At Tsuna's grimace he explained "While it will hurt you, I think that you taking as much flames as possible from the pacifier would help in the long run"

' _It'll cause more damage at first... But it's better than letting the curse shorten his life even further_ '

Honey melted into orange, though the sky's face was set into a grimace "If you say so" He trusted Reborn, so if the hitman though that it could work, he'd try it "But that means that I'm going to go back to skipping school" Coughing up or throwing up blood was bound to catch the attention of others. He didn't want any attention from the people at school.

"Of course" Reborn smirked. He was a better teacher than all of the ones at the school combined, Tsuna wasn't going to be missing much.

' _It'll put a halt on potential socialization for him, but that can wait I suppose_ '


	91. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 12 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 13 2020  
> Posted here January 22 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on February 5 2021

Tsuna grimaced as he spat out a thick glob of blood, he felt horrible. True to Reborn's theories, the hitman had decided to continue the day's training instead of ending it, well Tsuna's training that is. Ie's training for the day was finished, so all that there was left to do was force the sky to push his limits to continuously use his flames.

Ie couldn't help but frown worriedly at his brother as he watched Tsuna lean his head back against a tree. The sky's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Brown eyes glistened, Tsuna was in pain, but he couldn't do anything to stop it since the actions causing the pain were supposed to help Tsuna. He couldn't help but grit his teeth, frustrated.

' _I'm supposed to be helping him, but I can't.._.'

The lightning felt useless as he watched the sky slowly drag himself away from the tree's support, head lowered from exhaustion. He couldn't do anything but stay nearby and watch. Sky flames suddenly filled the clearing once more as Tsuna straightened himself, though this time the flames had a bit of a harsher edge to them. They didn't hurt him, but they also didn't really soothe him like they normally did. After a few minutes of keeping up the flame output, Tsuna collapsed. Ie swallowed, hurrying over to put the sky back against the tree.

' _Tsuna._..'

* * *

The hitman ignored how his heart kept clenching with each time he watched his sky collapse. As much as he hated forcing the other through so much pain, he knew that he had to in order to test his theory.

' _Tsuna doesn't mind pain... So it's worth it if it slows down his deterioration_ '

He just really hoped that his theory proved to be true. His inner flame lashed out at the sight of blood bubbling through his sky's lips, trailing down his chin. Tsuna had lost more blood today than a normal human could survive, but he trusted his sky enough to tell him when he'd reached his limit.

' _I have to remember that logic doesn't work the same with Tsuna than it does with most people.._.'

Though that didn't mean that he was comfortable with what he was putting his student through.

* * *

Takeshi winced, his whole body radiating pain. His old man had really put him through the wringer during their training. The rain couldn't help but feel like he was going to be sporting bruises for months, but that would be fine if it meant that he'd get stronger.

' _I didn't think that dad would be so harsh._..'

Though in the back of his mind, he had a small feeling that he should have expected it. His father was strict when it came to serious training. Like how he'd been trained how to properly wield a knife to cut up sushi perfect enough to sell, his father had been strict then too since he hadn't wanted him to get hurt.

* * *

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he perched atop one of the many trees in the forest, he didn't like how hurt the baby carnivore looked, but he wouldn't interrupt the training. The baby carnivore required more training in order to sharpen his fangs.

' _The baby carnivore wouldn't be putting up with this treatment for no reason_ '

He settled Tsuna's rat, Nezumi down on one of the branches. He'd found out that it'd been held captive by a stupid herbivore for the last few days, he'd swiftly dealt with the herbivore before freeing the rodent. He then left the area.

* * *

Tsuna blinked, orange eyes slightly glazed as he looked up to watch the skylark leave. Why had the other come here in the first place? He tilted to the side a bit before shaking his head in order to refocus on his flame output.

Reborn raised a brow as he watched Nezumi make her way down the tree, it was just as agile as a squirrel. The small rat chattered it's teeth a bit, circling the sky curiously before standing on its hind legs, leaning forwards a bit for a sniff. Moments later Nezumi leaped at Tsuna, clutching onto the teen's pant leg with her tiny claws. At the moment of contact, Tsuna's flames went out, and the rat became encased in flames instead.

' _Is Nezumi Tsuna's animal partner?_ '

"Nezumi?!" Tsuna's voice was strained from exhaustion as he yelped, falling backwards. He didn't have the energy to catch himself. The flaming rat chattered happily, nuzzling Tsuna's cheek. Her sleek dark grey and white pelt had shifted to honey and tan, with small balls of sky flames burning at the end of her whiskers. Tsuna turned his head towards Reborn "How did Nezumi change?" She's also grown a bit bigger so that it took two hands to hold her instead of one.

' _This could actually help Tsuna_...'

"It seems like Nezumi is like Leon" He stated, coming closer to his sky to get a better look at the rat.

Tsuna frowned, feeling a bit confused "Why didn't she change sooner than?" He'd already been the sky arcobaleno before he'd even found her, not to mention that she was usually away doing her own thing.

"Your body probably wasn't able to handle feeding her flames" Ie had been unknowingly taking them before, then Tsuna had been weak when the rat had been near. He peered at the whisker flames, they were frail things that seemed like they could go out at any moment "You should rest for the day so that your body can adjust to the more subtle absorption of your flames"

' _If feeding the pacifier is what helps the curse instead of keeping it at bay, why do we have animal companions that siphon our flames as well? Is it to make us last longer?_ '

He really wished that the arcobaleno curse wasn't so confusing. He almost felt like he understood less than he actually used to.

"Nezumi looks even cuter now" Ie smiled, eyes soft as he knelt beside his brother who was still sprawled out on the ground. He figured that commenting on Nezumi would make Tsuna happier than if he were to fuss over him like he wanted to.


	92. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 23 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 27 2020  
> Posted here February 5 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on February 19 2021

The hitman glanced towards Tsuna, the teen was curled up on his bed, snuggling with the newly shifted Nezumi. The sky's complexion looked a lot healthier than it had been a few hours ago, though he still was a bit pale. Reborn absently wondered if it was due to the fact that Tsuna might not have fed on blood in a while. He wasn't sure since he'd never actually seen the other 'feed' before.

"Are you going out tonight?" Reborn inquired as Leon crawled up onto his hat.

' _I'm curious to know just how long Tsuna can last without blood_ '

Honey turned towards the hitman "Yeah, I might as well get some blood in case I'm not feeling well later" He'd also snag some blood to subtly feed to Ie. Honey flashed orange "Please don't tell Ie that he's a vampire too"

Reborn blinked at the request "Why not?" Wouldn't it make more sense if the other knew? "It's not like he's a danger to anyone anymore" The lightning wasn't going to randomly decide to attack people like he used to.

' _I understand his reasons about not telling Ie before due t o the danger, but that danger is no longer a facto_ r'

Tsuna bit his lip, averting his gaze away from the other, hugging Nezumi closer to his chest. It was easier to snuggle her now that she was bigger "Ie's not good with supernatural things" His voice softened a bit "it's part of the reason why his memory is sort of off"

"Explain" The hitman's words were gentle. Maybe he'd find out why Ie had been so obsessed about being the Vongola Decimo even though he'd been adopted.

' _He was going on and on about being the Vongola Decimo even though he should have known that he couldn't possibly be it. I'm pretty sure that I told him that the bloodline mattered_ '

The sky lowered his head "It just doesn't register to him right so he just ends up forgetting things" He gave a small shrug "I think he subconsciously remembered because he was always calling me a monster"

Reborn gave a small nod "Yet he never actually explained why, all of his reasons were weak compared to his emotions" Ie had been scared, which had probably worsened his thought about Tsuna.

"Yeah" Tsuna's fingers curled into his blanket "And he always got more violent whenever he thought that I was going to be chosen instead of him"

"Because he subconsciously knew that he couldn't be Decimo" The hitman finished, that was a bit concerning "Does he only forget hings related to you being a vampire?" He inquired "He took well to the idea of flames" So what was the difference?

' _Vampires are at least known to the world as legends, yet the concept of flames would have been completely new to him_ '

Honey narrowed in thought "I think so, but I'm not sure since I haven't wanted to test it" He didn't want Ie to forget even more than he already had "And I may have traumatized him by accident during our escape..." Guilt filled him as he recalled the memory.

Reborn eyed his sky curiously "What happened?" He could easily see his student accidentally traumatizing someone with how he acted at times. Even he had to admit that Tsuna could be quite creepy and arguably scary at times, especially to 'normal' people.

Honey watered a bit as he told Reborn a bit about how he may have hurt Ie.

_"Tsu-chan...?" Ie's voice trembled, causing Tsuna to turn back towards him. Ie had woken up just as he finished dealing with the scientists with Mukuro's help. The mist was out scouting for the exit while the sky had stayed to watch over the unconscious Ie._

_"Ie-chan!" Honey flashed orange, glinting happily as he offered the other a bright smile._

_Brown widened fearfully, a gasp escaping Ie's lips "Who are you?" Where was Tsu-chan?! That wasn't Tsu-chan! He flinched back when that creature wearing his brother's skin reached out to him, a small whimper passing through his lips. The creature was coated in blood, fangs glinting as those glowing eyes gazed at him_.

_Orange narrowed in confusion "What are you talking about Ie-chan?" He crouched down next to where the other was trembling in the ground, tilting his head a bit "I'm Tsuna remember?" The way Ie scrambled away from him was confusing, why would Ie run from him?_

_Ie shook his head, eyes watery "Stay away!" Where was Tsuna?! Did that thing kill him? Tsuna doesn't have fangs_...

 _"Ie-chan...?" The sky reached for his brother, only for Ie to slap his hand away. Orange widened in confusion, his heart hurting more than his hand_.

_"Don't touch me!" Ie's whole body was trembling, breath speeding up as his heart hammered in his chest "Give my brother back!" He sniffed, voice watery as tears trailing down his face._

"I started smoothing away my fangs as soon as we got home" He admitted softly "Eventually Ie ended up thinking that it'd just been a weird dream since I hid everything vampire related from him" He finished.

Reborn frowned "How did you become a vampire then?" He must not have been one when he'd been captured. It couldn't have been the scientists though since that would have hindered them.

Honey softened "They'd captured a vampire years before me and Ie" The guy had been really kind to him "He said that bad things would happen if I died so he bit me" His shoulders sagged a bit "Domoku was killed hours later, but not before kick starting the scientist's downfall" Sensing Tsuna's sadness, Nezumi chattered a bit, crawling up onto Tsuna's shoulder to nuzzle his cheek.

' _Bad things would happen_...'

"Do you think that he knew that you were the sky arcobaleno?" It was never a good thing when the sky died.

The sky offered an apologetic smile "Possibly, Domoku had this weird aura and was very smart" He began to pet the rat, running his fingers through her silky fur "But even I didn't know, so it's weird to think that he knew" Leon leapt from the hitman's hat onto the sky's other shoulder, giving Tsuna an affectionate lick.


	93. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 9 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 10 2020  
> Posted here February 19 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on March 5 2021

The hitman was silent for a few moments as he contemplated what he'd just learned, he turned his gaze to meet Tsuna's "How do you manage to hide the fact that Ie is a vampire from himself?" Sure the two had mentioned that the sky had often put blood in their food, but it didn't seem like that would be enough.

' _Surely sneaking in bits of blood would be too easy, so there has to be more_ '

"Oh" A small blush tinted his student's cheeks "I occasionally knock Ie-chan out to file down his fangs" It was weird, but it had to be done if the secret was to be kept "I always make it look like he just tripped and hit his head though" Ie would have gone on even more rampages if he'd known that he'd been knocking him out all this time.

Reborn blinked, that was a really weird image to think about "How did Ie become a vampire?" He was pretty sure that Tsuna hadn't said that the old vampire had turned the other as well. His gaze sharpened "It's not easy to infect others right?" Tsuna had bled enough that he was pretty sure that if it was contracted by blood, the city would be swarming with vampires by now.

Honey darkened a bit, his gaze lowering "Ie-chan got shot by someone in the mafia" He breathed "He was really hurt and losing too much blood so I bit him with the intention of turning him" Tsuna paused to pet Nezumi a bit more "When he woke up, he thankfully didn't remember anything about that day" And he'd been healed completely so there was no evidence of what had happened.

The hitman frowned, it seemed like Ie was quite prone to memory loss. Maybe he should get Shamal to check on the teen to make sure that there's no problems.

 _'It wouldn't do for one of Tsuna's guardians to have real memory problems caused by something physical_ '

* * *

Mukuro's eye narrowed as he tossed away another nobody, the amount of people of little importance that he'd killed so far was uncountable. His lips curled with disgust, why were so many weak mafioso trying to set down their roots in Namimori? The weak ones often were the ones that conducted disgusting tests since they weren't strong enough to actually fight. It was one of the main reasons that he despised the mafia.

' _The mafia needs to change, it's a wonder with how it has even lasted undetected like this for so long. So many children._..'

The mist spared the bloodied room one last disinterested glance before starting to leave, this place no longer had any reason to keep his presence anymore now that everyone was dead. Heterochromatic eyes flickered towards the smaller lifeless bodies, held behind bars before clicking his tongue and sending the Skylark a text. Kyoya can use his connections to better find the families than he could. There were only a few, which meant that he'd been swift in locating this place.

' _Now to leave before the feisty Birdy spots me. While it's fun to rile him up, I have more important things to do right now... Maybe later though_ '

* * *

' _I'm so tired._..'

Takeshi panted, feeling absolutely disgusting as he laid sprawled out on the floor. He was literally soaked with sweat, which had allowed dirt to stick to him a lot easier each time his father knocked him to the ground. The dojo hadn't been that dirt had it? He was pretty sure that he cleaned it properly all the time. The rain was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by something cold being pressed against his cheek, he looked over to see his dad smiling down softly at him. Tsuyoshi was holding a cool water bottle.

"Drink up and rest for a half hour" Tsuyoshi stated, eyes gleaming with pride "We'll continue then"

The young rain held in a groan "Thanks dad" He replied, forcing himself to sit up and take the bottle. His limbs felt all weak like noodles from how hard he'd been working.

' _He's really not showing any mercy in training me._.. _I'm going to be black and blue in the morning_ '

Takeshi easily drained the bottle before laying back down on the floor, a half hour break should help him feel a little better at least. Getting stronger was worth pushing through his dad's harsh training.

* * *

' _Annoying fruit._..'

Kyoya couldn't help but scowl as he monitored how his underlings dealt with the mess that the mist had thrown at him. Everyone on the disciplinary committee was already pros at dealing with and disposing of bodies, the only problem was that they were running low on new dump sites and it was a hassle to find new ones. If too many skeletons were found in one place, it would bring upon an investigation on the town. An investigation would bring in more useless herbivores.

The skylark's gaze narrowed at the horrendous tattered and torn cow patterned outfit that one of the smaller corpses wore. The child had most definitely been imported and kept for a long while. That would make finding relatives more difficult for his underlings.

' _The fruit will be bitten to death_ '

He didn't like it when Mukuro dumped things on him, especially tedious tasks like this. Even though he wasn't the one doing most of the work, it was annoying.

* * *

Tsuna let out a small yawn before putting Nezumi down onto the bed, he then turned towards Reborn "I'm going to go out and collect some blood now" The sun had set, so it was an ideal time to lurk around town.

The hitman nodded "Have fun" He'd make a few phone calls while his sky was out.

' _Hopefully Tsuna won't be as pale tomorrow_ '

Honey glowed a soft orange as the brunette glanced back at him from the window "Sure, maybe I'll play with their heads a bit before snacking" It was funny to see people acting paranoid about being followed, when in fact, they actually were being followed.

"Mental manipulation is a vital skill to have" Reborn praised, it was one of his favourite tactics to mess with people.


End file.
